Broken Kitten
by Jantra
Summary: When a young boy dons the Sennen Ring, his whole world is turned upside down. Can he survive his destiny from angelic child to a broken kitten?
1. Ring of Gold

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:] **_Well, I am changing things slightly with the ANs. I am updating them for a little more current times, for those of you who are reading this new, welcome. I cannot believe you found this after its removal from ff.net. So here's what's going on. Broken Kitten was once removed from ff.net. A 421 review fanfic because ff.net went around and started removing all lemons. So I am posting this here. _**

_Ah, alright. A real AN. This was made during the end of the school year in 2003, my freshman year of college. I randomly, thanks to her fanfiction, IMed Rave-san and we started talking... and RPing. This is what came to be._  
  
**( Ring**** of Gold )**********

            Ryou slowly curled his hand around the outer ring of the strange piece of gold his father had given to him. It was warm, as if it had been settled against someone else for a few hours even though the boy knew it had not. His eyes were huge, staring at the gold as if it held all the answers in the world. Suddenly, from his stock still stare he bubbled into a joyous shout and wrapped his arms around his father.

            "Otou-san! Thank you so much!" The young teenager cried into his father's ear. Fluffs of white hair settled back into place as his father chuckled quietly.

            "You're welcome, Ryou. Mmm here." The older man handed the boy a long thong of leather, and showed him how to loop it onto the trinket. It was his father who first settled it proudly on his son's chest, where it settled with its top right below the boy's breastbone. The man smiled to his son and nodded.

            "Fits you perfect, Ryou. The man who sold it to me said it had something to do with that Duel Monster's game you like so much, though I don't understand how… He also said it had," The man wriggled his fingers in the air, making Ryou chuckle. "Ooo magical powers!" A sudden frown came to the man's lips as the phone rang. He turned and picked up the phone, speaking into it in clipped, soft tones of Egyptian that his son could barely make out.

            "Yes… now? …Want to!... Kidding me!?...Son…Fine. Cher-mu, Ricky." The boy put his hands over his mouth as his father cursed at the other man. Ryou was not supposed to know the Egyptian words for 'fuck you' but after years of being around his father and traveling with him, he had picked up on many words in lots of different languages, not all good. His father turned back to him with a very unhappy look on his face.

            "Ryou… I have to go. They want me back on the site again…" Ryou's eyes went wide and he shook his head sharply.

            "Otou-san, you just got home!" His sentence was sprinkled with some Japanese and some English that made a very strange mix. His father sighed quietly and shook his head.

            "I know, son… but I don't have a choice." He glanced over at the bags that were still leaning against the door. "I'm allowed to stay the night but I have to leave early tomorrow morning. I'll spend every moment of it with you, alright?" It was a shot at trying to appease his son. He knew he was hurting Ryou by leaving so soon, but with his job being as precarious as it was he did not much of a choice. "Come on, Ryou. Help me get this stuff into the washer and I'll make you some dinner."

            The night was wonderful, with the pair refreshing the set of suitcases with clean clothing, personal supplies, and some odds and ends. Laughing, joking, wide eyes as he listened to his father's adventures in Egypt. The ring of gold sat throughout the night on his chest, beautiful ornament, but Ryou's hand stroked it gently, knowing it was one of the few very expensive gifts his father had given. Not that he didn't cherish everything his father had given him over the years. His room was full of trinkets and ancient things gathered from around the country. 

            They heated up cocoa as his father had made dinner, eating and drinking as the night wore into its later hours. But the moment his father caught him in a yawn, the older man just smiled. "Go to bed, Ryou. I'll come to tuck you in, in a few moments." The man went back to scrubbing at a pot. Ryou just nodded and rubbed at an eye. Sure, some kids might have thought it was foolish for someone to be tucking him at sixteen summers of life, but he enjoyed it every time. It made up for all the times his father had missed doing the simple act when his son was a child.

            He slipped into his room, stretching slowly. Fingers loosely captured the knob on the door and pushed it shut before tugging off his sweater. A white tee shirt lay beneath, sculpted to his tiny form. 

            He glanced to his chest just as the Ring there began to slow. Those chocolate colored eyes went incredibly wide as the glow became brighter, and brighter. The air before him shimmered like heat-waves off of the pavement, lightening into its own form of glow. It was the rough outline of a human being, slowly solidifying. A gulp, as before him stood another soul that looked indeed human, floating about a foot over the ground. He stood stock still, unable to move a muscle in fear and wonder. The light seemed to be composed of completely of shining white dots and streaks of bolted light crossing over its surface. Finally it exploded outwards, gently fluttering down and dissipating before it could settle on objects around it. Before him stood a man that looked roughly his own age, decidedly male, for the being was completely nude. Ryou could feel a faint blush come over his cheeks.

            The other boy had snowy locks that could have been a twin of his own except for the way they seemed to buoy up on the air in a spiky fashion. The other had mirroring chocolate eyes in color, but they were more slanted, almost seeming to be darkened with a kohl pencil around the edges. His face, perhaps, a bit more feral, the chin a bit more pointed. His frame was decided more built then the weak Ryou. The scene lasted in perfect suspended time for only a breath before the man's feet touched down onto the floor.

            The other stared around his room, then in a burst began to babble in what Ryou recognized as some form of Egyptian. He listened for a moment, then made a quiet gasp. The stranger turned and glared at him… and that was that as far as Ryou's conscious felt. He went limp and crashed to the floor in a dead faint. 

            He awoke with pain in his cheek. One hand came up to rub it, and he stared at the man above him who was briefly rubbing his left hand. Ryou realized he had fainted and been slapped to be revived. The whole thing was ethereal in reality, like a moment of time that had accidentally drifted from the continuum and settled over his own realization of his world. So he uttered the only words that seemed to make sense at a time like this.

            "Are you for real?" The other's eyes narrowed for a moment before a smirk graced those twin features. 

            Ryou yelped as another slap met his cheek.

            "What was that for!?" He screeched out, a red flush spread over his right cheek from the hit. The other snorted.

            "You ask yourself if I be real. So, be I?" The other spoke a form of Egyptian that was hard for Ryou to make out the words. The sentence, he could tell with his own translation, was incomplete but he understood the gist of it. 

            "You didn't have to slap me!" He sputtered out, even though the pain in his cheek forced tears to the surface. The other just glared at him, muttering under his breath. Ryou noticed the being seemed…well, angry.

            A car sped by outside, and gave a loud shriek of horn. The stranger jumped and looked around for wear the sound had come from. 

            "By Ra…" Suddenly the other boy's head jerked around and glared hard at Ryou. He knelt down and looked right into the fearful boy's eyes. "Where be I? When is it?" Came back the translation of the other's spouted quick Egyptian.

            "J-Japan… in my house!... Its, uhh… May 27th, 2003." He answered, stunned at the questions.

            "…2003…" As if the other had not quite understood. He snorted slightly. "How did you get the Ring?" A finger tapped the gold on his chest. Ryou's eyes glanced to it before telling about his father returning home with it as a present to his son. The other soul gave a curt nod of understanding, a half-growl uttered from his lips. Suddenly, like before, the man began spurting out rapid fire Egyptian that Ryou couldn't make out. The Ring on his chest began to glow, and a warm sensation passed through his body. His eyes went wide… was this the magic that his father had spoken of? The other being blinked and stared sharply in surprise at Ryou.

            "The Ring has no effect on you… I see." Ryou just gulped and some instinct told him that the other's words were probably a good thing. "Kuso!" The other suddenly cursed, and Ryou snapped to that.

            "Japanese! You do know some! That is the language of this land." The other boy just growled and when he spoke again, it was now in surprisingly fluid Japanese. 

            "Fucking moron." Ryou yelped at the curse and cringed. 

            "Shut up! I'm not a moron." There was a moment of silence, then the other gave a low, deep laugh that had only a passing moment of sanity. The other seemed to be eyeing him over. Finally, Ryou had the courage to speak again.

            "Who… are you?" He whispered quietly. The other boy seemed to take on an air about him, smirking. 

            "I am the Thief in the Dark, Tomb Raider, Destroyer of Souls." The other said as if presenting Ryou with a royal title. Ryou just felt like something had stabbed him in the gut.

            "Enough questions, boy. What do they call you?" At least it was something simple. Ryou let out a small sigh.

            "Ryou Bakura." The other's eyes went wide, and Ryou suddenly found himself lifted off the floor, his feet dangling, as the other glared into his eyes.

            "You have my name?! My name, plastered on some weak soul like you?"

            "Same name?! You have **my **face!" Ryou said as a moment of fear passed over him. That statement made the other, this Bakura, pause. 

            "What are you talking about, brat?" He demanded, eyes flashing like a predatory cat on the hunt who was eyeing up a nice juicy bird as he released Ryou to the ground. Ryou slowly walked away from him to the light switch, and flicked it on so he could show Bakura the mirror. Immediately Bakura's eyes grew wide.

            "How does someone as weak as you have the power of Ra? It is nighttime," He gestured to the window towards the darkness outside. "How can the sun be inside?!" 

            Ryou blinked, and managed to stutter out, "Its… electricity… umm… umm… lightning." His mind offered Ryou a choice of ways to deal with this, and he had picked the one that made him sound the most idiotic. The other just growled lightly. So Ryou pointed towards the mirror that sat above his dresser.

            "Look into that." Bakura turned and shifted his gaze to he met the object the boy had pointed to. His eyes went wide in surprise as he got a good look at his own reflection for the first time in thousands of years. The boy was right, they could almost have been twins. He quickly walked to it and put his hand against the cool surface, checking for some magic to fool his mind. Yet there was nothing. It felt like some odd polished metal, so he simply took it for the sort of polished flat discs that the nobles had placed into their bedrooms to see their reflection. Ryou put his hands over his mouth and giggled at the sight of Bakura staring intently at the mirror without moving a breath.

            The other turned his head and bared his teeth. "I don't find this funny, you worthless imitation! We look **nothing alike!" He growled at Ryou, who slowly backed away until his back was flat with the wall. The other prowled over to him.**

            "I haven't even hurt, yet you cower…" 

            "You hit me!" The boy howled out. 

            "…You call that a reason to be afraid? Hrmp. Make yourself useful, boy. Get me some clothing!" Bakura snarled at his almost-twin. The boy leapt to his feet and started to dart across the room. On the fly, Bakura grasped the snowy locks and dragged the boy to his feet. With a surprising strength, Ryou was slammed back into the wall. "By Anubis, boy, if you think that is a reason to be afraid… You don't know what fear is." 

            Bakura watched as tears formed in the boy's eyes, brimming until one slid down the pale cheek. The fair-haired boy just looked anywhere but the madman's eyes. "Let me go, please…"

            "Let you go. Who do you think I am, boy?! I am a thief, the stealer of souls! Do you think I'd let anyway just get away from me!?" 

            "Please!"

            "Please?" His voice dropped dangerously low. He pressed in closer to the boy, fingernails lifting and digging into the soft skin under his. The boy just whimpered like a frightened puppy. He shook his head and threw the boy to the ground.

            Ryou sat stunned there, stunned, staring up at the other boy. 

            "Now, get me some damned clothing!" Ryou nodded quickly and scampered away, digging into his drawers for something suitable for the supposed thief. The named boy walked over, and sneered.

            "Are you some sort of noble, to own so much clothing?" Ryou finally came up with a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt that matched his own outfit and a pair of white boxers. The question shocked him; the dark one glared down at him in contempt.

            "Noble? Me? No… No." He spouted out in surprise. Bakura took the clothing and quickly slid on the tee shirt and boxers, but frowned as he tried to close the jeans together. 

            "Alright, priest, then. It would explain the softness." He spat out as he got more and more frustrated with the jeans. 

            "No… I'm just a kid." He watched for a moment more, then coughed slightly. "Do you need help?" A faint watercolor smear of pink crossed his cheeks.

            Bakura growled and shook his head, finally getting the button and fly closed. "A kid, ne?"

            "Hai…" Ryou got a very confused look. "I mean, I'm still in school and everything, I don't have a job yet." 

            Bakura stared at him a moment before those dark brown eyes narrowed at the boy. "You are at least fifteen turns, aren't you?" 

            Ryou frowned over the odd phrase, but grasped it a moment later. "Hai!"

            "…No job, no wife?" 

            The boy's eyes went impossibly wide with the idea. "No! Neither…" Bakura slowly shook his head and went silent for a long moment. So Ryou took the time to try and get some more information out of the strange man.

            "So… who… are you?" He asked quietly. Bakura just threw him a 'didn't I just tell you that?' sort of look. Ryou shook his head. "I mean, you just… came out of this," He tapped the Ring lightly with two fingers. "Out of nowhere!"

            Bakura frowned slowly, his eyes going distant as his arms crossed over the strong chest. "I've been imprisoned in that ring for ages, but somehow… you released me."

            The idea seemed impossible. "Imprisoned?... So… what **areyou?" **

            "A spirit of sorts, I guess. A damned soul for sure." The man spat it out with a snarl.

            "You're dead, then? How… are you standing there?... Are you a ghost?" Ryou asked with a wide eyed, child like innocence.

            And for the question he was rudely shoved in the chest. 

            He quickly regained his balance with a yelp as Bakura snorted at him.

            There was the sound of footsteps in the hallway, and Ryou and Bakura's heads shot up. The spirit vanished as more light spilled into the room from the hallway. "Ryou? Who where you talking too? Is someone here?" His father looked around the room.

            _Tell him something boy. That you were talking with yourself._

            Ryou's eyes wide as the voice echoed in his mind, but he did as he was told as his father looked at him strangely. "Just… was talking to myself. Getting ready for bed." His father gave a hearty smile, and hugged his son goodnight. 

            "Alright Ryou. I'll see you in a couple weeks, since I know I'll be gone before you're awake. Saw the report card on the fridge, good job. Keep those grades up for me, alright?" The older man placed a kiss to his son's forehead and smiled. "Love ya, son." One last squeeze and he went back out of his son's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

            _Just was talking to myself. Getting ready for bed. Ryou heard the words parroted in his mind with a sneer. Ryou slowly looked around for the spirit._

            "Bakura? Where…?"

            _Its unnatural for someone to live so long. He's what, thirty? Forty? Bakura materialized on the bed, just enough so he could sit and still have his feet on the floor. Ryou jumped a little in surprise._

            "My dad?... He's almost forty but Bakura he's still young." Bakura actually managed to look shocked.

            "Young? You call that young? That is incredibly old for someone from my time to live."

            "That **is **young! My grandfather lived until he was almost… 75 or something like that." 

            Bakura just snorted blatantly. "Impossible."

            Ryou held up a hand, shaking his head slightly. "Truth! People today live way older then that. Some into their hundreds!"

            Bakura frowned slightly, turning his head to look at the floor. "Must be the times…"

            Ryou cocked his head and gulped slightly. "Times…? What… eh… time where you… alive, in?" 

            "Boy, a man in Egypt living to forty was unheard of." Ryou cautiously crept closer to the bed and finally sat on it, curling a leg up beneath him. 

            "So, you're from Egypt just like the Ring." Bakura snorted as that was perfectly common knowledge.

            "Of course I am. I stole the ring myself." Ryou cocked his head slightly to one side. Stole? Oh yea… Bakura had told him he was a tomb raider. But for the moment, the Raider was punching at the bed.

            "So soft…Beds… the only ones that I ever saw were buried with the dead or in the Pharaoh's palace."

            Ryou latched onto that comment quickly. He touched one of Bakura's snowy locks. "You've seen the Pharaoh's bed."

            "Oh, yes. I have." The voice Bakura had was cold. Dead. Bitter. Ryou went to respond, but quickly had to put a hand over his mouth to hide a yawn. It had been a long night. Bakura just looked to him and snorted.

            "Worthless… sleep, if you're tired." Ryou frowned for a moment, then nodded.

            "Alright." He chirped and curled up on the bed, tucking his body around Bakura's so the spirit could remain sitting as he was. 

            Though Ryou could not have seen it in his sleep, Bakura sat watch over him. Those dark eyes stared at the moonlit figure in the bed, watching the light play over the impossible pale skin, the same white mane as his own. A deep look of concentration was on his face. But once he was sure the boy was asleep, he vanished into the depths of his Soul Room.

  
Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
            Continue to Chapter 2 ~~~~ 


	2. A New Passion

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission that I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:] **Damn, this is long. I didn't expect it to be ****THIS long! Wow. It took forever to type! I hope everyone enjoys it. This, strangely, will be my first published lemon ever. ^^;;**  
  
( A New Passion )****

**            Ryou slowly yawned, curling up against himself into a tiny ball with white fluff along its spine. A voice echoed dryly in his ears, and he groaned quietly. **

            "Don't wanna get up." He muttered, that gentle accent thicker with fatigue and the last drifts of slumber. He wondered briefly he was talking to him for he knew his father had gone. The normal pause of pain that came with every fatherless morning. Suddenly, a kick landed into his side. Not hard but enough to get his attention. He uncurled, rubbing the offended area. "What was that for? I mean-" And paused. Those soft chocolate eyes went wide with surprise as his environment caught up with his mind. Stone, a deep tanned yellow, surrounded him. Hieroglyphs were etched and pitted into the sandstone, spelling out a million different things. Some were perfectly aligned, in set rows with neat spacing. Some were almost like scribbles, looking half finished and hurried. Ancient symbols of bird headed men and a massive golden sphere. But as he looked around, some part of him grew steadily more uncomfortable.

            Occasionally he could see a strange device that he did not recognize, and possibly didn't even want to know. A table with cuffs and a wooden pegged dial, chains with manacles placed on their ends, and a rack of what looked to be whips and other things he couldn't phantom the use for… all of these staggered his mind. He was currently, though, placed in what seemed stone bed. A sturdy, soft mattress lay beneath him, an impossibly smooth blanket covering him. Slowly he sat up, keeping the blanket close to his form. Where was he?

            His question was answered in a breath as he saw Bakura appear from a shadow-hidden doorway across the room. The Raider smirked upon seeing the boy literally wide eyed awake, staring at his Soul Room. Bakura quickly crossed the room and stood before the boy, arms crossing over his chest. In this place, he looked almost like royalty. What he could not have in life, he gave himself here. Up until yesterday, he had only a bed with a set up much like a bag stuffed with straw, but upon seeing Ryou's plush mattress he had shifted the makeup of the bed into the soft thing that the boy was sitting on now. 

            "Finally, you're awake." He spat out quietly. "We need to talk. You will answer **all of my questions." **

            Ryou could only nod, gulping in worry.

            The time had seemed impossibly long as Bakura had interrogated the boy with questions about the time he found himself in. Ryou had done his best to answer them, and once in a while was rewarded with a slap and an insult. But for the moment he was running to school, praying he would make it in time. A red flush covered his cheeks, more from Bakura's abuse then the actual exertion he was putting out. He skidded around the main gates and bolted through the heavy doors of the school. A quick pause to change his shoes, grab his books, and he slipped into class just as the bell rang. 

            He plopped down into a seat and closed his eyes, panting quietly. Under the fabric of his uniform sat the Ring, warm against his already heated flesh. His friend Yugi turned in his seat, looking from under those flaxen bangs at his friend.

            "Ryou? Are you alright? I don't see you come in this late often." That sickly angelic voice rang through his mind, and Ryou offered up the smile of an enjeru.*

            "Course, Yugi. My alarm just went off late today. I was worried I wasn't going to make it!" He chuckled quietly, Yugi joining along. But they both stopped as the sensei glared at them, and began class.

            Ryou noticed that the Ring on his chest sat uneasily but silent, and had since his first look to Yugi. But he ignored it, and began to take tedious notes.

            Bakura glared at the wall silently, lost deep in his own thoughts. He had been watching this 'school' through Ryou's eyes, realizing this was the thing that had supposedly separated the nobles from the common man. Education, being a 'learned' soul. He snorted and curled a leg onto the edge of the bed, paying more attention.

            Shock rippled through him as he watched at the boy who Ryou was talking to. The boy was a surprise in himself. A wild shock of hair with colors unnatural and massive, wide eyes of lilac. He looked like someone, Bakura thought. But who…?

            Suddenly his fingers tightened on the edge of the bed, his eyes growing wide. Around that sickeningly innocent boy's neck sat a thick chain, hung heavy with the Puzzle. The Sennen Puzzle! His fingers almost itched to rid the boy of his golden prize, but frowned over it. Of course, if the boy already had the Puzzle then the Pharaoh had also been released. He had no idea of how long the Pharaoh had been out in this world, gaining in strength when Bakura was only still regaining some of his. A growl passed over his lips. Well, that wouldn't last long. He was stronger then any damn soft noble, and he would have the Puzzle. The elusive prize that he had lusted after for years, only for his efforts to be wasted as his soul was bound to the Ring. He would have it!

            He prowled at the edges of his Soul Room, fingers drifting over the edges of the rack tucked into the corner as he passed by. The day was passing by far too slow, and Ryou hung around that boy every hour of it. Anger boiled deep inside the Raider, growing stronger with each passing second. That damned Pharaoh had successful avoided Bakura's every trap, every attempt to rid him of his beloved Puzzle. He had stolen from a hundred places like the thief he was, stolen from the greatest tombs of ancient dead kings. But yet this one thing he had never been able to get. 

            His thoughts passed the time surprisingly quick, for when he opened his eyes from memories, images were replaced with Ryou's vision and he could see it was late in the day. They were outside, the young boy walking beside them. Some of the things Ryou had explained… cars, he had called them, passed by with a swiftness he had only sworn of some Duel Monsters. Finally Ryou waved a pale hand and hurried into his home as Yugi kept going towards his own home. Ryou shut the door behind him and locked it carefully as his father had taught him. He dropped his books in a pile near the door, kicked his shoes off, and ran up into his room. With a happy sigh, the boy flopped onto his head, white strands of his hair caressing the thin flesh over his eyes before settling around his face in a fluffed aura. 

            Bakura quickly appeared beside the boy, eyes blazing with an unnatural light. Ryou opened his eyes to the suddenly flux of energy and movement of the bed below him, and had to suppress the urge to jump at someone being there. A slight sigh of relief and he offered a single tender smile.

            "You've been quiet, Bakura." His voice was soft, that fluttering British accent wavering momentarily. Bakura turned in a flash, settling that smouldering gaze on the boy. Ryou gulped and flinched slightly beneath the power that was in those russet eyes. Bakura bared one incisor like a dog baring his teeth in a snarl. He glared at the hikari, the tones of his voice deadly.

            "You have no reason to cringe like that." 

            Ryou stared into those eyes with their maddened gleam. 

            "I could give you a reason." That was too much for the boy to stand. Slowly he inched backwards on the bed, fingers digging into the pale green sheets. Bakura was on him in flash like a predator's leap, palms slamming into Ryou's shoulders. Instantly they were pinned to the bed. Ryou squirmed beneath the yami, eyes wide. It only seemed to further anger the thief.

            "Are you scared?" Bakura whispered quietly, voice like the silent promise of death. Ryou whimpered slightly.     

            "Don't… don't do this, Bakura." He whined out. The Raider only leaned in close, his breath against Ryou's ear.

            "…You should be." He finished and nipped painfully the lobe of flesh before his lips. A whimper filled the air for a breath, Ryou still beneath his hands. "…and yet, you surrender." 

            "Please, don't…" Ryou's voice was pleading, full of fear. Bakura only drank it in as he straddled the boy's body. His fingers ran up under the edge of Ryou's shirt, lifting it. Between the strong digits' pull, the fabric gave way with a great ripping sound. He free Ryou's body of the cloth and after a moment of contemplation, used the long ragged strips to tie Ryou's wrists together. 

            "You're mine, Ryou… to do with as I please…" He whispered with an emotion akin to love in his voice but more greatly resembled lust. Ryou scrambled, trying to get away. The struggles only ignited Bakura's already enflamed emotions, and in a burst of rage he struck the boy in the stomach. Ryou gasped, his eyes going wide as the air was expelled from his lungs. A violent coughing fit ensued, tears forming into tiny unshed pools. Bakura settled himself over the boy's lower abdomen, holding him firmly in place. "You fear me, boy… but yet you would betray me." His tone was emotionless.

            Ryou stared, and shook his head fearfully. "No…! Let… let me go!" The Raider didn't reply but let his hand slip under the mattress and tugged free a knife. The white haired boy stared at the impossibly sharp blade that hung over him in a threat to his life. But his yami only continued with that same cold voice.

            "You think I ever had a choice? One is either the master or the slave…" He paused, looking into Ryou's eyes. The boy shuddered at the blank mirrors he saw. "… And I will not be your slave." 

            Ryou shook his head hard, fright making his voice wild. "You don't have to be either!"

            "Don't tell me you believe in that love bull shit." Bakura's dark gaze speared him. Slowly the thief began to cut off those offending jeans. Ryou feared to move a muscle with that sharp blade hovering over his skin; a whimper escaped his throat. 

            "Stop making that noise… I haven't even done anything yet." Ryou went silently, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Were I the Pharaoh, I would have cut out your vocal cords. So be thankful." Those chocolate eyes went wide and he stared in shock just as Bakura tugged the now ruined pair of jeans out from under the boy. "He's worse then any you can imagine."

            Ryou frowned slowly, eyeing the knife. "Isn't he… dead, though?" Bakura repositioned himself over the boy's hips. The dark spirit wore an unreadable expression.

            "No. That boy… Yugi. I pity that bastard." Ryou's eyes went wide, shining with tears. Yugi was the one who bore the spirit of the evil Pharaoh, as he bore the spirit of this thief. 

            "Yugi… kun…" He whispered, closing his eyes. But a feeling of threat, a slice of metal across his skin made them snap open in a heartbeat. The knife had raised a thin red line, but still had not broken the taut pale skin. Ryou could not see it, but he could feel it. He tried hard not to gulp and make the knife slip from its position right above his Adam's apple. "'Kura… don't…!"

            "Don't?" A questioning tone from above.

            "Don't… hurt me." He whispered softly, feeling tears threaten. Ryou sighed slowly in fear as he felt the pressure on the blade increase just a sliver. 

            "Why? … And if you say its because you 'love' me, I will slit your bloody throat." The threat made Ryou pause. But he just closed his eyes.

            "But…" He started.

            "Its not real!"

            "Yes it is! Yes it is, or I wouldn't be feeling it!" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think them over. Immediately he regretted it as a slap whipped his head to the side. A sharp cry of pain left him.

            "I won't hear it out of you, Ryou." The dark spirit whispered. "Love is the biggest lie of them all…" Bakura stared into his hikari's eyes; Ryou stared into swirling dark depths of pain and anger from only inches away. "To be so young and so stupid…" The knife lifted away slowly.

            Ryou took the instant, a wildness overtaking him. He leaned up enough to press a kiss to Bakura's lips. Bakura jerked back from the kiss as if he had been bitten. The yami made a strange noise of surprise, blinking as he watched the boy's head fall back to the pillows, cringing.

            He heard more of the light's weak words. "Sorry, 'Kura…"

            The sudden nickname that Ryou seemed to have developed only angered him more. "Love… you want to know what it boils down to? … Lust. Passion. Pain. Especially pain." Bakura leaned over, a predatory gaze to his eyes, and kissed the boy beneath him. No gentle kiss as had been given to him, but one that could bruise the tender lips beneath him. He could hear and feel Ryou's gasp, a quick separation of lips. Bakura took that moment and slipped his tongue between parted lips and slid the very tip over Ryou's tongue. 

            With a surprising aggression, Ryou realized what was going on and bit down sharply on the tongue in his mouth. Bakura jerked back with a deep bass growl. The knife came close, and slowly was drawn over the boy's skin. It parted under the sharpened steel, blood welling up in a thin line. Under it, Ryou cried out, his body arching up at the hot, sudden pain.

            "You little bitch…" Bakura' voice rang out, full of anger and… something else. Something else…

            "PLEASE!" Ryou cried out. 

            "I was going to be nice…" Blood from the bite had pooled in his mouth. He spat it out, and twisted to slowly draw his tongue up the wound he had made. "But you choose to have a spine at the wrong time." Ryou turned his head from the sight of Bakura with bloodied lips and chin, whining deep in his throat. In some freakish hypocrisy, the slow lapping actually took some of the sting away. 

            "Your blood is like honey…" Ryou heard the words drift over his ears, making him shudder. His body twisted, trying to get away from the insane yami, but Bakura held him down easily. Tears slowly fell to stain the pillowcase from Ryou's closed eyes. The thief's tongue lapped up those salty droplets. "Honey and rain…My sweet light…"

            Ryou's eyes slowly opened, looking to Bakura. "You're a damned fool…" The Raider continued. "But you're mine. Anyone else that ever thinks of taking you like this… I'd kill him. **Mine Alone. **

            "N-No… no one would ever…"

            "No one? I see the way you've looked… at Yugi…"

            "He's a friend!" Ryou sounded astonished at the yami's words, eyes wide.

            A bare whisper of words fluttered down from Bakura's lips. "The Puzzle will be mine soon enough…" 

            Ryou shook his head hard. "Its **his!"**

            Bakura snapped his up and glared at the light. "For now." Unexpectedly, the thief laid his body against Ryou's, staring into the boy's eyes. "We can do this one of two ways… You can give yourself to me, in which I in turn am kind enough to make sure you get a bit of pleasure from this… Or I take you, and still have you screaming out my name. Either way, I'll have you."

            Ryou's eyes were as wide as saucers. No… The spirit couldn't… do this to him…! "Please…" He whispered, tears flowing more heavily. "Please 'Kura… I… I don't want to…"

            Bakura growled. "I'm not giving you that choice. No one is going to save you." The Raider watched as his hikari slowly turned his head to the side like a weak wolf baring its neck to the alpha male. Surrender. 

            "My soft light… so weak… so sweet." Nothing, then a choked sob from Ryou. Bakura, with almost tender fingers, rakes those nimble digits through the boy's hair. His lips touched to Ryou's neck before his teeth closed in a parody of a mate's love bite. A whimper filtered through the air briefly as that bite seemed to send a bolt through him. Bakura only bit down harder, teeth piercing the skin. Ryou screamed, body pressing into Bakura's roughly. The thief's hands leisurely ran up along the outside of the boy's thighs. "You're skin is my canvas… each scar I leave is a stroke of paint…" A long line of kisses down the neck as blood followed in a tiny crimson river. 

            Ryou could have never want this to happen… he didn't want to be scarred. But… what choice did he have but to lay there and take it? Pleasure bolted through him as Bakura's quick fingers pinched a nipple. "Blood of an innocent… worth trice that of the Pharaoh's hoard…" Teeth bit down on the long line of collarbone. "Mine to take…" 

            The hikari wanted nothing more then to be able to twine his finger's in Bakura's hair… To rip the yami away from him and there fore be free of this erupted violence that was being played out upon his body. But, some fearfully denied part of him realized that he would never be free of his dark, that he would be forced to submit to this strange and wild game of blood and passion his yami played with his body whether his mind wanted it or not. So the sad, logical part of him said 'give in and get pleasure back instead of all pain. What else could he really do? As if sensing the consent of his light, Bakura one handedly undid the restraints of fabric from the boy's wrists. Ryou's hands lifted and coiled into the milky stands of Bakura's hair, twined into the silken mane of the man who controlled him. Give in. Save yourself. Feel less pain. His mind swirled with those thoughts and his body surrendered to the twisted logic his brain was coming up with.

            Bakura slowly teased that one nipple before shifting to its twin. He could hear the soft, almost confused gasps of the hikari, and so he bit down only to sooth the pain with a swipe of his tongue. The chest below his mouth arched against his lips. 

            Ryou knew his yami was insane, knew **he **himself was insane. But he just had to hang on for the ride.

            _That's right… Help me take this…_

_            Ryou shuddered as a hand slid down to his groin, fingers caressing. A blush like a fine red stain spread on his cheeks. His hips squirmed away from the hand. In his head, a bubble of darkly amused laughter arose and his hips were moved back to where they had been. _'___Kura__..__ I've never…_

_            The yami just smirked into the wide eyes that stared at him. __I know. That's what makes you all that much more… The tip of pink tongue touched over lips suggestively. __…desirable. The blush only was made worse. __…Lotion?_ It would make this easier on you… _Bakura's hand slowly stroked Ryou's member. A long gasp. It seemed to take a little while before it registered in Ryou's mind before he looked towards the desk. _

            _In the drawer…!___

            Bakura's voice seemed amused as he stared at his innocent light. _Good._ Don't move. _The yami stood and crossed the room, rummaging for a moment before pulling out the desired bottle. Ryou just closed his eyes, his breath coming quicker then normal. _

_            Like… I have a choice with you... Ryou whispered into his yami's mind quietly. Bakura slipped back onto the bed._

_            Mmm would you really want to get out? The voice in the boy's mind teased. Ryou went to reply, but it was cut off as Bakura took him into his mouth. Ryou gasped, his eyes closing as he raised his lips into that warmth. He could feel Bakura's tongue twisting over his length, his teeth ever so gently grazing it. A delicate bite forced him to whimper in pain and pleasure._

            _ …'_Kura__!__

_            Mine._

_            Y-Yours…_

_            One finger, coated in lotion, was placed at the boy's virgin entrance, tracing around the tight ring before entering. Ryou's eyes went wide as some pain came from the intrusion. Bakura only seemed to redouble his efforts on the boy's member, taking him all the way. Slowly the finger was fully inserted… Ryou merely twisted, trying to get away from the pain. The boy was so **tight! **_

            _It hurts at first. Was Bakura trying to spare him from the pain? Ryou slowly relaxed, the pain diminishing. _Yes, that's it…_ A second finger was gradually introduced beside the first. Pain and pleasure mixed into a heady cocktail in Ryou's mind. _

            _Please… His light's mind voice held a begging tone. His fingers slowly searched for that one spot… A cry of pleasure from Ryou told him when he discovered it. The boy's vision went white for a blinding second. _T-Take me! _A voice full of fervor, crying out to the giver of such passion. Some deep buried part of him cried out that this was still rape, that this man was just using his body against him to push on the primordial buttons of the mind to make him think otherwise._

            Some other part, drugged with pleasure, told that part to shut it.

_ Remember, you asked for this… Some gentle form of fondness touched in his tone. Releasing the boy from his month, Bakura carefully freed his hand and drizzled some of the lotion onto himself, groaning faintly as his hand spread the cream. _

            _Just…go slow... Another of those whimpers, his hips twisting at the loss. Bakura positioned himself at Ryou's entrance. His eyes were met with softer ones, glazed and wanting. _I love you. __

_            Slow… feh. Baka… A loving curse in reply so such heady words. He nudged his hips forward, pushing himself into the boy. Ryou's eyes went wide in pain but shutting painfully tight, gasping. Bakura's own eyes closed, teeth gritted together. He had never been in someone so tight._

            _It hurts! _

            _So tight… relax, it will fade… He stopped being so slow, opting for the fast entrance knowing the pain will be sharp but fade faster. He jerked his hips forward, burying himself deep inside his light. Both hikari and yami gasped. One of pain, one of pleasure. Ryou laid there, twitching slightly, hiccupping with tears. _Ryou? _Somehow, despite the fearsome exterior… the thief couldn't hide his concern. Concern? What was that emotion doing surfacing now…?_

            The pain slowly began to grow fainter until it vanished. Ryou could feel the yami's muscles twitch and spasm as he tried to hold himself in place. Experimentally, Ryou pulled back on his hips and raised them on Bakura's member. The Raider slowly let out the breath he had been holding, and took the cue. He began to thrust, shifting his body to angle in just so… and was rewarded by a half scream of Ryou's as the tip of his length hit that bundle of nerves deep within. 

            _H-Harder! Ryou's voice cried into his mind. Bakura's hand gripped the neglected member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Ryou returned each thrust with one of his own. The thief gripped the sheets on either side of Ryou's hair, slamming into the boy. So tight!_

            _Gods  '_Kura___, MORE! The voice was sweet, ringing with pleasure in its cry. _

            _As you wish… Bakura managed to get out, continuing to increase his speed and power with each thrust. Unnoticed around them, the coppery scent of blood swam in the air. _

            But the increase only sent spasms through the boy. It was all too much! He screamed as he came, spilling his seed over his own and Bakura's stomachs. Bakura himself only lasted a few more strokes before he let out a shuddery moan and plunged deep within, keeping himself buried in that warmth as he spilled his own seed into his light.

            Ryou lay shuddering in little aftershocks under his yami, panting deeply as he slowly sweated, and bled, into the sheets. Bakura shakily pulled out from his hikari and curled up against the warm, soft body. 

            _Love you… '__Kura__..._ Ryou whispered in his mind, mind sounding so very tired as he snuggled his back into the strong chest behind him. 

            _Baka**…_ Was the boy's reply, but free of malice. 

            Both fell asleep in each other's arms, Ryou smiling in his sleep… Bakura with a tender hint of contentment on his face.

* **Enjeru **- angel 

** **Baka** - Stupid, idiot

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 3 ~~~~ 


	3. Kokoro no Naka

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ] **G**

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

**  
[Author Notes:]**

This chapter of Broken Kitten, Kokoro no Naka, is being hosted off of fanfiction.net's site.

I am purposely hosting this off of fanfiction.net's website because I do not want to surpass their R rating. The link I will send to anyone who emails me leads to my own personal website that I am hosting this chapter on, and as such fanfiction.net has no control of what I am placing there. I am giving adequate warning here on the third chapter posting on Broken Kitten so that if you follow the link, you have made your own choice to be reading it. Again. This is a NC-17 part of my fanfiction. It involves abuse, cutting, rape, and yaoi. I'm saying it so everyone knows. Thanks for your time and enjoy this chapter of Broken Kitten.

If you are unhappy about something, or do not like something, or some such, please have the courage to send an email to me before you start saying I am breaking rules or ruining your life (or your kids life) by having this here. By having people email me, they are making their choice so I am not liable for anything you (or your kids) do. And seriously…as a note to parents who might here or on any other ff.net thing submit an email to ff.net saying this author broke the rules or something… I would like to say that your kids were reading this because they enjoy it. If you're not watching your kids closely enough then that's your own problem. The rated R section of ff.net is purposely rated R! Sex, foul language, violence. Get over it, it exists in the real world.

You may email jademoonstone4@hotmail.com for a link to the new chapter of Broken Kitten. Please include in the title something like 'Broken Kitten' or 'New Chapter' or something similar or your email will be deleted by my spam blocker.


	4. Lost

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ] **PG-13**

**[Author Notes:] …omg I loved RPing this… and typing it out was even better. It took a while but it was fun! I hope you all enjoy it… It is a little odd, perhaps… but we tried out hardest to keep it ICly and yet AU… and gah. Its insane. Yes, this is now happening AFTER Duelist Kingdom, since a couple people asked. Oh yea… There will be A LOT more of Broken Kitten, so no worries on this ending to quickly! Please, everyone read and review. Those reviews keep me interested in bringing you more and more of this. And trust me, there is A LOT of it left to go! Oh, and any helpful hints on things bad or good in this chapter is very much so appreciated!**

Oh, and a note from Rave-chan! : _Never drink three bottles of Jolt. And she wanted to say that she was glad she has a chance to work with me! _

*blushes at the statement*

_All flames will promptly be dealt with, if you have any please go apply with the Morphing Jar please, he will take care of you… err… I mean, your flame.****_

**  
( Lost  )**

            For a long time, Bakura stared at the floor where his light had been, shaking in aftershocks from his violent climax. His breath slowed, muscles relaxed. A feeling of darkness lifted from the room; something seemed to fade from the depths of his eyes. _By Ra… What have I done?... _He whispered to himself. What had happened? Darkness… then this sudden light. He could still tentatively feel Ryou on the other end of the shimmering bond that linked them but it felt faded, twisted, somehow. Hands lifted and touched his naked chest, feeling substantial flesh there. No vague tingling of magicks… just flesh. Bakura just couldn't figure out what happened. Everything seemed slightly hazy, fuzzy. But he knew he had to find his hikari. 

            He used the Ring to appear in his Soul Room, and with a sort of intuition knew that his physical form had fallen limply to the floor and faded to Ryou's softer features. He could have half-stayed within the shell but he needed to find his light. He growled darkly, glaring around his room for a long moment before stalking into the hallway that linked the two rooms. A brief moment to trace the faded light and he opened the door to his hikari's Room. The room was normally one of fluff and white, big pillows and a massive bed that the boy snuggled into happily… but crimson and shadows dominated the white. Blood seemed to be everywhere, covering the snowy sheets and walls. The Raider crossed the room and flopped down onto the bed, staining it even more with the blood of innocence that covered his own thighs. He uttered a broken, soft sob of a noise and closed his eyes, for the first time in his life absolutely terrified.

            _…Ryou…___

            Ryou slowly opened his eyes, seeing darkness all around him. "Master…?" He whispered like a broken doll. All around him where the sounds of water droplets falling.

            _ Ryou… I… I should never have been allowed to leave the Shadow Realm… A voice? He stands, swaying on his feet. _

            _ Master…?_

_            Ryou…! A shocked voice from the other end. Ryou looked around slowly._

            _Am… I dead? He asked, not really expecting an answer. Was there where one went when they died? _

            _I… forgive me… Ryou fell to his knees at the words, shaking his head._

            _No… need, Master… The words were slow, calm. __Must return… to Master… He crawled slowly, trying to find the spirit who had crushed his soul. Bakura searched for the boy's energy, and lifted his head as suddenly he found it… but it was so very vague, as if not in this plane… _

            _Sorry… Sorry Master… Ryou felt his arms give out and he fell… fell far longer then he should of, into a pair of arms. _

            Bakura stared as from thin Ryou appeared, eyes shut and pale as the hair that surrounded his face. He opened his arms and caught the falling boy. _I have you…I have you He whispered to his light, in between sobs. The yami knew he was being weak, knew that in his own mind he would never live these moments down, but he had to give up something for this moment with his hikari… His mind told him he had grown soft from the time cooped up the depths of the Ring's darkness, and he told that voice to go to hell. He watched as Ryou's eyes slowly opened and upon seeing the spirit over him, the light cringed. Bakura felt something in him twitch with that cringe, and he lifted a hand to brush the hair from his light's eyes. But the boy only recoiled from the upraised palm._

            _Don't hurt me anymore, please Master! Ryou curled up against his yami, the scarring wounds so painfully red against the white skin. One eye drifted shut as he felt a droplet of moisture hit his cheek. Pain.. everything in this place was pain. Everything seemed to hurt… But the arms around him seemed to fade some of the pain. In truth, Bakura slowly directed the pain from his light deep into himself, teeth gritted tightly against the ache that was building. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, whispering. __I've missed you… It was a child's voice, as if the light had retrogressed years in the space of moments. _

            Bakura knew he had destroyed something inside the hikari's mind that only he could rebuild. _Aibou. _He responded back in a voice that was unnatural to him, tinted with tenderness. When Ryou tilted his head with wide eyes, Bakura looked into those brown eyes and gave an attempt at a smile. _I…l…lo…love you… _

            Ryou stared for a long moment, shocked beyond words, then with shaking arms he hugged his yami. _I…love you too… _He couldn't believe what his darkness had confessed… He had known… thought… that his darker half wanted nothing to do with him. In a breath, like the light he was named, he forgave Bakura's actions. He wasn't totally sure what inside him could let go of the pain… wasn't sure he could **ever loose that pain, but something inside told him that for once, the yami was being completely sincere. Ryou could see it in Bakura's eyes, the half try at a smile that tilted the yami's lips. He could feel his own eyelids slowly shut and he tried to keep himself awake, but a body needs sleep to heal. He fought until under a hand covered his eyes, and a voice told him to rest. He curled up against his darkness.**

            _Am I dying… maybe I'm dead… Ryou whispered to himself._

            _No, injured… But the Ring will keep us alive. Sleep, little baka…_

_            And Bakura curled his body around the smaller one, noting just before he closed his eyes that the crimson that covered the room had vanished. _

            Yugi stepped up to the white washed house of his friend Ryou, frowning slightly. The boy had not been into school lately, and he was worried. Ryou had always had perfect attendance and grades but lately, ever since Duelist Kingdom, everything had changed. The white haired hikari had been very quiet, almost looking totally depressed. Even when spoken to, he would only answer in as short a statement as possible then walk away. When the sensei had asked for someone to take Ryou his homework, Yugi had quickly put up his hand. He wanted to talk to Ryou anyway and find out what was wrong. He knocked on the door twice,  and waited.

            _What if he's not home? The tiny hikari asked of his yami. The spirit shrugged a mental shoulder. ___

_            Try going on, aibou, and see if maybe he's asleep or sick. You can leave his books and things on the kitchen table or something. The light nodded and knocked again. It seemed like maybe he was going to have to go in. He carefully turned the knob, found it unlocked, and went inside. _

            "Ryou?" He called into the house. It seemed deserted, the presence of family missing from the residence. He slowly moved from the living room into the kitchen. "Ryou?? Its Yugi…I've got your homework and I put it on the table…" He frowned and walked up the stairs, twitching his nose at the odd scent in the air.

            _Yami, something doesn't feel right… Carefully he peered into the first open door. A bathroom… he walked to the next room and let out a cry as he noticed the broken form of his friend laying on the floor. He ran over and stood over Ryou's body before kneeling, rolling the form over, checking for breathing. __YAMI!!!! He screamed to his darkness, and the spirit appeared. Yami blinked at the crumpled body and knelt beside it, fingers quickly going over the boy's neck to feel for a pulse._

            _Hmmm he's alive, Yugi… He picked up Ryou and gently placed him on the bed, almost professionally looking over the body for its wounds. Quickly enough he understood some of what happened to leave the boy in this state. _Damn! _He growled darkly to himself. What had happened, what… who… had done this to the Ring's hikari? Only one person popped into his mind._

            _Yami, what happened to him?? His own light asked and he looked to the wild-haired boy, biting his lip._

            _Someone… hurt him, aibou. He said softly, not wanting to tell the innocent boy the full truth. _

            Yugi eyed the spirit and frowned. _You're hiding something from me… _He accused of Yami who just sighed and looked to Ryou's bloody form.

            He had known that like himself, another soul had been inhabiting the Sennen Ring Ryou wore. He had thought he had sent the spirit to the Graveyard, but it had returned. Something in him had known the face that took over Ryou's in a vague way. He remembered a white haired being, a Tomb Raider, some memory from the dark had told him. Bakura. Something in his dark past decided to come unlocked with the sight of the Raider's face. The Shadow Game on Duelist Island, the reappearance of the Ring… He knew from that single duel the other was a dark soul indeed, an utter monster willing to risk anyone and everything to get what he wanted. After Honda had spoken about the strange things that had happened between him and Ryou, Yami had figured out what had happened what had happened to Honda and Mokuba. Even after the brown haired boy had thrown away the Ring, Ryou had shown up only a few days later in school with the Ring's energy signature floating about him. 

            _Who would hurt Ryou? Yami sat on the edge of the bed beside Ryou, wondering what to tell his hikari. _

            _Who? _Yugi hopped up beside his dark, being as close as possible. In his trust and wonder of the spirit he hadn't seen the Ring glittering under the blood on Ryou's chest. 

            _Yugi, could you go into the bathroom you saw and look for some bandages and medicine? We need to clean these wounds up. He asked, completely skipping the boy's question. Yugi hung his head slightly but nodded. _Hurry, aibou. _Yugi practically leapt from the bed and scampered into the bathroom. Yami fingered the leather strap that held the Ring around Ryou's neck, pondering ripping the hunk of gold away so its spirit couldn't hurt the boy again… but he knew that its powers must be healing the boy as they spoke. _

            _Got it, Yami! Yugi appeared in the doorway, weighted down by a good sized first aid kit. Yami stood and relieved the little one of his burden, shuffled through it, and nodded. He tugged out gauze and bandages and a bottle of antiseptic at Yugi's advice, and set to work cleaning the wounds. _Geez Yami… I've never had to do this before. We have to clean the cuts first and some of these look really deep! What if they need stitches!? I mean we cant do th-…AHH! The Ring! _Yami sighed, slowly cleaning the blood away. _

            _Hai, aibou, the Ring. He slowly uncovered the pattern left from the Raider's madness, and growled quietly. He closed his eyes with a sigh. The Change of Heart… he could tell the cuts above the heart formed an intricate design of the angel's wings. Yami's finger traced over the edge of the demon's wing, frowning. 'Bakura, what have you done to your hikari…' He thought to himself, eyes half shut. The boy looked like he had been dragged through the underworld and back again. __Aibou, I think he needs to go to… what do you call it… the hospital. These wounds are too deep for me to deal with. _

            Yugi just nodded, fearful of the markings and for his friend's life. He dashed away and went downstairs, scrambling to call for an ambulance. Yami carefully bound the worst of the wounds while his hikari was gone. His eyes quickly did a survey of the wounds, and shook his head. It was obvious the boy had been raped from the scratch marks and bruises on his thighs and the amazing amount of blood between them and on the floor. He searched the room and tugged out a pair of sweatpants to save the white haired hikari's dignity and slipped them onto the boy. He watched Ryou a moment, seeing the shallow breathing. A baring of his teeth. 'I swear if you did this, I will kill you, Bakura.' He whispered in his mind before turning his attention to his hikari as the little one spoke.

            _They should be here soon! Yami nodded and picked up the pathetic weight into his arms and slowly walked down the stairs to wait. Immediately those big eyes were turned on him. __Will he be ok? _

            Yami sighed. _I don't know, Yugi… He's lost a lot of blood, I'm afraid. _

            _Yami? The spirit could see tears forming in the light's eyes. __Why would anyone do that to him… he'd never hurt anyone!_

_ Because his yami is a cruel, heartless bastard.__ He snarled out, gently tracing away his aibou's tears before placing the boy on the couch and returning to the puzzle as in the background the whirling siren of an ambulance was heard._

Hours went by. They had taken the broken Ryou from the room and had scoured the place thinking it was a burglary gone wrong. Yugi had done his best to deal with endless paper work and police and questioning… until finally, everyone had gone. With no family and under the legal age to live alone, Ryou was placed under the care of the state. Yugi now sat in the boy's room, legs tucked up beneath him with only the steady beeping of the heart monitor to keep him company. His face was red from hours of crying, fearing, worry. He gripped the Puzzle and brought it up under his neck, speaking into it. 

_ Yami… He called out to the spirit, rubbing at his eyes. The spirit glanced up from the depths of his Soul Room. _

_ Mmm? Yes, aibou? The mind voice of his light sounded utterly exhausted, depressed._

_ Ryou… his father died… He's alone. I didn't… even notice with everything going on! Yami… how?! The boy started to cry again. Yami sighed and took a risk since he couldn't see the world through his partner's eyes, and appeared beside Yugi. A quick glance around and he sighed in relief before taking his hikari into his arms. ___

_ Hai, he is… How? How what...? Don't cry, little one… He whispered, hugging the light tightly. Yugi just curled into the hug, the tiny form fitting against the spirit perfectly._

Yugi seemed to not hear his yami, just continuing to spout out his worries. _Ryou never told us… or if he did no one heard him… it was three weeks ago that… that… his Otou-san passed away and… and… the funeral was last Saturday…? Yami closed his eyes and tried to redirect the conversation to take his light away from such dark places and memories._

_ What have the doctors said about his condition? Yugi wrapped his arms around his dark._

_ They said… its touch and go… and they even left the Ring on when I convinced them it was something given to Ryou from his Otou-san saying it couldn't hurt. Even if he does pull out of… whatever… he's in…he's going to be a very scared soul for a long time… Yami listened silently, nodding. It was obvious Yugi was still thinking on what he probably thought was his own personal failure to be listening to Ryou. The spirit sighed and nuzzled his hikari's hair gently. _

_ I suppose… no one's been listening, with the __Battle__City__ Tournament coming up and school… and he's so… quiet. _

_ We should have, Yami. Yugi whispered in reply._

Yami just nodded again. _Yes, we should have. But that is the past, little one… right now we just have to pray he makes it through._

_ Yami… could you talk to the doctors for a while so I can sleep? Just a little while? The boy looked like he could use it. The darkness nodded and hugged his light tightly._

_ Rest, my little one. _

_ Thanks… If Jou or Honda show up, you'll tell them what's happening right?_

Yami nodded slightly. _Of course I will. To bed, you. _Yugi gave his yami another hug before letting go and vanished into his own Soul Room. Yami blinked, making sure he had full control of the suddenly soulless body and nodded. With a sigh, he stood and headed from the room to see what he could find out from the nurses.

Slowly the Ring began to glow, its power seething in ripples as it ran up the warm gold metal and traveled along the leather thong that bound the Ring to Ryou's neck. The boy looked to it, and gasped as energy soared through his frame. It filled his veins like a drug, a blinding light filled up his vision. Then, his form began to change. No longer could his veins hold that amount of power so it spilled over through his skin. He lifted a hand in a gesture in each direction before throwing them up into the air. An innocent laugh at what was passing through him, and he spun delicately on one foot. The light was him, he was the light. It speared through him, feeling warm like a lover's kiss. It cloaked him in white, ripping apart the clothing that he had been wearing before and letting it fall to the ground in a million pieces like snow. He was naked, gloriously naked, but it didn't matter in the slightest. All that mattered was this energy, this light. He cried out joyfully and did a half step into the air. The light seemed to focus on his back at the pinnacle of his leap and in a moment that felt like an orgasm, wings separated the flesh over his shoulder blades and he screamed. They soared into the air, angelic and white with massive doves feathers that shifted as if in a strong wind. They were veined with light. He threw back his head, back arching till the tips of those angel's wings touched the heels of his feet. A long, sweeping flap and he soared high up into the air. He slowly spun around, sensations running through him painfully and pleasurably at the same time. It was all so fast, burning and amazing at the same time. What was the Ring doing to him? Where was Bakura? Questions screamed inside his mind at an incredible pace, one he did not understand and one he thought he never could even begin to figure out. Was this some power of the Ring he didn't know? 

Suddenly, all was slow. He drifted in a circle, hanging about twenty feet in the air above the grass. A moment and he could hear a slow laugh build in his mind. Some of the light separated from him and slowly shifted until it was as black as midnight, black with lightning searing over its surface. It mutated into the being that was his beloved Bakura. The darkness floated there before Ryou, his body merely being the shadows. The spirit looked up towards his hikari, who stared in absolute wonder. Then, as if time realized what was happening, it sped up once again.

Bakura's body slowly seemed to shift as a new silvery light poured down over him. When it burst, Bakura no longer was wearing the bland uniform that had clothed both him and Ryou a moment before. His hikari stared at the spirit's naked form, a fine flush of pinked light spreading over the surface of light that made up his cheeks. But unlike Ryou's gentle transform, Bakura began to scream in pain as blood gushed from his back and massive black bat wings slid from hidden depths. Those massive planes slowly unfurled membrane from membrane like a dark butterfly's first moment out of the cocoon. They were veined in blue, deep blue that seemed so odd with the white hair that he bore. On both of them, their hair fluttered about them in contrasting auras. It fitted Ryou so well and merely made Bakura look more the demon he was. 

They stared at each other, wondering what the hell was going on. The Ring had never done something so strange in the past; Bakura had no idea what it was. Ryou just laughed and swept his wings forwards, sending himself into Bakura's arms. The spirit caught him and held him loosely. What was this? What WAS this that his weaker half was doing? And in one slow, blinding moment, white touched to black. Ryou wrapped his wings around his yami and brought his lips up to Bakura's in a passionate kiss that seemed to sweep away everything in an instant… 

_ Bakura…? A quiet whisper as Ryou woke in his Soul Room, the white all around him blinding his eyes._

_ Aibou? He heard in reply and opened a bleary eye. A light smile formed on his face as he looked to an obviously concerned Bakura looking down on him. __Thank Ra… you live. I was worried. Ryou snuggled closer, not letting his mind run through the events that had gotten him and his yami to this place and time. ___

_ I won't leave without you. Not from this room, or this world. He glanced up and with a slightly shaky hand, he touched Bakura's face. __You've… been crying…? A whisper of disbelief went through his words. Wasn't this the same yami who had… had… he closed his eyes against the thought._

_ You… had me scared to death. I thought you were… going to die. _

Ryou managed a small laugh at the thought of his strong, tough yami scared so deeply. _Thought you wouldn't let… me die. _

_ Never. Bakura's eyes were fierce as he whispered the word._

Ryou wrapped his arms tightly around Bakura, shivering slightly. _I don't… feel right…Where **am I? **_

Bakura blinked at the statement, gesturing around them. _We're in your Soul Room._

_ I know that… but… I'm not in the house, I know it! He whimpered like a frightened puppy. Where once the dark spirit would have slapped his hikari for showing such weakness, he merely ran his fingers through the snowy locks so similar to his own without a way to respond for he did not know, either. _I dreamned… I was flying with you… You looked like… a demon. Big wings. __

Bakura pondered the image. _I suppose you were an angel, with those big feathered wings. _Ryou nodded with a chuckle. 

_ It was… strange but… amazing! _

Bakura was silent for a moment before sighing. _Aibou… I think one of you're friends found us. A cold chill ran down his spine at the thought._

_ Friends?... Wait, someone… FOUND… us… my BODY!? The light tried to sit up but only let out a cry of pain as muscles rang out angrily at being moved. _

_ Ryou! Don't move too fast… we're too damaged for it. Bakura hissed, growling faintly. Ryou closed his eyes and laid down, then frowned. _

            _'__Kura__… you should be fine… He grasped the covers, tugging them down. Eyes scanned over his yami for damage, worried. The spirit held several bruises, and dried blood covered strange wounds on him. He was still, sadly, the better looking of the two but it wasn't saying much at the time. Ryou cast a glance upwards to Bakura's eyes. __When did you get hurt?? _

The yami just snorted, putting his hands behind his head. _I siphoned off some of your pain so that you wouldn't die, baka. You're looking at old injuries…scars reopened. Ryou winced at the idea. Slowly he laid his head on his yami's chest, a single tear coming to rest on the pale skin. _

_ Sorry I… I… couldn't be stronger… for you, Master… _

Bakura looked away from the white mane that encompassed his vision. _Ryou…never call me that. I…don't know what happened… His voice was cut off as Ryou's fingers tightened on his skin, fingernails leaving small red lines._

_ But that's what you are… my… Master._

_ To me… I… you're… not my slave. You are my light. Ryou looked up, eyes cautious, wondering if perhaps this was just another one of Bakura's… 'tests.' But those brown eyes were soft, and made Ryou smile at the sight. But he sighed and nuzzled that chest under his head softly._

_ I don't want to go back out there._

Bakura chuckled and relaxed into the bed. _No worries there… its too soon for you to go anyway. I cant block the pain if you do. _

Ryou looked a little more relieved but something was tugging at his mind. _But wont… they think I'm… dead? Who possibly could have found me?!_

Meanwhile, Yami finally dealt with the nurses and was sitting beside Ryou's body in a hideously uncomfortable chair, holding the boy's hand. The white haired hikari was covered in bandages, his third blood transfusion dripping into his veins. From what the nurses had told him, Ryou should have died twice over from blood loss but something had kept him alive… barely. His fingers stroked the pale skin, anger coursing through him.

_ I hope you can hear me, Yami said softly to the unconscious body. __I'm coming to help. One palm gripped the gleaming edge of the Puzzle, feeling the gold bite into his palm. Using a hint of its power, he could feel the twin souls in Ryou's body… _

_ Aibou?_

_ Hai, Yami? Yugi chirped up sleepily, still half asleep._

Yami sighed faintly. _I wanted to warn you… You are going to feel a lot of energy leave the Puzzle. No worries though._

_ Okay… He felt the light drift back into sleep. Yami kept his mind trained on those two souls. He drew up the power from the depths of the Puzzle, and placed a hand over Ryou's heart, looking down on the poor boy. _

_ …Bakura, do you feel something? Ryou asked quietly, feeling the air in the Room change. He looked to his yami and blinked at the half fearful, half enraged look he saw there. _

_ Yes… The Pharaoh… Was his yami… scared? Ryou could hear it trembling in Bakura's voice. What could have the spirit that afraid? __Cant stop him…_

_ Pharaoh… He took a long time in remembering the reference, blinking. But Bakura was mumbling in the back of his mind._

_ Ryou I just… get you back and now… and now… A tear falls._

Yami stared at the form below his palm and with a soft word whispered, 'Soul Crush' and releases the energy right for the dark soul within Ryou's body.

Bakura felt the energy and poured what little energy he had into a shield. Ryou's eyes went wide in shock and he threw his body in a whirl of pain and motion over Bakura's… his body covering the spirit's… his soul covering his yami's…

_ NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU!_

_ Nor I, you Aibou! _

The power of the Pharaoh rips through the room in a blaze of flickering colors, burning energy. 

_ Bakura! _

_ Ryou!_

Ryou let out a scream as he felt his soul rip from Bakura's arms, the world blacking out around him. The power in the room slowly faded, leaving behind only the drifts of white now torn to shreds. Bakura stared around, sitting up despite flickers of pain. The fading warmth in his arms… the dying scent of vanilla and honey and rain water…

_ Ryou!!!!!! His scream echoed through the Room… but it was answered only with silence._

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 5~~~~ 


	5. Discovered in Darkness

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ] **PG-13**

**[Author Notes:]  _I really remember enjoying myself when Rave-chan and I made this chapter. It was hard work to type this up thanks to a week of finals and I have to move to my father's house so I've been packing like a mad woman. I hope everyone enjoys this… I worry on my ICness for the characters a lot. *chuckles* I mean this is a mostly AU fanfic but I do not want to take the Yuugiou chars. to far away from their own personas._**

_  
I have to make a comment to my reviewers, one in particular._

_First, to all reviewers.__ You guys are what keeps me writing. I wouldn't, honestly, write if you all didn't send in your reviews. They always seem to come right when I am in a really dark point of writing BK and I want to give up out of sheer frustration. Thank you all, domo arigato. Btw, is my fic really so different from the rest? Several people have said that in their reviews, and now I'm wondering if its true? Anyone wanna tell me?_

**StrawberryPocky** (**StrawberryPocky@tatsuha.zzn.com****) – _When I first read your reviews, I almost cried. It made me so happy. ^_^ Thank you for your review… it really gave me a boost when I was thinking I should just give up on writing BK and some of my other fics. Those two reviews told me a lot about how I was writing, and I am very paranoid about bringing good stuff to you guys. ^^_**

**( Discovered** in Darkness )****

**            _By Anubis I swear that if he's harmed, Pharaoh, I will see your body devoured by my morphing jars! Bakura screamed out, uncaring that the said spirit could not even hear him. Pain shivered through his system, forcing his body to curl into a ball just to preserve what little heat he has left. It felt like his body had been through the depths of the Underworld, the energy sucked out of the corporal form. He snarled softly, eyes narrowing as anger burned in their depths._**

            Yami sighed gently, touching the boy's hair with light fingers. "Ryou, come back to us." A soft whisper, encouraging, pleading. He could feel the pain of his light deep inside, knew the white haired hikari had to make it through or it would kill some part of Yugi's heart. But he looked up at the faintest movement, and his eyes opened a fraction wider as he saw Ryou's eyelids part the slightest bit. That pale form looked even more insipid against the sordid sheets of the hospital bed that cradled his form. Yami shifted closer and smiled lightly, knowing the boy did not know him, only his smaller counterpart. 

            "What… have you done?" He heard whispered into the air. The spirit gave a slow blink at the surprising words. This was not what he expected Ryou's first statement to be at all. But words were better then the silence broken only by the faint 'beep' of the heart monitor. 

            _Aibou, he's awake! He called inwardly to his light. Yami could feel the boy within perk up, springing to his feet._

            _Really?? _Came the excited, relieved, reply. The darkness nodded and paid attention as Ryou shifted more. His eyes were soft but serious. 

            "How are you feeling, Ryou?" He asked, his voice full of concern for the abused light.

            Ryou just closed his eyes with a faint groan. "I think I'm going to be sick." The voice that came from those pale lips was harsher then the teen's normal British accented tones. As if the boy had been screaming and only had an angry shred of voice left. The wild haired yami slowly frowned, looking to Ryou with apprehension.__

            "Ryou…?"

            "You son of a bitch." The irate words spilled uncharacteristically from the boy's mouth. That made Yami stand up, eyes wide in shock.

            "What the hell?" He spit out. The body on the bed slowly sat up. Yami bared his teeth as he noticed that the faint marks and livid pink and faded white scars had… shifted. Turned, crazed, like a painting on its side. Still the same strokes but in completely different places, changed positions. Finally it struck Yami like a load of bricks. "Bakura!" He snarled out, body going tense in preparation for whatever the Ring's wraith could attempt. Those angry chocolate eyes turned up to meet crimson orbs.

            "What did you do to my aibou!?" The fuming yami spat at the Pharaoh. 

Yami growled quietly. "I was trying to save him from **you**!" 

Bakura's eyes dropped, but his voice was far colder even laced through with pain. "He… didn't need… to be saved…" His sentence broken by winces as pain shot through him. "What did you **DO? **Where is he?!" Despite his tortured expression and carved up form, he was obviously ready to spring from the bed and attack the other yami.

Yami snarled and pointed at Bakura's body. "Look what you did to him!" He roared, ignoring the fact all around were sleeping patients in other rooms.

"You don't think I fucking know?!" Insanity flashed in those eyes, a sort of moment which knew no words like 'rules' or 'life.' Then it passed and left clarity in its wake. "Pharaoh, listen to me. Kill me later. We have to save my aibou. NOW." 

Yami's dark eyes flashed, almost embarrassed by the tones of his voice. "He's with my deck, in the Shadow Realm. Where **you **should have gone."

             Hair flashed as Bakura twisted his fingers in the snowy locks. "No!" 

            "He's an innocent! My cards will see that and not harm him." Yami defended his actions quickly. But Bakura did not look relieved.

            "Get him out of there… He's not… himself. He's the Change of Heart." 

  
            Ryou slowly opened his eyes, terrified. Images of what had happened flashed through his mind. His vision showed him a field coiled through with shadows, covered in darkness. Pain wound through his body, returned from its hibernating state with the distance placed between light and dark. His head lifted and he looked around, finally down at himself to see what damage had been done. His brows lifted as he saw the somewhat familiar white robe that bore a rosy heart in its center. Weight tugged at his shoulders. 

            Slowly he stood, favoring his left leg slightly. On the edges of his vision he could see the tips of wings… one black, veined… the other white, feathered. 

            Yami chewed his lip briefly. After a long pause… "I don't know if… I can."

            "No! You have too you damned Pharaoh!" 

            "I'm not the one with the power to **replace **spirits now am I?" Yami growled in return. Nothing was being accomplished fast. 

            Bakura gritted his teeth. "This isn't the same thing! And even if I could just replace him I cant now… I threw the last of what I had into the shield."

            Yami looked away, then shook his head and quick as lightning, grabbed the other yami's hand. Immediately Bakura tried to snatch it away, not wanting the contact. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He said, voice breaking slightly. 

Yami just snarled, the Eye glowing on his forehead. "Stop it!" He snapped at the thief. Bakura paused in his emotions and growled as he realized what the Pharaoh had in store.

"This is going to hurt like a mad bitch, isn't it?"

"Yes." Yami said simply before letting the gates open. Some of the Pharaoh's power flooded into the Raider like a river. After a few long moments, Yami let go with a gasp. 

            Bakura's hand dropped and he barely contained a pain filled whimper. "Let's never do that again."

            "Fine with me." The other dark said, panting faintly.

            Bakura just sat on the bed, eyes at a loss. "Ryou…"

            "I doubt your hikari even knows where he is. Or who he is. I just hope he has not done anything to piss off… oh say… the Skull." Yami turned a smirk in Bakura's direction.

            Bakura shuddered at the hint, taking a deep breath. "I swear to you Pharaoh… if that creature even lays one claw on my light…"

            "You'll do what?"

            "I will lock you in a box of scarabs."

            "I'd like to see you try, bastard."

            "I will."

            Yami bared his teeth in the other yami's direction. "Back to Ryou…"

            "No one but me hurts my light!" Bakura snarled out.

            The Pharaoh just rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Fine, I got that… we need to search for him." Yami arched a brow as he noticed Bakura hold the Ring and the circular metal started to glow. He peered out of Ryou's room up and down the hall, then shut the door. 

            "…You're in the wrong Realm, fool." Yami stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest, bottoms of his forearms pressing against the sharp edges of the Puzzle.

            "I'm on that, ass hole." Bakura growled out quietly, trying to keep his concentration on the Ring. "At least we'll get a rough location before we jump in."

            Yami nodded slightly, but something was nagging on his conscious. He closed his eyes briefly, frowning. Finally, it came to him. "Someone is in **my territory!" He growled out quietly. Indeed, he could feel a pair of souls slipping through the mass territory that was considered his for his Monsters. **

            "Everywhere I roam is my territory…" Bakura muttered distantly. "Are you going to help or not?" 

            Yami concentrated on the disturbance more, the Eye of Ra appearing on his forehead in slow, chaotic color. "Shut up, Raider. Someone **other then Ryou is in my territory!" He could feel the faint, distant thing that was Ryou, so different then the colder souls of his own Monsters… and a dark presence near the boy. But his specialty was not finding souls and just being able to understand what was going on in that other plane was difficult.**

            Bakura lifted his head, frowning. "What?"

            "Another soul is near Ryou." The other spirit whispered.

            The white haired spirit of the Ring let out a slow, hissing breath. "No…We have to get him out, now!"

            Yami growled and shifted his focus inward once again. _Aibou?__ I need you out please…_

_            Before Yami and Bakura, the hazy form of Yugi appeared, looking to his dark. _Can't I help? __

_            Aibou. Yami smiled slightly to his hikari. _They don't need a second lifeless body here. Ryou's will be enough to get them on edge. __

            _Okay. Yugi murmured to his yami, wrapping ghostly arms around Yami in a hug. __Goodluck.___

_            I love you, my light. Yami returned the hug gently. _

            _Always.___

_            Bakura rolled his eyes at the scene. "As cute as this shit is…"_

            "Shut it." 

            "Let's go." Bakura snorted out. "After you…" A pause. "Correction. After me… At least I know where we're going."

            Yami gestured impatiently. "Then **go.**" 

            Bakura growled and concentrated on the Ring's tug, and with a faint flicking gesture of the fingers and a murmured word, burned a portal to the Shadow Realm into the air before the two spirits. A faint snort and he looked to Yami. 

            "Impressive, Raider." The Puzzle's spirit murmured in some distant form of respect. A glance to his half-hazed hikari before they both closed their eyes. A moment of transfer and Yami shrugged more comfortably into the ethereal form. Bakura just muttered about the Pharaoh no Baka. Yami swiftly, like the great Pharaoh he was, stepped through the portal. Bakura, though, limped badly as he slowly made his way to stand beside Yami. The Pharaoh just smirked.

            "Need help?"

            "I'd rather die… but its not my life on the line, so I'll take whatever you give me." The Raider growled out, staring out over the depths of shadows rather then meet the crimson eyes that measured him. Yami just uttered a faint sigh of annoyance at Bakura's continued desire to just be as difficult as possible. He pulled the deck of cards from the holder settled against his thigh, fingers slipping over the surface of cards that had been handled enough times, honed with the oils of his hands, enough to make them feel almost like butter-cream leather. A quick shuffle and he stared down at the image of his ever faithful Curse of Dragon, eyes black hole of eye gazing back. A moment of concentration and the card began to glow. Unlike simply opening a portal for them to come to him, it was easier if all her had to do was call out to him and they would make their way to him. Within a minute, on the dark horizon the dull gold skin of the Dragon could be seen winging its way towards them. The Dragon quickly landed before his master, bowing his head low. Yami shifted his gaze and looked at Bakura.

            "Our ride."

            Yami strode to stand beside the Dragons' head and pondered a command for a moment. "Ryuu… you need to follow…" A longer pause and he gestured to Bakura. "His hikari. Their scents are very similar except our missing light is softer, gentler…."

            "Honey, and vanilla." Bakura said hastily without any thought, then scowled and looked away.

            Yami just took that statement in with a smirk. "And of honey and vanilla." Ryuu simply nodded his head and shifted his great weight downwards, lying down on the ground so that his master and this stranger could more easily get on. The Dragon could smell the hurting and blood on the stranger, could sense his master's unease of the unfamiliar person. The Pharaoh walked along the Dragon's side until he was at its tail, carefully ramped to make it easier for the pair to mount. "I'll give you a boost, Raider."

            Ryou slowly wandered like a lost lamb, his eyes scouring the odd surface of the Shadow Realm. It twisted and mutated before his mind could grasp anything that was going on, so he simply walked without really looking for sometime. Something caught his eye, a change in the forever landscape of black water colored with hues of wine and cherry and azure. A brown spot, that upon closer expectation formed itself into the shape of a tiny, sleeping, Kuriboh. Ryou smiled faintly at the familiar sight and walked to it, his voice soft as he called out. The monster's eyes crept open, focused on Ryou…then let out a high pitched sound and scampered away into the nadir of the murky space around them. Why was the little monster so afraid of him? The happening shook Ryou to the core… he was a gentle soul, never used to people running away from him.

            "Angel and Demon…"

            His head lifted, looking up with those big pools of umber, shocked to hear another voice. The voice itself was husky, almost crooning its words out to the boy.

            "…'Kura?" Ryou whispered in that soft voice, his accent gentle on the thief's name.

            "Not quite." The voice called to him. Before him the Realm seemed to fluctuate and undulate, spreading apart and dissolving into the scene of figure, heavy cloaked in ripples of dark fabric. The figure was sitting upon a large rock and watching Ryou with brilliant lilac orbs, almost the same shade of Yugi's wide eyes except the idea of innocence could never be held within those amethyst orbs. Ryou took a single step back, arms crawling to wrap around himself. A look of worry passed over those moonstones features of his face, but his eyes lay half closed in exhaustion. The pain that had plagued him was fading, no… it was being handled by his mind and body in the way of just completely numbing him to it so he could survive to get the help he needed. Chocolate eyes looked to the figure before him.

            "Who…?" He asked simply, a hint of unease in his tone. 

            The figure tilted his head, a spill of blonde hair drifting across those lavender, black accented eyes. "The name is Mariku. Your master."

            Ryou's eyes went wide, the two last words sending fear through him. That terror only doubled with memories of Bakura. "What…!? You are **not my master!" Behind him, unknown muscles reacting to his tension, those mismatched wings flared out. A gasp of pain escaped him. The stranger slid from his perch, looking down on the beaten form before him. When Ryou's eyes lifted to those lilac orbs, all he could see was a drowning sea of light purple, cold dead lust that was laced with insanity. He tried to back away from those eyes, from that madness, eyes closing with every breath as pain was reawaken by his movements. Those eyes, those dead eyes, scaring him to death. "Leave… leave me alone!" He screamed out loud, all while calling for Bakura in his mind. Couldn't the spirit hear him?**

            As if the stranger could hear the thoughts pouring out of Ryou, he smirked. "You really think he can save you?"

            Ryou tried to clamp down on his shock and shook his head harshly as if denying the sarcasm in Mariku's voice. "He'll find me!"

            "I am everyone's Master… and I take what I want."

            Ryou frowned heavily. "You can't take me…!" Mariku pushed back on the wrinkles of fabric covering his head. Blonde spiking locks shifted from his handsome face. If only it weren't for his eyes…

            "I have once. You did everything I told you." 

            Ryou narrowed his eyes, hissing. "…You've done no such thing." He stared darkly at the godly face with wide eyes. That face looked vaguely familiar… no, not the lines and curves of bone and muscle but the expression. Full of lust and power… so much like Bakura when he… when he… "I've never seen you before in my life." The light whispered pitifully. 

            "I am not seen unless I wish to be seen." Mariku said offhandedly, the cruel bow of lips only smirking further. "I am something you feel… deep inside you." The words were twisted and so was the look on his face, making Ryou shudder in fear. "I am what makes people fear sleeping, and dread waking even more."

            Ryou shook his head slightly, trying to avoid aggravating the headache threatening at his temples. "That… you're making no sense!"

            Mariku gave a soft, deep laugh and parted the cloth of the cloak over his body. Tanned skin was settled beneath a shirt of light purple that matched his eyes, gold glinted from neck and wrist…. But it was the hint of golden substance from the man's belt that made Ryou blink slowly. He had only ever seen it once… once, when Bakura had grudgingly told him of the other Sennen Items…The Sennen Rod hung like a coiled snake from Mariku's belt.

            A flash of memory, of Bakura explaining the Rod to him. "The Sennen Rod…."

            _"The Rod is the worst of them all. Its one purpose is control. Total enslavement of a person's mind. Its said to have other abilities, but that was all I'd ever seen the High Priest use it for."_

_            Ryou had shuddered. "Enslavement! It doesn't need anything else '__Kura__! That's pretty bad in itself!_

_            Mariku gave a slow smile, staring at Ryou who had momentarily gained a blank eyed stare. "So, you know my power then."_

            Those wide eyes, glazed over in pain, gave one blink. "Get… away from me!" Mariku growled and reached out, grabbing a hold of the other. In height they were very similar, but Mariku's aura about him just made Ryou seem so much the smaller male. Ryou yelped, but felt like he was barely able to struggle in that grasp. 

            "Silly half angel… you cannot get away from me." Ryou twisted away from those words, wings flapping behind him periodically despite the pain, but it was a weak effort. The endeavor just left him panting harshly, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

            "Stop fighting me."

_            "Let me go!" It was a bare whisper. _

            "No." Mariku half smirked at the fight the boy continued to give. "I know you are trying to contact that thief, but it won't work. We are leaving the Shadow Realm."

            Ryou looked hopeful. If he left this Realm he knew he would just come back into his own body safe in the hospital. Mariku sneered at that expression of optimism. "My hunters are in the hospital, you are as good as caught my little angel. So don't think you can slip away from me that easily."

            Ryou felt fear pierce through his chest like a knife. Denying those words. "Bakura… Bakura will find me! He'll kill you!"

            Mariku's eyes snapped with dark fire. "I am the true son of Ra!" He spit out, dementia passing over him. "You're petty thief doesn't frighten me!"

            "Son… of **Ra?**** What the hell…?!"**

            "I am the only true Pharaoh! And soon the world will know the truth!" Those venomous eyes shifted over Ryou's form. "This may feel a bit strange for you." His voice had changed into a sly tone before he uttered a dark bubble of laughter. 

            _'__Kura__! Gods… __KURA__!!! Ryou closed his eyes, mind desperately thinking what to do._

            Back in the hospital room, Yugi had managed to get Ryou's form back onto the bed. He had quickly caught it when, as soon as Bakura's soul passed into the gate to the Shadow Realm, the body had collapsed. The silence had returned, once again only broken by the repetitive resonance from the heart monitor. But the hush was shattered in a heartbeat when the door seemed to bow in on itself once, then slammed to the floor from its hinges. What seemed like a swarm of seven rare hunters suddenly flooded into the room. Yugi's eyes barely lifted from his half asleep position when someone pressed something piercing and cold to his skin. A needle! He tried to fight it, the hands grasping the soft flesh on his arms and shoulders, but they were just to strong for the little boy. The clear liquid from within the needle swam into Yugi's veins. He gasped with the surge of pain in the soft crook of his elbow and fought… slower… slower… until everything seemed hazy and darker. Then, everything was black. 

            The Hunters quickly let the boy drop back onto the chair he had been asleep in and looked to the figure on the bed. One cloaked man made his way around cords and machines and such to the boy's side. His fingers touched the leather cord that held the Ring around Ryou's neck and traced its form up behind the pale flesh, then quickly lifted the cord over the mass of white locks and pulled the Ring from Ryou's skin. It dropped to the floor with a smattering of golden clinks.

            Mariku looked triumphantly down at Ryou, smirking. "Time to return to your shell of flesh." Ryou barely had a chance to process the words before pain shuddered through his angelic form. Fingers grasped at his chest, at the fading presence of the Ring. His outline slowly melded into the shadows around him and surged back into his mortal form. PAIN! Despite the painkillers he had been on, pain was renewed in a heartbeat in his form. In his mind, Mariku's laughter could be heard, ringing, echoing endlessly as he returned to 'his' body, easily shoving aside his broken light. Ryou's eyes closed as darkness, blessed, relieving darkness, swarmed his consciousness. 

            The Hunters bundled the limp body into their arms. The Ring glittered dully from the hospital's floor, forgotten in an instant. The mind slaves had what they had been told to get.

            "Return to headquarters." The one holding Ryou said and they vanished into the shadows of the room.

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 6~~~~ 


	6. Confiscated Innocence

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] PG-13**

**[Author Notes:]_ I'm sorry this took so long to get out! GAH it was long to type. Plus I had finals and I had to move and then I lost my E drive… what a hell. So whatever. I hope everyone enjoys this… I'd like to know what you guys think of it! Chapter 6 of Broken Kitten… Enjoy! Oh wait! I had a great time doing this with my awesome Rave-chan. *snuggles her* We had a lot of fun with some of the more humorous parts of this… particularly Yami and Bakura's little fights. ^_^_**

**( Confiscated Innocence )**

_ RYOU! Bakura screamed out, the call so desperate and loud that Yami could even hear it in his mind._

Yami looked behind him to the white haired thief clinging to him in surprise. Suddenly, through the Pharaoh's veins, a bolt of lightning ran. His fingers clasped the Puzzle tightly, grasping at his chest with the other hand. It felt like it was too tight…. "Yugi! He's hurt!" He whispered out through gritted teeth.

"Fuck… it can't be. I can't feel him!" Bakura growled out behind him, distress and astonishment woven into the tones of his voice. He snarled at Yami's words. "What the **fuck **it's a hospital!"

With a growl and a nod, Yami touched the Dragon's head. "I need to check on him…Ryuu, LAND!" He cried out to the Dragon. The monster swept down from the sky and thudding into a rapid landing, almost spilling his riders from his back. 

"I understand that… but… I'm stuck." He gingerly climbed from the Dragon's back, a scowl plastered on those pale features. Yami looked to Bakura just as he was about to leave, blinking.

"Stuck? Oh… you mean someone removed the Ring?!" 

"No shit… Ryou…" Worry and… a hint of terror? crossed the thief's face at the thought. Yami actually reached over and gave a quick squeeze to the Raider's shoulder. 

"Don't move." And he vanished from the Shadow Realm and appeared beside Yugi. Damn anyone who might see him. "Yugi!" He immediately took the boy into his arms, looking over the lax features that tried to focus on his face.

_ Yami? The light's voice was muzzy, hazy._

_ By Ra, aibou what happened? Are you alright? He was worried and sounded it, his hand gently brushing back golden bangs from his hikari's face._

_ Hi… can'n feel my body… Those lilac pools could not seem to stop rippling to focus for a moment. _Strangers in funny cloaks… _Was all the light could manage. A slow nod from the dark as he picked up his hikari and looked about for a better place to put him. Then it hit him. Something… some**one** was missing from the room. _They took Ryou-chan... _Yugi murmured in Yami's mind._

_ Hai, hai, I've noticed… He concentrated, eyes shutting as he 'shouted' towards Bakura. _Raider! Your light is **gone**.__

The reply was soft, low. _Someone took Ryou... Those mother fuckers are doing to die! _

_ Yes! They drugged my aibou but… he managed to say something about 'men in cloaks.'_

_ Men in cloaks? That's fucking useful… I'm trapped here until I get Ryou back or someone is crazy enough to wear the Ring for a while._

_ Who the hell is going to where that hunk of gold? Yami growled back, placing Yugi on the abandoned bed._

_ A sadistic bastard._

_ That's power mad and insane._

_ But cunning. _

Yami smirked. _Hey, we agreed on something. _But his attention changed as a nurse ran into the room. He snarled about someone coming in an attacking his younger brother and drugging him.

_ I never said I wasn't insane. Yami could hear the Ring's spirit grumble._

_ No one ever said you weren't. The dark watched over his light as the nurse rushed around, taking care of things. _

Bakura sighed in his mind. _But that still doesn't help me unless you know someone like that._

Yami looked to the nurse, eyes narrowed. "I need to call our grandfather… take care of him." He quickly walked out of the room and down the hall to the payphone. He glared at it, no change, and walked to the nurses' station. He waited until one walked away from her place and sat down in the rotating chair despite the looks from the other women and quickly called out. He quickly explained that Yugi had been attacked and drugged and was at the hospital and not very lucid, and Grandpa hung up the phone and was immediately rushing for the hospital. _I know a few people like that, Bakura, but we still need the Ring itself. _

A long pause, then suddenly. _Right. Its still in the room with your light. I can feel it!_

Yami rushed back into the room, finally finding it halfway kicked under the mass of metal that was the bed's frame. His fingers ran over the smooth metal, frowning. 

_ Why the hell… did they leave it here? Stupid fools. He sat down on the bed even as the nurse tried to tell him not to. His hand covered Yugi's cool one. __So. Who do you think is cuter, Kaiba or Jou? _

            _Those are my choices?... Fuck me. _

_            Well if you would rather ANZU… _

_            Yami smirked at the nasty set of curses he got in reply and touched Yugi's cheek with a sigh. __Aibou, I will return. We're going to save Ryou-chan. He kept his voice low and measured so that the drug hazed boy could understand. _

            _Okay… Yami, be careful… of the blonde one. Dark skin…_

_            Yami closed on that quickly, fingers gliding over the hikari's cheek to let Yugi know he was there. __Why is he dangerous, hikari?_

_            He's got the bad stick. Its looking at you… The light's voice was very soft, twisted by whatever foreign substance swirled in his veins. But the boy slowly passed out, murmuring nonsense words into his dark's mind. Yami sighed, giving his light's hand a faint squeeze. _

            Yami touched one pale cheek of his light, eyes dark. He would make whoever dared to poison the boy's pure body with such filth pay. Pay dearly. He stood and told the nurse to take good care of his 'brother,' then bolted from the room.

            _BAKURA! Blonde. Dark Skin… bad stick? Someone Dangerous. He growled into the thief's mind. A sense of confusion passed back to him._

            _Bad stick, dangerous? _

_            I don't fucking know! He cursed in frustration. The spirit would never curse around his innocent light and even rarely would when away from him, but some of the tight control on his speech vanished in anger. _He said someone there had blonde hair, dark skin, and felt dangerous… and he had a 'bad stick'__

_            What kind of stick?_

_            How the… By Ra… hold on. Yami twisted around a corner and reached back to his light. The distance made it harder to speak to the young boy. _

            _Yugi. Can… tell me… thing more… about… stick? Yugi heard through the mists in his mind. _

            _…Wasn't… there. In mind… making us do what… it sees._

_            In his concentration to pay attention to his lighter half, he nearly slammed right into another person on the sidewalk. He stepped back with agility most would be surprised to see from him, dancing over his own feet to avoid falling back. An apology formed on his lips for the person but when his eyes met to the other's, he gasped under a deep cerulean gaze._

            "Kaiba?"_ He said in shock. What game of fate had the gods pressed on him for this to happen? Yami was over the shock in an instant and he tugged the Ring from under his shirt._

            "Not now, Yugi." The CEO growled at him, trying to walk around the block in his way.

            Yami shook his head. "Sorry Kaiba, but you don't have a choice." He muttered in a breath before threw the loop of leather over the mop of mahogany hair of Kaiba's and let it drop to the man's chest. He caught a glimpse of wide blue eyes. _Bakura, NOW! _

_            There was a brilliant flash of light and there was Bakura, standing in Kaiba's rich clothing. He opened chocolate eyes and looked around, then at himself. An eyebrow arches, touching the silk shirt beneath the trench coat._

            "Nice look." Yami snickered out. But Bakura was ignoring him, eyes half glazed with a look Yami knew in his aibou… dealing with the other soul within.

            "Uggg… this place is a mess." Bakura muttered unknowingly. "Fuck you too, Kaiba." He growled out; Yami had to suppress a laugh. "Bondage boy!" Bakura snapped darkly and at that, the other spirit had to laugh. 

            "Look, Raider… my aibou says the stick is watching us. Making us do what it wants…" Bakura finally got over his internal argument with Kaiba and looked to Yami, arching a brow. But suddenly the facts snapped together in place.

            "…The Sennen Rod?!" He stated in shock. 

            Yami's own crimson eyes went wide. "Shit… someone has the Rod?" 

            "Apparently… It makes sense." The white haired thief mused. 

            The Pharaoh growled deep in his throat. "Well use that damned thing on your neck and **find **the Rod!" Bakura glimpsed around, shaking his head as he saw several people eyeing over the odd pair on the street as if they were some sort of carnival side show.

            "Can we get out of here? People are staring because I look like your pimp."

"Well, you could always let Kaiba out and **he **could get us a ride. He is rich… Pimp!? You son of a…" He growled, glared at Bakura, then looked around himself.

"Let's not get into your blood line, alright?" Bakura smirked towards the growling Pharaoh. 

"You'll pay for that, thief… just find the Rod and we'll see what we can do."

The white haired hikari was curled up into the tiniest possible ball, half asleep. Even in the depths of his sleep he hiccupped with suppressed sobs. As soon as the boy had arrived, he had been stripped, cleaned, and brought to the master bedroom of the ship. The hunters had quickly chained the hurt boy to the bed and left… not that any of it was noticed by the light. It passed around him like a blur, his mind incapable of understanding what was happening around him in the state of haze it was in.

"I have stripped you of your Ring… Your cur won't find you now." A voice broke through the darkness his mind huddled in. A small hiccup passed his lips, his fingers curling around where the Ring had sat for years.

"…'Kura…"

"You are mine and mine alone." Ryou just curled up tighter, staying silent. He just wanted this to end. "I can…" Mariku continued on. "Break your mind in my own, anyway… You won't even feel a thing, just like being asleep…"

"…'Kura…" Just a faint whisper, his mind cracking under the slowly tightening pressure. Fingers brushed along the boy's cheek.

"No. Its 'Master.' Slave… I marked you and you will do all that I ask of you."

"M-Marked…?" A bare question, eyes drifting open the merest slit. A set of fingers touch the wings over his heart. "…'Kura…"

"Master."

"…'Kura made those…" 

"'Kura' is trapped in the Shadow Realm and there he will remain." Those cool digits slowly traced the outline of feathers. "Who do you think was guiding his hand, fool? Maybe the design was partially his own but I was the one branding you, making you as **mine."**

            Those brown eyes opened fully, hand pushing aside the questing fingers to lay flat over the wings on his flesh. "No….!"

            "Tearing the knife into you, licking away the blood."

            "All those things… he did to me… you…"

            "It is as sweet as your yami remembers it being." 

            Another heart wrenching sob. "Bastard!" A slap descended to his cheek, ringing in the plush room. A cry of pain reverberated after it, its receiver curling even more into a ball of flesh and hair. 

            Mariku snorted over his captive. "You will keep a civil tongue in your head or no tongue at all." Ryou whimpered, remembering Bakura himself saying something so very, achingly, similar, and whimpered at the thought. Mariku tilted his head. "I don't know what Bakura didn't like that sound. Its heavenly. But he is probably being used as a fuck toy as we speak. Forget about that useless Raider.

            "…No, d-don't… hurt him!" Ryou choked out. He couldn't imagine his yami having to go through that again.

            "I have no power over what happens to him. Its up to the creatures of the 'Pharaoh's' deck… well and anything that is allowed to interlope." Mariku sat on the bed beside the ball of Ryou. The boy opened a single eye, looking to the blonde with great big tears in those chocolate orbs. "So beautiful, when you cry." 

            "…Devil. You are… the devil." The white haired hikari growled out quietly. 

            Mariku gave something akin to a wistful smile. "And you are my angel. I'll have you broken and begging for me." A hiccup tore from Ryou as he tried not to hyperventilate. He wouldn't die but the pain still stabbed into his soul. 

            "Never…"

            "Its not your choice, really. I can take you and rend you or you can submit to me." Mariku stated in a flat voice, one hair brushing over his own upraised spikes of hair. 

            "C-c-coward. Using your Sennen R-Rod…" Ryou received another harsh slap for his words.

            "Its not cowardice!" 

            Ryou whimpered deep with the slap, the soreness spreading across his bruising cheeks. "Never going… to submit to you…"

            "Its time… I don't have all of the time I would need to break you. Ahh, my angel, it could have been beautiful for you, but now you will only know pain." 

            Ryou bit his lip gently; he would not go down easily… not for Bakura. "Liar." 

            "I don't know." A slow smirk from the spirit. "I make it the truth." The dark tugged at the edges of his shirt, slipping free of the loose fitting shirt and turning. He stretched slowly so Ryou could see the carved expanse of flesh. The light's eyes went wide, staring over the plane of hieroglyphs and symbols threaded in gold across Mariku's back. "My weak light's bastard father did this…crude ink and a needle and a burning, stinking knife…"

            Ryou tried to decipher them, barely able to grasp the meaning of even a single glyph. "Your… light?" He tried to keep the dark soul talking.

            "Someone as beautiful as you will be. Once I break you as well. You should feel honored." Despite his situation, a sense of worry passed over Ryou, thinking that this madman had a light. Probably one who was bleeding and broken somewhere cold. 

            "Honored?" 

Mariku shifted, turning back to him. Unlike his pathetic light, he did not care who gazed upon the map of pain and scars across his back that had caused his own birth within the depths of the Rod. "That you will be one of my chosen toys." One pale hand of Ryou's crawled out from its hiding place against his chest and touched the scarring on the demented soul's back. A shudder crept over his form.

Mariku trailed fingers over Ryou's smooth back. "A blank canvas… almost. Save your arms and the wings." Ryou winced from the words, closing his eyes once again. The dark soul slid over to the boy, hovering over him like the Angel of Death. Ryou cringed into the bed, whimpering. Mariku grasped the thin wrists painfully tight, yanking them. The chains attached clanked loudly in protect. A cry escaped the light, eyes going wide. The Rod's spirit quickly latched them together, looping a length of chain over the bed, twisting the being on the bed around. Ryou's lower half alone supported his meager weight as he struggled for a brief moment, but all too swiftly the pain in his back from the odd position is too great and he was forced to hang there. Tears slowly trailed down pink tinged cheeks. Feather soft kisses, like a parody of lover's tender touches, lapped up the tears. Lips pressed to his own, sharp teeth bit into the lower lip. Ryou's eyes went even wider under the kiss, lip quivering as it was bit.

_ I can taste the Raider on you… wood smoke and honey. The crazed yami purred. Ryou just shuddered at the filthy voice in his head. __I can do far more then just talk to you, white kitten._

"Please… don't…"

_ 'Please don't.' You always seem to say that but you still cum in the end, so what does it matter you dirty little whore? Ryou gave a sob, feeling some tenuous part of his mind break. _But you will be my little whore. Used well and not let to collect dust. I'll never leave you. _The voice in his mind was so tempting, so enchanting… Unknown to the hikari, tainted with the Rod's power in an attempt to take over the boy's mind. Slowly, as if his mind was putting up barriers to restrain itself from the brink of insanity as it collapsed around itself, it cornered up everything that was Ryou himself. Leaving only out what could please this man just so he could survive. _

"Yes… Master."

The mad yami smirked. "What was that?" He leaned in closer. "Say it louder."

Just as soft yet slightly louder. "Yes, Master." 

"For your… acceptance, I will give you the pleasure of ink… and of your master." His mind would not gather the information in itself to understand the 'ink' statement, and he just nodded slowly like a puppet. Fingers were run through the toy's hair, and he was kissed savagely with bruising force. He sat through the kiss, motionless, his eyes open by it was if no one was home. Mariku stood, walking out of his vision. Noises were heard, the dull clink of metal on metal, the shuffle of wood on wood.

"You still have hope in your heart that the Raider will come for you… because of those wings that grace you. It was my guidance that had him mark you, so in turn it is only right if I stain your skin by my own hand. With my brand. I am your only hope, the reason you draw your breaths."

"…hope…"

Mariku walked over, placing the tray on the table beside the bed. The spirit placed down a tray on the bedside table, its surface loaded with small vials of dark liquid and a long thin bladed dagger… and finally, several long needles. Ryou stared at the blonde, that last instrument piercing his mind enough for it to realize what the device was. The yami placed the needle's tip into the ink. "I am what you live for. You live to please me… it was what you were born to do." Ryou's eyes closed, knowing what was coming. 

"…live… for…"

"You have been stubborn, so you will feel pain. You doubted my rule over you, so you will be punished."

Punished? Was that not his whole life, to be punished for things he never really did? "Yes… Master."

"Perhaps if you take this, I may gift you." And the tip of the ink covered needle pierced the pure skin on Ryou's back. It was just another flash of pain, one of a million, in the boy's body. His mind ignored it, his body hanging limp. Blood and ink soon mixed in a dark crimson trail down Ryou's form, a dull burning sensation. "I am all that you have… I will never leave you. I will break you and bleed you." 

"Please, don't leave me…" Whispered out, but not necessarily meant for the blonde.

             "But you will be mine."

"Yours…" Ryou knew he had been someone else's… someone who left him…

"Say it right, slave."

"Yours, Master… Broken… Bleeding…" The light's voice was level, nothing in his voice. 

"Good, my slave…" More pain, each prick unfelt but the burning just settling on his back. Ryou's head hung, tears slowly falling to stain the bed sheets as did his ruby droplets of blood tainted in black…

Bakura sat, his eyes closed as he held onto the Ring. Locations of several Items danced on his senses. "Its point out three of them…" He whispered towards Yami, trying not to shatter his own concentration. Yami glanced up, eyes narrowed. He felt like he had been sitting there, waiting, forever. 

"The Puzzle and the Ring I suppose, and what else?"

"Dip shit, other then yours…" Bakura growled. Yami quickly gave him the finger. 

"Which **other **ones?" The Pharaoh snapped back.

Bakura glared at the other spirit and sighed. "Well… I can feel the Eye… The Necklace…Ah. There." He lifted his head and looked in the Rod's direction. "I believe that is the way…"

"How far away is it?"

"Oh… two hours on foot?"

Yami gave a bark of laughter. It figured. "Fine. Lets get a taxi… I've got some of Yugi's money on me."

Bakura was about to agree, looking around, when his eye landed on something. A slow smirk spread over his face. "I've got a better idea." He stood, the Ring tinkling as it settled back on his chest, and walked over to a parked motorcycle nearby. Yami followed and raised an eyebrow in approval. 

"Least you have taste…Fine, lets go. Unless you don't care about your aibou."

"FUCK YOU." The thief snarled at him. "Its your fault!"

"It is **not **my fault!" Bakura chose to ignore the reply and straddled the bike, eyeing it over. He tugged some tools from his pocket and bit his lip, working on the bike's ignition. And in less then a minute, the bike's engine roared to life. Bakura grinned darkly and gestured to Yami. The other dark quickly climbed on behind Bakura, settling his arms around the boy's waist.

"Let's go… You might want to hang on tight." Yami didn't question Bakura's 'hint' and tightened his grip. Bakura laughed and gunned the engine, spinning it around and speeding off like a bat out of hell. Yami just held on for dear life, shutting his eyes.

_ Bastard! You're going to get us KILLED! _

_ I don't think so…maybe if you let go. There was a deep growl in response._

_ No way. And Bakura and Yami sped off towards the Rod and hopefully, the Raider's hikari._

The needle's point slowly finished sewing its design into the fabric of Ryou's skin. Blood was pooled on the bed below him; Ryou hung in the chains, unable to move even if he wanted to. Across his back, his upper shoulders to be more exact, spread the wings of the great Winged Dragon with an evil glare in its eyes, talons holding the Rod. Of course, Ryou couldn't tell what it was, his eyes just lay closed, his mouth mumbling the same phrase over and over in a soft voice. 

"Broken… bleeding… yours… Master…" Mariku's hand ran over the boy's hair, petting him. 

"Good neko." He said easily, some of the light's blood dribbled over his fingers. A single crimson drop transferred from the tanned skin to the snowy strands of hair like a ruby settled on white velvet. Darkness simply tugged down on Ryou, threatening to take him. But an icy heat suddenly flared in his veins. The signal of a complex healing being cast on his form. A gasp of shock rang out from his lips as health, fake magical life but health none the less, poured into his broken body. Mariku slowly purred into the hikari's ear.

"You took that well, my pet." There was a faint movement like a nod from Ryou, something in him strangely content because he had pleased his Master. "I will give you something. Wear it with pride." Mariku walked back across the room and swiftly returned, holding something in his hands. A collar, diamond studded completely with a small silver bell that chimed. A cat collar. Ryou tilted his head slightly to the side, some of the white strands falling to cover part of his face. Mariku placed the collar around his slave's neck, just tight enough for it to be felt. The dark kissed the boy's jaw lightly. With the kiss, Ryou's right arm twitched and he lifted his jaw to his Master's want. The kiss slid across taut skin to meet lips, his tongue sliding across the pinked flesh. Ryou uttered a faint moan, lifting his head into the kiss. Mariku's tongue and lithe digits coaxed the boy's jaw to open.

_ You please me greatly, my pet. The spirit purred into Ryou's mind. The hikari slowly parted his lips, moaning quietly. The dark's tongue caressed, twisted around Ryou's in a slow dance. _Good… that's night, neko…__

Ryou hung there, his tongue tentatively moving against Mariku's. _Master…__ A quiet word, unsure if the other can even really hear it._

_ Mine in all ways… Was the soft reply from the Rod's spirit. A quick wince from Ryou as the chains pulled on his arms more, a groan of pain escaping him. Mariku's eyes flashed and he stood up, fingers deftly removing the chains from boy's wrists, letting him lay to the bed. Another groan from Ryou as muscles twitched and warped from pure exhaustion and stiffness. Fingers were laid on aching shoulders, and slowly Mariku began to massage the abused muscles and tendons, careful to avoid the pin prick wounds spread across the boy's shoulders. Ryou laid there for a long moment, then moaned quietly and leaned into the massage… It just felt so good..._

_ Pain can bring pleasure._

_ Thank… you… The lightly accented mind voice came in reply, thanking for relief from even just some of the pain. Mariku leaned in close, kissing down the boy's neck, nipping, licking. Ryou just laid there, thoughts a complete blank slate. But something dazzled his blank mind… a memory of touching soft hair… his fingers twitched in remembrance. Lifting his head from the little bite marks on the light's neck, Mariku caught the motion. _

_ What is it, my pet? The hand lifted and slowly touched Mariku's hair… but it felt … different. The dark's hand slowly teased the boy's nipples, wanting him not to think of the other. A whimper came from the light, eyes closing as his fingers fell back to the bed. _

_ It is alright, my pet… Put your hands on my back. Ryou did as told, fingers crawling up over the scars, feeling out their meaning like a blind man. And like one who could not see from birth, his fingers told him what his eyes had not… a prophecy… a duel between good and evil. __That is right, good… The spirit's mental voice almost seemed like it was a soft coo. Nails gently dragged over those rippling, textured scars as Ryou fought off pure fatigue, having not slept for hours… days… in body. Mariku peered over the wrecked form below him and nodded._

_ We will sleep, pet. He slid into the bed and pulled the other close to him, caressing the soft hair. Ryou shifted barely, curling to the warm body against his. In a matter of moments, his body went limp with sleep, fingers still resting lightly on those scars._

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 7~~~~ 


	7. Tainted Liberation

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] **

**[Author Notes:]_ I would like to state, quickly… umm this is me talking from right in the middle of writing this but I needed to write it down before I forgot. This current part of Broken Kitten does take place roughly after __Duellist__Kingdom__ and before __Battle__City__, so Yami does not yet know of his past really. Ok, second note while writing this. For those of you who don't know, the word 'Yuugiou' is Yu-gi-oh, alright? Still means King of Games… Eh, not COMPLETELY sure *blush* but I'm pretty sure it's the name of Yu-gi-oh! in __Japan__. Third note… gah… In this fic, Malik is the Rod's light, Mariku (Marik) is the Rod's… eh… yami. (I mean he is I suppose a yami but not really… whatever. ) So hai. This is the longest chapter to date at some odd 5,200 words. Wow, nuts isn't it? I have to say, again, thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys make it worth while to bother writing this. _**

_Oh! Quick note! If you would like to receive a notice when Broken Kitten is updated (and you are NOT already on the list: those who reviewed and have email addys on ff.net are on the list already ) you can email me at jademoonstone4@hotmail.com with the title of Broken Kitten (or less my spam guard will delete the email) and your email addy ^^ _

_On with the fic!_

**( Tainted** Liberation )****

**            "Are we almost there!?" Yami called out over the wind rippling around them.**

            "Yes, damn you…" The docks greeted the two teens. The place was absolutely massive, with shadows clinging ever surface. Cloth shifted in the faint breeze, the end of a crane groaned in the distance. Bakura glanced to the Item on his chest and growled when the Ring gave once last pulse of light, then the pointers flopped to lay perpendicular to the ground. "Shit." He said faintly.

            Yami peered around the massive place, a frown caressing his face. "He could be anywhere…" Bakura stood muttered off a few more choice phrases. "Shut it." The Pharaoh was answered with a faint growl. "…Got an idea. Don't move." And was flipped off for his words. Yami just rolled his eyes and clasped the Puzzle in his long fingers. Slowly the Eye of Ra appeared on his brow and crimson orbs closed. He sent his power coursing over the area, trying to find any souls in the area. But unlike the Ring that could point out something specific… He found hundreds of souls of night workers, people asleep in docked cruise ships, and of course, themselves. Finally Yami sighed and looked to Bakura. "There are hundreds of souls around here. Any of them could be Ryou."

            Bakura looked at the sky, thinking. "Whoever did this knew we'd be coming. They're stalling us."

            The other spirit slowly tapped his fingers on the top of the Puzzle and nodded. "I agree... mmm…" A pause. "Raider… what about asking that Ring to find someone like us? Another yami?" Bakura nodded and closed his eyes, trying. The Ring flickered to life for a moment then fell lifeless again. 

            "Well… not a yami but there is definitely a dark soul here…" He offered with a shrug of the shoulder. Another breath of concentration and the Ring's pointers lifted onto for about ten seconds, giving them a single direction before dropping. "Damn! I've never run into this much resistance… But the dark soul I felt in that way." A hand gestures in the direction the Ring gave them. 

            "Then the bastard's strong… Come on let's go." Yami quickly headed in to the direction where the Ring had pointed. Bakura caught up after a second… It all seemed too easy in his mind. 

            Yami gave a quick glance to the area they were running in as an idea came into his head. "How about a little help?" He tugged out his deck lovingly from the holder set against his thigh, shuffling through the cards with a long time of familiarity until he found the proper card. Digits held the card up before him and he glanced to card's image and nodded. "Silver Fang, to me!" The card began to glow a soft golden light and slowly, loping beside the pair, the massive wolf appeared. Yami skidded to a stop and pointed to Bakura, his eyes meeting the deep ones of his monster's. "Fang, I need you to find a boy… he smells sort of like Bakura here." A point to the named spirit. "Younger, less dark though." The wolf nodded, understanding, and padded to Bakura. The thief stood there glowering as the wolf circled him, sniffing slowly. The Raider quickly pulled out his own deck and pulled free a card from it as well. 

            "Come to me, my Morphing Jar." Slowly it formed beside him, the massive ugly thing gazing at him with its single huge eye. Fang growled and headed towards a small cruising ship and Yami took off after him. 

            "Come on!" Yami snapped to Bakura who was speaking to the Jar.

            "Clean up our messes." The thief said simply to the dark fiend and followed Yami. He knew the Jar would follow as well as take care of anything it chose to. The wolf led them right onto the ship, a long plank with rope handles leading up onto it. The Pharaoh ran up the plank and for a second, Bakura balked at the sight of it. 

            "I hate boats…" He murmured, eyeing the boat. 

            Yami frowned at the other spirit. "Do you hate them enough to let someone have your light?"

**            "No. I'd rather drown." Bakura easily ascended the gangplank. Yami shook his head.**

            "First sensible thing you've said tonight." Yami stuck to the shadows, mimicking Bakura's creeping motions through the gloom. The white haired spirit kept low, eyeing the ship warily.

            _No guards He commented in a whisper. _

            _That worries me… I can sense more then two souls on this ship…and that's not including us. He paused as he felt a soul walking towards them. _Someone's coming! _Yami ducked deep into the shadows, pulling his wolf with him, watching. The three hid behind some cargo and watched as a dark skinned blonde stood sulking and bitching to a hooded man. The second man, in the faint light of the ship, seemed to be a rather ugly brunette._

            "It wouldn't be so bad… but… it should only be me." The first man spoke, stomping his foot. "The boy dies tonight, brother!"

            _Raider… Yami growled into the thief's mind. _They must mean Ryou._ Anger bubbled up inside him. He had no real connection to the white haired light but no one deserved this. __Alright, if these guys are going to try and hurt Ryou, we can follow them to here he is and kill them before they can. _

            Bakura gave just Yami a long look and rolled his eyes. _I know. I used to do this stuff for a living, remember? Yami just eyed the other spirit and bit back a retort. _

            "Master Malik… Master Mariku is quite taken with the child." 

            "Fuck it, he's mine!" The first spat back to the second, shaking his head. "If he's going to be doing that to anyone, it should… no, will be, me!" Yami silently shook his head, thinking the whole thing was really fucked up. The brunette slipped through a door into the bowels of the ship while the blonde glowered darkly into the shadows, keeping watch. 

            _So. What are we going to do? Yami stated lightly with some sarcasm winding its way through his tone._

            _Nothing. Bakura smirked. __My Jar will do it for us. He loosely pointed to what looked like a moving shadow slipping across the deck. Yami just nodded slightly, the ocean's breeze tossing flaxen bangs into his eyes. The shadow slid under the guard and loomed up over him. The soul never knew what hit him as a fiendishly wide mouth open, descended… and within a few seconds, all that was left was an even bigger shadow. __Not bad, eh? Bakura stated proudly._

            _Not bad at all. Yami had to agree. Briefly, he eyed something in the shadows and shoved it into his pocket. He slipped free of the gloom's embrace and headed for the door. The other spirit quickly followed, pausing to pet the Jar's head lightly. __Its not even locked. The Pharaoh stated as if to easy a challenge for him. He looked at Bakura who was practically cooing at his precious monster, and almost immediately felt like gagging. _…Lovely. Lets go. _He snapped Bakura out of his little daze and opened the door, peering down a set of steps into a blue, ooze covered wall. Something nagged at Yami's mind… something… _

            _Fuck, that's just sick. The thief stated lightly, glaring at the mess. _Pharaoh, do the honors and send these back to the Shadow Realm, mmm? _Yami just sighed lightly and pulled free a second card. This was going to be a very long night. _

            _Hold onto something. TIGHTLY. And send that damned Jar back to the Shadow Realm or its going to get hurt. Yami quickly dismissed Silver Fang with an apologetic look as Bakura caught on and did the same. Both gripped odd little but sturdy looking handles by the door and Yami held up the card._

            "Dark Hole!" He whispered harshly. Almost immediately the card began to shine and darkness filled the stairwell before them. Even on the other side of the magic they could feel their forms being tugged at, called into the center of the ravaging energy. But it did its job and quickly as it came, it was gone. Only a strange scent was left in the air to show the slimes had ever been there.

            _…Okay. The worst thing that we've come across has been those slimes… I thought you said this guy was dangerous? Bakura eyed Yami sarcastically._

            Yami just glared back. _Don't call my aibou a liar. These, I think, are just his toys… We haven't even gotten to the **man himself yet. **_He started down the stairs and into the hallway keeping to the shadows. At the end of the hallway, he would see the blonde playing with his nails, not really paying attention. 

            _Well, lets just say I'm not impressed. Bakura grumbled. The Pharaoh just shook his head._

            _Come on, if you're so unafraid… Take care of this kid. But Bakura had seemed to zone out. Madness showed in those umber eyes, burning with all the fires of hell behind the almost otherwise innocence expression. Finally the thief blinked once and nodded, but by this time they had lost their sense of surprise. The blonde had noticed them. _

            "So, you're here to save Mariku's new toy or something? Real impressive." The blonde snorted out laughter. Yami was watching Bakura, knowing the Raider could handle it. Without his light, the decidedly mad yami was loosing it. For one second, the tri-haired dark wondered how Kaiba was dealing with all of this.

            _You have no idea…When this is over… Yami heard the CEO snarl aloud. A slow blink of surprise, figuring the white haired thief and the mahogany haired billionaire were arguing, and he listened in once again to Bakura and the blonde having this horrible feeling he was going to pay for saddling Kaiba with this. He looked just in time to see the Raider snarl and leap at the kid, Shadow Magic be damned. Yami shook his head as a short lived brawl ensued, ending with the kid being knocked out cold. _

            _That little fucker. Bakura spat blood onto the polished wood of the obviously expensive ship. The thief, typical to his nature, was searching the body for anything useful. He finally tugged free the kid's deck, smirked, pocketed it, then held up a key. Yami just shook his head and tugged free the item he had spotted earlier, a length of rope, and swiftly hog tied the blonde. Bakura quickly undid the door and opened it… it lead down to the third deck of the ship. Yami quickly followed as the Raider went down into the stairwell. They were both greeted by the sight of ten or so people staring at them with soulless eyes. People with sailor's outfits or expensive business suits on. _This is so not my day. _Bakura grumbled, sitting down on the steps when the people didn't even move. _

            _Damn, the Rod…Its holding all of these people. I don't want to damn them to the Shadow Realm. They look like the people who must have been on the ship before it was… eh… taken over. _

            Bakura looked back at Yami. _You've never had a problem with doing that before. You're going soft. _

_            A growl. __Just because I'm not a heartless bastard like you… these are innocent people. The thief just sighed and gestured towards them with a hand. _

            _Swords of Revealing Light. I know you have that card… it'll stop them in their tracks for a bit. _

            _Good idea. Yami stated, once again shuffling through his deck. "Swords of Revealing Light!" He called out. It took a little longer this time but shortly, the familiar glowing weapons were a wall between them and the people, conveniently leaving a small path against the left wall for them to edge by. _Hurry up. _The Pharaoh's mind voice sounded tired._

            _Is that better for your little mind? Bakura said with a tilt of his head, eyeing over a massive pair of doors at the end of the hall._

            _Fuck off. Yami snapped impatiently. _Ryou would have done the same thing. __

_            Something black and tainted, not a yami but a yami…a flickering light… Bakura whispered oddly in his mind. The eye shown brightly on Yami's forehead as he looked to the door. The thief shook his head and blinked._

            _Ryou and blondey? Yami nodded, but watched Bakura as he knelt to picklock the door. The thief looked like some bloody demon straight from hell, ready to kill and devour anyone in his way. The door was opened less then thirty seconds later. They both slipped inside, glancing over the room they found themselves in. It was a large room pooled in darkness, a throne like chair bathed in light at one end. Three glass-covered tables shone with their own inner light. Tucked into the corner of the room was a massive bed with drawn privacy curtains. On some instinct, Yami padded over to the first glass case and peered inside while speaking to Bakura._

            _Find your aibou… He said softly as he felt a blast of warm power spread over him like melted butter. The power from the three cases is unbelievable. He stared breathlessly at the cards, unsure of what to make of them. Such power… Two cards were there, pulsing with the beating of his heart, the glow intensifying as he went to touch the glass._

            _Ummm, Pharaoh… I think we're going to have a problem here… He looked up, frowning. _

            _What? And his eyes went wide as he noticed Bakura pinned up against the wall like a bug, a glowing energy over his form. _

            _Could just be me though. Bakura stated dryly. _

            "You have some nerve."

            _Shit. Yami snarled out, a hand on the puzzle, eye on his brow. "Who…?" Mariku, in all of his glory, slid from the shadows nearby. He was dressed regally, perfectly, with his own third eye glowing. The Rod was held firmly in one hand, the hand holding it so tightly that the knuckles had turned white. Yami bared his teeth in a growl, eyes narrowing as the Puzzle began to glow with a faint light. This must be the infamous 'Master Mariku.' _

            "Pharaoh." The other Item barer said simply. Yami paused at the word, frowning more. 

            "Pharaoh?" 

            "You don't remember, do you…?" Mariku just laughed quietly, shaking his head. Spikes of blonde hair shifted with his motion.

            "…Remember?" He narrowed his eyes to mere slits. "Look, give us the boy." 

            The blonde seemed to not even hear him. "You were the Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami…Or should I say, Yuugiou?" The other held a look of triumph, of holding the four cards of Exodia and about to draw the fifth. 

            "Give me one good reason not to send your soul to the Shadow Realm." Yami snapped, eyes glowing with power. 

            "You can't." The blonde said simply. "Not that I fear the Shadow Realm. I will not let you take my kitten."

            "Wanna bet? Fear my threat, bastard, or if you do not give up Ryou you'll find yourself there!" He growled at Mariku, even though some exhaustion showed in those blazing crimson orbs. Mariku raised a hand carefully and snapped his fingers. Yami watched as from behind the bed's curtain emerged the white haired hikari. 'The Kitten' slowly walked to stand beside Mariku, his head bowed. His outfit was that of a Pharaoh's bed slave from thousands of years ago, all silk and gold. 

            "Ahh, kitten…"

            Whatever spell was on Bakura snapped even though he was still against the wall. "What the fuck have you done to my light?!" Ryou's head lifted at the cry, blinking slightly at the two new people in the room as if he had never seen either. 

            Yami gasped, his eyes wide. "Ryou…" Mariku's hand lifted and easily ran through the polished white strands of his pet.

            "He's a wonderful pet… worthy of the one who will be Pharaoh." Ryou just leaned into the touch like any good cat, smiling. "So I made him mine." The hand fell away. Ryou looked slightly disappointed by looked up to the blonde. 

            "Master…? Who are these people?" Yami felt some part of him tear with those words. Did the boy see who was standing before him, trying to save him??

            "A fake ruler and an incompetent thief. They want to take me from you….Mmmm… Why not show them your new mark, kitten?" 

            Ryou blinked once and nodded quietly, turning. Across the bare back the spreading wings of the dragon could be seen. "No one… will remove me… from your side, Master…" The hikari stated in a quiet, deadpan voice. 

            Mariku's free hand tenderly ran its digits over the boy's back. "As you can see, he's mine!" Yami stared for a long moment, almost wanting to throw up. A faint growl.

            "You're a sick, sick man." 

            "And you're a sad excuse of a Pharaoh. The power of the Shadow Realm rests in your hands and you can't even use it properly. The mercy you show is for the weak."

            Yami blinked at the accusations. "Just because I am not a killer like the rest of you…"

            "But you are! You just cannot remember!" Mariku interrupted quickly.

            "I am **not!" **

            "You're reign was one of the bloodiest that Egypt had ever seen…. I dreamed of being just like you… until the day I realized I could do better!" Mariku victoriously kissed his slave. Yami snarled, shaking slightly with the control it took to hold back his power. He had no real idea what the hell this madman was babbling about but he knew it had something to do with his dark, mysterious past. Unknowingly, Bakura had separated from Kaiba and he was slowly slipping through the shadows. 

            Mariku smirked silently at Yami, cocking his head. "Something the matter?"

            "I will not stand for you to keep that boy like this!" But his eyes caught motion in the shadows. 

            _You're dead mother fucker! Yami heard cried in his mind as Bakura leapt at Mariku, a knife from only the gods knew where in hand. But Ryou's head lifted as well and with glazed, entranced eyes, grabbed Bakura's wrist before it could hit home in Mariku's upper back. A faint sound of boredom left Mariku's throat. _

            "Don't hurt Master…" A soft whisper from Ryou.

            "As you can see, he's completely loyal to me." The dark spirit turned around and knocked Bakura to the ground, then turned and patted his pet. "Are you still tired, little neko?" He asked as he stepped down on Bakura's hand, grinding it beneath his heal. Ryou completely ignored the man his Master was hurting and nodded slightly. 

            "A little." Ryou's quiet reply. 

            Yami growled. "Stop it Mariku!" The named man looked to the Pharaoh.

            "Stop what?" Almost innocently.

            "Stop this madness you are creating." 

            Mariku pushed Ryou towards the bed. "Rest, little kitten." Then he looked back to Yami and Ryou went back behind the curtains of the bed. "What madness? The boy was partly broken already thanks to the thief. I just put him back together the best I could." He pressed down harder on Bakura's hand but the Raider refuses to cry out. "I'm putting him back together. All he knew was pain and abandonment. I've given him tenderness and a place." Yami looked over at Kaiba, who seemed to still be frozen by the Rod's power. 

            "You are a sick man, Mariku…" He snarled out. "You hurt my light and you will pay for it." _Bakura! _

            _I cant fucking move… he's done this before… when… I raped my light! A single helpless tear ran down Bakura's cheek. Yami growled and leapt at Mariku, intending to punch the bastard out. But gold hit flesh and Yami fell back, cradling his palm. _

            "Now now, you want me to stop, but what will you give me in return? I like my kitten… he breathes for me, lives for me." A smirk. "Lusts for me. I told him I would never abandon him. I keep my word. So… where you to get the kitten… what would you give me?" Suddenly, as his attention slipped, Bakura bit into the dark's leg. Mariku gave a yelp of pain and surprise and growled, trying to try the yami off of his leg. Yami just arched a brow, snickering softly in the back of his mind but instead he just hissed at Mariku.

            "What do you want, Mariku?" The Rod flared brightly and sent Bakura back into the wall. 

            "A new challenge. Something… someone… to take the kitten's place, were he to leave me. And your word, that the kitten would be loved." Those lavender eyes flared with some sort of crazed love, demented feelings. "I doubt to how much there is of his mind left, but he is the perfect pet." 

Yami frowned, unsure of what to do. _Bakura, what the hell am I supposed to **do? **_

_ Offer him _me.___ Yami looked at the thief in surprise. _See if that will work. Just fucking get Ryou somewhere safe! __

The Pharaoh just shook his head and looked to Mariku with narrowed eyes. "What about Bakura there?" A vague gesture at the Raider's crumpled form against the wall. "I mean, wouldn't he be your cup of tea? You seem like the kind of man who enjoys breaking people."

Mariku seemed to ponder the idea. "But can he be housebroken?" A far off look came over the spirit's face. "I suppose it is a bit of a past time for me. But I would be taking a loss, considering the second the Ring is removed from the High Priest there, he will disappear." Yami almost growled. He had hoped the other dark wouldn't notice that little fact. A new plan… a new plan… ah!

"Why not put it on Bakura himself?"

"…and empower him?" Yami gestured towards the bed and its occupant.

"I doubt he would use it against you if it meant saving his hikari." 

Mariku looked towards the bed, thinking, then growled. "You are both weak." He walked to Bakura and grasped him by the neck, pulling him up and over to the pinned Kaiba. "One of these days when you remember," He said darkly towards Yami. "I bet you won't even be able to look at your light." 

Yami growled. "I don't know what you're talking about but do you accept?" _Bakura, are you sure about this? He met the other spirit's eyes. For once, earthen eyes did not clash with crimson._

_ For my light, my change of heart… he loved me when no one could. Mariku suddenly slammed the Rod into Seto's temple, and the mahogany haired boy's chin dropped to his chest, out cold. The dark spirit grabbed the ring from Kaiba's neck and turned his gaze to the Raider. _

"You are mine, thief. Mine alone." And placed the Ring over Bakura's neck. As soon as it settled to his chest, he began to glow and his body settled into a more corporal form. Mariku released his throat and Bakura dropped to the ground, glaring at his new 'owner.'

"I swear on my life that my aibou and I will take care of Ryou." He said for both the sake of Mariku and Bakura. 

            _You'd better or… there are worse things in my deck then the Jar. Bakura threatened in his head._

            _I will dammit, I will! Yami headed for the bed. Mariku walked to the other side of it. _

            "Neko…" He said in a soft, purring voice. 

Ryou opened an eye and yawned gently. "Master…?"

"I'm not abandoning yet, but you are going with the Pharaoh…" Ryou suddenly looked terrified at the idea of leaving and clung to Mariku. 

"No! I don't want to go!" The evil dark looked almost close to tears. 

"He has given me his word that he will be gentle… there is another like you, light and soft, where he is…"

"But… I wanna be with you, Master!" Yami listened to that heart-breaking voice, some part of his soul breaking.

"I know that you want to stay… I wish you could, but they will only keep coming for you and me if you do. You might be hurt if that happens."

Tears fell to the bed around Ryou, arms hugging the dark tightly. "A-Alright…" The light cautiously stood and went beside Yami, all wide eyes and fear. Mariku's head turned swiftly and looked fiercely to the Pharaoh.

"It is for your own good. I am very fond of my kitten. If you ever mistreat him, I'll know, and I'll come for you." Yami could only be amazed at the change of emotions this madman had. He was so cruel as to do this… so dark, yet he had some sort of crazed idea of love for the hikari. 

"You have him, now get OUT!" Mariku screamed, gesturing with the Rod. Kaiba fell to the ground with a dull thud. Yami gave one last look to Bakura and hoisted Seto over his shoulder and carefully pulled Ryou to the door. Bakura just looked on, some sort of pride in his eyes. Ryou looked at Mariku until he could no longer see the blonde, whimpered and began to cry as Yami led him off the ship. 

_ Sorry, Raider… I don't exactly have a choice in all of this. Stay safe!_

_ Fuck you… But the thief's mind voice was pained. Inside, Yami was nervous, almost fearful. No longer did the hikari have a yami, but it was the same for the Raider… how could a half live was a whole? With a faint sigh of pain, he called out one of his swiftest fliers. The Curse of Dragon appeared on the cement dock the ship was tied too. He would keep Ryou safe. _

Seto's eyes slowly opened and he stared at the ground as Yami walked to the Dragon. "Wha… hit me…?" 

"A pound of gold." Yami half threw Seto onto the Dragon's back, helped up a silently crying Ryou, then climbed up himself. "T…Take us home, my Dragon…" He said softly, exhaustion in his voice. His arms curled around Ryou as the Dragon began to take off. He felt arms encircle him from behind as a noise of shock and surprise filled his ears from Seto.

"What the fuck is going on… I'm on a Dragon…" 

"Not now, Kaiba." He growled, gently shaking Ryou. "Talk to me, Ryou… Ryou…" Seto peered over Yami's shoulder at the hikari. He had heard some of Mariku's speeches.

"Maybe if you call him kitten." He said in a mocking voice. Yami sighed; it was worth a shot.

"Kitten… I'm taking you home, somewhere safe." Ryou actually looked up, eyes wide. Yami lifted his head with a nod.

_ Yugi? He tried into his aibou's mind. _

_ Yami? The voice was tired but no where near as fuzzy as it had been._

_ Yugi, I'm coming home with Ryou. _

_ Are you alright? You sound tired… _

_ Exhausted, aibou, but fine. He finished and looked to Seto. "Get a ride home, Kaiba… Thank you for helping but Ryou is of more importance." Seto just glared at the back of Yami's head. The Dragon landed in the street in front of the game shop… Yami only blessed his luck that it was so late and no one was around. He quickly got Ryou off the monster and Seto jumped down, staggering slightly. The Dragon vanished from sight and Yami nearly collapsed. Seto growled and pulled a cell phone from his pocket while Yami led Ryou into the game shop. _

"Ry… Kitten, come on." No response. He tried the nickname again and slowly Ryou followed him into the back part of the shop. Yami heard a car pull up outside, then drive away. 

_ Yami? Grandpa convinced the nurses to let me go… I'm coming home in a few minutes. Yugi's voice soothed in his mind. A sigh of some relief as he led Ryou up the stairs and into Yugi's bedroom. He practically collapsed in the desk chair. He was exhausted… He had stayed out all day in this corporeal form, summoned magics and monsters… Ryou had curled up on the bed like his namesake, fallen asleep. His own eyes drifted close. Suddenly from downstairs he heard the bells chiming telling him someone was entering the shop. _

_ Yami, I'm home!_

_ Upstairs, in your bedroom. The yami waited silently, his form transparent even more then normal, wavering. Yugi, despite still being tired and his Grandpa's words, bounded up the steps and went into his room. He paused on seeing a sleeping Ryou and an utter fatigued Yami. _

"Yami… you look dead tired."

The darkness gave a thin smile. _I'm fine, Yugi. _He looked to Ryou, and sighed. "Ryou's… going to be very, very tired for a while… He's… sick."

"What's wrong?" Yugi slipped over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Ryou. 

"The Ring was taken from him, Bakura has it on… He's hurt… inside, aibou. He can't think straight… imagine if you lost me. Partly like that."

Yugi looked terrified at those words and Yami had to give a faint smile. The boy's eyes were wide, beautiful in that deep lavender color… 

"Can we help him?" Such pure words.

"We're going to try, Yugi." The spirit caught his light's yawn and tired look and sighed. "Come on, we all need to sleep…" Even himself, his head shifting slightly as he tried to keep himself away. Yugi quickly grabbed some pajamas with a nod and went into the bathroom across the hall to change. Yami waited silently for Yugi to return and smiled softly as the boy just crawled into his bed beside Ryou, curling up with that look of purity. 

_ Night, Yami… The light whispered as he drifted off. Yami stood and walked to Ryou, gently brushing back the silken strands of milky hair. _

"We will get back your yami, Ryou. Trust me, we will."

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 8~~~~ 


	8. Fixing a Ravaged Soul

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**  
.Broken Kitten//   
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] **

**[Author Notes:]_  We don't know if Mariku's Item could really block another Item's power but… it works for our fic so… bah. Uhhh yes, I know –sama doesn't total mean 'Lord' but it works, ne?_**

_I have to say I managed to type this up in a single day! YAY! ^_^ I have no life whatsoever! Oh… do you think all the characters are still good, ICly and all? ^^ Help me and tell me what you guys think!_

_Thanks once again to all of my reviewers!_

_On with the fic!_

**( Fixing a Ravaged Soul )**

**            Mariku looked down at his new toy. That was all anyone ever was to him: a toy, to be handled and broken as he desired. A foot lashed out and caught the white haired inu in the ribs. "That was for forcing me to give up my neko."**

            Bakura gave a deep growl in the back of his throat and bared his teeth defensively. For the display of teeth he received a second, harder kick that cracked a rib. 

            "You will not show your teeth to your Master!" Teeth gritted with only the barest of noises, the Ring's glow filtered from the gold on his chest as he casted a minor healing spell on himself. Ryou was so much better at healing then him…

            "Tsk, tsk, Inu…" Mariku gestured lightly and the gold energy dissipated with a shower of sparks. Bakura growled darkly, eyes burning with barely checked rage. "No! Bad dog!" The darker spirit shook a finger towards his pet. "Bad!" So the thief snapped at the finger like the dog he was named. "I decide when to heal you." And for his actions he was punched. Bakura fell back, fingers slowly massaging where he had been punched. 

            "Baka…" The Raider whispered. Mariku knew he would have to be tougher with this one, that he would have to be. His foot lifted and pressed to Bakura's chest, holding him down. His heel applied a bit of pressure on the cracked rib. A gasp of pain left the thief's lips, but he refused to cry out as he narrowed his eyes towards the evil soul. 

            "You will call me Master. Nothing else." An finite bit of pressure more. 

            "N-Never…"

            "Never is a long time, and I know your kind. All it takes is the right kind of pain, and you will be begging to lick my boots." 

            The Raider glared at Mariku, lips parted slightly as he panted in pain. "Never!"

            And the foot stomped down, shattered in the already weakened rib. 

            Bakura cried out, eyes going wide as the rib gave way. 

            "We will see, won't we, Raider…But now I am tired and that damned Pharaoh has given me a headache."

            The snowy dark sucked in slow breaths, glaring at the blonde with menace. "Good."

            Mariku called for one of his mindless slaves to chain up his puppy. "Keep that up and I will be forced to muzzle you." The called servant enters and quickly chained a fighting Bakura after delivering a punch to his alright broken rib. The thief let out a scream at the punch, too in pain to fight the mind slave. "I will make you mine. We will come back to this city and I will reclaim my true place. I have broken stronger men then you."

            "I…am stronger then all… of them." Bakura growled out, letting images of Ryou flow through his mind. 

            Mariku just laughed. "My light said the same thing… mmm… Yours was easy enough to shatter." At the insult to his aibou, Bakura snarled, straining against the bindings that held him. 

            "I will rip out your damned heart and send it to the darkest parts of the Shadow Realm from for you've done to him!" 

            Mariku, nonplused, placed a hand on one of the thief's thighs and casted a power over the boy. It was not permanent but it would at least last through the night. "You mean for what we've done to him."

            Bakura shuddered as the Ring's power from cut off from him and he growled. "You did that to me, to **him, you bastard!" His breath wheezed in and out, pain spiking with each intake.**

            "Not that you fought me all that much…"

            "LIAR!"

            "And you were the one that tied his soul into the Change of Heart." Mariku said smoothly. Bakura went silent, knowing it was the truth. "Suck loving work, and the knife..." Mariku slowly began to strip out of his clothing not even caring the thief was watching him. It seemed that he had two 'rods.' (AN: _This is not my joke… Rave-chan's. Totally. She commented 'there has to be at least one joke like that though.'_) "Rest well, inu. This will be the last full night you will get." Bakura just stared into the darkness behind his eyelids, somewhere in the dark heart he had he hoped for his aibou to be alright, to be safe. Or there would be hell to pay. Literally. He jumped when a finger slowly was drawn over his back, running over the sharp shoulder blades. "All of my property I mark… well, at least my valuable property. I know you do the same… the angel and devil wings. How cute."

            It didn't take more then a second for Bakura to understand that after Mariku suddenly turned around and he got an eyeful of the golden tattoos scarred into the spirit's back. "You touch me with that nasty ink…"

            "Nasty ink…" Mariku laughed, low and dark. 

            "Sleep, damn you. Leave me alone." A faint, angry whisper.

            "Leave you alone? I didn't take you as a replacement to leave you alone." Bakura growled like the inu he had been named. "You really are a dog, you know that? An arrogant hound but I will bring you to heel." Bakura snarled and barked with a cold smirk. 

            "Never." 

            "I can tell you right now what you are, dog."

            Bakura narrowed his eyes, glaring at Mariku. "And what is that?"

            "You use anger and pride to hide that you are nothing more then a wounded child that's been passed around like a party favour. You act tough but you are nothing. You feed off fear because it is the only thing that can blind people to what you are!"

            "You think you see what I am? Come closer and I'll let you feel my claws."

            Mariku just gave Bakura a look. "I am many things, Raider, dog… slave. But I am not stupid." There was a snort of disagreement from the 'dog.' Mariku walked closer, almost touching the other boy. Bakura's hands curled into claws, but still was unable to strike out at the darker spirit thanks to the chains. "I can remove every one of your fingernails, you know?" The thief growled low in his throat. "Now silence before I muzzle you." Mariku turned from the Raider, thinking. Bakura slowly read over the glyphs on Mariku's back then snorted with laughter. 

            "You?! PHARAOH!?" Mariku snarled with the intended insult and turned, striking Bakura's jaw with the head of the Rod. 

            "I said silence!" He growled as Bakura went limp in the chains, his head spinning with the hit as a bruise quickly began to blossom on his face. "It has been foretold. It is my **destiny, dog. It is beyond your understanding."**

            "It's a load of shit." Bakura managed to mumble with a smarting jawbone. 

            Mariku just sighed and walked over to the trunk and from its depths, pulled free a rubber balled gag. Seeing it, the Raider quickly and firmly shut his mouth. The other dark saw his slave was going to be difficult and sat before him, holding the gag ready while his other hand slowly pushed in on the broken rib. Bakura's teeth gritted together, sucking in slow breathes through the ivory barrier as pain soared through him. The other smirked.

            "Your light screamed when I entered him, moaned like a whore…" Bakura threw a dark gaze at Mariku, eyes narrowed as he growled through his teeth. For the glare the hand released the rib and went to capture the thief's throat in a choking hold. "Just like you did when the Skull had you!" Bakura gulped, a shudder in remembered feeling. "Just like you did when you were the Yuugiou's little toy!" Bakura wasn't even listening anymore, concentrating on just barely managing to keep his teeth together as he struggled to breath. "You can fight it all you want, but you are nothing more then someone's whore. That's all your good for, to warm a bed and moan under someone." 

            That last comment finally got to him. Eyes blazed with an angry light. "YOU FUCKER! YOU SICK BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU AND EATS YOUR HEART WH-" And with that, Mariku shoved the gag into the talking mouth. Bakura screamed through the gag, eyes wide in anger. Mariku slid the strips behind Bakura's head and secured the gag quickly. 

            "You're assuming I have one to eat." A pleased little laugh. "I told you I know you… better then you even know yourself. Just think of it this way dog. If you're only going to end up on your back, shouldn't it at least be for the true master of the world?" The thief growled raggedly at Mariku's words, panting through his nose. Some fear edged into him… remembering being held, unable to move…

            "I'm going to take you, you know that it can be willing or not." A slow yawn. "Just… not this night, my dog. Sleep." Bakura let out a sigh, his head dipping to his chest.

            _Ryou, I'm coming back to you, I swear it… _The dark said towards the light that could never hear him without the Ring. Mariku curled up on the bed, his body forming around Bakura's uncomfortable position. The thief's eyes slowly closed, a single tear falling to the sheets before he tried to sleep. 

            Sunlight filtered into the bedroom window and onto the bed. Ryou was curled up at the end of it, Yugi out cold as he slept off the drug in his system. It was weekend, wonderfully. Ryou's eyes slowly opened and he let out a distressed mewling sound. Where was he? Where was the Master? Yami's form materialized from the Puzzle and looked to Ryou with worried eyes. "Ryou?" The boy didn't even seem to hear his name. He just curled up on the bed there, looking frightened. Yami slid over, gently stroking the boy's hair. "Shh, shhh… Kitten…" The boy slowly calms, just breathing. After a minute he nuzzled the other's hand, thankful for the gentle tough. The spirit gave a sigh and he shifted his position so he was kneeling on the floor before the boy, looking into those glazed eyes. "…Kitten, look at me."

            Ryou blinked, looking at the dark before him. 

            "Say this for me. 'Ryou." The light's mouth opened and he slowly licked his lips before he forced the word.

            "Ry…Ryou." His voice was soft and shaking, fear clear in his tone. Yami nodded gently, stroking the boy's hair.

            "Do you remember the other man there last night? The one with the white hair?" He prayed for a positive response. What had that evil spirit done to the boy to destroy his mind so? 

            "No… Master." There was none of the longing and devotion that was there when he said it to Mariku, only fear. Yami's fingers twitched in Ryou's hair and he let the palm drop to his thigh. 

            "Just Yami, Ryou. Call me Yami. Yami." Ryou tipped his head at the strange words. The idea of calling a Master anything but Master was terrifying. 

            "Yes… Yami-sama." He whispered softly, hoping that by using the other's name it would please him enough to stop calling him a name that was lost, dead. Yami gave a faint smile at his own name being said and nodded. Gently Ryou purred, trying to appease Yami. The noise tended to stop Master from raving. Yami arched an eyebrow lightly at the purring and sat on the edge of the bed, shifting Ryou around so the boy's head was in his lap.

            "Kitten, tell me, what do you remember from before… Master?"

            "Before Master? Pain… I was in… darkness…?" A slow frown spread over the spirit's face but realization dawned on him. The Shadow Realm must have been what the kitten was talking about. 

            "Think back further?"

Ryou closed his eyes, then suddenly let out a yelp. "Abandoned! It hurts Yami-sama!" One pale hand went flat over his first marking, the set of wings over his heart. Tears were in his eyes. 

Yami slowly stroked the boy's cheek. "What is it, Ryou?"

"Please…it hurts there's blood…!" The white haired hikari broke out into pitiful sobs, tears falling freely. 

"Shhh… shh…" Yami whispered, hugging the boy gently. He spread a palm over Ryou's, over those scars. "Its ok, its ok… no blood… shh…" 

_ Morning Yami! _Yugi suddenly chirped into Yami's mind, startling a jump out of him. He looks to his aibou that still looked asleep and smiled lightly. Ryou opened an eye and looked up at Yami while he was distracted. He tried to stop crying, he knew he was upsetting his temporary keeper… yes! That had to be what Yami-sama was!

_ Morning, aibou. _

"…no blood…" The dark heard whispered and he looked to Ryou.

He leaned close into the boy's ear and whispered gently. "Shh… this boy won't hurt you… you are safe. No one will hurt you, here. No blood, no pain." It seemed to settle Ryou a little. 

_ How's Ryou?_

_ …Not well, my aibou. _The Pharaoh's hand, over the scars, glows faintly. It sent a gentle warmth through the boy. Ryou purred at the nice heat… it was even better then even when his Master let him take a nap on the deck in the sun's light.

Those innocent lavender eyes opened and Yugi yawned gently as he awoke. _Its really bad, isn't it? _

_ Hai, it is. _He held the boy in his arms gently, humming quietly with a surprisingly gentle look on his face. Ryou just felt it was good… the keeper was happy, no more thinking of bad things. Content, the kitten's eyes slowly drifted shut and he began to doze again. Yugi crawled out from under the covers, looking at his dark and his friend. It would have been cute, but Ryou looked… troubled, even in his sleep. 

_ What are we going to do? _The light asked quietly.

_ I… I don't know, Yugi. We need to have him remember before Mariku got his claws into him. _Slowly he stroked Ryou's cheek, looking his light. There was a faintly hurt look on the boy's face. _Gomen, aibou. It soothed the boy's jealousy._

_ So how do we do it? _

_ I don't know, exactly. The Eye is the power we need… and only Ra knows where that is now and Bakura has the Ring on._

Yugi looked at his friend tucked into Yami's lap. _Maybe when he wakes up we should give him a bath? And get him out of those clothes?_

            He gave his light an encouraging smile. Sometimes he loved that boy's mind. _Good idea, hikari. _Yugi preened under the dark's completely, feeling all warm and gooey inside. _Aibou, I promise I will not leave your side, ever._

_            I know, Yami… and I'll never leave you. I love you, Yami. Now… what about Bakura? Where is he? _Yami went silent for a long moment, surprised by the word 'love.' A slow sigh. Yugi crawled over to his dark, leaning against him and looking at the sleeping Ryou.

            _He is on a ship with that evil blonde man you felt. _Yugi suddenly looked to his yami, eyes wide. __

_            What?! _

A wince at the scream. _Bakura gave up his life for Ryou. Those innocent eyes went even wider._

            _You… mean… he's… d-dead?! _The boy squeaked out. Yami touched Ryou's hair again and sighed.

            'No, but I'm sure he wishes he was.' Yami thought. _No, he's alive._

            Yugi looked pleadingly into his dark's eyes. _We'll get him back then, right? He'll know how to fix Ryou just like you know how to make me feel better? _Yami cared for his little aibou, but sometimes… that all too trusting way of Yugi's worried him.

            _I'll do my best, Yugi._

_            We can do it! _More of that over eager optimism. That 'I'm higher then a kite' smile. 

            _We can and we will… _Yami's fingers touched down on the scar as Ryou's hand slipped away and a pulse of power went through the spirit's digits. He frowned. _…odd… _

The curious light tried to look. _What is, Yami?_

_            Don't look, aibou. _Yami said quickly, trying to spare his light some pain. But like all kids, when one of them is told to do something they do it anyway. Those purple orbs went wide in shock. _…I wonder… if we could bring him to the Shadow Realm…_

Yugi shifted a bit. He was scared of the Shadow Realm… the place was filled with monsters… not all as friendly as the Kuriboh. Memories of Pegasus ran through his mind. 

            _You don't have to come, aibou. _Feeling that fear come through the Puzzle, Yami immediately tried to calm his hikari.

            _…I'm not scared but… maybe I should keep Grandpa company? _Yami just nodded gently and ruffled the tri colored hair atop his light's head. But Yugi suddenly frowned, a thoughtful look on his cherubic face.

            _But… Yami, Ryou's like me. I can't be in the Shadow Realm too long… I feel like I can't believe. What about him?... He doesn't even have his yami to keep him safe. _That soft mind voice was filled with worry.

            Yami frowned, wondering how to explain it. _I'm not totally sure how it came about, Yugi… but somehow, Ryou's soul was linked to a Duel Monster's card, the Change of Heart. He… becomes the card and does not suffer the effects of the Shadow Realm like you do._

_            You think that maybe he'll remember if you bring him there? _Yugi said after he let the new information sink in.

_            I'm hoping, Yugi. _Yami said with a sigh. It was a long shot that this would even help the boy and not ruin him further. 

_            It might take time, Yami… _Yugi loved his dark but knew that sometimes, the spirit could be short with people. _But we'll do everything we can. I'll call Joey and we'll pick up some of Ryou's things. _

Yami smiled gently and hugged his hikari tight with one arm. _Thank you, Yugi. You're being a great help. _

But his light looked pained, his eyes wide. _I'm trying! He's one of my friends! _The boy suddenly cried out. 

            The Pharaoh looked to his light, grasping the boy's shoulder gently and looking into his eyes. _Aibou?? What's wrong??_

_            Nothing's wrong… I'm just… scared and worried for Ryou… and I feel guilty because we don't even know him that well… _Yugi buried his head against his yami. The spirit just wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi, juggling the two forms in his lap. _We'll bathe and feed the boy, then I will take him, alright? _

_            …Alright…But maybe we should get some of his clothes first? _Yami nodded and told his hikari to hurry. The little light hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and ran downstairs, quickly making a phone call to a still sleeping Jounouchi. The grumbling blonde agreed to help and Yugi left to meet Jou at Ryou's apartment.

            Yami let the boy sleep until he heard the front door open again, signalling the return of Yugi. He gently shook Ryou's shoulder. "Ryou…? Wake up." Ryou slowly picked his head up, dully nothing that his keeper refused to call him kitten. 

            "Yami-sama?" He murmured.

            The Pharaoh offered a small smile. "Hungry, child? Want to bathe?" 

            Like the kitten he was named, Ryou's nose crinkled up cutely at the mention of a bath. "If it pleases you, Yami-sama." The spirit was still learning the ways of the language he had been brought into from Yugi but pushed away the '-sama' out of his mind to pay attention to what he was doing. Yugi looked quietly to his friend, his heart almost breaking at the sight. It was the first time he'd really seen the other one awake. 

            _Do you have his clothing, aibou? _Yami looked to Yugi who held up a book bag of stuff. 

            _Right here. Clothing, hair brush, tooth brush, pajamas…_

_            Arigato, Yugi. _He took the bag and looked through it, carefully tugging out boxers, jeans, and a tee shirt. _Simple enough… _He looked to Ryou quietly. "Think you're up to getting a bath and dressed?" Ryou gave a look of 'are you crazy?' to his keeper. Looking down at himself he saw the outfit Mariku had put him in… wasn't he already dressed? _Yugi… unless you would like to see your friend naked, I would suggest leaving. Yugi blushed and vanished from the room, heading downstairs to help his Ji-chan with breakfast. He knew Yami could handle it. _

            Yami looked to Ryou and smiled softly. "Please, remove those rags, kitten… I would rather see you in something that is a little more suitable for strangers." Ryou gave a slow nod and started to strip out of the garments, a faintly hurt look on his face about his keeper calling the wonderful clothing 'rags.' Master had given them to him… Yami grabbed a towel from Yugi's closet and tucked it around the boy just as he was naked. 

            "Lets get you cleaned up." He carefully led Ryou from the bedroom and into the bathroom. Ever since he had come into this time, the only invention he really loved other then the 'electric lights' was the bathtub and its complimenting shower. He adored taking long soaks in that tub… The spirit swiftly turned on the water, letting the tub fill. Ryou wondered about the covering of his body. Master never did that… was his keeper displeased with his frame? Arms curled about his body. He wanted his Master… Yami waited impatiently and cut the water off when it was at an acceptable level. He looked to Ryou. 

            "Kitten, tell me if this is too hot for you?" 

            "Hai, Yami-sama." Ryou stepped forward and trailed his fingers over the surface of the water, then nodded. "It is well…" With Yami's gesture, he removed the towel, folded it and put it on the floor, then slid into the tub. Big eyes were turned on Yami. "Are you not coming in as well, Yami-sama?" 

            Yami just arched an eyebrow. "Coming in?" A hint of surprise in that deep voice. 

            "With me?" Still looking up with that glassy gaze. 

            A small frown touched the Pharaoh's lips but he forced it away and smiled, shaking his head gently. "I am fine, kitten… This is just for you. I will help you though, young one. This bath is just for you." He grasped a bottle of his light's minty shampoo from the overhead rack and popped the cap, quickly pouring some into the boy's hair. Fingers gently scrubbed, foam building about the pale digits. 

            "Thank you… Yami-sama is most kind." Ryou purred with the contact, his eyes slowly closing. Yami-sama was strange, not like the Master… so gentle, all the time. But Master could be gentle, too. Yami had his eyes focused on his work, but his mind had drifted. Those white locks were like silk… pure white silk. They slipped through his fingers like water, so soft… He blinked once and chuckled softly. 

            "Under, please? Need to get the foam out." Ryou nodded and obeyed without question. Yami's fingers made quick work of the lightly bubbling foam and removed the traces of it from Ryou's hair then pulled him up. Ryou rubbed the water from his eyes. The process was repeated over for the conditioner… If Ryou's mane was as bad as his own and Yugi's, it would require this strange stuff of flowers to calm the wild locks. He grasped Yugi's soft sponge and scrubbed it over the bar of soap when he saw Ryou make no move to help him. When it was full of soap he slowly started to wash the boy. His fingers trailed over the marks on the smooth chest, then the ones across the expanse of back. The Dragon… That single mark proclaiming 'the boy is mine, and always will be.'

            "Yami-sama…?" The question brought him out of his throats and he looked to Ryou. 

            "Mmm?" The sponge went along the lightly muscled arms. 

            "Is… the little one your pet?" There was a pause of shock at the question, then he continued. 

            "Yugi?... No, little one. He is my… aibou. The hikari to my darkness. My friend." Ryou looked down at the water, a slight look of confusion on his features.

            "Oh… Just the way you talk to him without words… My Master could do that… with me." He whispered then was quite, afraid that he would anger his keeper by talking so much. Yami caught that and shook his head.

            "Keep talking, little one. I enjoy listening…" He let the sponge fall into the water and shifted so Ryou could see the Puzzle. "The Sennen Puzzle… Yugi and I are linked through it." Ryou scanned it over, then his eyes opened wider.

            "It has the eye! The same one as the Master's Rod!"

            A small nod from the Pharaoh. "Hai, the Eye of Ra." 

            "Ra… The Winged Dragon… Master let me hold the card once." Yami tensed, his mind's eye filling with a vision of that golden card… But he stood and looked to Ryou.

            "Ryou, stand up please? Let's get you dry." Ryou complied with the command and stepped out of the tub. Yami was quick in towel drying the boy as Ryou looked sadly at the floor. 

            "…master…" It was only a sad whisper. 

            "…You miss him?"

            "Hai…" Ryou closed his eyes. Yami sighed himself. The confirmation only proving how lost the boy was. 

            "Well, I'll see what I can do." The dark said quietly. Ryou's head lifted, hope in those chocolate eyes.

            "You'll take me back to Master?" Just before he was about to say no, an idea came to Yami. He smiled a tiny smile

            "You'll see, kitten." And offered the boy his boxers. Ryou smiled himself, excited, and slid into the boxers, then the rest of the clothing as it was offered. He knew his keeper must have been pleased if he used the right name and… and… He was going back to Master! Another quick rub of the towel to rid the white mane of moisture and Yami nodded. He led Ryou out of the bathroom after pulling the plug on the tub and walked into the hallway. "Yugi? Ji-chan?" 

            "We're in the kitchen, Yami!" The scent of cooking breakfast only agree with Yugi's called words. Ryou was looking around as if it was the first time he had even been inside the Motou residence. Yami bit his lip and walked into the kitchen, leading Ryou gently. He saw Yugi bouncing around, happily helping his grandfather who seemed to be indeed cooking pancakes. 

            "Ji-chan." Yami said seriously, and both Yugi and Grandpa stopped to look at the spirit. The old man knew a little of Yami and had agreed to let the boy live with them, and in time had begun to love the lad like his own.

            "Hai, Yami?" Solomon said, pausing to peer at the pancake in the pan.

            "Our friend Ryou here… he has a head injury. He's a little out of it, cannot remember much. With his dad gone…" Grandpa waved a hand.

            "Ryou can stay until he's well, of course. I would never turn out one of Yugi's friends especially with something like this." He flipped the flapjack into the air and onto a waiting plate. 

            _That was fast thinking, Yami. I forget to tell him. Yugi looked sheepish._

            Yami smiled to his aibou then looked to Ryou. "Come, Ryou… Sit. Eat." 

            "…Yami-sama?" He said after he sat down. The kitten's voice was low as so only Yami could hear him. "I don't remember any head injury… is that why I can't remember anything before… Master?" 

            "In a way, yes." Yami responded back just as softly. "Eat, kitten, and we'll be on our way." That received a slightly more excited nod from the poor light. Ji-chan sat down at the table with the three boys and gave everyone a hefty load of pancakes. 

            "Dig in, boys!"

            "Pancakes!!!" Yugi chirped happily and dug in after coating them thickly with syrup. _Umm…Yami?... You know Ryou is calling you 'Lord Yami' every time he says your name?_

Yami looked to his aibou, blinking. _Lord Yami…? By Ra… _He slowly shook his head and cut into his pancake, cutting and eating with those strangely perfect manners of his. Ryou finished one pancake slowly before pushing his plate aside, bowing his head. 

            "Thank you… its very good, but I can't eat anymore." By this time, Yugi was on his second plate. Ji-chan just waved a hand and smiled.

            "Ah, no problem. Yugi here can eat a ton of these things!" 

            Yami ate a pair of the lightly sugar coated pancakes before sitting back, his stomach full. _Yugi, can you remember to keep Ji-chan out of our room while Ryou and I are… gone? _

            Yugi gave a quick nod, his nose wrinkling. _I don't even have to work to do that… Ji-chan and I are going food shopping. Should give you lots of time._

_            Thank you, aibou. _He smiled and winked to his little light, knowing the boy hated to go food shopping. He placed a hand on Ryou's forearm. "Come, Ryou… Let's get this underway." They both stood and he walked Ryou back into the bedroom he and Yugi shared. Ryou let the keeper take him.

            "Where are we going, Yami-sama?"

            "Trust me, young one." He sat on the edge of the bed after shutting the door and patted the soft sheets. "Please, lay down?" 

            Ryou looked quietly at the bed. "Hai, Yami-sama…" He lowered his head, looking at his feet, before laying down on the bed. "What is your wish?"

            "Just relax, little one, alright? No fear." A small smile to calm the boy's fears and he closed his eyes, letting a fingertip lay on either of Ryou's temples. The boy looked confused… he was still fully clothed, what did his keeper want?

            Yami sighed slowly and called forth a vast amount of power from the Puzzle. _Ryou, I'm sorry. He whispered before he released a soul shatter blast that went through both him and the boy, the only way to release a mortal soul from its corporeal form. His own form vanished just as Ryou's spirit lifted from the suddenly limp body. Yami grasped it and guided it with him into the depths of the Shadow Realm._

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 9~~~~


	9. Animal Abuse

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**  
.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ] **R**

**[Author Notes:]_  This isn't as long as some of the other chapters but it's the only stopping point for a little while so… here we go. I'm sorry to tell you all, but I have taken a job that will keep me away from the internet for sometime. I will more then likely actually have my computer with me, so I will continue to type up Broken Kitten but I will not be able to post it for a while. Gomen nasi! I'm so sorry I feel bad, but at $200 dollars a week, this is a sweet job. (This kitty needs the money, badly.) _**

_This chapter was fun to write because my dark and I just let out creativity loose. She comes up with all the good lines in this fic, I swear. She tells me I'm her muse. So hell I must be one awesome muse! ^_^ *purr* So yea, on with the fic!_

**( Animal Abuse )**

**            The white haired kitten was used to pain, but this! Keeper must have been mad, very mad! Ryou looked around, trying to make sense of what was happening. The world was dark again… like it was before Master. "Yami-sama? Master?... Don't leave me!"**

            "I'm… I'm here, boy." The voice was faint from behind him. Yami stood there, eyes half closed in some pain. Ryou looked around, tears falling from his eyes. He hadn't even noticed what had happened to him once again… half his body regal and tall with its light-bathed angel's wing, half his body dark and cold with an arching wing of a demon. He stood straight, eyes searching the horizon of this strange place of darkness.

            "Yami-sama…?" Slowly Yami walked over to the calling light and stood beside him, putting a hand to the white-robed shoulder. 

            "I'm sorry for that, Kitten… But it was the only way here. Are you alright?" Ryou nodded quickly in a positive response, anything to keep the keeper from being mad. 

            "Hai, Yami-sama… Where are we?" He asked tentatively.

            "We are in the Shadow Realm… more importantly, a very special part of it. We are in your deck's territory, where all of your creatures lie." The Pharaoh spoke softly, slowly, making sure Ryou got every word. 

            "Creatures… my deck?" Ryou looked faintly confused. 

            Yami nodded gently and took the light's hand and began to lead him into the darkness. Fear touched on the spirit's mind… another's territory. He would not be taken well. "Call to them, Ryou. You know their names… you are one of them. Look at yourself. What are you, kitten?" 

            Ryou looked at his form and those innocent, broken eyes went wide. "What did you do to me, Yami-sama??" His voice full of fear. 

            "I did not do this to you, little one. This was a gift from the man who loved you… before your Master."

            "Love?" Ryou paused, frowning. "No one loved me before Master."

            This was going to take a long time… time they didn't have. "You simply cannot remember him. Your Master took away your memories, locked them in darkness, so you could not know. There was a man who loved you for who you were, Ryou. As a young man who loved Duel Monsters and fell into your arms."

            Ryou knelt on the ground, pulling his knees to himself. "Only pain…" He thinks for a moment, looking over at Yami. Yami, who was saying bad things about his Master. No one said bad things about his Master. "I know… this deck." His voice a soft whisper.

            "Yes, yes you do, Ryou! You know this deck they remember you, your monsters." Yami perked up, wondering if something was seeping into the shattered mind of the light.

            Silently Ryou called out to one card, the one that hid from everyone but himself and Bakura… The Necrofia. The man might be his keeper, but Master duelled, maybe he was supposed to kill the keeper for his test. The demonic woman appeared from the shadows, fingers clutching her broken doll. Her eyes were glowing balefully at Yami, a cruel smile on her lips. Yami sucked in a slow breath at the sight, his eyes going wide. This demon lady would kill him… He couldn't hurt the boy, he knew he couldn't. So he called to the only person that could help him.

            _Bakura!_

            _…Pharaoh? The voice, though weak, pained… was definitely Bakura. _Where are you? I can hear your voice, but I can't feel you anywhere near. __

            Yami stood at the ready, watching the lady fiend. _Your light is here, in the Shadow Realm with me! And damned if he didn't call the Necrofia on me! _

            _And she answered?! Bakura sounded absolutely stunned. A moment of coughing laughter. __Put your hands out, palms up. Tell her you are sorry… and you mean no harm. Ryou was shaking, a finger raised to tell the dark creature to kill his keeper. Yami frowned at the words but did as told. He lifted his hands, palms turned up in careful respect. _

            "Gomen, gomen nasi, Lady. I mean no harm to you or Ryou…" The creature paused, looking from her master to Yami to her doll. "Gomen nasi, Lady, I mean you no harm, no harm to this boy."

            He could see tears shining on the cracked, scuffed cheeks of the doll in the Necrofia's arms. "Hai, Pharaoh…" 

            Yami bowed his head. _Bakura, he can't remember…!_

_            He is shattered… my hope tells me it was not you that broke him. But that was not the white haired thief's voice in his mind. Instead, it was that of the fiend herself, a clawing, tearing hiss in his mind. _If he tells me to lay my kiss upon you, I will. __

            There was a scream of pain from Bakura before, _I don't know what to tell you to do! The monsters know him…its our deck… if he wants you dead they'll try. _There was a long, heart stopping pause. _Ask the Board. Always ask the Board… It never lies. Even he should remember that… The mental voice of the Raider seemed close to tears._

            Yami looked to Ryou, his eyes wide in worry. He slowly walked towards the light and knelt before him, hands help up. "Ryou! You have to remember! You have too! How can you so easily forget of Bakura… Ask the board! Ask!" Ryou slowly blinked at this statement, knowing it must be some trick… but the board wouldn't lie. He lowered his hand, sending the lady fiend on her way. Those opposite called wings dropped as he called the Board to him.

            Between the spirit and the hikari the Board phased into existence. It was quite large, the shortest side of the Board was at least two feet long. The letters were in Japanese, the script curling, coiling in font, hypnotizing in their way. The pointer was of some light wood, a shimmering light dancing over it as if in spotlight. 

            /What does my Master wish?/ The pointer slid from letter to letter, rapidly spelling out the words. No fingers touched the wooden object to move it and a shiver went up Yami's spine. 

            "Who is Bakura?" Ryou asked of the Board, his eyes dark.

            /The other half of you soul, you dark, your one true love./ 

            Ryou blinked at the answer. "What can't I remember?"

            /You have been broken by darkness./

            "Yes." Yami's voice, soft. "Controlled. Ask the Board… What the power of the Rod is. The Sennen Rod." Ryou glared to his keeper but despite Ryou's refusal to ask, the Board moved anyway as if sensing Yami's good intentions. 

            /It rules the mind./ Ryou watched silently.

            "The Sennen Rod, it controls the mind. Bends them to its Bearer's will. Breaks them!" Yami only agreed with set of magic cards that seemed to be helping him.

            "Who… broke me?" Ryou just looked to the Board, fear in that gentle voice. Fear of the truth.

            /…/ There was a long pause from the Board. /I cannot say, for I do not know. Your mind was damaged by Bakura but shattered by another, your memories were stolen with the Rod./

            "Ryou… please… **remember**…!"

            "Master… stole my memories? Why would he, Yami-sama?" Ryou looked up, hurt and confused and looking in desperate need of a hug or some comfort. Yami carefully opened his arms to the boy, his eyes wet with tears. 

            "He wanted to hurt others by having you, Ryou. He is a dark, evil man." He whispered.

            Ryou launched himself into those arms, clinging to the spirit. "Master… he…" A wretched sob. "Please take me out of this place, it hurts!" 

            Yami stroked the boy's hair, sighing quietly. "Alright, just hold onto me and please don't let go." He paused. _Bakura… _Ryou just sobbed, images cascading behind his eyes, breaking the dark barrier that had held them back.

            _What? The voice was whisper soft and nearly made Yami cringe. What had Mariku done to Bakura to make the smart-assed, egotistical thief sound like that?_

            _He's remembering. Was all he said before he closed his eyes. Using up a great deal of his last stores of power, he shifted himself and the sobbing light from the Shadow Realm and back into Yugi's room. Both laid there, unmoving._

            Slowly, a heavy golden feather drifted to land on the bed by their bodies, as easily as long as an adult's arm. Yami's eyes crept open, pain shooting through his soul. This time, he had taken Ryou's pain onto himself to save the boy's mind. "R-Ryou…?" He struggled to get out.

            "Yami-sama… who am I?" Ryou laid there, eyes unopened even as tears leaked from under the closed lids. Memories assaulted his mind's eye. Fingers twitched, lifted, and wrapped into the white silken strands to either side of his head. Yami sighed, working up the energy to wrap his arms around the boy, shivering. 

            "You are Ryou Bakura… you are the hikari of Bakura… you are the bearer of the Sennen Ring. You are the Change of Heart, you are **not **Mariku's kitten!" 

            And there they laid, Ryou slowly crying himself to sleep in the spirit's embrace.

            _Yami? We'll be home soon?... Are you and Ryou okay? The sudden voice of his own light. _

            _Y-Yes… We're… F-Fine. He struggled to keep his voice even and was failing. _

            There was a little hiss of pain from Yugi as some of the aching in Yami's body slipped through his grip on the link. _Yami, you're hurt! What happened?! _

            _I'm… fine… The voice grew fainter as Yami collapsed against Ryou, his power spent in getting two souls, one mortal, back and forth from the Shadow Realm. Bells chimed, announcing the return of Ji-chan and his aibou._

            _Yami! Yugi dropped the bags of groceries and dashed up the stairs, bursting into the room just in time to see Yami vanish from his position curled around Ryou._

            It was a new day and the ship had indeed left behind the city. Mariku was awake, silently looking over his prize. Those lavender orbs were almost the same color as the Pharaoh's all too happy light, but the darkness behind them showed the decidedly lack of innocence that Yugi's form shone with. Bakura sat in that stiff, uncomfortable position panting slowly, having woken thanks to the Pharaoh's callings. Mariku watched over him, pretending not to know what the Raider was doing right away. He stalked over to the white haired dark.

            "Ahh, my inu… Rest well?" A small smirk on those cruel lips.

            "Lovely…" Bakura growled, fainter, perhaps, then the last time. 

Mariku laughed light; he knew that his kitten was in the Shadow Realm. "So glad to hear that." He petted his dog gently until he got to the rib which had been broken, aching all night. Bakura laid limp in those chain just to take the pressure of his rib, then cried out as suddenly, the other dark pressed in hard on those abused ribs. "Its almost funny."

"Bak…Bakayaro!"

Mariku pressed in harder. "Wrong." A resounding screech came from Bakura who was not able to hold it in anymore. "If I am hurting you, you can beg for Master to stop. You've played this game before and you know your part. Say it." And to accent his words, he added even more pressure, knowing he could possibly break another at this rate. Bakura screamed out, feeling the broken rib actually press into organs. 

"Stop, please!" He cried out. 

"Please what? Say it. You know I wouldn't let you die… I can do far worse things to you."

"Please… stop…" A slow panting, before his eyes opened. "M-Master…"

"That is better." The hand left Bakura's ribs and the inu received a pat on the head for his amusing trick. "Oh, and I am onto your little game."

Bakura's head lifted more, eyes narrowing. "Game?"

The other spirit walked away from the chained dark and opened one of the cases that sat against the walls of the room. "Warn him if you like, but I don't know if it will be fast enough."

The thief stared, trying to understand what the man was talking about. Mariku twisted and offered up something to Bakura's view. "I wonder if the Pharaoh can out run my pet." Bakura's eyes went wide, looking to one of the three God cards. The golden being of the sun… the Winged Dragon.

            _PHARAOH! Bakura screamed out towards Yami, eyes wide, but there was no response._

            "You think you're so smart. I told you, inu, I know how you work and I will have you broken and begging like the whore you are."

            "Never!" Bakura growled, some fire rekindling in his soul. His form snapped tight the chains, the Ring glowing at his chest. 

            "You really are a fool if you think that Ring will save you. I blocked it myself." A smug smirk. "Or I should say I'm using my light to block it. Go ahead and drain him all you want, but you might not like the backlash."

            The glowing stopped after a breath. "You had better hope I never get free…"

            "I am not scared of you, thief. I am far stronger. And when I get my hands on the third god card I will be unstoppable!" That crazed gleam sat once again in those mauve orbs. "I will take the power of the Pharaoh and destroy this world of light, releasing the shadows! As I have said… you will either be at my side or you will be in the depths of the Underworld."

            Bakura sighed slowly, lowering his chin to his chest, exhaustion burning in every fiber of his being. Mariku walked back over, taking the chains off the wall. Gripping the bounds, he threw Bakura onto the bed to lay on his stomach before chaining the Raider once again. A grunt of pain escaped Bakura, eyes closing tightly as he just tried to ignore the pain. His broken rib was pulsing with every beat of his heart and blood was rushing back into his numb arms, pins and needles almost unbearable.

            "You respect and fear only one thing, Raider. Pain. And that is how I will bring you to heel." The evil dark walked to his trunk. "You commented about my ink, and I saw the look of terror when you saw my kitten's mark. You are going to get one of your own." Bakura growled, weakened by the sob that ended it. 

            "Don't your **dare **touch me with that needle!" Bakura twisted in the chains despite pain, refusing to let this monster mar his skin. He glared over his shoulder at the man, teeth bared. Mariku padded over with his supplies, placing them on the table beside the bed. 

            "I'm not giving you a choice. The mark on your light is small, only taking the space between his shoulder blades. You inu… I have a canvas to work with, a blank one." A bubble of dark laughter as Mariku dipped a needle into ink. Bakura laid there on the bed, eyes closed and his forehead pressed into the mattress. In his mind, he concentrated alone on his light, that angelic face. 

            Mariku made the first prick of flesh. "I don't want you to think of anything but your pain." Bakura shuddered in repulsion. "You know that right?" Not a sound from his captive. A faint look of anger crossed the dark's face and Mariku growled, gently stroking the Rod belted to his side. It began to glow with a soft golden light which also sprang up along Bakura's back. The crazed spirit coursed that expanse of flesh, forcing the nerves there to be at their most sensitive. He raised the needle and slammed it down into flesh. 

            The PAIN! Bakura tried to scream as every nerve in his back sang with the burning feeling, but he was frozen… frozen under the Rod's power. 

            _This is my power, you fool! You questioned it!  Mariku started to sew a pattern into the other's skin. A demon's wing slowly appeared, taking up the entire left side of the back. It sprouted from the shoulder, terrifyingly real looking. Bakura could only feel. The pain seemed that much worse, that much more terrible, with not being able to scream out the suffering. He laid there motionless, form glowing with the Rod's control, his mind blanking to nothing but the voice and the pain. _You are mine. You were born to be mine. A killer, a whore. What ever made you think you could something greater then pain? __

            Hours slowly passed, just spent on the single wing, delicately shading it. For Bakura, it was all pain, pain from those super sensitive nerves. Mariku turned the other's shoulder, thinking. _Your angel wing would go here but… a worthless creature such as you had it ripped off… _Bakura listened. He listened because it was something other then the pain. Mariku slowly began to create a second image on the strong back. The image of a terrible wound, it almost looked like it was truly bleeding. _But I will have a use for you. I will give you a purpose, inu, and only I can take away the pain. I am your Master, and I decide what you feel. _

_            Bakura whimpered faintly, eyes staring into darkness. _Please… __

_            Please, what, Inu? _

_            Please… Master… The voice was almost unrecognizable as Bakura's own tone._

            _You have been a bad dog, Inu. You have disobeyed me, tried to attack __me.__ Swift hands paused in the slow rise and fall of the needle and began to stroke the flesh it had been working on. Down the curve of back to the strong, rounded muscle of buttocks. __Very bad dog._

_            Bakura lied there motionless, only thing to his own was his broken mind. _Bad… dog… _Mariku laughed, something dark and cruel and without human emotion. The Rod's glow intensified, and in one thrust, he entered into Bakura's body._

            _This is what happens to bad dogs. _

            The pain! Bakura tried to move, tried so hard, but under the Rod's power, his own body would not respond to him. Mariku slowly thrusted in and out, growling gently in pleasure. _Do you want to be a bad dog, inu? _He snarled into the Raider's mind.

            _No… A whispered reply through what sounded like mental 'sobs.'_

            A slap on the stinging back. _No what? _

_            No… Master… _

_            Tell your Master you will be a good dog!_

_            I will be! I'll be a good dog! Bakura screamed back, his mind collapsing into darkness just to avoid the unforgiving pain._

            With the breaking words, Mariku releasing his hold on the other boy, removing the paralyzation but not letting those hyper sensitive nerves rest, coursing the body to feel pleasure. Pleasure flooded into Bakura's system and he cried out. It was far too much for his abused mind. He arched off the bed, up against the other, as everything together overloaded his tenuous hold on consciousness. His white seed spread onto the bed, rubbing against his own flesh. Mariku let out a growl, almost a roar, and with those tightening muscles around him he released into the boy. Softly panting, he pulled out, removing the control he had on Bakura's body. The thief laid in a shuddering pile, pain and the remnant of pleasure shuddering through him. Mariku tugged free something from the pile on the table. A collar. He latched it around Bakura's throat like tagging some proud new pet. He gently stroked the milky strands of hair. The Raider twitched against the chains, muttering unintelligible things from his mind like a madman as he leaned into the touch. Mariku smirked and unchained his pet. 

            _Good dog. Bakura slowly got to all fours, panting. _I want you to be a good god. You want to be a good dog, because you remember what happens to bad dogs. _A pat to the head. _Sit. _It took a long moment for the command to even make sense, then his rump touched the bed in a classic 'sit' position. Nails gently scratched behind Bakura's ear. The Raider leaned into the touch. __Good boy. It was said in that sickeningly cute tone people use on adorable puppies.        ___

            _I think its time for puppy to get cleaned up. The 'puppy' looked up, cocking his head. Mariku placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and channeled a bit of healing energy, enough to seal the markings on Bakura's back permanently and make it so the mistreated ribs were only bruised instead of broken. _You're a dirty puppy. Come. _Mariku stood, snapping his fingers for the inu to come with him. Bakura stood slowly, but almost immediately collapsed back onto the bed. His muscles were not going to just let him walk after days of laying still, stiffening. The other dark shook his head slightly and looped an arm around his ailing pup, helping him to stand. Together they made their way into the massive bathroom that connected with the master bedroom. _

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 10~~~~


	10. Faded Ring of Light

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**  
.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] PG-13**

**[Author Notes:]_  Hey, I managed to type of ANOTHER chapter for you Broken Kitten freaks before I left for my job! BE HAPPY! I never update this fast! Rofl. So yea! I hope you like this one…I did. *grin* _**

_For once, there will be a few ANs at the end of this chapter, read them. But I have to say this. I HATE THE ENGLISH NAMES FOR THE GOD CARDS! *shudders* What is so hard about 'Osiris?' I mean… Slipher? What a retarded name. _

**( Faded Ring of Light )**

**            The Yuugiou jerked awake, eyes wide as he looked around. A nightmare, darkness, burning pain running down his back… He looked down to the being in his arms. Laying curled there was Ryou, and beside him a heavy golden feather. His mind boggled for a moment. He was in the real world? But…Fingers wrapped around the shaft of the feather, lifting it, twirling it into the air. "By Ra… What is this thing?" He whispered to himself, faintly confused. Not only was he in the real world, he was solid in it… Those crimson orbs closed, trying to think this out. What bird had a feather this big? _Aibou? _He murmured to his light. A gasp made his head lift, and he saw his hikari pause in his pacing.**

            _Yami! Thank the gods you're awake! He bounded over to his dark, wrapping his arms around him. _

            Yami winced in some pain, returning the hug with one arm. _Careful, aibou. Yugi looked up with those huge eyes._

            _I'm sorry! Yami, what happened? _

            _Ryou… remembers some, I think. I'm not sure, though. It hurt us both on the way in but… I took his pain away on the way back. Yugi loosened his grip with the words__. It'll be alright, but, Yugi… is this one of your toys? He lifted the feather for Yugi to view. It was surprisingly heavy. At Yugi's negative headshake, Yami frowned further. _What **is **it? __

            Yugi pondered it for a moment then shrugged. _I don't know. Maybe Ryou will? _

_            Good idea, Yugi… but, I think he needs to sleep, poor thing. Yami touched some of those white strands of hair, brushing them back. _

            _Yami… Yugi stared to the floor, as if unsure if he should continue. _

            The spirit frowned softly. _What's wrong? _

_            You were… whimpering and screaming in your sleep. I tried to wake you but I couldn't… The Pharaoh blinked as his hikari's words and actually managed to blush somewhat. _

            _Sorry, Yugi. _

_            Yami, you shouldn't be! It was my fault… I couldn't wake you! Yugi let go with his cry, wrapping his arms around himself._

            The dark sighed slowly, trying to untangle himself from the sleeping Ryou. _Aibou, you did nothing wrong…_

_            You always know what to do for me… but I can never seem to help you! _

_            Yami finally disengaged himself from Ryou's grip and gathered the small light to him, looking into Yugi's innocent eyes. __You help me by being here. Gently, Yugi cuddled into his dark's arms, feeling better as he does so and at the same time, worse. _

            A soft sigh from the Pharaoh and he gently took Yugi's chin, looking into the boy's eyes. _Something is bothering you, aibou. Tell me?_

_            Its nothing, Yami… Yugi forced his voice to be happy and smiled. _I'm okay, its you I'm worried about. __

_            Yugi… Yami gently tapped the boy's chest, over his heart. __I am in here, I know when something is wrong. Talk to me. You should not worry about me, little one._

_            No, really… that's all! Yugi tried to make his dark understand. __Yeah… I'm worried you'd reject me, and I know now is not the time for this. I shouldn't even be jealous… he's just helping Ryou, that's all… That unguarded thought slipped into Yami's mind._

            _Oh… Yugi… The spirit's voice was soft, his eyes full of compassion. _Yugi, you are my hikari… my only. No one can take your place in my soul… or… _The voice grew slightly deeper, warmer. _in my heart… _And so very softly, he placed his lips to Yugi's. The light blinked once but leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his dark. Yugi could feel power slowly coming from the Puzzle, keeping his other half solid in his embrace. Yami's limbs slid fully about the boy, bringing him close to his chest, just kissing him softly, slowly. The hikari moaned, the little pink tongue slipping over Yami's lower lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. Yami was surprised at the boy's aggression, but did as asked. Lips parted, teeth nipped at Yugi's tongue tip in response. Yugi himself just felt as if he was melting with that kiss as their tongues danced. So very slowly, Yami broke the kiss, panting slightly, _

            _By Ra, aibou… Yugi blinked innocently. _You are… quite the little devil… but our dear Ryou is here. _ _

The light slowly licked his lips, tasting the dark on them. _Maybe later… in your Room, then? _

_Mmm, in my room, Yugi? The deep voice was coy. _Oh, I'll have to clean. _He said to lighten the mood a bit, a grin softening his sharp features. _

_            Why? We're just going to make a mess out of it. Yugi offered with an impish smirk. _

            It pulled a faint chuckle from the dark and he cocked his head. _Tempting, my little Yugi. Alright then, aibou… Later. Ruby eyes glimmered but then his voice went serious. __Do you understand, though, that you are my only one? _

_            Hai… I love you, Yami. Sealed with a quick kiss. Ryou gave a soft moan of wakening. _

            _As I love you, Yugi. He nuzzled at those lips briefly before turning Yugi around in his lap, something a little more innocent, before he looked to Ryou. "Ryou…?" _

            "My head…" The white haired hikari mumbled out, his voice kissed with its flowing English accent, perhaps a bit thicker then its normal soft spoken tones.

            _Aibou? Could you possibly get Ryou some of that medicine… mmm… Tylenol? That could help him… He spoke softly to his light before addressing Ryou carefully. "We're going to try and help it, Ryou."_

            Ryou looked around carefully. "When did I get here?" But he paused, his gaze drifting to lay on the pair beside him. "Yugi and… oh dear…" 

            "…Ryou?" The yami frowned gently, unsure.

            But the Ring's light was all wide eyes and stares. "Y-Yami…" 

            "Ryou, what's wrong? What's that look for?" The spirit said softly, trying to figure out why on earth he was being stared at like that.

            A pink rag of tongue slid over Ryou's lips, his own, trying to moisten them. "The last thing I remember… is… my yami… screaming out my name. You didn't… kill him, did you?" 

            "I've done no such thing…" He said cautiously, frowning. Where was Ryou within this memory, WHEN was he? "In the memory, can you see where you are?"

            "Curled up in my Soul Room, in Bakura's arms." Came the quick reply. "He'd just gotten out of the Shadow Realm…"

            Yami's heart quickened. Before this whole disaster… Well, before he had started it. "Oh… Ra…" He looked to the speaking light and sighed. "This is a long story."

_            But Ryou was still speaking. "And… its not his fault, he didn't rape me… Where's my Ring?!"_

            "Just listen to me, Ryou!" Yami spoke in a deeper, more commanding voice. Ryou froze like a rabbit under the gaze of a hawk. 

Yami quickly began to tell Ryou the happenings of the last few days… weeks…? It seemed like forever. "And… that's where we are now. Bakura is **still with Mariku." Ryou simply had a perfect showing of horror written on his pale features. "So, yes. We need to get Bakura out of there."**

"First the Shadow Realm… and now this… Oh… 'Kura." Ryou whispered quietly, the part of him being Mariku's not even fully sinking in. He could feel that dark, cold spot in his soul that had once been alive with the touch of Bakura's Soul Room to fill it. 

The Pharaoh arched an eyebrow lightly at the pet name for the Ring's spirit but closed his eyes. "Look, Ryou… I am willing to help however I can but… without the Ring… we would have to go searching the Shadow Realm to even get close to them."

Ryou interjected. "I know where the Eye is. Bakura said only the Pharaoh could use the Sennen Eye without putting it into his head… if that would help."

Yami had gone silent, thinking. "You know where that thing is? Lovely…"         

"'Kura stole it…" Ryou looked faintly embarrassed. 

"Surprise, surprise. I suppose it would…" Yami just said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "There is… one last thing."

"Hai?" The light looked up, frowning.

"I'm not trying to grope you or something but…" He carefully lifted Ryou's shirt, grasping Ryou's hand in his own. Delicately he slid Ryou's fingertips over the boy's heart. 

The boy looked almost… relieved? "I know that scar. 'Kura marked me as his… I brought the demon out of him and the angel to him. His Change of Heart."

"That's… not all of it." Yami stood as Ryou's look went from one of longing and remembrance to fear. He placed his own hikari to the bed and walked to the floor length mirror in Yugi's room, gesturing for Ryou to follow. Ryou did so after a moment, heart racing and his mouth dry. "I'm sorry, Ryou…" Long digits took the boy's shoulders in hand, turning him half so he can see his back. Quickly he lifted up the back of the cotton tee shirt. 

Which, in turn, made Ryou faint when he saw the wings of the Dragon. 

Yami caught the limp boy and held him, sighing gently. He knew Ryou needed to see that mess of scars and ink, to over come it. He let the boy's body slowly move to the floor, holding his head up. 

"Oh… Yami-sama…I just had the strangest dream…" Ryou suddenly whispered. The spirit looked down on the white haired light, his heart sinking heavily with the words. A small worried smile was on Ryou's lips. "That there was a large tattoo on my back, and that I've been someone's slave for the past few… well… for a while." 

Yami sighed quietly and nodded. "Ryou, it is true. You fainted."

"Oh… bloody 'ell…" The light whispered, looking like either he was going to faint again or possibly be sick. Yami slowly stroked the snowy mane. 

"Shh… Shh… Yugi and I are here for you…" The boy just latched onto Yami, crying. The dark just held onto the boy, laying his forehead against Ryou's soft hair. _Aibou… Ryou is hurting… hurting badly. _

Yugi watched silently from the bed, his eyes wide and so perfectly innocent from having seen the tattoo and Ryou's sudden reaction to it. _Why don't you both lay down on the bed… and I'll make some tea for him. It usually calms him down.  Yugi dashed out of the room before he even finished his sentence. A faint nod from Yami and he slowly pulled Ryou off of him, just enough to look into his eyes. _

"I know Bakura despises weakness… just remember you have to be strong for us to help him." And in one smooth motion he stood and cradled Ryou to his chest. He walked to Yugi's bed and placed Ryou into its soft embrace of comforter and pillows. Ryou's expression… one of pain and confusion as his mind tried to sort through everything. "Ryou… Just tell me what you are thinking right now, no matter how insane it sounds or if it even fits together. Just talk."

So Ryou did. "Its odd… all of it is like a nightmare… but at least I feel almost safe in your arms." 

"I'm glad to hear of it, child." He touched that pale cheek and smiled. 

             It brought a sigh from the light. "I want my dark… Yugi-chan… he's not mad at you for being nice to me, is he?" 

The yami chuckled lightly. "No, young one… Jealous, perhaps. But I fixed that."

"Thank the gods… I didn't want to cause anymore problems." A distant look over took the boy. "Bakura… there are times that even **I don't understand him… Yami-sama, do you think he'll be okay?"**

Yami looked to the boy, frowning. "…Do you want the truth?"

A shaking hand went over Ryou's heart, the boy's delicate fingers tracing the pattern of wings. "Hai. I'm not as innocent as Yugi."

A small sigh. "I honestly wonder if his mind will stand under Mariku's power. He is strong, your Bakura… but even the strongest break. And when they do, they are the hardest to glue back together."

"Yami-sama? Will you help me… because I don't know if I'll be strong enough." Ryou whispered, on the verge of tears once again. 

_ I'm coming up with tea… has he settled down any? Yugi's soft tones in Yami's mind. A moment of silence from the dark before he lifted Ryou's chin and looked into those chocolate eyes._

"Ryou. You have withstood the darkness of the Shadow Realm and the depths of your own soul and mind. You are a very strong being, remember that always." His voice was soft, deep as were those crimson eyes. _Hai, aibou. He called back to Yugi almost like a last second thought. _

Ryou was blushing slightly. "Th… Thank you."

Yami smiled and gave the boy a quick hug. "I'm sure we'll have Bakura home soon, yelling at me for having ever touched you." Yugi came into the room, balancing a tray. It bore three tea cups, though two of them were made with hot choco for him and Yami and the other with tea and honey. 

"You're right, Yami-sama. You might want to hide for a bit, eh?" Ryou chirped up, looking to Yugi but his smile looked forced. Yami looked and smiled easily to his aibou, piercing him with a deep gaze. 

_ I could find some interesting things to do with that hot chocolate. Yami purred into the hikari's mind before looking to Ryou. "Mmmm… possibly, yes." _

Yugi had turned as red as the edgings of his hair. _Y-Yami! _

_ Mmm, what?_

_ Don't tempt me, or… or…I'll get the whipped cream!_

_ …I like that idea. The dark merely grinned and took a cup from his aibou, the tea filled one, and offered it to Ryou who accepted it eagerly. He took his own cup and Yugi made himself comfortable on the bed, still blushing.   _

"Alright. So what do we do about Bakura and this… Mariku?" Yami said after a long pause. 

"I don't know…" Ryou sighed. "I know a bit about him, and I know that he'll be coming back. He's after the God Cards and he wont rest under he has them. He has two of them." 

Yami latched onto that. "Which ones?" He knew there had been two but… 

"The Winged Dragon of Ra… and some sky dragon." Ryou looked confused over the second's name. 

"Osiris…" Yami whispered, his eyes wide. 

"Hai… he favors the other one, though. Its easier for him to control." Ryou said softly, thinking.

"Gods of the Sky… We do not need their powers mixed into this." Yami closed his eyes, trying to think. Suddenly, something came to his mind. Those eyes drifted over to the feather he had woken with, his eyes going even wider in fear. "Oh… Gods…"

_ Yami? What's wrong? What are the god cards!? His light spoke rapidly into his mind. _

Yami touched the edge of the feather, growling deeply. "The God Cards are monsters with unspeakable power, considered… unbeatable. Untameable. Unless… you have some form of control on them or are actually that strong."

Both Ryou and Yugi both turn pale. "Yami-sama… he's tamed one of the beasts. I've seen it… only for a second…" 

Yami curled a finger around the feather, closing his eyes. "It will be after us…" He glanced to Yugi, frowning. "We need to leave this place."

Ryou lowered his head. "I'm sorry I put you all in danger… "

"He's after me, too. Ryou, it is not just your fault." Yami soothed softly.

But the light looked to be debating with himself before looking to the light and dark. "'Kura told me… Never to show anyone this place… If I take you, promise me you'll keep it a secret?"

Yami nodded gently, smiling faintly. "I promise, young one." Yugi agreed as well. "Let's go." The spirit prodded gently.

It took a good half an hour of walking to get to the place Ryou had thought of, but it ended in a grove of trees tucked into the back of a park. Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou, cocking his head slightly as he watched Ryou walk to a small stone and whisper a soft, strange word. His eyes went wide as the ground slid to the side and there was a steep stairwell beneath the soil. Ryou turned dark eyes on the spirit. "Just do exactly as I do… Or…." Yami waved a hand. This was Bakura's hiding place, after all… he could only think it was trapped. 

"Only Bakura…" He murmured softly and scooped up Yugi as Ryou began to go down the stairs. Those delicate feet passed over every third step, so Yami did as well. Finally they go to the bottom with minimum fuss and Yami gently put Yugi to the ground. They had come to a wall of stone, a dark, cold face carved into it. The dark just eyed the face, frowning. "…Odd."

"This is the tricky part, and both of you will have to do it. Stick your hand into the mouth of the carving. It will either let you in or bite it off." Yami stared for a moment, frowning. 

"Wonderful…" He muttered quietly and without thinking it over, he slid his left hand into the mouth. There was a resounding echo of a bolt sliding out of place. In turn, Yugi and Ryou did the same without mishap. The wall shifted back, sliding out of the way. Yami let out a slow breath and nodded. The room that became visible was lit by fire, a thief's den. Boxes of items, presumably stolen, and even a soft bed in one corner. A slow trickle of water caught Yami's ear… an underground creek and even an ice chest. Yami eyed the lot over before muttering something softly to himself and closing his eyes, letting his mind work this over as he slid to sit on the floor. 

"You can see why he didn't want me to show you…"

"Hai, Ryou, but I swear this will not leave my lips." Yami swore quietly.

"…He'll know anyway, but… I think he'll understand." Ryou commented as Yugi stared around with wide eyes. 

_ Yami, look at this place! You think he stole all of this?_

_ Well… he is a thief, young aibou. _

_ We'll I know that but it looks like he's stolen half the museums in the world!  Yugi sat beside his dark as Ryou began to dig through boxes and objects. Yami watched Ryou, one of his fingers slowly trailing up his light's leg._

"I know the ruddy thing is in this mess somewhere…" Ryou was muttering to himself, a mix of English and Japanese.

_ Yami… One of Yugi's brushed Yami's thigh. _

Yami just arched a brow, listening to Ryou before looking to his light._ Mmm? Hai? He growled softly into the boy's mind._

_ Whatcha doing? The boy asked innocently, sort of._

_ Oh, do you want me to stop? The dark asked teasingly, slowly drawing his hand away._

_ No! Yugi gently grabbed Yami's hand. _I mean… you don't have too. __

Yami laughed quietly in the boy's mind… a quick look to Ryou before he drew his hand up Yugi's chest, nails dragging over one nipple through the cloth. Yugi let out an odd cooing sound. Ryou just let out a sigh.

"Bloody Raider… you think he'd have a bit of order to this…" But his voicings were ignored by the pair.

The Pharaoh shivered slightly at the noise from his hikari. _You're testing my self control, aibou. _

_ Sorry Yami but that feels really good. _

"AH! Got you!" A loud call from Ryou, causing Yugi to yelp and fall out of Yami's lap with a comical expression to his face of lust and surprise and frustration. Ryou turned, holding out the Eye between two fingers much like a young child showing off a new marble. 

Yami stared for a long moment, memories haunting him. Memories of him almost loosing his aibou, of almost loosing his life and his soul. He blinked, suppressing it. "The Eye…" A soft whisper.

"Yes… Its one of 'Kura's greatest treasures… His second greatest theft." Yami nodded in response, curiosity wanting him to ask what the greatest had been but he had an inkling. "I'm giving it to you on loan… It might come in handy." And he handed it to Yami. The spirit looked into the white haired light's eyes, one hand on the Puzzle and the other on the Eye. 

"I will return it to you, I swear it." The Eye was cold to the touch, but at the same time it burned, its magic strong and longing to be used. Yami shivered slightly, thanking Ra that he would not have to loose his own eye to use the power within the golden orb. "Thank you, Ryou."

"Yugi… Would you care if I tried this on you?" He held up the orb, asking softly. "I have not used this before…" Was that a blush? "And I'm not completely sure how to use it." 

"Neither am I." Sighed Ryou. "I know Bakura's tried to use it but never managed to get more then a nasty headache." 

Yugi yawned, it had been a long day. "Okay, Yami…" 

Yami closed his fist around the Eye, closing his own crimson ones. The power soared through him with only a touch of his will, and with a gasp he released it. But in his inexperience, his mind touched Ryou's instead of his own light's. It was a strange place of soaring black and white, broken images of the past, bursts of pain and tenderness, a massive knot of confusion and half known things. Yami jerked back with a shock, panting slightly. Ryou just shivered, feeling something brush across his mind.

"Yami-sama… that was you… right?"

Yami slowly opened his eyes, staring at nothing. "Gods above… Hai… it was me… I think…" He shook his head, trying to rid if of the images, but they were like some unwanted house guest that refused to leave. 

"There's only one bed but it should be big enough for all of us…" Ryou offered in a quiet tone. 

_ I will sleep on the floor if you wish it, aibou. The spirit's voice carried an edge of seriousness, knowing the boy's worry from before._

_ Its alright, besides I want you close. Yugi nuzzled at his dark's neck. Ryou just took the edge of the bed closet of the wall, wrapping his arms around a pillow. He didn't want to have Yugi get bent out of shape, and not really… wanting to upset Yami-sama, either. Yami himself uncurled himself from the floor and slipped into bed, giving Ryou a fond, gentle hug before moving in so Yugi could fit. Yugi did the same and whispered into Ryou's ear. "We'll get him back." And curled into the arms of his dark._

After a long pause, the Yuugiou whispered quietly into Ryou's mind alone. _We'll find your love. I know… not matter how broken, just as you did, he will find his way back to you. Perhaps you are not the only Change of Heart. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, nuzzling into the boy's hair. Yugi purred in Yami's mind, causing the spirit to suppress a shiver. He growled into his aibou's mind. _Tease… you really don't want Ryou to watch as I ravish you, mmm? __

_ He wouldn't have to watch… we're supposed to be sleeping. _

That brought a laugh from the yami. _You could never keep yourself that quiet or that still. _

An little impish smile from the light. _As I said earlier… we could always use your room. _

The dark chuckled. _Is that so? Come find me, then. _

_ Now who's being the tease? Yugi asked with a dark shiver of lust in his voice._

_ Mmm, come find me, aibou. And Yami passed from the real world, fading into his Soul Room. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: _The light slowly licked his lips, tasting the dark on them. Maybe later… in your Room, then? ~~~~ This line has a funny thing to add to it. When we were RPing this, this was the commentary to the line._

Rave-chan: _Yugi just asked to get it on in Yami's Soul Room!_

Jantra-san: _WOOOOOOO!!!_

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 11~~~~


	11. Flames in the Darkness

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**  
.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
[ Published: **] **May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**

**[ Chapter Rating: ] R**

**[Author Notes:]_ I just had to tell you guys about the funny little thing Rave-chan and I spoke of while writing the first few lines of this chapter. We were talking about Mariku's soul room. We imagine its probably purple and fluffy and totally pimped out to the max. ^^ Lots of purple and gold and bondage racks. *nods* Next AN. For those of you who don't know, the first episode of Yuugiou was NOT the first one they showed in __America__. There is actually… 27 episodes *before* that episode. It shows Yami coming out of the Puzzle for the first time… Yugi was beat up and Yami plays the first 'Mind Game' with the guy who did it. Its so awesome._**

_Anyway, on with the fic!_

**( Flames in the Darkness )**

Yugi slowly entered into the hallway between the pair of Soul Rooms, looking first into his own open room then to the other one that was usually closed. It was indeed closed, but as Yugi stepped closer it opened of its own accord. A small smile touched the light's lips. 

_Come, aibou. _Yami's dark voice echoed in the hikari's mind, sending shivers down his spine. He walked slowly, carefully, listening for anything. He knew well of the traps that lurked everywhere in his dark's mind, but none seemed to respond to his passing. _Hmmm, come find me, my little one. _The voice once again rang in Yugi's ears, one doorway far in the distant muddled stairs opening to spill light into the dark way. Yugi, heedless now, scampered down the hall, up a flight of steps, and snuck into the open doorway. His eyes went wide at the sight before him.

Candles. Hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles. They burned on every surface, creating a place of shadow and light. And there, in the deepest of shadows, caught barely by the flickering glow, was Yami himself, half curled into a massive bed. His lithe form was trimmed in gold and black, chains attached at his wrists and coiled about him like gilded snakes. Like some immortal, Egyptian god. The small light crept into the room, the light dancing off his face, highlighting the angelic innocence. He approached that dark god of lust with wide eyes that tried to take in everything. His heart pounded. "Looks like I found you." He whispered through a tight throat. His mind could not believe what was happening. 

"Indeed you have, my light." The voice was a twist on that deep ringing tone he used for dueling, reformed into something dark, sensual, burning. It sent a shiver through the small light as he stepped to the bed, his chest tight. Slowly he crawled up onto the soft bed, over the frame of soft yellow stone. 

"I win…" He whispered as he straddled the dark, pressing his petal soft lips of his dark's. Yami laid back slowly, those crimson eyes like hellfire as he returned that kiss fiercely, tucking his arms in around the boy. It was filled with deep passion as hands gently twined over Yugi's back, pulling him even closer. Delicate little fingers coiled themselves in the Yuugiou's hair. The dark could feel the boy's mind against his, so burnt with lust that it would do whatever it took to relieve that flame inside. Even attempting to be semme over the darkness. And Yami let it… for now. His tongue caressed the young one's lip. 

Yugi smiled into the kiss, thinking he had the upper hand. But he had to come up for air sometime, so slowly he broke that searing kiss. Yami reclined lazily on the bed, a slow panting of his own as he looks to the boy. Yugi carefully ran his fingers over the leather encased chest of his dark, the little digits undoing the clasps of the shirt. A break of noise, like some odd faint coo, arose from the dark as more of his skin was revealed to the indistinctly cool air of the chamber. Those ruby eyes opened to gaze upon his light's face, purring at the expression he found there. A look of marveling as the leather was peeled away, a look of lust and awe. One hand rose, fingers slipping beneath Yugi's own shirt to touch the soft flesh beneath its concealing cotton. A shiver was felt from the little light even as tiny hands ghosted over the lightly tanned skin. Taking his cue, Yami slowly lifted the shirt, ducking his head to nip at the skin there. Yugi moved closer to his dark, placing his lips to that strong neck, kissing it gently. In that position, the Pharaoh easily shifted the young boy to his back, straddling his waist. The hikari looked up with big eyes, the lavender pools sparkling like a moonlit pond. 

"My little tease…" The darkness whispered softly. 

"Now who's teasing?" The reply, breathless. Purring came from the light as Yami's fingers returned the ghosted touch, little arms wrapping around the dark to press their bodies together. Gently the dark nudged his hips to the boy's own, causing a small moan from the form beneath his. 

"What do you want, Yugi?" A soft question.

"You…" The voice that responded was flushed with longing and excitement. Yami growled in list and dipped his head down, the very tip of his tongue slowly gliding around one mocha colored nipple. The boy's back arched, his hands pawed at his dark's back. 

_Mmm, so sensitive…_ Yami's voice broke the sudden burst of fire in Yugi's mind, biting down on the responsive nub. A light keening sound echoed from Yugi's parted lips. _Like that, little Yugi? Slowly he punched the second between his fingertips, biting down once again at the same moment. His question was answered by a second cry and a dragging of nails over the smooth flesh of his back. _

_Yami! _A cry, a desperate plea for more. Happily, Yami complied and swiped the flat of his tongue over the hikari's nipples before slowly kissing down the soft chest, stomach… tongue dipping into the shallow pit of navel. A spasm of muscle responded. The reaction caused a slight moan from Yami, feeling the delicate pain from Yugi's nails on his back. He shifted his weight backwards, lower, and swirled his tongue over the inside of each creamy thigh. His innocent light… the dark could not believe this moment was happening. He had been so close to his hikari, holding him through the toughest of times, stood beside, and behind, him. And slowly, he had come to love the little boy who had completely the Sennen Puzzle. And yet… he had thought that they could never be together. What could Yugi want with a dead soul, a trapped spirit? But… the light had confessed his love. 

The younger whimpered softly, wanting the yami's sweet torment to last and yet… he did not know if he could survive the coming ecstasy. Already it tugged at his soul, twisted it, strummed the strings of his heart to a fevered pitch. A quick nip to each of those trembling thighs and suddenly, Yami's breath warmed the already hot flesh of Yugi's length.

_Yami… my yami… _Breathy, barely whispered, tinged with pure need, love, and complete trust. The boy's voice only pushed the dark on. He teasingly only gives one long swipe of his tongue over the hikari's member. But the tightening of hands in his hair changed his mind and he slowly took Yugi into his mouth, tongue wrapping around the head… so very warm. Fingers caressed the tri-colored silk. Fingers traced up over knees, thighs… a faint purr echoed, rumbling, in the yami's throat. _Yami… please… I can't take too much more… I want you. That innocent voice in his mind was warped with the lust crawling through its tones. _

_You'll just have to wait it out, my aibou. _The dark growled teasingly, taking the whole throbbing member into his mouth and throat. His eyes closed as he concentrated. The boy's hips bucked and he cried from the sweet pleasure. Yami's tongue swirled over the shaft, sucking lightly on the flesh to increase the pressure. The hand that laid upon his back was clenched tightly, those filed nails beginning to bite into the silken skin of the dark. Slowly Yami pulled back, his own hardness straining against the silk of his pants. Yugi whined at the sudden departure of tender lips and teasing tongue. Yami stared down at his light, panting as he slowly, carefully, stripped out of his pants. 

_Yami… that was… I don't know… if I could do the same… _Yugi closed his eyes, shivering. Still so innocent, thought the Yami. He only chuckled.

_No need, my aibou…This is for you, to make you feel all that I have... _Crimson eyes sparkled as one finger slowly traced over the boy's entrance, hinting softly at his words. Yugi licked his lips, not trusting his voice. Excitement and fear and longing fought for control inside him. _Do you wish this? _The Pharaoh asked, eyes questioning. He would not take without the boy's consent, 

_H-Hai! _Yugi whispered in passion. _Please, Yami… I wanted you since the first time I looked to you in that alley… I love you… _

_ As I have you, Yugi… _Yami reached over and lifted an ornate golden bowl, a lightly scented oil in its depths. He dipped a finger into it, smearing the oil over that hidden entrance before slowly pushing inward. The boy below him gasped, squirming, having never felt this before, his body going tense. _Shh… relax… Yami whispered quietly, twisting that finger slowly until it was completely in. Yugi nodded, taking a deep breath. The spirit carefully coated the rest of his fingers, slowly adding a second to join the first. Yugi whined a bit at the odd, faintly painful feeling, his fingers knitting in the sheets. __I love you, my little Yugi… He tried to be comforting. He slowly began to stroke Yugi's length as he inserted a third finger. Yugi gasped, his hips bucking up to meet that hand. _

_I'm not sure how much more I can take before I slip myself inside and take you… _Yami's voice teased, deep and sexy. 

_Take me then! _The light begged, never having felt this before… the heavenly, sinful flames within him. The begging undid the dark. He liberally coated himself, taking Yugi's legs and easing himself between them. He looked into the light's eyes. 

_Are… you sure? _He asked once again.

The light looked back with loving trust and longing. _Hai… I want you to be my first and only, Yami. The dark lowered his lips to his hikari's, kissing him deeply just as he pushed forward. The boy closed his eyes, losing himself into the kiss to block the searing pain of entrance. Yami went as slowly as his body could stand, his tongue dueling with the boy's, until he was buried deep inside. A few hot tears leaked from the corner of Yugi's eyes, but the love and trust are there when he opened them again. He laid still as possibly, breathing, adjusting. Yami did the same, but it was so **hard… **the boy was so **tight! **_

Yugi shifted a bit once his body was accustomed to the fullness within. Yami moaned quietly, opening his eyes to his aibou. _…R-Ready? _

_ Hai… _The light panted out, his face flush. Slowly Yami pulled out before thrusting back in, his fingers clenching in the sheets around his hikari. The boy gasped as light erupted behind his eyes. Yami slowly sped up as Yugi's hands snaked over his shoulders, once more clawing again at the already red-lined back. The hikari learned quickly to meet each blissfully, painful thrust. The little cries gave Yami release. He pounded into the young boy, groaning softly at the tightness. Hips seemed to clash together and the little one moaned, keening like a wild beast. The dark was far quieter then his light, only soft soulful moans and soft gasps come from him as he strokes Yugi in time with his thrusts. One of Yugi's sharp nails bit deep into skin, drawing forth a thin line of crimson. The burning line only made Yami shudder with the immense pleasure already around him. He twisted in place the tiniest bit, the shift forcing him to touch right onto that sweet bundle of nerves inside the boy on his next stroke. Yugi saw stars, screaming out his dark's name as he was claimed by ecstasy, falling over the edge. White hotness spread over Yami's stroking palm. The Pharaoh hit that spot twice more before he came himself. 

_YUGI! _He cried out, grasping the boy's thighs in a tight gasp as he lied buried deep within. He knelt there, panting slowly. 

_Love… you… _The light whispered softly, panting himself. 

_Love you so much, hikari… _Yami responded softly, skillfully slipping down beside Yugi, staying inside the boy. The light snuggled into his dark, his eyes fluttering with the fuzziness brought on by pure pleasure. Yami stroked the boy's hair, nibbling on his neck. The little one cooed gently, nuzzling his dark. The darkness just smiled, nipping at his love's ear. _Sleep, my aibou… You will need it for tomorrow. _He whispered, waving a hand slowly. The candles sputtered out until only one burned in the darkness of the room, shedding a soft light on the cradled pair.

A gentle hand ran through silver silken hair of the Raider. "Inu…" A whisper in the gentle darkness of the morning. One eye slowly opened with the word, one deep chocolate eye. A groan passed through soft lips as soreness coursed through Bakura's mind. Another hand was placed to the thief's back, channeling a cool fire into the spirit, numbing the soreness of the beloved mutt.

"Come and greet the day." Bakura just rolled over slightly at the words, mumbling nonsensically to himself about mornings and not wanting to wake up. 

"INU!" Came the sharp reply, a low growl behind it. Bakura's eyes snapped open and he looked to Mariku in surprise. His dreamed had led him far away from this hell. "Something the matter?" It was said in mock pity as the hand ran through the sleep tangled hair. "I will not let my pet be lazy, come. Time to get up." Slowly the Raider sat up, not meeting the other's eyes as memories of last night came about. Mariku grabbed a brush from the night stand, sitting behind his dog. His eyes caressed the new art work in a burning gaze. Fingers lifted and touched the recently scarred skin with a cool touch before he began to brush out the white silk mane. Bakura shivered softly, the scabbed tattoo still horribly sensitive. 

"Mmm… We need to cover you for when you join me on deck this morning. Cant have the sun fading the ink, can we, inu? 

Bakura looked to the bed, paused… then whispered. "Hai." A soft, simple reply. 

"Do you wish to see what I have gifted you with? Hours of work when into your marking… You sang to so beautifully for me." Bakura looked up briefly, then snorted and stared downwards again. The other dark just shook his head. "You should be honored that I took the time with you. I could have always handed you over to my deck… you know its been ages since they've played."

The thief said not a word, his eyes closed. "Gomen…" Barely whispered. 

"Come." The other said with a growl, stopping the slow brushing of hair. A snap of his fingers, and he sauntered into another room. Bakura blinked, stood. He looked very unhappy about the idea but willing to keep himself away from 'the deck.' 

"You need to lighten up, my inu… At my side you can be who you were borne to be." Bakura just glared at the other spirit's back, growling softly. He was resisting the urge to slug the other in the jaw. "I can sense you want to hurt me, even now." Bakura clenched a fist at his side.

Mariku whirled, the Rod in hand. It struck down hard on Bakura's bicep, hard enough to draw blood. "I can have you begging for me to stop again, I can have you howling in pleasure like my broken little whore, or I can hand you over to my lovelies… I have far worse things then a Summoned Skull."

Despite his attempt to stay calm, the mention of the dark fiend broken down part of his will. "Please…no…" 

"That's better. Obey me and I will see to it that you are treated well." The dark led Bakura into a private bathroom. A large pair of mirrors dominated two walls, showing the vain side of the evil soul. He could see the art that covered his back. The white haired dark could only look for so long before frowning. He was a demon, a demon without an angel… 

"What makes you think you deserve better then this? You boasted of being a destroyer of souls, a tomb raider… Why try to even embrace the light, when you're nothing but darkness?"

"Because I love him." Bakura growled out deeply. 

"People like us don't love. We lust. We take and break the soft things. Love is an emotion beyond us… It is weak. It comes down to master and slave and I am your Master Bakura. I can make you do as I want. Fight it all you like or embrace it." Bakura curled his arms around himself, thinking on Ryou. "Embrace it… and you can have anything."

"I want you…" The thief whispered quietly.

"I plan on killing the Pharaoh and taking what is mine… You can have your light and I know my neko would like that."

Bakura closed his eyes, sucking in a slow breath. 

"Yes… my inu and my neko… no one would ever separate you again." The evil one purred.

"Even you?" Bakura's voice was soft, wondering…

"I would have you both, why would I rip you apart? The angel and the demon… perfection." A quick rant from that gloomy mind.

"If… we are the angel and the devil… What does that make you?" Those dark eyes lifted and met Mariku's slowly.

"GOD." He snapped sharply. "In the end, I rule over all!" But he calmed and smiled. "What is your answer, my sarcastic demon, or do I have to shatter you completely?" 

"…It would hurt Ryou…" The slowly shattering dark whispered. 

"Join me." Another soft purr to shudder the walls of Bakura's fading will. "I will given you a day to wander the ship to think about it." The other offered quietly. "You have until the sun rises once again." 

"Fine." Bakura quickly said, his eyes opening to stare at the mirror with his back's reflection. And the dark lord left the room and the Raider to his thoughts. 

Bakura's head lifted and he stared into his own wrecked gaze, shuddering at what he found there. _Ryou… I need you back…_

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 12~~~~ 


	12. Cradled Fervour

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ] R****

**[Author Notes:]_  I remember this scene fondly… *smiles softly, curling up to her dark* Oh… that's all I have to say for once… except that I will be gone for a week again, hopefully coming home this Friday and I'll write up the next chapter then._**

_Wait, I do have to say something else! Broken Kitten (and its following such sagas) have broken the 700 page barrier O.o… can you believe it, 700 pages of Word document? I've only gone through about 100 of those pages so far. _

**( Cradled Fervour )**

**            Morning broke upon the trio curled up tightly together. Arms were wrapped around torsos, fingers latched together in an orgy of twined flesh. Ryou's eyes fluttered upon and he stared at the wall and the white edge of one pillow. He could feel the last vestiges of drying tears; he had dreamed of Bakura during the night. Even now, he could smell the Raider's spicy, cool scent on the pillow he cradled. Bakura had always insisted on sleeping against the wall, no matter what bed they were in… something about needing to have something solid and safe having his back made him more at ease. The hikari managed to free himself of someone's embrace and slipped off the end of the bed. Tendrils of reminiscent ache warped his form and it felt like he had not slept in the least. But his motion woke another. One crimson orb peered to the empty space beside him and frowned softly, lifting his head to glance about before resting his gaze on the white haired light. It was still a little unnerving for the spirit to actually keep a physical body during the night. The semi-mortal shell he took for his aibou had always been far too easily exhaustible, but this…**

            "Good morning…" A grumble from the light as he blearily peered to Yami. Evidently not a real morning person. Yami peered to his aibou, who was still sleeping blissfully from last night's activities. A soft yawn from the dark before he got up, stretching. A few parts of him were very tender… like the angry red scratches he could feel on his back. Hrm… so some of what happened within his Soul Room transferred into the real world. Yami arched an eyebrow softly as Ryou began to do slow stretches, still looking exhausted. Bakura had been trying to toughen up his light and insisted he do the series of stretches and lunges and such every morning. 

            "I didn't mean to wake you." Ryou's voice was soft, not wanting to disturb little Yugi.

            A small groan came from the Pharaoh, barely audible. Sleeping beside his hikari, that warm little body tucked into his, had not boded well for waking up. "Its no problem." A quiet murmur.

            Ryou smiled softly, a hint of sadness there. "Rest, then. I can see you are both tired still. Well…" He peered to the tri-colored light. "You're tired, and Yugi wouldn't get up for anything."

            "Once I'm up… I'm up." Yami stated with a wave of his hand. "And yes, Yugi wouldn't wake unless an atom bomb was doing off… possibly not even then."

            "Maybe if you whispered something naughty…" A light bit of laughter. 

            The spirit's eyes went wide and he blushed. "I… am….ummm…"

            "Yami, I want you to look at some of this stuff…" Ryou broke Yami's embarrassed moment. He walked to a table and tapped a book with a gentle finger before carefully opening it and pouring through it. He paused on a certain page, his fingers trembling. With his short flickers through the pages, Yami could see they were all filled with hieroglyphs. When Ryou stepped aside, he padded closer and leaned over. In all honestly, the symbols made little sense to his mind but something, something **deeper **then his conscious, knew them. So he let that bit of reasoning work its magick. In a soft voice as he translated slowly the particular page Ryou had wanted. 

            "The one kissed by Ra… to become the great Pharaoh… to ruin the Great Shadow One… and rule over all…" 

            But he looked to Ryou and saw the boy staring at the page, tears in his eyes. A connection echoed in his mind. "Does this have something to do with Mariku?" His voice was tender, gentle. 

            Ryou nodded slowly, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes. "Yes… I saw that… He has this…" A finger traced lightly over the length of the page. "Tattooed, scarred, onto his back." He had to pause to work down a lump in his throat. "He believes this is a prophesy… to…"

            "To kill me." Yami finished quietly, biting on the inside of his cheek. 

            "He wants your power." Ryou voiced quietly. "Yami… I don't even know what's going on. Its too much for me to understand…" He sat down at the table, resting his head in his arms. The darkness looked to the boy and walked over, wrapping his arms around the white haired angel. "I'm sorry… You should not have been drawn into this."

            "I didn't have a bloody choice… none of us did…Fate's being a bloody bastard and there is nothing any of us can do! I am sick of the head games!" He sighed. "Its not your fault… I shouldn't be like this… I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

            Yami frowned for a moment, then touched the boy's forehead. He stares into those dark umber depths, thinking. "So very odd…" A murmur. The boy was acting more like his yami then himself. Ryou blinked and lowered his gaze, not able to look into Yami's burning crimson orbs any longer. 

            "I really am sorry… I don't know what came over me." He whispered just as Yugi was showing signs of life, rolling over in the growing-cold bed. The spirit just shook his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to just peer into Ryou's mind as easily as Pegasus had, but he had a conscience and couldn't do that to the boy. Almost on instinct, his fingers slipped into a pocket and coiled his digits around the Eye safely tucked into a slip of velvet.

            A flash of power.

            Pain. Pain. Pain. Ryou. Burning. The sun. Water. Pain. Fear. Fear. Love. Ryou. Lost hope. Pain. Where is my 'Kura? Kura. No one needs me. MASTER!

            He screamed as they battered at his mind. Yami's fingers twitched and released the golden orb, coming up with its twin to clamp over his ears as if it would stop the tide of feelings. Unknowingly to him, he had touched Ryou's own mind as his conscious had wanted. Yugi sat up in bed, bolting over to his dark as Ryou sat there in complete shock. Yami shook his head side to side, trying to understand any of it. The images steadily slammed down on his mind. He could see Mariku standing above him with burning, burning eyes. An endless sea of water. Ryou with his hands about his head… But mostly it was confusion, loss, and pain. A cry of pain left the spirit, not physical but an ache that ran through his mind and straight into his heart.

            _Yami!? What's wrong?! Yugi's fearful voice cut through the emotions and images and the dark gasped, eyes wide. Yugi held onto his lover, fearful. Yami just looked to Ryou with a shocked expression. _

            "We need to find him… now…" If Mariku could do that to the mild mannered hikari, Yami could only guess what Bakura would be like if he broke… 

            "He'll come back… He'll always come back. He wants the Puzzle… He wants the Obelisk." Ryou whispered softly, without really thinking about it. Yami watched the light before lifting out the bundle of cloth and gold that was the Eye and holds it in his lap. "Mas… Mariku is after the Tormentor… That is why he came in the first place. His… his sister… told him of it."

            Yami caught the word but keeps quiet, nodding. "So, we need to find this sister…"

            _Yami, I'm worried about Ryou. He seems to be acting odd. Yugi whispered to Yami softly. _

            _I know, my aibou… I have no idea how to help him though. I don't know if we can… we need Bakura. _

_            Yugi sighed quietly, looking to his friend. "Do you know anything about his sister? Maybe she can help us…"_

            "Her name is… Isis." Ryou lowered his head, trying to remember anything he can from Mariku's babblings. "Ishtar." 

            Yami suddenly stood up, his eyes narrowed darkly. A deep growl echoed from his throat, his eyes seemingly far away. Ryou looked up and backed away, looking scared. 

            _Yami? But the dark was silent, staring into nothingness. Yugi looked to Ryou, then to his dark, and took up some courage. He did the only thing he could think of to break the sudden trace the spirit seemed to be in. _

            _Go back into your precious Item, and stay there. The darkness's deep voice rang in the two hikari's minds. _

            Yugi drew down the Pharaoh into a deep kiss. 

            Yami blinked once, his eyes swam, then focused on his hikari. "Yugi?" 

            "You were scaring Ryou and me…" The innocent little thing whispered to his dark, looking almost terrified. Ryou looked completely horrified. 

            "I'm sorry…" Yami whispered to both of them. With an apologetic look to his light, Yami crossed to Ryou and wrapped his arms about the boy. "I'm sorry, Ryou… I'm sorry…" The little white haired light just broke, crying onto Yami's shoulder. 

            Yami felt horrible for having scared the boy. He didn't even know what came over him! He holds Ryou tightly, letting the boy cry himself out. _He needs this, aibou… _

            _I know, I'm not worried. Yugi curled up on the other side of Ryou and gently wrapped his limbs around the other light. _

            "We care about you, Ryou… my light and I are going to make sure you and Bakura are together again and safe." He promised quietly.

            Ryou barely moved under the words. "Yami-sama… I'm scared…" He whispered.

            "Talk to me… tell me what of." Yami whispered, Yugi noting the completely tender tones in the deep voice. One hand of the spirit's caressed the hair back from Ryou's eyes so he could look into those chocolate orbs.

            "I cant feel 'Kura at all… But I can still feel…" He shuddered. "He's coming back soon, and when he does…" He finally raised his gaze to look into Yami's eyes. "He wants your Puzzle, and he's planning to do whatever it takes. No one would be safe."

            There was a long pause from Yami as he thought those facts over. Someone always seemed to be after the Sennen Puzzle… and the worst part was he was not even completely sure **why **everyone was! But an idea broke through the mess in his mind and he looked to Ryou. "I could… have a way for you to feel your 'Kura again." 

            Those dark eyes filled with hope. "How?" Ryou's voice was breathless, excited yet fearful.

            Yami closed his eyes, trying to think how to explain it. "With my light's permission… I could, temporarily, bring you into the… the loop… the bond… that we share. The same kind that connected you and Bakura… and I could attempt to contact Bakura's mind with the Eye." It was a halfway to insane plan, but it was the most they had.

            "Its alright, Yami." Yugi immediately spoke up, looking to his dark.

            "What do I have to do?" Ryou asked quietly. 

            A pause, thinking. "Just… sit back and relax." The white haired boy did so, looking not half as defeated as moments before. "I'm not sure how… pleasant… this will be for any of us at first."

            It looked like Ryou was about to say 'then its alright' but Yugi grabbed the other light's hand. "You need your dark… and we're here for you. We're doing this if it means it could help you." He spoke from the heart, as the innocent boy always did. 

            Yami smiled and gently ruffled Yugi's hair. "I need to be in contact with both of you, but I wont be able to concentrate enough to hang onto either of you." 

            "Maybe if we all lay down together?" Little Yugi asked. 

            "Might work…Come on you two." He stood and padded to the bed, peering it over. "Mmm… a sandwich." He debated the motion before laying down. The other two got up onto the bed, both working themselves to curl up to a side of Yami. The dark just closed his eyes at the delicious sensations. "The two of you need to hold hands to complete the loop." He said carefully, not wanting his mind's darker thoughts to escape in the tones of his voice. Yugi took up Ryou's hand once again, linking together their digits. 

            Yami curled his fingers around the Puzzle, slowly unwrapping the Eye. He didn't touch the golden surface and was careful to keep it away from the boys on either side of him. "Alright. Here we go…" He whispered. In a split second, he asked both Items for their power. It soared through him, painfully powerful, soaring like a great white bird of fire through his heart and soul. A cry left him, making Ryou's fingers clench tighter to Yugi's. The Pharaoh gently touched the energy that bound him and his light together, then even more carefully touched the broken ends of Ryou's link. There was a click, noiseless yet it seemed to make the trio go completely deaf for a moment as the broken end of Ryou's was added into the bond. Yami let the powers drop for a moment, panting. His gasp rang through the now tri-loop of people. 

            _Aibou? His voice soft, trying out the new connections. _

            _Yami? Came the reply, sounding slightly shaken…_

            Another try. _Ryou?_

_            Hai… The lightly accented tones of the English boy. _

            A sigh broke from Yami again, this one of relief. _At least it worked. A dry bit of humour for he had not been sure the idea was actually going to work. _

            The white haired hikari shifted in place, shivering. _Yami-sama… what would have happened if that didn't work?_

_            I'm no Lord… A deep grumble. __I don't really know, honestly. I don't think I want to know. _

            _But… you were the Pharaoh. The newly added light said meekly.   _

            _…Everyone and their brother has told me that at some point, Ryou. But truth be told, I remember very little of my past. _

            He could see the boy mentally wince. _Sorry, Yami-s… Yami. _

_            Yami touched his mind to Ryou's in a gentle motion, like a caress on the cheek. _No worries. I will tell you what I can for the moment… _A moment of inner reflection. _You actually have a Soul Room with us, for now… beside Yugi's. _On the side of light, Yami thought to himself alone. _

            _Thank you… Ryou whispered. __Would you mind if I just go to bed for a while? That was… exhausting. Yami could only readily agree._

            _Sleep. His deep voice offered to Ryou, who readily agreed and quickly fell into sleep, leaving Yami and Yugi alone in the real world. _

            "Yami?" Yugi's soft tones.

            Yami slowly sighed and closed his eyes. He was **tired. **_Hai? _

_            Yugi snuggled closer. "That's really odd feeling… but… I'm glad we could help Ryou." _

            The spirit was tired, yes… but somehow… working with that raw, strong power had awoken once again the feelings he had when he had woken up that morning. He nipped gently on Yugi's neck just above the familiar belt, growling softly. 

            _Yami… The light cooed softly. __You're being naughty… He breathed out as Yami licked the boy's ear gently. _

            _So? Was Yami's only reply as he slipped down, quickly flipping up his aibou's shirt to bite a nipple. He followed the need of his body. His fingers touched over ribs as he lapped at the hardening nub, then the other. But within his Soul Room, the kitten  rolled over, feeling a strange heat to the air that had not been a few moments ago. Yugi slid up to kiss his dark, nuzzling at the tender lips. Yami returned it fiercely, a rumble sounded from his throat of pleasure. Yugi's fingers played over his dark's torso, tweaking one nipple through the cloth. He moaned quietly into his light's ear, licking his lips. On his bed, Ryou sighed as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wondered if Yami needed assistance with the heat… he knew that particular light burning feeling…_

            Yugi's lips parted under his assault, wanting to deep the kiss as much as his dark. Yami took the hint quickly and gently slid the tip of his tongue over each sharp point of Yugi's teeth before touching his tongue to Yugi's. The kitten writhed on the bed, unable to sleep, very much awake. Didn't the two realize what this was doing to him? Yugi caressed Yami's tongue with his own but gasped into the kiss as one of Yami's palms began to gently rub over Yugi's member. __

_            Keeper-sama? The voice was a soft English purr. __Please… May I? _

            Yami nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. _Ryou… _He spoke after a moment. 

            _Yami, is something wrong? _

            Yami shook his head, blinking as he tried to keep everyone separate in his mind. _I don't know how happy my aibou would be about that, Ryou…_

_            Forgive my intrusion, Keeper-sama… The voice was a whisper that churned the tides of Yami's heart. He shook his head and looked into his light's eyes._

            _Ryou… wants to… A cough, a faint blush, and he sent out a brief image to his love. _

            Yugi blushed hard. _You mean that's possible? _

_            Hai. A smile towards his hikari. The light nodded cautiously and kissed Yami, sending a wordless agreement to the idea. Carefully Yami lifted his light's soul and brought himself and the hikari into the hallway between their Soul Rooms, tapping on Ryou's own door with a knuckle. The door opened on its own, showing a strange room indeed. It was a large bed and nothing more, a large bed layered with sheets of white, black, and deepest cherry. Chains hung from the four posts of the bed and from black iron rods that linked the posts together. Ryou himself was chained to the bed by a long leash. Yami's eyes went wide, blinking slowly at Ryou as his heart fluttered. Yugi stared silently at his very naked friend who lays sprawled out on the bed. Slowly Yami crossed the room, gently placing Yugi on the edge of the bed. For once, the Pharaoh looked like the situation was completely out of his control._

            _Keeper-sama… come join __me.__ Ryou's voice purred to him._

            Yami shivered softly, sleeping into the bed beside Ryou as if under a spell. Ryou patted the bed, looking sinfully seductive at the dark. Yugi slid up with his yami. A single glance to Yugi before Yami slowly leaned in close and in one tender moment, placed his lips to Ryou's. It was returned before, acting like the neko he had been branded, Ryou rubbed up against the light and dark. Yami groaned quietly, pulling Ryou against him with one arm, his love in the other. The kitten purred, looking over to the other light. _Yami has us… one on each side… let us take a side and make him burn. _

_            Yugi blinked, blushing softly. __H-Hai… _

_            Yami looked to the pair, seeing that glance between them. But he gasped as suddenly a kiss came down to either side of his neck with twin pairs of soft lips. Those kisses worked their way down, mirroring each other. Yami threw his head back, shuddering softly as he laid a hand upon either head, gripping white strands in one fist and red-tipped black in the other. Each light stopped at a painfully hard nipple, taking their time to lick and nip at each one. The dark cried out, his fingers tightening in their manes. Both of them… so much…_

            _Keeper-sama like? Ryou's voice was coy._

            _By Ra… Yes…YES… He groaned out as Ryou's hands began to slide down to the pants of his keeper, easily undoing them. _

            _Yugi-san… do as I do… he will see heaven. Yami looked to the pair, as that glance passed between them again. They each looked excited, warm, loving… needing. He looked to his aibou, eyes sparkling. "Yugi…" A bare whisper, gently drawing the boy up to kiss him. Yugi returned the kiss, trying to draw it out as long as possible. Yami moaned into the kiss, biting down gently on the boy's lip. Ryou look the opportunity to tug down Yami's tight leather pants, and paused in moment of surprise seeing no underwear beneath the confining material. His tongue ran up over the dark's member. Yami's eyes went wide and he moaned into his aibou's mouth, sucking in a slow breath. _

            _Gods, Ryou… He whispered, drawing his palms up Yugi's shirt, quickly ridding the boy of it. He pinched one nipple gently and that brought a half-cry half-moan out of the light. Yami's fingers quickly undid Yugi's pants, shoving down twin layers of fabric to rid the pale form of their embrace. Ryou purred as he took Yami into his mouth, that little kitten tongue running over the slick, hot surface. The spirit paused in his actions, eyes closing as he moaned loudly, his hips twitching slightly. _

            _Keeper-sama… why not take your light as I am you? _

            _Hmmm… Yami took the idea to heart and drew his hikari's hips up, twisting to keep himself with Ryou, slowly rolling his tongue over his light's length. The boy shivered, making a lovely, low keening sound. Shaking fingers drew off Yami's shirt by ripping the confining fabric away. Slowly he took the light in deeper, suckling on that soft flesh there at the head, tongue playing over the slit. Ryou merely mirrored his actions, causing Yami's mind to swirl with pleasure. The darkness brought up a palm, gently cupping the soft fleshy orbs of Yugi's, rolling them in his hand. Ryou purred softly, adding a hint of teeth to graze over the swelled flesh. Even as Yugi moaned out, almost screaming, Yami shuddered, sucking harder on his love. The pleasure forced his hips to buck up into Ryou's warm mouth._

            _Yugi… would you mind if I had him take me? Ryou's voice pleaded softly with the other light. _

            _Go… go for it… as long as he says… its alright. Yugi panted out between the warm, wet things Yami's tongue was doing. The dark's tongue was sliding over that silken shaft, teeth sliding over the surface. _Yami! I cant take much more…!_ _

            _Keeper-sama? The velvet heat of Ryou's mouth was suddenly gone, bringing out a moan of loss from the spirit, the noise shivering up into Yugi. _

            _Mmm? A noise of question as he concentrated on his little one._

            _Would you like me ride you, as you take me? Yami just groaned and pulled off of Yugi's length to nod. His tongue danced over the silky flesh of that rose head before sucking harder. Yugi collapsed onto his palms, so his stomach was just above Yami's forehead as the dark took him in. Yami's own length was hard against the flat stomach as Ryou straddled the lightly tanned hips, grasping the member in a warm hand. He smiled and did the unthinkable for most. He lowered himself onto the dark with no preparation at all, his hot channel tight and greedy. Yugi panted, lowering his forehead to his forearms as pleasure shuddered through him. In a blinding moment Yami pulled away from Yugi and cried out in shock and perfect lust, shuddering deeply. Oh… gods that… had felt too good to believe… So hot… so tight! Ryou began to ride the Pharaoh with almost brutal speed, trying to get them to finish all at once… His eyes were closed, thrown back. That burn, the pain, the pleasure… it felt like Master… _

            Yami stuck a finger into his mouth, looking to the moving white form riding him before returning his attentions to his light, that now slick digit gently sliding up into his aibou. He twisted it, causing a loud cry from the little light. He brought that flesh into his mouth, moaning in his throat as he suckled on the length, his finger searching for that sweet spot within…

            "Oh Ra!" Yugi cried out loudly as the spot was found. 

            _Keeper-sama…! Ryou's voice was soft yet loud… crying out… _

            _Yami!_

_            The two lights were so close to falling over that edge. Yami let out a shuddery moan of his own, thrusting up and up into that warmth. _Yugi! Ryou! _He screamed out their names as suddenly, swarming through the bond and linking their minds together, a tidal wave of pleasure hit them with the force of nature's wrath, stealing all thought, all feeling, except for that moment. It was Yami who collapsed to the bed first, panting harshly as he just laid there, unable to even think. Ryou and Yugi came down together, collapsing beside each other, sweaty skin sticking together. Yami managed to curl his arms around the pair, nuzzling them each in turn. _Good Gods of the Skies… you two… are both little… sex kittens. _His voice was thick with passion, panting. Yugi blushed a deep crimson, his face an expression of fading lust and pleasure._

            _Thank you, Keeper-sama. Ryou whispered to the dark, returning the nuzzle._

            _Love you…Yami… That was the sleepy voice of his aibou just before the little light fell into sleep's arms. _

            _Yami, Ryou… just Yami. He brushed white bangs gently out of the boy's eyes before licking one flushed cheek of his aibou. _Love you too, Yugi. _He settled comfortably against them, half closing his eyes. __Ryou… Kokoro no hikari… His voice was soft, tired. And they curled up with him to sleep soundly. _

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 13~~~~ 


	13. Languished Luminescence

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] R**

**[Author Notes:]_  Someone who reviewed lately asked what 'Kokoro' means… means heart/spirit. I've got strep throat *sigh* So I'm sick and unsure of the future of my job. -.-;; This is one of my favorite scenes. ^_^ If you don't like what we've done… stop reading… _**

**( Languished Luminescence **)****

**            Bakura stared over the huge ocean, his eyes fixed on the setting sun. He knew in only one day… he had to make a decision that could ruin his own life and worse, his hikari's. The wind tugged at his mane, brushing it into his eyes. His head dropped and those dark eyes closed. "Ryou… I wish you were here to help me with this!" His voice a soft whisper, harsh and warped with anger. **

            "Stupid, grabby, fucking… DARK!" A younger teen's voice shattered the little moment of peace Bakura had. He looked up with a cold frown on his face, baring his teeth. But suddenly a rusted mop bucket went flying over the rail inches from Bakura. A slow blink from the collared dark as he recognized the boy. Sort of. It indeed had to be Mariku's light. They looked oddly similar, even to the point where the light seemed to have that crazed gleam in his eyes. Dark circles lined under those gleaming lavender eyes… if they had been filled with the same sickening combination of life, love, and hope they could have been twins to the Puzzle's light. "I hate you. All of you."

            Bakura cocked his head slightly, arching an eyebrow slowly. "Hate all of us?" A quick question towards the angry light. Malik took his place leaning against the rail, his clothing a cool and loose fitting pale purple shirt that reflected his eyes. Golden chains were attached along the lowest ribs of the thin form. 

            "Fuck him… and you." The odd light snapped in reply with a bitter laugh.

            A faint smirk on the lips of the Raider. "You only wish." And he turned his head back out to sea. 

            "I wish to die, that's about it." Said easily, almost lazily as if the light's life meant nothing. 

            "Then do it?" He offered out as he cocked his head slightly in the direction of Malik, eyeing him over. 

            "I have… tried. He won't let me." 

            "How could he… Oh, the Rod, I suppose?" 

            Malik gently gripped one gold encased wrist, twisting his fingers over the smooth metal. "The Rod… his magic…" More of that bitter laughter. "And at times… he almost seems to care…"

            A long pause as Bakura thought over the little he knew. "Are you too… separate?" He thought of himself and Ryou. 

            "What do you think?" Malik lifted his gaze to the thief's… nothing there but madness and pain in those brilliant eyes. "I'm something he can use and then lock away."

            A slow frown from the dark. "Locked together then."

            "Its because he wants you to get a good look of everything so he let me out." He growled out in explanation. "He told me to make you feel welcome."

            Bakura looked out to the setting sun, his eyes reflecting the luminous sparks of mauve, russet, and rose. "You don't have to, you know."

            "Don't have to? What… am I not good enough?" Malik's eyes went from odd and filled with the light of the falling sun to guarded and dark.

            Bakura returned the look with a growl. "Its not that at all, dammit. I just… need to think, is all."

            "I suppose not… not… after..." The light suddenly punched the railing, leaving a dent in the light weight material. The dark reached down and grasped that fist, his eyes almost tender. 

            "After what?" That deep voice was filled with some form of emotion.

            "You… he's had you, but even before that you have someone… I can see it on you." He whispered almost as if to himself, his eyes not quite meeting Bakura's chocolate gaze. He ripped his hand free of the Raider's. "Someone besides Mariku wants you."

            Bakura frowned and gripped the railing tight. "My own hikari… hai. And its his life I have to ruin or its my own or both!" He spat out the problem his mind had been wrestling with for hours. 

            "I hate you. I might just slit your throat while you sleep." Malik's voice was a soft threat and in that instant, Bakura questioned if the slightly deranged would actually do such a thing and thought he probably would. 

            But to Malik's threat he just laughed instead of adding it to his worries. "If it wasn't for Ryou, I would only hope you would." 

            The faded light laughed until tears ringed his eyes. "Ryou… the Master's kitten?"

            A growl at the word. "Yes. MY hikari."

            Malik had to force himself to breathe. "You know what he's going to try to do to the both of you…Don't you?" But he paused, and looked down, the expression of mirth erased from his features. "Hikari…"

            A white brow arched. "I imagine he will… use us both to his delight. If I let him get to Ryou…" Bakura paused in his words, looking to the look on Malik's face. "What's wrong?"

            "You care about him… you love him. Unheard of… trading your life for another. Mas…. Mariku's right. You are softer then before…" The light whispered quietly, as if not understanding Bakura's words like another language.

            "Unheard of to you, maybe." He looked to the blonde. "I do love my light, and I don't give a damn if you or Ma…" The thief looked down… he refused to call the evil dark that word. "Mariku sees it as 'weak.' I was weak before I met him, then. I would gladly trade my life for his happiness and freedom." 

            Malik looked back with painful envy twisting his handsome face. "You have no idea… to love is weak to feel is weak… and to give your life for someone? Why?"

            "I weak when all I had was… darkness. Before I had the other half of myself… my light." He turned his gaze back to the last glimmers of light playing on a few sleek backs of dolphins in the distance, they chittery words echoing over the water. "Before I never would have given my life for someone else's. I was too WEAK then to do something that courageous. But now… I would… and Why…?" A long pause. "Because… even though I know he would hurt, he would still live ON. Find a new way to have his happiness… his friends, his 'school,' his life. Where I do not have those things to fall back upon." Determination settled on those moonstone cheekbones and dark umber eyes, his own words convincing his mind of what to do. 

            "When you love someone all they do is hurt you… kill you… forget you, scar you till all you feel is pain." The blonde wrapped his arms around himself. "Bitter... love and trust are bitter and you choke on them, nothing good comes of it." 

            Bakura shifted in place under the soft spoken speech. "No. Mariku scars. HIS demented mind scars. Someone who honestly loves you wouldn't do such a thing…." 

            Malik glanced up. "A family is meant to love… children are to be protected." He looked distant, his mind years in the past.

            "I never had a family, or children, or anything. I always had myself… until now. I just… have Ryou now. And thanks to… that sadistic bastard inside of you… I will not even have him. Just myself." He slowly closed his eyes as the darkness spread over the ocean. He hated boats…  "The love I have, with all of its supposed weakness… is all I see as real. Scars heal and remain and are forgotten if one tries."

            The boy seemed to loose whatever will he had inside, gripping the rail as if it was the only thing holding him up. Bakura looked Malik over slowly and shook his head, carefully moving to wrap his arms around the light. The boy went tense under the touch, his breath coming in short gasps. "Please don't…" 

            "Relax… I won't hurt you. I'm NOT him…" Bakura muttered into Malik's ear, not letting go. 

            Malik whined in the back of his throat but managed to breathe normally despite the tight muscles of his form. "Everyone hurts me… are you going to be the one to kill me?" 

            The thief's chin moved to rest upon the soft blonde mop of hair. "I won't… Relax. I will not hurt you…" His voice was a gruff rumble. "I will not kill you. Just relax, dammit, just for a little while."

            "Isis… was gentle… like this with me… before… I felt the dagger…" Bakura winced slightly… He was no stranger to cuts and scars but his mind played over the remembrance of those twisting golden tattoos on Mariku's back and realized it had been Malik who had suffered that pain. Tears began to fall without sob or any sound at all from his dull eyes. 

            "I've no weapons on me… Just clothing and my Item… I will not stab you, I will not hurt you." A faint smirk. He knew many who would call him a liar for those statements. "Just let yourself go for one moment and accept that someone isn't trying to hurt you!" His infamous limited patience was showing. 

            "Maybe…" A soft, sad smile from the light. "You look like the moon." He commented after looking up into Bakura's eyes. 

            Who looked completely surprised. "The moon?"

            "Hai. The moon, silver and white… a gentle glow just out of reach." 

            A slow smirk. "I've never heard that before… demon, killer… but never the moon." He just held the boy, looking over Malik's head to the dark sky. 

            "The sun is Mariku… harsh and burning… so beautiful but he brings only pain if you look too long…but the moon's light is gentle and hides so many things on that dark side, never seen…"

            Bakura thought about it, then laughed quietly. "And the moon is only a faded cast of the sun's light."

            "Says science. I don't believe in that." The blonde shivered, actually pressing closer to Bakura. "Its cold…"

            "Neither did I, until I came into this time." He tugged Malik up into his lap who cuddled up into the dark's arms. 

            "Its just another form of magic… numbers instead of herbs." 

            "Mm, I suppose." Bakura murmured, burying his eyes into that soft flaxen mane… the light in his arms was as thin as Ryou. Was this why he felt such a tug at his soul to protect Mariku's hikari? Malik sighed, never having been held that way, with such tenderness. His fingers wrap in a lock of white hair. 

            "You have… strange hair… for an Egyptian…" It was a sleepy mutter from the boy. Bakura wondered for a moment where that came from… was it something in his words, his voice, his actions that caused Malik to know? Or had Mariku actually taught his light something of the Items and the spirits within? 

            "I'm not fully Egyptian, little one…" He grasped Malik's chin and tugged it up to look into the boy's eyes. "The only way I would hurt you, ever, is if Mariku used his damned Item to control my body."

            "Or if… I hurt your light." Malik said slowly. 

            "If… you are as you showed me, I know the only way you would have hurt Ryou is if you were controlled." His eyes narrow. "I pray you are not lying to me." 

            The light looked up into the Raider's eyes. "I wanted too when I first saw him… he was so small and bright… kind… I hated that. No one is like that… it hurt." The boy looked away. "But I couldn't."

            Bakura laughed quietly, eyes narrowed in some twist on mirth. "You should see the Puzzle's hikari if you want… bright and kind and disgustingly innocent." 

            Malik chuckled softly at the idea of someone like that but it died quickly upon his lips. "Was I meant to be like that?" A sigh. 

            He shrugged slightly. "You are meant to be whoever Ra created you as. I imagine not all hikaris are all light and bubble. But I know you were not born to be hurt."

            "But how could that be!?" Malik whimpered. "I don't understand… father… he…" His voice caught a bit. "He kept sister Isis and I in the darkness… never to see the sun… I had to see it. I talked her into coming with me… we made a game of it. The light was warm on our skins…" His voice took on a tone of pain and wanting, longing.

            "Some men are… their minds are… wrong. Something happened when His hands formed them, like a blemish in a metal pot. And in that blemish others are hurt who should not have been. And yes, it seems wrong, and it is… but the only way to deal with it is to see beyond the blemish and get on with life." Bakura whispered to Malik's ear. "Your father… is just like that."

            "He made Mariku real with… that pain he pushed on me." Malik spoke through tears. 

            "Mariku is… a very big blemish, formed by evil." A faint growling undertone and he hugged the boy tighter. The boy snuggled closer. 

            "He's all I have… Moon." 

            One hand slowly ran over the boy's hair. "Well… not anymore. I suppose you have me as well." 

            A blink from the faded light. "What of your light… Ryou?"

            "One can love more then one person… I may not have the feelings I do for him for you, but… something akin to it." He smirked into the sky, wondering how **he had ever become so strangely wise.**

            Malik followed Bakura's gaze to the appearing stars. "The moon has many faces and he never shows them all at once."

            "Well, the moon is yours… if you are willing to accept it, of course." 

            "Hai… I would… in a heartbeat. But… Mariku…." Bakura shook his head hard and placed his palm over the boy's heart. He gave some semblance of a real smile. 

            "Mariku cannot control what is in your heart. Only your body, Only YOU can accept it, or let him drive it away." 

            "H-Hai… Moon… I don't understand it but… yes. This is nice… I want this." 

            It took a long moment to find the energy since he could not use the Ring's power. _Then you have it. The voice in Malik's head was deep, soft but brusque, almost kind. The boy nestled in, wrapping his arms around the other. His head nuzzled against the strong chest that held him. _

            _Moon… A soft mental whisper, tinted with hope before the child fell into a much needed slumber. Bakura lifted his gaze to stare over the dark ocean, seeing the flickering reflection of the abyss of stars above. His own eyes closed as slumber took him over. His back went flush to the wall, his cheek on Malik's hair as the night overtook them both, a full moon hanging achingly bright in the sky. _

            The morning came slowly for the lovers, the pair of lights and ancient dark curled up in a mass of flesh and mane. Ryou and Yugi stirred, curled up against either of Yami's sides, their fingers latticed together on the dark's chest. The lights looked to each other, russet and violet swirling, clashing, burning. Ryou lifted a brow and tilted his head towards the sleeping Yami, and a slow flush built over Yugi's cheeks but he nodded softly. 

            Ryou slipped free of Yami's arm and gently tugged down one of the chains that was coiled like some innocent dull grey viper along the posts of the bed. The Puzzle's light blinked and his eyes went wide, looking shocked and so very innocent in that moment. Ryou gently slid the chain over Yami's wrist as delicately as a butterfly's wing. A second went over the Pharaoh's other hand. 

            Yami slid into the waking world with a quietly groan. What had woken him? He just wanted to return back into sleep. His eyes drifted open and he went to turn over, but was stopped suddenly as the chain went taut. Ryou's hands gently ran over the chained dark. Yugi's lips were placed on Yami's with an almost bruising force as he followed Ryou's actions. 

            _Wha…? Mumbled in their minds as his lips were overtaken, a few blinks of shock as his light kissed him so aggressively. _

            _Mornin… Ryou purred into the link as his hands worked on plucking at one nipple, teasing it. Yami's eyes opened fully, his wrists jerking against the chains._

            _Don't yank too hard, you'll hurt yourself… Whispered Yugi. _

            _What… What is going on? The serious and slightly confused mind voice, pulling out of the kiss to look at either wrist. _

            Ryou ran his palm down his keeper's thigh. _We're having a bit of fun… _Yami shuddered at the feeling. _Naughty, naughty… just lay back, we'll do the rest. The sinful purr of Ryou. _

            Yami moaned softly at Ryou's voice and laid back on the bed, chained up like a pet at the lights' fun. 

            _Ryou! Yugi squeaks, blushing slightly. _You're so dirty.__

_            You like it. Ryou whispered back. Yugi giggled in response before turning his attention to his dark's neck. A soft moan came from Yami as he tilted his head, but inside there was a small chuckle for his hikari's innocence. Both boys' tongues lashed out at the same time, one on the neck and the other flicking out across the tip of the Pharaoh's manhood. Yami cried out in pleasure but at the peak of his cry, a sudden burst of light crossed his vision… a memory from the past._

            _Candle light in the room flickered, a rattle of chains. "Don't!" It was a rough voice, cutting the thick silence. _

_            In his memory, Yami was only a passenger. _

            _It was a version of himself, his slim body bare of a stitch of cloth. The soft light touched over his gleaming skin, the swirls perspiration catching and reflecting. He grasped the bed sheet, a thigh spread to straddle on either side of delicate but strong pale hips. The body below his, the face of his lover, was hidden in shadows. _

_ "Stop!"_

Was the other struggling to free himself?

_ The dream-Yami looked completely cold as he turned the body over, ripping off what looked like light grey silks. "You cannot be forgiven for what you've done." His voice was a deep, accented Egyptian. _

So how could he understand it?

_ "Just kill me then… not this please…" The other was fighting. The restraints tight on insipid wrists. A bright crimson drop of blood slid down a well toned snow colored arm. _

_            "Death is too good for you." And he pushed himself deep into the bowels of the struggling creature below him, gripping either snowy tight._

_            Yami watched with wide eyes. What was going on? Who was under him? _

            _"Yuugiou!" The truculent form below cried in a heart broken sound of pain. "Please… stop!" But the dream-Yami trusted unconcerned, unhearing of the desperate pleas. Those crimson orbs just stared at the figure below in what looked to be pure anger. _

_            "Please…" A frantic supplication, a voice was strong gone to the ruins of fear. The body was limp. "I loved you…" _

All he could hear was the rattle of chains.

_ "Murderer…" Came the reply. _

Yami shook his head with a sob. This couldn't be him… "NO! NO! NO!"

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 14~~~~ 


	14. Corrupting the Darkness

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ]  R****

**[Author Notes:]_  Ah, first AN of the chapter. ^_^;; The scene with Bakura and the corpse, for those who don't know, it actually from the manga. (It might be from the anime but I don't know that for sure) This chapter turned out a little longer then expected because I couldn't find a better place to stop then where I did. I hope you enjoy this… ^_^;;_**

**( Corrupting the Darkness **)****

**            The two boys froze. **

            _Yami? Their mind voices blended into one, churned into something that was a single tone of worry for the dark. Yami shook against the chains holding him, his eyes snapped open wide. _

            "NO! What have I **done?!" **Ryou and Yugi looked scared, filled with worry. Yami's eyes stared wildly at the pair, panting. His whole body locked tightly against the limit of the chains. One to either side, Ryou and Yugi scrambled to unlock Yami from the chains' embrace. 

            _Yami, I didn't mean to mean to upset you… Did I do something wrong? Yugi asked, his eyes all bright and innocent and full of fear for his dark. _

            _It was my idea, Yami… I'm sorry. Ryou chimed in right after the other light, hoping that if the yami was angered he would lash out on him instead of Yugi. The moment Yami was unchained, he scooted away from them, looking absolutely terrified. _

            _What did I do… I couldn't have done anything like that. I'm not that… was I that kind of person…? The two lights could hear the dark rambling in the back of their minds. _

            _Yami? Again, the pure blending of softly accented innocence and lavender flavoured light. The voice cut through Yami's moment of madness like a knife, and he blinked once. His body uncoiled from its place and he lowered his head with a sigh. _

            _A memory, or… a nightmare… or something… Sorry… He whispered to sooth the hikaris. They wrapped themselves around the dark, nuzzling into him._

            _You want to talk about it? Yugi asked, waiting for some kind of reassurance. __You're going to be okay, right? _

            Yami settled between them, biting his lip. Ryou, he knew, might have been able to handle the idea of his… nightmare, but … Yugi… _I'm alright, my lights. _A small smile at the idea his mind brought up, hugging them both tightly. _I apologize for upsetting you both._

_            You're lying… Ryou whispered to Yami alone. _

            _Are you sure? Yugi chiming in, cuddling up closer._

            _Yugi cannot hear what I have to say. He whispered in reply to Ryou. _Hai, hikari… _In reply to Yugi. Ryou gave Yami a meaningful look like 'we'll talk about this later.'_

            _It wasn't because of us, was it? Yugi asked fearfully, looking to his dark._

            Yami just shook his head, running his fingers slowly through the mirroring mass of tri colored hair. _I think it was just… déjà vu, or something like that. _Yugi smiled and snuggled closer. Ryou watched Yami silently, something coming to mind that Bakura had told him long ago… in what seemed like another life. 

            They had been sitting on the couch in his home, Ryou curled up in his dark's arms. His hair was still damp from a fast shower, spread out across his back in wet clumps of silken strands, bunched together. He could feel Bakura's fingers running through it slowly, forcing out the tangles. It was one of the few rare times the usually cold yami showed any signs of affection for the light. 

            The white haired dark clenched his fingers in Ryou's hair as a commercial showed for the Kame Game Shop. 

            It led into a discussion of Yugi, briefly. Ryou knew his yami hated to talk about the boy who carried the spirit of the Pharaoh but he still wanted to know as much as he could of Bakura's past and sometimes to anger him was the only way to get it out of him. 

            He had ended the conversation quickly, but very… oddly.

            "Ryou, I feel sorry, sometimes, for he who has the Puzzle. Poor bastard." 

            And Bakura had stood and left him turning that over in his mind. 

            But Yami had begun to speak to Ryou, not meeting the light's eyes as he just pressed his lips against Yugi's hair. _I was myself, all those millennia ago. A massive room with candles, very much like my own Soul Room. Someone begging for me to kill them, something other then… then… what I did next. _

_            Ryou looks to the spirit, his voice soothing. __You can't change the past, you can only atone…and live in the present. _

_            I raped him, Ryou! I … took him against his WILL! Yami whispered harshly. Ryou winced, fearing something like this would happen. He remembered what his own dark had said once._

            _People change, Yami._

_            I don't understand how… I could do something like that. What kind of person WAS I? He whispered, shifting his weight to press a kiss to Ryou's forehead. _ I called him… a murderer. __

Ryou wrapped his arms around the dark. _He may have been…. You were what you were. You have to be strong, and harsh. You ruled an empire, Yami._

_ Ryou… His tone changed, and he finally looked into the boy's eyes. __How… do you know so much about me? _

The Ring's light stared to the bed below them, thinking. He wondered if he should tell Yami everything he knew, what he had managed to gather from his dark, what he had wrangled from his own strange dreams. _Yami… I have the feeling that hiding from your past is going to come back to bite you in the arse… _

Yami frowned heavily at the murmur, returning the embrace with an arm of his own. _I'm not hiding from my past, Ryou. I cannot remember it… Darkness fogs my memories._

_ You are Darkness as your name tells you, Yami… but you've changed. You're not who you were. None of us are. Ryou said in a soft voice, an inner voice agreeing with him. _Ever wonder why Bakura hates you? Why Seto Kaiba seems hell bent on beating you?__

_ Only about a million times over, Ryou. Yami's voice was sharp with sarcasm. _

_ I… know some of the reasons. Yami's head jerked up in surprise of Ryou's words, looking silently to Ryou for a long, breathless moment. _

_ You… you do? His voice pleaded to know._

And Ryou gave in. _I can only tell you what I know and remember…You were the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh that ruled on high over all of Upper and __Lower Egypt__. Seto was the High Priest, you two worked together on the Council. Bakura, as you know, was a Tomb Raider. You were quite young when you took over… Your mother and father had been assassinated. _

Yami listened in silence until that word, his eyes wide. _Assassinated?_

_ Hai… You were… 14, I think, at the time you became Pharaoh. You depended on your top advisor, Seth. The High Priest. Bakura… was a thorn in your backside as he remorselessly desecrated the tombs of your ancestors. One point he broke into the tomb of your father and dragged the body into your court, throwing it down at your feet and swearing his hatred of you and his intentions of gathering the Items. Ryou was blushing in embarrassment for his dark's actions. But Yami stared down to Yugi, just thinking. He was surprised to feel no emotions over the idea of his father's mummy being dragged around, but how could he feel for people he could not even remember?_

_ So he really was a raider… I always called him that… it just felt right too… I guess that is how he got the Ring?_

_ Yes. It was one of the ones buried inside the Great Tombs… A symbol of the royal status of the Pharaoh he took it from. Only two items were not in the possession of the royal family, the Key and the Scales. It was for that he was finally caught, and brought before you for judgement. _

Yami looked up._ What did I do? _It felt very odd to be asking something as such, like a child asking about their birth… something so long ago they could not remember.

_ Seth demanded his death, but you spared him and marked him with your band. Ryou wrapped his index and thumb around Yami's upper bicep. __ A cuff of gold, there. It marked him as one of your slaves._

Yami held up a hand for Ryou to pause._ A slave. I took SLAVES? _

_ It was common back then. Ryou looked to him, faintly confused. Didn't the once-Pharaoh remember **anything?**_

_ By Ra… Yami whispered. Ryou gently nuzzled him._

_ Seth was pissed that you didn't kill him to say the least. Bakura HAD defiled the tombs of some odd 7 pharaohs and countless more of lesser royalty. But you and Bakura slowly became friends. I think it was either out of your boredom or merely the fact he was the only person in the world who didn't give a care that you ruled the known world. Ryou flushed lightly, the gentle pink staining his snowy cheeks. _You became… more then friends.__

Yami stared at the white haired light. _…More… then… friends… _He said slowly, carefully, in complete disbelief.

_ Much to the dismay of your advisor, who saw this as going soft. Seth slowly began to think he would be the better ruler of the two of you…You hid it from everyone, the relationship you had built with Bakura, saying you had taken him as a bed slave._

_ Oh gods… we were… The look on the yami's face was priceless, like he had been twacked between the eyes with a frying pan. Ryou just turned a brighter red._

_ Hai… For a while, things went well… until your 18th birthday. For that occasion, you were given two new slaves. Myself… and… Yugi. Well, the Yugi and Ryou of five thousand years ago. You began to fall in love with Yugi… Bakura hated it. Hated Yugi… it was as if you forgot about him._

_ I think I am slowly disliking more and more who I was. Yami said carefully._

_ Bakura is still as possessive as he was then. He just slowly came to hate Yugi more and more and more… In a fit of anger, he attacked Yugi and gravely wounded him. You retaliated thinking Yugi had been murdered… doing the one thing Bakura really feared. _

Yami shut his eyes tightly, his fingers closing into a fist. _Oh Gods above…I was a monster. The body beneath him, that soul asking for death had been Bakura… _

_ The past is dead, Yami…You cannot live in it. You must live in the future… for Yugi. You are not a monster. You love. Monsters don't love. You might have been one long ago, but that was the past. This is now. Ryou pleaded quietly to the dark, holding him tightly. Finally, Yami nodded once, just once. _

_ You are wise beyond your years, Ryou… far too wise. Yami looked down to the pair of lights in his arms, and realized at some point Yugi had actually fallen asleep once again. Well, other then duel monsters and being with his friends it was probably the thing the boy loved to do best. _

Yami carefully shifted Yugi in his lap, cuddling him still. But his eyes went to Ryou's. _Ryou, this may seem strange, very strange… but… Perhaps not exactly how I feel for Yugi, but I love you as well… _A quiet laugh. _I'm sure I'll have to fear Bakura coming after me now. _

_ Maybe in more ways then one. The other muttered, looking away. __Yami… I… I never want to be without you. He whispered truthfully, and buried himself against Yami's chest._

Miles away, across the expanse of glittering sea, curled up with Malik as the ocean sat silent around him, Bakura stirred in his dreams. His first time with Ryou, it coiled through his mind and made him tense. But other images wandered in. Malik's face looking up into his, Yami's own crimson orbs burning into his from across a tree stump long ago, so serious… It all came into a crescendo and he jerked awake, his eyes huge. His breath came in harsh pants and he stared wildly about him. The dreams fade from his mind rapidly. He gripped Malik's clothing tightly, shuddering softly with the vanishing images. "By… Ra…" The little light slept on soundless, the moonlight shining on that soft golden hair. Bakura closed his eyes, trying to relax but his heart kept pounding. Pale digits stroked that moon touched golden hair. Finally he sighed at the cold ocean air around them and picked up Malik, cradling him, and slowly found his way back down to the lower levels of the ship. It was as if his mind was playing with him as he found himself lost, unsure. Finally he came to a door that had a dog collar set on its handle and a growl escaped him. That man was sick. A moment of fumbling and he pulled it open.

A cell. There was no other way to describe the tiny room that greeted his eyes. Four insipid walls, a pad and blanket. Bakura blinked once in surprise then shook his head and lowered Malik onto the mat gently. Fingers stripped himself of the coverlet forced on him by Mariku's hands to, as the dark had said, "Save that new ink from fading." Or some crap. He balled it up and threw it into the corner before curling up against Malik, nuzzling gently at the boy's neck. The boy seemed to instinctively push back into the source of heat, cuddling up with the dark. 

"Moon… My Moon…" Just a whisper, tender and hopeful. 

"Yours, gentle light." Whispered in reply, Bakura's head laid against the fluff of blonde hair. Images ran through his mind, like some odd black and white film inlaid with dark flowers of cancer. But despite exhaustion, he did not think he could sleep. As if sensing the dark's unease, Malik pressed his head back gently, nuzzling the Raider's cheek. 

"Sleep… Sun comes with the morning." He said simply before drifting off into sleep. The thief took the little one's advice and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake his tired mind.

But the sun rose way too quickly for him.

The sound of pounding on the door.

No sign of the deranged little light. 

Just warmth where he had been.

Bakura stirred from his sleep, slowly scrambled to open the door. "…huh?" 

And there was Mariku, the third eye gleaming on the 'noble' brow, the mass of spiked hair gleaming. "Did you rest well, little Inu?" Something inside of the white haired dark stirred as he looked to the face before him, but in a breath he could tell it was not the tiny light he had held in his arms and comforted during the night. He looked down and shrugged a shoulder softly. "I let my pathetic light out for you… to warm your bed. After all, I know you are missing my kitten…" Mariku smiled evilly at the notion. 

"Pathetic light…" Bakura mumbled to himself, wishing he could scream his thoughts at the man before him but he knew it would be futile and probably deadly. So he simply said, "Thank you, Master."

Mariku patted him on the head. "You didn't take him though, interesting…" The smile grew darker. "At least you won't be tired." Bakura glanced down, unsure of how to respond to that statement. A second pat to the head. "Come with me, Inu." Bakura began to follow in silence.

"You still are not broken, but I can fix that." The other dark said in that sly voice of his with a bark of laughter. The Raider shuddered softly at the idea and tried not to say a word, staring to the floor. "Come, come… much to do." 

"Yes… Master." And he followed, lead once again into that fancy bedroom that spoke of Mariku's love for indulgence. 

Mariku bent close to his pet and whispered softly into his ear. "Stay." And the Rod began to glow, its energy sinking into Bakura's muscles until they strained. A single whimper of sound echoed from within the mind of the motionless dark. 

"You didn't use him last night when I offered him to you…but you will take him. He is to know his place." Bakura's mind rebounded from the idea. Mariku would force him… but how, they were not separate as him and Ryou… And he knew in an instant. The same way he had made himself solid those many times before he gained a body of his own, done instead to someone else. A curse spread from his mind, wishing he could lay its effects on Mariku and slaughter the maniacal dark with his own Rod. There was a small flash of light and with its dying rays, Malik appeared beside his dark. The light looked up terrified to Mariku. 

"Get to the bed whore… you know what to do."

Bakura wanted to scream to Malik, wanted to move to help him, but even with his great power, the Ring locked away from him, he could do nothing. The Ring began to glow, taking cues from his own emotions that it was needed… his fingers twitched for one brief second of pure hope before his body was taken over again. Malik, his eyes that once, that moment of night, shined and sparkled… Looked dull as scarred scratched glass. The lavender shirt tapped down onto the floor with a soft jingle of chains, the pants quickly following. He wore nothing beneath. Malik moved to the bed, laying upon it without another word. 

"Inu… walk over to the pretty boy."

Bakura fought it, fought it with every beat of his heart… and yet, there he went. He walked to the bed and slid onto it.

"He's scared, Inu… kiss the boy." Bakura leaned in close, and took the faintly shaking boy into his arms, placing his lips to Malik's in an act he had only ever wished to partake in with Ryou. Malik's lips were soft as they parted below Bakura's, knowing the wrath of his dark if he did not do everything just so.  

"Dominate the kiss, Inu… use force. I want a show."

Even tears could not come to the Ring's bearer's command. He pushed into those soft lips with a bruising force, pulling Malik tight against his body. The light was limp in Bakura's arms, trembling, hating his lower body as it began to react to the treatment. Bakura's hips touched against Malik's, felt the boy's hardness against him. He kept trying to say something to the boy's mind but every time there was Mariku, blocking his way.

"Play with him, Inu… taste him." 

Bakura hear the scrap of a chair, guessing the other dark had pulled up a chair to watch the 'show.' His fingers slowly danced over Malik's chest, fingers pinching tightly one nipple as he bit that lower lip, tongue quickly soothing away the sharp pain. His own body reacted to Malik's moan.

"Good dog… but let's skip this." The Master called from his chair. "Make the whore moan more. Take him into your mouth."

Bakura slipped down low, running his tongue along the boy's length, swiftly taking Malik into his throat. He gagged slightly, only proving the Rod's control as he forced more in. Malik's hands wrapped into his hair, working with the Rod's control just wanting to please his dark. Bakura bopped his head in rhythm, gagging faintly from time to time but his tongue and lips very talented nonetheless. The boy let out a strangled yelp, his body growling tense.

"Inu, you better not lose a drop."

And Malik came into Bakura's mouth. The dark didn't really have a choice in the matter as he swallowed over and over of the thick substance, the yelp actually having sent a bolt of lust through his veins. 

"Yes, good boy… good boy… Take your prize. Mount him." The Master's voice was edged with amusement, with hunger.

Bakura shifted the boy's legs, Mariku's excitement phasing through the Rod's control to speed up his reactions. Without that precise control of his own form, Bakura attempted to make the entrance easier but it was impossible… he drove his length deep into Malik in one long stroke, feeling dry flesh cling to him, trying to keep him out. The boy screamed in pain, thrashing against it with a deep whimper. Bakura himself whimpered for the light on the inside even as he took him forcefully with all of Mariku's and his own twisted passion. Mariku himself just smirked and stood slowly, slipping out of his pants. He padded lightly over to the bed and its twined, mating pair. He came up behind Bakura and grabbed the moving hips, finding his way. In one hard thrust he was inside the other dark. Without a body of his own control, Bakura screamed in his mind. The thrust from behind pushed him deep inside Malik as pain soared through his body. And under Mariku's hands the rhythm was set: hard, fast and demanding. Bakura thrusted over and over into the light he had held, stroked away tears, as he himself was used from behind. Blood coated thighs, ones pale, two pair a deep brown of tan.

Tainted lust pulsed through the thief turned dog, his eyes shut tightly as he got closer and closer to that edge. 

_ Yes, good Inu… Its lust and power, that's all that matters. Master and slave, the chain of command… Harder, Inu!_

Tears fell from Malik's eyes as he panted, moaned. Bakura thrusted harder, hips slamming with crushing force into Malik's with each downstroke. Pain twisted together with pleasure in some murderous cocktail. Mariku's insane laughter bubbled over the room as he slammed home with all of his strength. 

"RA!" Malik hissed as he exploded, unable to take it anymore. It set of the chain, Malik's muscles clamping around him just sent painful bolts of pleasure through Bakura and he cried out the boy's name as he spilled his essence into the light. Mariku himself lasted only for two more hard strokes before cumming into the Raider, roaring in victory. Bakura's soul hung limp in Mariku's control as his body panted, held Malik. 

Mariku ripped himself out of Bakura, his seed slowly trickling. "Detach yourself and get cleaned up, Inu." Pain throbbed in time with Bakura's heart, blood, not all his own, coating his thighs… Slowly he stood, the Rod forcing him too despite the pain in his back. He hobbled into the bathroom and quickly cleaned up before coming back out, standing before Mariku. "That is life, my pet… Try to be kind and you take it up the ass." He laughed at his own joke. "Sit." 

Bakura felt like throwing up as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had been called evil, insane, mad… and he knew he was. But this… was beyond him. Even in his days of the past, before his time of prison in the Ring, before Ryou… he had not raped. Ryou was HIS, his alone… 

And suddenly, he had control of his own body again. 

Bakura looked to Malik and he hissed softly. "I'm sorry…" Breathy, a low whisper of pained anger. But the boy was just laying there, breathing, his eyes not focused on anything. 

"I told you that is life…" Mariku said slyly. "And I couldn't have him hoping, could I?"

Bakura growled low in his throat, his fingers drifting over the boy's cheek. "How could you do this…?" He murmured, but perhaps he was no better to his own hikari… 

"He's nothing more to me then a headache. He couldn't take a bit of pain… I think the medical term is 'multiple personality disorder' or some such… If I could, I would just kill the mewling brat." Mariku said, leaning back in his chair looking like the god he thought he was. 

"He's your LIGHT… He is a part of your soul!" Bakura was surprised at how shocked he sounded… of course Mariku would be like this. 

The other dark just shook his head. "I have no soul." He just sat there, looking on the boy in the bed with contempt. "One of us will end up living, the other will die or be kept as a toy. You can guess which one that will be." The lavender eyed dark looked to Bakura, as if just realizing something. "Now, Inu… have you made up your mind?" 

Bakura turned his gaze and stared at Malik silently, slowly touch the boy's hair. He closed his eyes and looked down. "Yes."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Pain tore through every ounce of the thief's being. "Go rest, Inu…and later I will see you." 

"Yes, Master…" He whispered quietly before standing to return to his cell. 

"Oh… and since he means so much to you…" Mariku grabbed Malik. "Catch." He threw the comatose light to the other dark. Bakura caught him, wincing at the pain that spiked down through him. He turned and left quickly, almost running back to the cell with his bundle. He laid Malik down on the mat, stroking the boy's hair with a slightly shaky hand. 

"Malik…" But nothing. So he tried again, struggling to pull enough power up from his drying reserves. _Malik… come back to me… _

And thankfully, the boy's eyes opened. "M…Moon?" Those mauve pools were rimmed with tears. He cried out as he tried to move.

_ Shh… Don't move. I'm here, my little one… Bakura carefully kissed away the tears._

_ Cold… The light's voice sprang into Bakura's mind. _Hate… the Sun…it burns.__

Bakura curled his body around the boy. _I know, I know… but the night has wrapped his arms around you, it will cool the burns… you are safe, for now… Gods, above… I'm sorry Malik… I couldn't… help it… _He whispered, his words laced through with anger. 

_ The Sun makes people crazy… Malik's voice murmured. __He… we… I… killed my father because of the Sun. The boy snuggled into the heat. _

_ Its not important right now, Malik… He tried against the block again, just wanting some of the healing power Ryou used so easily… _

Mariku must have sensed his attempt.

_ He means so much to you? I will grant your healing to him… it will make the next show that much better! The Master's voice trailed off with mad laughter. Whatever Mariku's mad reasoning, he took the opportunity and healed both himself and the light in a soft, golden glow. _

"I will take you out of this hell, Malik… I will." Bakura spoke very quietly. 

Malik shifted, a catch in his voice. "Don't make promises like that… Moon, just hold me for the night before…"

"Shh… too late, little one." He wrapped his arms around the boy tighter as the night still went on outside.

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 15~~~~ 


	15. Protector of the Pharaoh

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ] PG-13****

**[Author Notes:]_  Wow, not even into the first sentence of the chapter and I already have an AN  hehehe. I made the comment that we were switching back to Ryou, Yugi, and Yami in the 'batcave' and Rave-chan said 'batcave? Its more like the sex pit!' Second AN… a big one. I'm going to __California__ to visit my best friend Val-chan! So, thanks to that, I'll be gone from August 1st to the 8th… I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but the next part was way too big for one chapter… Ah, another. All the names of duel monsters mean something (either really do or mean something TO me and my Rave-chan..) so, after the first time their name is mentioned I will put this. _**

_(Shijin – 'Protector', Dark Magician) _

_( Name_ – 'What is means', actual name of monster)__

**( Protector** of the Pharaoh ****)****

**            "Yami…" Ryou said softly, watching Yami. "Do you think whatever it is has left?" **

            The dark sat across the room, staring silently at his palm which held the Eye. "I pray to Ra it has." His voice quiet. 

            "Yugi's grandfather and the others are probably worried about you two." His voice was low, wistful almost. 

            "Grandpa worries of Yugi, I imagine. I don't need the Eye to tell you that." The dark's tones were odd, off note.

            Ryou looked to the floor, hesitant. "Are you… alright?"

            "I'm fine." Yami whispered, brushing off the comfort.    

            _Yami… no one except Bakura misses me either. The white haired said quietly to the Pharaoh alone, picking up on what was bothering the yami. _

            "So… then we're going home today?" That was Yugi, piping off with a light blush on his face. 

            "Hai, Yugi." Yami's voice was even softer as he wrapped his fingers around the Eye and pocketed it. 

            The overly hyper and happy light hugged both his dark and Ryou. Yami barely moved under the hug before looking towards the exit. "Let's go." He murmured, planting one hand down and lurching to his full, short height. 

            _Yami… you really can't hide from me that easily. What's on your mind? Please, I just want to help. The white haired hikari said carefully, walking to the door and opening it with a press of a hidden switch. Yami threw him a slow look before following to stand beside the Puzzle's light who began to bound up the stairs, making sure to skip every third one. Ryou followed at a more leisurely pace, Yami behind him. The English light pressed a concealed latch and the top slid back slowly. Yami narrowed his eyes against the burning sunlight after days of darkness and candlelight. The door opening and everyone fell back as a large lump fell atop of them._

            "Ahh! What da shit!?" Yami fell back, careful to keep his weight off the third step as he caught and held the lump in his arms. "Shit man one second I was walkin' mindin' my own business and then the fucking ground gives and…" 

            Yami cocked an eyebrow, frowning. "Don't curse in front of Yugi, Jou." He said simply to the blonde who was staring up at him in shock. Jou had rarely seen the spirit free of Yugi's body and after searching for the pair for so long, it was a complete surprise to literally fall into their laps. 

            "Sorry…but… you know how **long **we're been lookin' for ya?" Jou sputtered out.

            Yami hoisted the boy up to the surface then turned to haul up the pair of hikari as well. "Yes, I do."

            "Damn, I was worried bout cha!" He blinked before he even saw Ryou. "You were wit' 'em?"

            Yami settled an arm around the nodding Ryou, his mind thinking. He had been up most of the night, thinking on a plan and now it was almost settled in his mind. He slowly was working on it more and more, the final pieces to the puzzle. 

            "Well, why didn't you tell someone you got a cell or somethin'? You coulda called… I mean the whole city's going fucking ballistic over a new tournament!....Eh, sorry Yug'."

            "…A new tournament?" Yami said, looking to the blonde duelist with some interest. 

            "Yea, Battle City or somethin' that bastard Kaiba's come up wit'…New duel disks and everythin'! He delivered an invitation to the shop fer Yug'… Course 'e'd want you to come." A grumble. Yami nodded slightly, his eyes distant. Suddenly he vanished from the material plane. 

            _Yami? Two concerned hikaris asked._

            "Damn, ain't he a bitch… just up and disappears in the middle of…"

            "He's like that, Jou." Yugi assured his friend as Yami sent a slight reassurance from deep within the labyrinth of his Soul Room. 

            "It's… a yami thing." Ryou stated, shaking his head slightly.

            Yami settled his frame down upon the sandstone, legs crossed as he stared silently at the massive stone tablet that bore the image of the Dark Magician inlaid on its surface. His eyes were dark, cold, as they stared at the monster, the mage, with the ripple of muscles, the flow of cloth, the hardened shine of armor all some how captured in stone. There was a slow ripple of reality, as if a pebble had been cast against tablet and it was truly water instead of stone. It poured out from the tablet and from the vortex, the Dark Magician himself stepped forward. Concern was plastered across the delicate features of the mage, seen in the gleam of the deep azure eyes. 

            "M'Lord?" 

            Yami opened his eyes and looked to his faithful card, bowing his head slightly. "Shijin … always a welcome sight." _(Shijin – 'Protector', Dark Magician)_

            The mage bowed deeply, a single drift of blue hair drifting across his eyes. "As are you." He wore not his normal costume of robes and armor but instead bore a simple pair of dark blue silken pants that were tight at the ankle and waist. A voluminous purple silk shirt rippled down to his upper thighs. A silver headband held back the mass of soft blue hair.

            The Pharaoh frowned, leaning back onto his palms. "I've been told we are invited to a new tournament. A new chance to win or lose." 

            The mage frowned as well, thinking a moment. "A new challenge is always welcome." His tones were careful, seeing the state of the dark. "Besides, we will never lose."

            "I suppose. That is my title, the Yuugiou…isn't it?" His voice almost sounded as if it was trying to support the idea instead of really believing it. "Or, perhaps… That has been passed to my hikari, now." The tones were full of icy winds and chills, a reflection of his inner turmoil. 

            "Something is distressing you." The magician said, stating the obvious with a worried expression.

            "Several somethings, Shijin." He put his forearms behind his head. "Ryou, for one."

            Something seemed to clear in the mage's eyes. "Ah, I was wondering where that room came from… but isn't that the Raider's light?" Shijin carefully kneeled on the stone so his master would not have to look up so much, his intense eyes fixed on the Yuugiou. 

            Yami simply patted the ground beside him, shaking his head lightly. "You and I have known each other far too long for such formalities, Shijin."

            The mage smiled and sat by his master and friend. "Aye."          

            "Ryou is Bakura's light, only mine for a time… According to Ryou's own words… I have loved Yugi for almost all of my time, and yet I feel so much for the Ring's hikari."

            "The Ring's light is part of your first love, it stands to reason you would be close." The Dark Magician pondered out loud. 

            "Aye… but I know that when he is reunited with Bakura… he will be lost to me, once again." Yami mused quietly. 

            "Or not…" Shijin started, looking thoughtfully at his now-blank tablet. "You and the Raider parted badly, but time can heal old wounds."

            Yami cocked an eyebrow and looked to the Magician. "Bakura, if anything, can hold a grudge. Just look at what he did to his light."

            The mage just looked to his friend. "And just look at where he is now?" He pointed out. "Grudges are pointless in the end." Shijin said, tilting his head, zen like. "Protecting his light, right?"

            "Indeed. Just more proof of how I will loose him." Yami spat out sharply.

            "Mayhaps not. Fate is a fickle and strange mistress… and Bakura will need help once he returns."

            Yami went quiet for a long time, then nodded slowly. "Perhaps you are right… I guess I cannot think clearly. I am just too deep in the midst of things to see it like you can." He leaned his head on the mage's shoulder. It felt strangely familiar, warm. "Everyone is looking to me to free Bakura. I don't think the little ones understand just how difficult this is going to be."

            The mage sighed softly. "You are the only one that can… Seth is no more, nor is Juno… all that remains is you, and the lights. We will be ready when they come."   

            "I think… I have an idea… how to help him. I will take Ryou to the ship and with our bond, bring him out of his body and take his place inside of him. I will still have the Puzzle's power, if not a little distant… So I will send Bakura's soul to the Shadow Realm, and have Yugi call him free… I'll have to teach my light how to do such a thing. I will remove the Ring from Bakura's body and place it on Ryou's own. Ryou, now without a corporeal form, will go back to Yugi and Bakura… and it will just be myself and Mariku. As long as Ryou will let me use his mortal form… that should work. I will challenge Mariku to a duel for my own freedom." He spoke quietly, thoughtfully but hesitantly. 

            The magician blinked, letting the whole idea sink in. "That… could work." He said just as cautiously. "It is risky, though. You will be alone, facing him, in the Ring's light… whose body could really die if Mariku so managed to get to you." 

            "Hai…" Yami said, not having considered the fact that Ryou's body could actually die. "Well, the greatest problem with that is getting myself with Ryou's body off of that ship. I trust this Mariku as far as I can throw him."

            "Though you said something of a tournament, Master?"

            Yami nodded slowly. "Yes, there is supposed to be one in…." A pause, thinking. "Battle City, Jou said…"

            The mage nodded. "It seems to me that would be a perfect time to get the Raider back. And this Mariku… I think he will come back for this event if he is as you seem to have though of him."

            The dark closed his eyes as the mage brushed back some of his hair from its tickling under his chin. Yami slowly pulled the Eye from his pocket and held it up to the light. "I could contact him from here, if I tried." He looked to the Dark Magician's eyes and grinned softly. "Shijin, what would you think if I told you… I feared this damned piece of gold?"

            "I would say you have grown far more wise in this time." The mage said with a soft smile.

            A flash of light across his vision.

            _They stood together on a balcony, his forearms laid upon the smooth stone railing as they looked over a dark city occasionally lit by a fire or a torch like stars in the sky. Shijin stood beside him in his royal robes, something different about him… _

_            "Master… I would say you need to grow up in time…"_

_            Sudden his younger self slapped the mage with all of his strength, actually forcing the Magician to step back with a hurt look on his face._

_            "What do you know!? You're just… a monster!" He screamed at Shijin before stalking back into the palace…_

_            Yami blinked, shaking his head, the Eye falling from numb fingers as he stared to the mage. "Shi… jin…"_

            "Yes Master?" The faithful magician looked to Yami, tilting his head. 

            Suddenly, like a young child seeking comfort for a skinned knee already happen, the Yuugiou wrapped his arms around the mage. "I'm sorry!" He quickly whispered of what his mind had shown to him, like offering a poisoned candy to an innocent child.

            Shijin looked upon his master with concern, rubbing the great Pharaoh's back like a friend or comforting parent. "It is alright. That happened ages ago."

            "I'm sorry, Shijin… How could… I have been such a fool? How could you have stayed so loyal…?" He asked in a whisper of a voice, closing his eyes.

            "I knew that was not the real you… that you had a heart hidden in shadow that my magic could not save you from." Some underlying emotion traveled through the mage's tones, quiet and subtle, barely there. 

            Yami looked up into those blue eyes, his own crimson eyes lit with some form of fear. "Will you stay by my side, Shijin, during this tournament? Protect my light as you would me?"

            "Always." The mage said simply. 

            The dark pulled back with a small smile and nodded. "Thank you." He said quietly, and rested his head against the magician. 

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 16~~~~ 


	16. To the Graveyard

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] PG**

**[Author Notes:]_  Wow, the first PG chapter of the whole fic!!! ^_^ Ah, my precious ANs to explain my insanity...First, this is Yuugiou we're talking about. Like every time Yami duels his deck seems to change and he pulls something out of it we haven't seen before, so we took liberties on that. Don't yell about any cards that don't appear in his deck during the anime, the basics are all here! We are also taking advantage of the fact the anime-game is played nothing like the real one. I hope you enjoy this chapter… it really was hard to actual play this out, but fun!_**

**( To the Graveyard ****)**

**            Yugi slowly strolled down the streets, his mind and even body exhausted from that last fight. Mariku still taunted them, that mime just the last of the things torturing him and Yami. He walked silently through the streets of Battle City, thinking over the events of the last day. Kaiba had come, that forever plastered smirk on his face, ready to steal away the Osiris he had just gained from probably one of the hardest duels he and his other half had ever fought. Ryou had sat silent throughout the day, brooding in his Soul Room or occasionally joining Yugi for a little while to watch a duel. He had commented on something that really bothered the little Puzzle's light.**

            They had been sitting side by side on Yugi's bed, at their feet a massive pool of toys that reflected every color in nature and some colors unnatural. Yugi's feet were swinging against the bottom of the bed, eyes plastered ahead of him as Yami duelled for both of them. Ryou had made a small noise and Yugi looked to him.

            "Ryou, what's wrong?" He had asked, thinking the other light was upset about Bakura, but the Ring's hikari shocked him.

            "Bakura… never lets me duel. I haven't picked up a duelling deck since he's come. I don't even know if I remember half the cards in my deck." The white haired light had said in a soft voice without any emotion in it, staring ceaselessly at the wall that bore the images of Yami's duel. 

            Yugi thought it over in his mind and winced slightly at the length of time Ryou had been forced to only watch as Bakura had taken over every time that his hands touched the cards… Ever since the duel with Kaiba high atop Pegasus's castle, the spirit was careful to ask about duelling, about taking over without another word. With his own body, those moments had mostly been reduced to a null but with this tournament they had to share this one tiny body between them once again. Not that he really cared, he knew now Yami would be more careful in his actions but sometimes… some little bit of him worried, still. 

            His head picked up as he came into the city's square, lots of duellists running around looking for more duels. Luckily, in his opinion, they seemed to be avoiding him for the moment. 

            "…for a duel…"

            "Yea, know what…"

            "…white haired demon…" 

That made him pause. Inside their Soul Rooms, even Yami and Ryou looked up at that statement. Yugi crept closer to the two talking, peeking his head around a lamp post to see two young duellists standing facing each other, one gesturing back down the opposite way of the street.

"Yea, I'm serious! My brother was eliminated by him! He said there was this white haired duellist, all in black like a goth, over in the cemetery down that way who wasn't just playing for your best card, but the whole deck! Something about your deck being part of your soul or something… My brother is completely freaked out about it, babbling!" Yugi frowned softly and kept back, his eyes slightly out of focus as he turned his attention inwards.

_Yami? Did you hear that?_

_Yes, I did, aibou…_

_Do you think it could really be Bakura? Ryou chirped, sounding almost fearful. _

_Perhaps, Ryou… Yugi, perhaps you should let me take over and I will head down to see what I can do. The little light readily agreed to the switch and closed his eyes for a brief moment. In a shining flash of light on the outside of his eyelids he was back in his Soul Room, comforted by the familiar sights of his toys. Yami would know how to deal with this, he always did._

Yami slowly walked down the street, frowning softly as he approached said graveyard, his eyes narrowed. Taking the whole deck… It sounded like something Bakura would do, but it must be under Mariku's orders, no way the evil dark would give up the Raider. 

_Yugi, Ryou… No matter what happens, stay safe. He cautioned quietly. __I'm not entirely sure what is about to happen. His tones soft as he slipped past two massive iron gates, his nose filled with the dry scent of crumbling stone and earth. The cemetery looked to be an old one, with large statues and tomb stones he could see dates from almost one hundred years ago. He jerked and turned around to the way he had come when suddenly a loud 'screech' echoed in the air. The dark had just enough time to see the gates slam shut behind him. _

"Another lost soul has wandered to its final place of rest." He heard whisper like the wind over the area. This whole place reminded him far too much of the Graveyard for his own deck, giving him the shivers. He looked deeper into the cemetery unafraid. "Not just any soul, but one as black as my own… and bound to an object of gold!" A shivery laugh like twitching tree branches.

"Well this black soul is asking for a duel. I challenge you!" He called out in that deep voice, filled with command and power, that registered only for duels. He slowly stepped forward, moving through cobweb infested spaces, using his hands to rip at the flimsy gossamer strands. Yami stepped into a wider area between the towering stones and something suddenly landed in front of him, crouched on the ground in a black and white flare of mane and cloth. Keeping back his nerves, Yami stared with eyes cold and dark. His cool gaze was met with one just as chilled.

"Pharaoh." The word is a low growl. Indeed it was Bakura, a heavy spiked collar fastened around his neck. His skin was far too pale, his eyes shining with something akin to insanity. 

"Raider." 

**            "A duel, Pharaoh? I do not want your soul." **

            "And what is it that you want, Raider?" Yami's voice was as cold as any of his memories, perhaps even more so. He knew what it would take to beat the thief. 

            Bakura laughed, low and cruel. "You have to ask? I will take your Puzzle, of course… and my Master's kitten."

            "Only if you win, thief. If I win, I will take your Ring." He spoke clearly as he buried his own worry below the surface of his heart, down where no one could feel it, not even him. 

            "I accept." And it was set. Yami briefly pondered what deck Bakura could possibly be using… Didn't Ryou have the deck the yami and hikari shared? Ryou must have caught the question running through his mind.

            _Bakura… made up a second deck a while back, Yami… Its different then mine in some ways…and if he has really been stealing decks he could have put some of their cards in with his. The British light spoke softly, his voice shaking. _

            "We have no need for the disks… so let us not use them and take this the Shadows where the game belongs. Four thousand life points each." Bakura tilted his head, smirking easily.

            "Deal, Raider." Yami spat back, easily summoning up the energy and shuffling through his own deck with confident motions. "Make your move."

            The thief drew his first card, peered over his hand with a flick of his eyes. "I place one monster face down in defence and two other little cards in the back row." The white haired dark said easily, throwing the cards up to the air where they settled in larger form before him in their respective places with a gentle golden glow. 

            Yami looked over the group of cards and at Bakura's dismissive hand gesture, began his turn. He drew his first hand then the sixth, quickly looking them over. "I will play two cards face down as well, and Silver Fang in attack mode!" The cards appeared along with the faithful sight of the silver wolf. "Attack his facedown monster, Fang!" He called out to the canine. From the corner of his eyes he could see the dome of shadows complete enclose the sudden duelling field. His eyes narrowed as he watched the card flip over that he had attacked and hissed low under his breath at the sight of one of Bakura's oldest tricks… the Man Eater Bug. His gaze slid away from the sight of the wolf being devoured as both monsters vanished from the field to their respective Graveyards.

            "I end my turn." His tones sharp.

            "Well at least he got a meal before going to the Graveyard." Bakura said with a tilt of his head in either direction and a smirk. "Once again, one monster face down… and a single card here…You've lost your touch, Pharaoh." Again, that light gesture of hand to indicate the end of his turn.

            "You only think so, Raider." 

            "I know so. The Puzzle will be mine… and perhaps I'll make a gift of your light to Master." 

            Yami just pulled everything down into his soul, a slow breath. He would not overreact at the mention of his light. He drew his new card and smirked. "I will place one card face down, and Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack mode!" Bakura suddenly raised a finger.

            "I think not, Pharaoh!" He triggered one of the face down cards he had on the field. "I Trap Hole your silly toy knight." 

            Yami smirked, eyes shining. He felt alive when he duelled. "Not quite, Thief!" He motioned over one of his own face down cards and it lifted to reveal 7 Tools of the Bandit. "I will pay the price to keep my Gaia safe on the field!" He called out, his breath hissing as 1000 life points were drained from him, but some of his pain was worth it as he heard Bakura growl. "Then I will play the trap card, Light of Intervention!" Bakura snarled as over the field the shadows were thrown back. "Revealing your face down monster!" 

            Bakura growled low as one of his Morphing Jars was exposed, its effect made useless. Yami quickly sent out Gaia towards the open Jar. "Attack him, Gaia!"

            The Ring's spirit snorted, watching as his Jar was shattered by Gaia's attack. "Such a waste…You'll regret saving your pathetic Knight. That is 1000 life points you can't spare."

            "We'll see, thief… Your turn."

            The thief threw up a pair of cards. The first revealed itself as Remove Trap. "I'll first take out that damned light bulb you put over the field." And the Light of Intervention shattered as did the Remove Trap, bringing darkness back to the field. "As well as a monster in defence mode. Your move." 

            Yami narrowed his eyes at that face down monster, drew, and peered over his cards, thinking. "I will play my Dark Magician in attack mode and lay one card face down. End turn." He played, cautious of the cards sitting in Bakura's back row.

            Bakura just laughed low and smirked. "He's not going to save you this time! Fissure!" He gestured over the field and the card lifted from the ground. A rumble of earth broke over the quiet shadows and under Shijin, the ground opened and he fell into a massive trench in the earth. "And another creature face down."

            Yami's eyes softened for a brief moment as his Dark Magician fell into the fissure, then they hardened once again. "You'll pay for that."

            "I don't think so. Your turn." Bakura smirked. 

            The Pharaoh thought for a moment as he drew, eyeing those down cards. "I will play the magic card, Stop Defence, to reveal your last played face down monster!" He eyed it over as suddenly a massive wall rose from the ground, its face glaring at him, teeth bared. A Wall of Illusion. "I will summon out my Feral Demon in attack mode, and attack your Wall of Illusion!" He cried out, watching as the horned imp bolted across the field and stabbed the golden horn deep into the Wall's flesh, making it give an eerie cry then vanish. Yami felt a brief second of victory as Bakura made no move to raise a card to save the wall. The Wall's dying effect took place though, and the Feral Demon was sent back to his hand. "And Gaia attacks your second face down monster!" And a prevent rat was destroyed, leaving a relieved Yami. He had cleared away the thief's defenses.

            "Is that is for your move?" Bakura said, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Not done yet, bastard." Yami spat back.

            "Enlighten me."

            "I will play Giant Trunade on our magic and trap cards, then set my Gaia to your throat!" He roared out, slapping down the magic card. A howling wind kicked up, and Yami caught the cards quickly sent back into his palm. Over the wind he could just hear Bakura spit out a curse in Egyptian as Gaia rode him down, one lance level with the Raider's heart where it struck through the defenceless thief. Bakura gasped out, gripping his shirt where blood could be seen. The Pharaoh threw down one last card. "Stop Attack on my own Giant." The stone creature sunk into defence mode. Yami turned his thumb down. "End turn."

            "Clever." A slight shake of his head. "Clever and lucky." He drew. Yami's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the thief looked to the newly drawn card, the hand that held it shaking slightly as he placed it to the field. "I have nothing to I can place to defend myself with… I am open." He says with a cool smirk.

            Yami was no fool to just attack so openly with one of his strongest monsters. He drew, paused, thinking. "I will summon the Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode and have him directly attack your life points!" The Pharaoh growled as the thief took the attack, falling to a knee, but not revealing his hidden card. He knew the thief must have been saving the trap for his Gaia. "End turn."

            The thief drew and smiled. "The match will be mine." He whispered, eyes almost the same color as the crimson blood sluggishly running down his chest. The thief rid himself of three cards then looked up, and laughed. "I play the Dark Necrofia and I'll attack your Giant Soldier of Stone!" Yami growled as bits of stone flew by him. 

            "Lady Necrofia… We meet again." The card mockingly bowed to the Pharaoh.  "I cannot believe you would defend the man who hurt your Master so." He quipped lightly to the Lady, who seemed to freeze on the stop, looking over as she held her doll. Yami sensed the card's nature and bowed his head. "After he scarred Ryou, raped him so… I cannot believe you defend him so readily, good Lady." She looked down to the broken toy in her arms, listening. The dark narrowed his eyes. This Lady was truly Ryou's card, not Bakura's. 

            Bakura growled. "You bastard… you're one to talk! How many have you raped?!" He called over the field, almost screaming.

            "I was a different man, then! I am no longer the dark hearted creature I was!" The Necrofia seemed to be thinking that over.

            "Shut up and finish the duel!"

            "At least I care for my hikari! I have held him close and Ryou as well! I have kept him safe as much as my own light and made sure he was **happy!  Something you'd never do!" Yami cried back, growling.**

            "Happy… Ryou is… Happy, with you?" Bakura's voice almost seemed to break in that moment.

            "Yes! He smiles and enjoys himself and as a **life **where he doesn't cower in fear of his own yami!" He growled and drew a card. He peered down over his cards and gave a slight growl. "I will lay one facedown card and end my turn." He knew better then to attack the Lady, for fear of her devastating effect. 

            "My monster's attack is too low… so I'll place her in defence." Bakura's hand hovered for a moment over the one face down card. "Your move, Pharaoh."

            Yami drew and looked to the card, briefly to the Lady, then growled. "I end my turn."

            Bakura laughed. "Where is the heart of the cards now, Pharaoh? You have a monster on the field but I can make that creature mine!" Yam's eyes snapped up to Bakura, teeth bared slightly. The Raider was smiling, his eyes cold fire. "What are you going to do, if your monster's heart is changed… or broken?" 

            "I will not back down, thief!" Yami growled out, ignoring Bakura's attempts to anger him.

            The Raider flipped the only card in his back row… the Change of Heart. "Your Knight is mine!" Yami looked to the card, his heart cracking as he remembers Ryou, watched as Gaia's mind was taken over.

            "And I will attack your life points directly with nothing to stand in the way!" The mad thief screamed out. "You may have had everything but in the end a heart and love leaves you with nothing!" 

            Yami's fingers clenched around the cards in his hand as his faithful knight attacked him. In a breath he was standing, knees shaking slightly with blood dripping through his other hand as he covered the wound. "It leaves… hope!" He called, trying to get around the pain and glared to Bakura.

            "We're both bloody… and what have you to hope for other then a quick death?" Bakura said as Yami wondered why he did not finish him off with the Lady… his eyes glanced to his face down card. Was the thief afraid of what he had placed down?

            "Your move…" Bakura said as he licked some of his own blood off his hand. Gaia appeared back to Yami's side of the field, shaking his head slowly. 

            Yami lifted a card triumphantly. "I will play Monster Reborn on my Dark Magician!" The dark grinned as his loyal mage appeared on the field over the Reborn card. 

            Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm going to be impressed by that? I killed him once, I can do it again." The white haired thief looked at the magician, unimpressed. His Lady stood between him and the other monsters, her defences far stronger then their petty attacks.

            "Well, maybe you'll be impressed by this… I will power up my Dark Magician with the Sword of Dark Destruction, increasing his attach power to a massive 2900!"

            "WHAT?" Bakura's voice rang over the field as Shijin gripped the sword that appeared before him, its lightning crackling over his palm. The thief looked scared for a second then it faded to his normal smirk. "Is that all you have?" 

            Yami looked to the Lady, knowing what had to come. Fear pounded in him, in his heart, in his mind. "Forgive me, good Lady…" He whispered to the sitting monster who watched him with burning dark eyes. "Dark Magician, attack the Dark Necrofia!"

            The faithful mage did as told, but as soon as the Lady had vanished, Bakura gestured and the fiend doll's head attached onto the mage's shoulder. Yami looked up for a moment into Shijin's eyes but it was like looking into his own death as the magician switched the field to Bakura's side, the sword vanishing from his hand.

            "The Lady always leaves her mark… Dark Magician kill the Knight!" Yami glared to Bakura, refusing to watch the death of his Knight and the zombie like motions of this mage. Yami closed his eyes briefly, waiting to hear the end of Bakura's turn.

            "I end my turn…" The thief finally spoke after a moment of dramatic pause.

            _Ryou… Yugi… be safe. I do not know if I will make it out of this alive… He whispered to the two lights._

            _No Yami, you have to win! Yugi's voice called out, filled with tears. _You cant lose! __

_            Yami-sama… trust in the heart of the cards. We haven't betrayed you yet… That was Ryou's gentle voice, sounding distant. Yami let out a slow breath, listening to the lights before slowly drawing his card. _Trust in the cards… __

_            Yami looked to the card, blinking only once before whispering a soundless word of thanks to the lights and Ra._

            _It is never over… until the last card is drawn. Ryou's voice, even farther, softer. _

            Yami carefully threw the card up into the air, feeling his spirits fly. Bakura had no card down on the field as a trap to stop him…

            "I will play the Change of Heart on the Dark Magician!" He cried into the shadows, a single tear falling from his eyes.

            "What!? The Change of Heart!? It can't be!" There was fear in Bakura's eyes now. 

            "Yes, the Change of Heart…" He whispered in reply, watching it appear on the field. The small half angel appeared, its hair the color of starlight. It looked up with soft, almond shaped chocolate eyes to Yami. Ryou's eyes. Then looked to Bakura. Yami let a smile play over his lips and he looked as well to the other dark.

            "It's a trick!" The Raider growled. "You've never placed that card in your deck before!" He pointed an accusing finger at Yami. 

            "Ryou's heart alone gave me what I needed to defeat you, Raider! Change of Heart, return my Magician to me!" He cried to the winged magic card. It gestured across the field to the mage and the doll's head fell off the mage, a tear leaking from its single whole eye before it faded away. The Change of Heart flared out its wings and soared high, descending onto, into, the mage and lifting the last of the Lady's powers on him. The magician looked around, focusing on Yami, as if in disbelief of where he was. Shijin crossed the field in a sweep of robes to face Bakura, shaking one finger at the other dark, scolding him for what he's done, upsetting his master and all.

            Yami grinned to Shijin and pointed a finger directly at Bakura. "Finish him, my dear mage." 

            And the Dark Magician's power lit up the shadowy realm, bringing light down upon the Raider's mind. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just so you know how it went down, this is the duel in life point form._

_B: 4000-300=3700-2300=1400-1300=100-2500=-2400 _

_Y: 4000-2300=1700_

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 17 ~~~~ 


	17. Tattered and Torn

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] PG-13**

**[Author Notes:]_  This is a little short but hey, I managed to get a new chapter out! The next chapter is way long so… you should enjoy it. Well, after priceline.com (DO NOT USE THIS COMPANY) f*ed up my plane tickets, I'm not leaving until Monday for my trip to __San Francisco__. (I'm so annoyed -.- ) So anyway. The 200th reviewer was Chibi B! She is pondering over what to choose as far as the lemon, but I will post it up under my name for all to see! This is dedicated, actually, to CrimsonCrow… who still is denying that it is not really Bakura in chapter 16 *giggles*_**

_Ah, I have something for you all! Several people asked me about the little scene about Bakura and Yami in __Egypt__… so! I found the manga scan of the scene I was describing! ~~ Go to my profile on ff.net here and follow the link  ~~ check it out!_

**( Tattered and Torn )**

            The light finally faded and Yami looked over to a kneeling Bakura who was clutching his heart, eyes closed as blood dripped from his lips. The dark walked over to the kneeling spirit and hissed, his eyes burning. "The Ring, Bakura."

            The named soul looked up, growling, looking for all the world like a rabid dog. "They say... there is no honor among thieves. You know that… the second I take this off…"

            It hurt the Pharaoh to see the Raider like this, his own mind wondering if they **could save Bakura from the hell he was in. "I know full well what will happen. If you have any honor, you will hold up your end of the bargain."**

            "I'm going to be sentenced to the darkness again… but I gave my word…" The thief looked to Yami and saw no compassion, just that cold look. He closed his eyes. "Forgive me, little star…" A soft whisper and he took the Ring off. Yami reached out, placing his palm open. The Raider sighed then placed the Ring into Yami's hands… and faded into the darkness. 

            Yami gripped the Ring in his hands, feeling the three Items together, singing through his blood. A small gasp ran through his mind and out into the others. The combined power of three of the Sennen Items coursed through him like a small, sudden orgasm. 

            _Y-Yami…? The breathy voice of his original light asked, feeling a shadow of the sensation. _

            _I… I have it. The Ring. _

            _I can feel it… its like your hands are holding my soul… Ryou's soft voice, sounding in wonder. _

            _I'm coming to you, Ryou. Yami let the Realm dropped from around him, blinking at the brilliant sunlight. He walked swiftly out of the Graveyard and into a park down the street, plopping onto one of the benches. Ryou appeared beside him, his knees to his chest. Yami sighed and actually moved to kneel before the boy, presenting the Ring to the white haired light like a man might propose to his wife. Secretly, he knew that as soon as Ryou put the Ring on… Yami would loose him. The Ring would fix Bakura and Ryou's broken bond, and they would be whole again. _

            Ryou looked at the Ring. "Yami… How… is he?" 

            "Honestly, little one… He is vicious. Like a wild animal." He looked to the ground, sighing as he told Ryou the truth.

            "I… I don't know if I can survive that again, Yami. Him… Like that… I'm not as stable as I was." The hikari was staring to the Ring in something like horror. 

            Yami gave a small smile. "I'm here for you, Ryou… you shall always have a room within this Soul."

            Ryou sprang up and wrapped his arms around Yami, joyful tears in his eyes. "I may need that now more then ever…"

            "Forever, you shall have it." Yami held the boy tightly. "Forever. As long as I shall live." He placed three fingers over his own heart, then touched Ryou's chest with them. "You reside within this cold heart, here with Yugi. I love the both of you." 

            "Hai… I love you too." He nuzzled into Yami's arms. The dark could feel Yugi wrap ethereal arms around his soul in some ghostly hug as he had held the boy long ago. Ryou took a deep breath and sat back up on the bench, Yami right beside him. He took the Ring in trembling hands and slid it over his head. There was a flash of white fire, searing through the Ring's light and down into the larger link. 

            "Yami, it 'urts!" Ryou whispered harshly, his eyes wide and staring into nothing. Yami heard Yugi's cry and he had to suppress his own. A shaking hand closed around Ryou's and everything flared white, then the world appeared once again as it always had been, the pain just a dull stabbing pain like a torn tendon. Yami panted slowly, holding Ryou tightly against him. 

            "Ryou… Ryou… talk to me!"

            _Yami…? The little Brit's voice was soft._

            _I'm here, Ryou… I'm here… Yami frowned, surprised to hear the little one's still inside his mind. _

            _I can still feel you… The hikari whispered._

            _As I can feel you… I don't understand it but… thank Ra. He pressed an ethereal kiss to Ryou's temple, still holding his body. He was concentrating on Ryou inside his mind unnoticing of the fact that slowly the body shifted in his arms. The heavy spiked collar appeared around that too thin neck, and in an instant the body seemed to loose mass, far to slim even for the tiny Ryou._

            "Mas… Master, forgive me…" Yami looked down to see a trembling Bakura in his arms, looking too afraid to even open his eyes. The dark gave a faint gasp, feeling under his palms just how different Bakura seemed to be. But one hand of the Pharaoh came up to slowly stroke the moon colored hair of the Raider.        

            "I am not your Master… I will not hurt you, Bakura…"

            "Master is clever… trying to trick me… I see…" The boy's eyes opened, too much white showing. The normally brown irises seemed to have been devoured by Bakura's own pupils.

            "Bakura, listen to me… This is Yami. The Pharaoh… not that baka Mariku… I am here, I will not hurt you." It felt so very odd to say such things to his long time enemy but it felt… right. In his arms, Bakura whimpered like a frightened puppy. Yami just held him, his body warm against the white haired spirit. _Ryou… Ryou he is… whimpering._

_            He's… what?? Disbelief evident. He found his way out of his Soul Room and out into the hallway between the two yamis' doors. Yami dragged Bakura back through their Items into the hallway, and frowns as he looks around. _

            _I was supposed to go back to Bakura's Soul Room through you, Ryou… Why am I in the Puzzle?_

_            Yami, his door is the last on your side._

_            … The dark paused for a long moment. _He has a Soul Room… here?__

_            I don't know how it happened… Ryou's voice was like a small child trying not to get in trouble. A faint growl echoed from the Pharaoh and he slowly hauled Bakura into the thief's Soul Room, eyeing it over cautiously. White washed walls, a mat on the floor with a food and water dish, chains on the walls. __Strange Soul Room, this. Yami commented lightly before dragging Bakura to the mat, laying him on it. Almost as soon as the other dark touched down on the mat, a chain from the wall lifted like a snake and attached itself to the collar at his throat. Yami knelt on the edge of the mat once Ryou was in the little room. _

            "Bakura… look who it is. Your hikari… Ryou…" The dark just looked up then curled into a ball. Too many people…_Ryou… I think you need to help him. I am going to wait with Yugi, alright?_ The ancient dark gave Ryou a tight hug and a light kiss before heading out of the room, returning to what he considered a more normal Soul Room… his own.

            Ryou slowly walked to his yami's side, one hand, trembling slightly, went to lay on the thief's side. "'Kura…?" He whispered. When the Raider yelped like he had been hit, Ryou jerked his hand back, eyes wide. "What did you do to you…?" He murmured, tears coming to his eyes. 

            "Don't touch me… not after… dirty… evil nothing good…" The white haired light could hear from his dark, whispered, rambled. "Yami saw it… told me so…" The thief hugged his knees. 

            Ryou closed his eyes, whimpering lightly in the back of his throat. What had Mariku forced upon his beloved to make the proud, strong Raider into the whining puppy of a man that was trembling under his palm? No. He could not be weak. He had to be strong for Bakura… "'Kura… no… Yami was just trying to win… to bring us together…" He babbled, shifting closer to the dark. Slowly he put his arms around Bakura, just needing to hold him after all the time they were apart. 

            The dark shuddered. "Master is not going to be happy I lost… I failed…"

            Ryou tightened his arms slightly. "Master is never going to hurt you again… never…"

            But the words were ignored as Bakura seemed to spiral in on himself. "…and Star, forgiven me…" Ryou arched a brow at the one word… it seemed like a name. "Neko… the Master's light… Star…" More mad ramblings but it made sense of his previous words, but Ryou could understand what the dark was going through. Had he not been much the same not so long ago? But if Yami's love could help him… then maybe his meager love could save the dark in his embrace. He nuzzled his chin gently into Bakura's hair, his arms tightening. The other yelped, struggling against the tightness. "Shh… Shh… 'Kura its me… your light, Ryou…" The white haired hikari held on lightly, feeling a few helpless tears run down his cheeks. 

            One warm salty drop touched down to Bakura's cheek. The dark lifted a hand and touched the droplet, something changing in his eyes. His eyes tilted up and looked into Ryou's. "Don't cry… angels shouldn't cry over demons…" It was a whisper of who he used to be, and it gave Ryou a single beam of hope. 

            Ryou touched over his heart, trying to catch that moment. "I am both demon and angel… half and half. **Your **Kokoro no Naka… you are the dark to my light…"

            "I am the dark…"

            "You are MY dark, and I am your light…'Kura…" The soft spoken hikari took the Raider's fingers and tucked them under his shirt, laying the calloused tips over the pair of wings carved over his heart, into his soul. 

            "I…did that… to you…" Instead of helping, Ryou could see tears in the dark's eyes. "I scarred you… I… raped you." The last sentence spoken in some sort of awe of understanding, like a light caressing the shadows to reveal some hidden item. But Ryou was quick to wipe the tears away.

            "No you didn't… you DIDN'T do this… Mariku did. He took control of you through the Rod… and did those… things… to me. NOT you…" The hikari tried to convince his dark.

            "I did it… I'm… evil, Ryou. Worthless… You should… stay with Yami…" Bakura whispered out. 

            Ryou's voice was a hot whisper as he fought back tears. "You didn't do it! It wasn't you, you're not evil! And… and… Master knows nothing of your worth! The only lay you could truly hurt me is by leaving me!"

            That quieted the dark for some time before he spoke up again. "You… would let me be at your side?"

            "Always, my yami… always." Ryou whispered and was pulled into Bakura's arms.

            A protective growl echoed in the hikari's ears. "No one will hurt you but me… ever again…" He nuzzled into the boy's hair, breathing in the scent of honey and rain. Ryou curled up into his yami's arms, crying gently, happily. He repeated the dark's name over and over, hugging him tighter. Softly Ryou bit down on the Raider's collection with a sigh of relief. A soft growl of pleasure was pulled from the dark, so Ryou did it again. 

            "I love you, Bakura." A third bite. "Mine."

            "…Mine." An almost smile from the dark as he drew his light into a kiss before laying down with the boy in his arms, still exhausted from a long day. Ryou nuzzled into Bakura's chest, nuzzling his cheek into the hard muscle there. His fingers slid under the dark's shirt, over the flesh of his back.

            Bakura shivered, biting off a whimper as Ryou's fingers danced lightly over the scars of the tattoos. A whine came from the hikari as the boy's digits touched over the edge of the demon's wing. The tattoo was so large he could not tell what the shape was under his fingers. "He… marked you too…" Ryou whispered quietly, pain in his tones. 

            "H-Hai…" Bakura said, unable to meet the light's gaze. 

            A moment of searching for courage. "Can... I see it?" Bakura nodded softly and sat up, tugging off the black tight tank top he had been given by Master, keeping his back away from his light. Ryou sat up straighter as if steeling himself, biting the inside of his lip painfully hard. 

            "Are… you ready… to see what I am to the Master?" The Raider said, a growl under his voice. 

            "Yes…" Ryou whispered, somewhat lying. He didn't really want to see the mark on his yami's back, the tattoo that branded him as Mariku's plaything… but just like the dark, he was marked too. Finally Bakura turned away and showed his back. Even in the dim light, the boy could see the demon wing in all its loving, horrifying detail. The other shoulder had the appearance of a battle wound where a wind was torn away. One bloody feather remained, stuck to the black inked blood to remind the fallen one that he had seen and been in heaven once… only to fall back down to hell, away from his angel. Ryou bit his lip until it bled to keep from crying out, slowly running a finger over the image. Softly he sucked in a breath, closing his eyes to the sight. "Gods, 'Kura…"

            "Ryou…" The light could tell his dark was crying as he whispered his other half's name. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura, his chest pressed to the tattoos. 

            "Shh, I'm here, 'Kura…" Bakura hugged the boy tightly, crying into his shoulder, not caring if anyone saw. 'I will kill him for what he's done to you, 'Kura.' Ryou thought to himself, the light's eyes burning with some flame that had not risen in his eyes before. He held his yami tightly as slowly, Bakura cried himself to sleep against the light, his first moments of freedom for the first time in days, clutching to his light, his love, and his hope.

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 18~~~~ 


	18. Something So Familiar

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] R**

**[Author Notes:]_ First off, I'm back! After 14 hours of plane/van travel, I'm back to my beloved _Philadelphia___! Sorry this took so long to update, but I would hope that you guys enjoyed 'Ember in the Darkness' (The gift-fic I did for Chibi B. Go to my author page and there's the link!) _**

_ Ok, someone might think this chapter is sort of side tracked but honestly, its not. You'll find out later! For some reason, I really like the chapter title. _

_Uhhh_, I finally realized that I had never updated any of the pairings in the beginning of each chapter… so now its updated!__

**( Something So Familiar )**

**            _Yami… it feels… different. Yugi half whined to his dark. _**

            _As long as you and Ryou are alright. Yami had been staring silently into a candle flame up until that point, where he blinked and peered to his hikari. Not that the young boy was not pointing out something truthful. The bond felt … fuller, like a room that once only had two people and now bore four, just a change in atmosphere, odd and strange. _But… yes, I think so as well. I just… am unsure of what to do about this new… member… of the bond. _The dark's voice was cautious, contemplative. _

            Yugi cuddled in against the Pharaoh. _Bakura… kinda scares __me.__ He confessed, looking down to his feet encased in those old, worn sneakers._

            _He is a strange man, Yugi. He is strong, ruthless… and I would even say evil and yet… he has honor. Some sort of strange, twisted honor, and he seems to care for his light. Yami tilted his head, his eyes distant, far away from the moment until he blinked once more and focus returned to the crimson orbs that had the glow of an ember deep in the fire._

_            …You think we can work it out? Yugi asked hopefully._

            _I pray we can… Bakura… I am afraid to say, is a broken man. The dark said softly, shaking his head lightly from side to side. Golden bangs bobbed with the motion. __His soul… who he is… has been shattered by whatever pressure Mariku put upon his will._

_            Like Ryou. Yugi said with some sort of confidence, sad assurance. _

            A nod from the dark. _It is as you told me a while ago… The bigger they are, the harder they fall. _

            The light frowned, not completely understanding what happened but knew that someone was in trouble… and as dark as they were, he had to help. _Ryou's good at putting stuff together, almost as good as I am._

_            And you are one of the best. Yami said with a light smirk touching his lips, opening his arms to the boy who immediately clung to him, cuddling in, wrapping his own thin limbs around Yami's body. _

            Yami looked over Yugi's hair, eyes tracing over hieroglyphs he could only understand in a vague way. "Did you know we were meant to be?" He slipped from the private mode of speech on such a cautious idea when he switched subjects. 

            "Really?" Yugi snuggled closer.

            "I knew I loved you when I first saw you, laying there in that alley with all of the innocence of the world in those big lavender eyes…" The Pharaoh spoke softly in remembrance. 

            Yugi was quiet for a moment. "I… didn't think I ever stood a chance. Anzu was all over you… I thought you were going to hook up."

            "I understand why you would think that… Anzu is… pushy." He said delicately, knowing insulting one of his friends would upset the little light. Fingers slid through mirroring tall strands of midnight and crimson. "I felt something in my heart… change." Yami touched Yugi's fingers and placed them over his ancient heart. "But you were so young, so…innocent. I knew you had to find your way… not chained to a long dead spirit."

            Yugi frowned over the last comment. "I'm not chained and even if I were… I'd do it willingly." 

            "Sometimes… I wonder about that, Yugi." The dark's voice was quiet. "Little one… I wonder if it is healthy for you to… be with me. I attract trouble like water attracts the thirsty traveller… and… you could never really do something as simple as have a wedding, or own a home together… simple things like that." By his words, it was obvious Yami had been thinking about these matters more then once. 

            Gently the light reached up and cradled the spirit's cheek. "It doesn't matter… Yami, I like the thrill of life like this. Not knowing what's going to happen. And as long as we have each other… what else matters?"

            "To me?" The Pharaoh mused. "Nothing else matters as long as I have you by my side." He kissed Yugi's forehead gently, but Yugi tugged Yami's chin down and kissed him softly on the lips. The dark purred into the kiss, smiling against those soft lips. "Just as soft as when we first met…" He whispered into those lips, an odd tone to his voice.

            "Yami…?"

            A slow blink from the spirit and he pulled back, looking to his hikari. "Mmm?"

            "You sounded odd…" The light said hesitantly. "Something you're not telling me?" 

            Yami frowned, thinking it over. "What are you talking about?" He looked honestly confused.

            "You said, 'Just as soft as when we first met'… You didn't kiss me then." Yugi's voice was very soft, cautious, and full of worry for his dark. 

            The frowned deepened at Yugi's words… 

            _Looking down to the tiny slave done up in minimal white clothing and gold, his innocence only showing through more brightly. Leaning down, kissing those lips for the first time…_

_            Yami looked into those big purple orbs and smiled gently. "Just a memory."_

            "Oh?" A blink. "A good one?"

            A nod as the spirit stroked that cheek softly. "Yes, little one." Yugi seemed high on life in the arms of the man he'd always loved. Nothing could be better… well, a few things could be. A light blushed dusted his cheeks as he remembered a few flashes of dreams he had been having. Yami was quick to catch that blush, and smirked slightly. "Mmm, what could cause a blush on my innocent one?"

            "Nothing…" The dreams were vivid, almost like the memories. His master dominating him, of him being tied helpless and begging.

            Yami tilted his head, gently biting just above the thin leather neck belt. "Tell me…" He purred.

            The boy turned a brighter red. "Dreams, Yami…" He gasped out.

            The dark bit down a little harder, releasing only to speak again. "What kind of dreams, my aibou…?" The word had turned from the easy said comment between them to a sort of warm pet name. Yugi whimpered, the sweet sound shuddering down Yami's spine. Slowly he offered a few choice pictures to the dark, the crimson blush spreading almost down to his neck. Those images sent alternating warm and cold pulses through straight into the spirit's groin. He lapped at the flesh, his tongue wriggling slightly to get between leather and flesh. "And you would like that, my little one?"

            The boy was as red as the tips of his hair. _H-Hai! _He gasped out, using their link as if not trusting his voice. A slow smirk from the dark and he purred. He bit down, hard, teeth marking on that fair skin. The light's eyes went wide and he cried out in pleasure, his fingers knitting in the sheets of the Pharaoh's bed. Yami's fingers gracefully removed the restraining belt and lapped at the flesh as it was revealed. __

_            You wish for me to tie you up? His voice was deep, sexy, teasing…_

            _Ha…Hai… _

            _To do whatever I wish to you… tease this perfect little body until you beg for me to take you…? Yami's fingers slowly ran over Yugi's lithe form, tracing the outline of his member through the leather pants. The small boy licked his lips, clutching at the sheets. __Mmm, maybe unable to move… maybe blindfolded so you cannot see what I will do to you next? The dark's words were the rumble of a feline's purr. So familiar, this setting, somehow… With the soulless eyes of painted gods staring down upon them, teasing endlessly. Even the begging, keening sound from Yugi's throat as the ancient spirit gently gripped the already hardened length through binding leather. __And… what if I just left you like this… my pet? _

            Yami stood up slowly, the candle light of his Soul Room turning him into a silhouette of himself except for a few dashes of light in his eyes. _Anything… anything but that, Yami! Yugi whined. _

            The Pharaoh backed away a few steps, a smirk across his face. _Perhaps I will… _

            Yugi sat up, a hand reaching towards Yami. _Don't… leave me like this… please…_

_            Yami tossed his head back and turned away from his hikari, walking towards the door with an obvious bounce to his hips. In the leather pants that mimicked Yugi's, his bottom only was made more perfect. The boy whined loudly, reaching out further, looking like a person drowning. _Master, please! Don't leave me like this… anything but this! _He looked with large pleading eyes to his dark. _

Yami paused and turned, his eyes shimmering with light. He slowly walked back and looked into his hikari's eyes. _Better, my little one. _

_Yes, master… The boy bowed his head, but raw excitement shining in those 'innocent' mauve orbs. _

A slow pulse of Yami's own energy, and light cuffs like that looked and felt like furred lined leather appeared on Yugi's wrists and ankles. _What do you want me to do, pet? He whispered into his hikari's mind. So familiar…_

_You… Yugi murmured back. Another pulse of power and slim chains of gold appeared, attached invisibly to the stone bed. Yami slowly grasped one of Yugi's pale wrists, sliding the clasp through the ring on the cuff. A snap echoed through the room as the chain closed. _Take me… harder then you normally would… I'm not a creature of glass. Make me yours, Master… __

Yami suppressed a moan at the not-so innocent words of his light. A brief smirk lit those kindly features as he connected the second wrist. _Is that all you want me to do, Yugi? To just rip into you, brand you as mine? He drew up Yugi's chin to look into those eyes as he spoke, his eyes burning. _

_Tease me, make me scream your time till my voice is gone. I only want you… The boy stared back with pure love and devotion, pure lust and need, in those wide occurs. _

Yami hid quickly just how much his hikari's words were effecting him, turning to quickly finish his plan. _There… no escape for you now, my pet. _He purred into Yugi's mind. 

_No escape, Master…? Yugi tried to sound like a frightened slave, but the love and trust within the boy simply shined through the act. The little light was just too easy to read, his need obvious._

_None. Yami snapped back, but the love beyond it clearly seen. He slowly stroked Yugi's cheek before gesturing lightly with those long fingers, a slim knife appearing in his palm. The boy's eyes went wide. Never in fear, he could never fear his dark, but in anticipation. Slowly he licked his lips, wetting the too dry pink flesh. _

Yami slowly slipped the knife under the light's tight shirt, the tip touching gently against the tender flesh, cold as ice. _I wouldn't squirm. _A light suggestion combined with a smirk. Yugi quickly went still, nervous to even breath with that knife against his skin. Those purple orbs watched intensely. The knife cut up the length of the shirt, Yami peeling the fabric away until Yugi was free of its embrace. _Such soft flesh, my slave… _

Yugi blushed at the compliment, shivering softly at the sudden nakedness. But this was Yami, his beloved dark, and for now, his dark master. The little hikari would never admit it, but something, hearing Ryou's soft English murmurs about his slavery stirred something within him. Something… long dead… The tip of the knife slowly swirled around one hard nipple, never enough to cut through the skin or do any worse then leave a rosy line. _Mine. _Yami claimed, his strong voice vibrating through his light's mind. 

_Master's… The boy whimpered, hissing with the knife. Yami's tongue moved and lapped at the surface of Yugi's chest, soothing away the red marks left behind from the blade. Yugi's back arched, his hands clenching and unclenching with that warm tongue on the lightly burning lines. _

Yami peered over his slave, eyes flashing with lust. He tugged at a brief hint of his power and rotated his palm over Yugi. Following his gesture, the chains lifted and bought Yugi with them, slowly flipping the boy onto his stomach, then lowering. _Better. _

_Master! Yugi was startled by the movement but something in his voice showed his love of the loss of control. _

_Scared, little one? Yami chirped into the hikari's mind, fingers snapping. Something unknown to Yugi appeared in his palm. He didn't wait for an answer before a tiny flare of pain crossed Yugi's back. A crack of sound in the air. Repeated. Yugi's moans of pain and pleasure filled with the air with the echoes of the cracking whip. Yami carefully choose his targeted areas, the boy's back quickly becoming pink with criss-crossing lines of deeper red. _

_Master! That soft cry again in mind mixed with oral moans of anguished pleasure. The light had become breathless with Yami's ceaseless motions, close to falling over the edge with just the burning sensation the whip's touch left behind. His mind did not understand what his body was telling him but the little hikari accepted it, took it in with open arms and cried into the lush mouth of pleasure's kiss. _

A pause in the rhythm. _Did my little pet enjoy that? _A soft, sexy whisper. Yami moved closer. He ran his tongue over the overly warm flesh, his mind full of memories. The whole situation seemed so perfectly known, so clearly remembered yet no images came to mind as if his body was merely an old hand at this, used to the motions and sensations. Ryou had said as the Pharaoh Yami had bed slaves… but had he done this to Yugi in the past? Even the whip seemed like he knew its contours well. He had summoned it without another thought. The very fact he used his powers to keep his aibou chained, all of it seemed achingly familiar. Slowly he moved to be able to kiss his captive, stealing away the last of Yugi's breath. 

_Master… Was all the little light could manage. This felt so right… _

_Love my pet… Yami kissed him with bruising force, wanting to see those lips tinged with the rosy purple of lust. One hand snaked down to pinch at one nipple before an idea came to his mind. His eyes lit with mischief. With that gesture he flipped Yugi back over, his hands brushing away the soft golden bangs. Yami tugged on the air and into his hands appeared two strange objects. _Do you know what these are, aibou? _He held them up, shaking them lightly. They jingled quietly. Yugi tilted his head to look at the gold._

_No… He murmured as Yami slowly straddled him, fingers dancing over one nipple. Pinching, tugging, lapping until it was nice and hard. Then he casted a smirk to his pet. ___

_Let's find out, shall we? He pinched part of the golden object in hand and it clamped onto that hard nipple tightly. Yugi let out a hiss, his back arching at the pain. Yami waited until his light calmed down, one finger snaking over the tip of exposed nipple that perked over the edge of the clamp while he twisted the other one gently. Moans and soft cries echoed from Yugi's lips. Those sweet noises made Yami shiver before he placed the second clamp on, quickly kissing the boy. It was returned, a gasp pressed to Yami's lips. Hips arched and pressed both hot lengths together. Lust poured through the dark. He wanted to just take the boy like this. So tempting… but he slowly slid down Yugi's body, nipping along the way._

_Make me yours, Master… Yugi whispered through small muscle spasms as Yami nibbled on the boy's thighs, blowing cool air over his light's erection. _

_Tell me your deepest fantasy, my pet… What do you want most...? _

_I know it will hurt but I want you to take me raw… and… when… we come to… Even in his mind voice, Yami could feel Yugi's blush. _C-Climax… I want you to mark me as yours so no one else ever can… __

            Despite Yami's careful control, he moaned at the image and scrambles up onto the bed. As if those words caused some madness in him, his fingers closed around each pale thigh and drew them apart. He placed himself at Yugi's entrance and looked into those lilac eyes. They were filled with longing, trust, and love. 

_            Please, my love… my master… take me! Yami stared into those eyes as he thrusted in, burying himself in those tight depths in one stroke. His eyes closed tightly, groaning deeply. Oh by Ra his light was so **tight. The small light cried out at first in pain but then… in something more sinful, blissful hell. Yami cried out with his light, the muscles inside the boy squeezing him almost painfully hard. He thrusted in and out quickly, some blood lubricating his motions. Yugi moved to meet the strokes, not caring about the pain or blood, feeling only pleasure. **_

            The yami moved with a faster rhythm, moaning deeply. He couldn't believe they were doing this… this indescribable dirty act that felt so amazing. The boy cried, his hips bucking. Nails biting into palms, leaving crescent cuts behind. Yami threw open their bond wide, pounding into the boy. _YUGI! He screamed into the bond. So right… so familiar… _

            _YAMI! Cried back as Yugi was carried away in the torrent of pleasure. Yami grasped the hikari's member, pumping it in time with each thrust. _I'm… I'm… going…to…! _Yami shifted, pushing himself in hard right onto that bundle of nerves deep inside of his light, panting with the effort. __Yami… not going… to last… Yugi moaned out, his head thrashing. _

            _Hold it, my pet! Cried out into the boy's mind as Yami's hands moved, tightening the clamps slightly. Yugi whined and closed his eyes, trying to do as asked. Yami hit that spot over and over._

            _Come for me, Yugi! Then in a quick motion, pulled the clamps off so the blood suddenly flooded back over the sensitive nerves of the boy's nipples and plunged himself in deep. The pain and pleasure was just too much for Yugi and he came, screaming his dark's name until his voice cracked and died. Yami cried out Yugi's name, releasing deep inside of him, holding his aibou tightly to him. Love and countless other things flowed through the link like sweet fire. Some instinct took over Yami's soul and his teeth clamped down on Yugi's neck and he bit down hard. Blood flooded over his lips, sweet as nectar. Yugi moaned, his hands pulling at the chains as his yami branded him in blood._

            Yami suckled at the wound, feeling his light's life spill over his tongue. He lapped at it until the flow stopped. With a slightly shaking hand, he gestured, forcing the bindings on his love to vanish. Tenderly he cradled the light, keeping himself burying in warm depths. _Enjoy… that? _

            _Hai… A breath of a whisper, both voices seeming to be strained. _Love you...__

_            Gods do I love you, little one… Yami murmured tiredly. __Sleep. _

            _Sleep with me, love?_

_            Forever if I could, my aibou… besides… mmm, you are taking up half my bed. He chuckled breathlessly into Yugi's mind, curling up around the boy. Yugi nuzzled into the warmth, moaning happily at Yami's gentle kiss to his forehead. Slowly, both souls fell into sleep's gentle embrace, feeling complete._

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 19~~~~ 


	19. Chains and Broken Demons

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] R**

**[Author Notes:]_  O.o… wow, we were on a roll or something when we RPed this. I'll say this. This is probably either my favorite or second favorite part of the whole fanfic. So I hope you will enjoy this as much as I do._**

_Oh! A side note. BK's roleplay log is officially, right now, some odd 1126 pages long. Isn't that insane? We've actually taken a break from RPing any more of it just so I can catch UP a little. Out of those 1126 pages I've only used about 200 of them in 19 chapters. -.-; I'm going to be writing until next summer, I think. But that's ok because I love this!_

**( Chains and Broken Demons )**

**            Yugi, as always, was still deep in sleep when Yami awoke with the break of day. The spirit padded across his room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and grabbed a golden silk robe. He tossed it over his form and moved to stand before a massive golden disc set into the wall. He bowed his head lightly towards the symbol of his god before kneeling fully before its shimmering surface, the disc capturing any light in the room and reflecting it back onto the figure before it.**** His lips moved in silent prayer, hands splayed on the group before him. His everyday routine as long as he was in his Soul Room. **

            _Yami? The voice was light and hoarse._

            Silence, for some span of time before Yami looked up, having finished his prayer. _Yes? _

_            Thank you. Yugi murmured as Yami walked back to the bed, smiling lightly to his hikari. His rolling out of the large bed must have disturbed the angel's sleep. _

            _Thank you? The dark questioned. _

            _For last night.  The boy blushed heavily, unmoving in the silken sheets. _

            Yami gave a devilish grin. _Enjoyed it, then?_

_            The light nodded, smiling. He tried to move his form and hug the spirit but stopped with a whine. Lingering pain. __Hai… it was worth this. _

_            Mmm, I'll ask Ryou if he'll pass that magical hand of his over you later to stop that pain. One palm caressed lightly over Yugi's bare stomach, a golden energy sinking in to settle a numbness deep within. _Best I can do, aibou… Never was meant to be a healer. __

_            Thank you, Yami. Yugi was smiling like he was still high on life. _For everything. _The boy looked content even in pain. _

            Yami stroked the boy's hair, sending out a soundless word through the bond to see if the white haired hikari had woken yet.

            _Hai, Yami? Came that gentle reply a moment later._

            _Sorry to bother, little one… but could you heal my light when you have a moment? Plus… Carefully he tuned out his own hikari and the thief. _I would like to know what happened between you and Bakura last night. I pray everything is alright.__

_            He's… hurt really bad. Yami could hear tears behind the words. _I don't know if I can fix all of the damage… but Mariku will pay! _Such venom from such a gentle creature._

            The dark sent a wordless 'hug' through the bond. _If anyone can do it, little one, you can. Just stay strong, for yourself and Bakura. And yes, Mariku will pay for everything he has put us through. If he thinks he can defile angels from above and not receive punishment, he is very wrong. _

            In response to the shadowed words, Ryou sent a mental image of his dark's back to Yami. The Pharaoh blinked slowly, staring at the image with his mind's eye. _Oh Gods in the skies above…_

_            He really sees himself as a demon now…_

_            You will have to convince him otherwise, Ryou._

_            I will do what I can. I will forgive him because he can't forgive himself. He tinks you wish to see him die… The boy paused. _I'll be with you shortly. __

Yami mused over what caused that little abrupt change. _The door is already open, Kokoro no tenshi. _He murmured the soft name to the little light haired hikari.

            About ten minutes later, Yami heard Ryou's gentle footsteps as the boy walked down the hall and peered around the doorframe. A gesture from the dark brought Ryou more confidently into the room. Yami smiled slightly to the hikari and padded over, encompassing him in a tight hug. The light returned it, glancing to a dozing Yugi. His cheeks flushed a light red. A smirk from the spirit and he nudged the blushing hikari. _Nothing you haven't seen before. _That got a chuckle from the soften spoke Brit. 

            Ryou slipped to Yugi's side and chewing lightly on his lip with those sharp white teeth, he began his work of healing the tender boy. Yami watched in silence, feeling the manipulation of the Ring as if he himself was doing the work. He could feel the power moving through him like water through a riverbed. _No wonder everyone wants to have all of the Items… He whispered quietly. If having three of the Items linked to him was like this…_

            _What was that, Yami? The words were soft, sluggish, as Ryou tried to response without disturbing his healing._

            A blink from the dark and he shook his head. _Nothing, little one. _He could see the cuts and mars on Yugi's pale flesh fade, taking the pain with them. 

            _Looks like you two enjoyed yourselves. Ryou's dry comment. _

            Yami had the grace to blush. _Hai… _Ryou just smiled and gently rolled Yugi over. Yami came up behind the white haired light and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist lightly. The look in his eyes was of a man haunted. _Ryou… I guess this will be our last moments like this. _

_            Ryou kept his eyes to his work but his mind voice was broken. _Please, Yami… I don't want to loose you or Bakura or Yugi…__

_            As I do not want to loose you, light… but even I know of Bakura's jealousy of you. He would never allow it. Yami sighed, shaking his head._

            _We're bound… all of us. Somehow…_

_            For now… Yami whispered with some pain in his heart. How long before Bakura came around and dissolved the bond?_

            The light hugged Yami. _We'll just have to see. I love you. _

            _As I love you, little one. Ryou turned and looked up into Yami's eyes. The dark tilted the boy's chin up and kissed him softly. _

            But he could feel Bakura waking up in the cold cell nearby. Evidently, so could Yami.

            _I think we have company… and I do not mean Yugi. The spirit's voice was dry and cool. _

            _Hai… why don't you get Bakura… and I'll finish this? Ryou offered, looking down. Both of them could hear a whine of frustration coming from the other room._

            _Hai. A quick kiss from yami to light and he left his own Soul Room, pausing at the door of his once enemy. A tilt of his moment, a moment of thought… then he knocked. _

            "Master?" He heard from the other side of the door. Something inside of the Pharaoh's chest wrenched at the tone in the Raider's voice and he cautiously opened the door, peering inside. 

            "Bakura… Its Yami." He stated quietly. Bakura looked at Yami, still shirtless and chained. "Not your master, Raider… just Yami."

            Bakura's eyes narrowed and he growled low. "Pharaoh…" 

            "Yes. The Pharaoh." He watched Bakura with narrowed eyes, not completely trusting the thief. And his fears were justified when suddenly the white haired dark leapt for him. He tensed, but the other had forgotten about his chains… He jerked taut when the chains did, almost choking himself. The thief fell back, gagging. 

            Yami slowly walked over to him, his eyes softening slightly. "I did as you asked of me, Raider. I honoured and took care of your light…"

            A low growl. "Don't come any closer." Bakura had backed into the wall.

            Yami stopped, spreading his palms. "I pray that Mariku has not destroyed you so much that you cannot remember. A promise to you, that I would keep your light safe and happy. I have e4ven gone past that to unite you back to him."

            "Master… has shown me… What I am. Keep my light for me… for I cannot…" Yami listened to the soft ramblings, feeling something within him curl up away from it. Those tones, coming from the strong and proud Raider, was agonizing. "My hands are black with his blood…"

            "Dammit Bakura! All that Ryou did while you were gone was worry for you! He **needs **you! You are his darkness and he is your light. You will kill him if you leave him and don't come out of this!" Yami cried out his plea, frustrated. 

            Once again the dark lunged at Yami but this time, the Pharaoh was in the Raider's range. The thief came down on top of him hard, driving the air from the other spirit's lungs. "I don't want him to die… I would, I **did give my life for him!" It was hissed between bared teeth. "He has you… I can smell him on you." The raider growled, looking to the grounded Yami. "And this link…What am I other then a broken demon? You said it yourself."**

            Yami stared up into those shattered, insane eyes. "You are a broken soul, for now. You need to stop being so WEAK and pull yourself together!" 

            "Weak?" Bakura whispered when he was just inches from Yami's face. "You have no idea… pretty Pharaoh never lived through his."

            The crimson eyed spirit showed no fear though he felt it deep inside. "I have helped Ryou through his… I have gone through things that you could not have gone through. I felt myself bleed out of my own soul when I died." A blink from the Pharaoh… where had that come from? "I am not weakling… not like you." He whispered. It felt right to say these things… 

_            The other's hands gripped his shoulder, the too long nails biting in through the golden silk. "We have lived different lives, yes, but I am no weakling!"_

            Yami's teeth grit together as pain flared in his shoulder. "Then **prove it! You are no SLAVE, you are a master! Stop living under Mariku's hand!"**

            "…And how am I to do that… would loose to a demon? Take the risk?" Yami knew he was on the right track as Bakura spoke those words.

            "You need to realize that he doesn't OWN you… or is that all you know how to be? A demon? You cant be STRONG and prove everyone wrong?" Yami whispered harshly, feeling slow drops of blood crawl from under his skin to splash to the floor below.

            Bakura stared with those blank eyes, those mad eyes. Finally, the Raider smirked and tilted his head. "A change of position, wouldn't you say so?"

            A memory spiked through Yami's mind and his eyes went slightly wider. The Raider slid until he was just an inch from Yami's lips… then stopped and jerked back with a confused bark. Yami laid there, blinking in shock. "…Bakura?" 

            The named soul crawled away into the corner, his eyes hidden behind white bangs. "…Bakura…" Yami whispered quietly.

            "Yami… I think I'm going to be sick." A low whisper with a bit of laughter tainting its end. 

            Yami slowly walked over and cautiously put a hand on the Raider's shoulder. "Its alright… go ahead if you need it…"

            He yelped in surprise when Bakura grabbed him and actually began to cry. Bakura… crying? What the hell had happened between the blonde and flaxen haired darks to reduce the Raider to his? "I wanted to take you. Make you bleed." The white haired spirit murmured into Yami's ear like some demented form of a lover's whisper. 

            Yami held the other gently, sighing. "Shhh, its alright. Just… cry it out. Talk to me." It felt so natural and so strange at the same time. 

            "Ra… I wanted to rape you… and you're saying its alright!?" He's driven me mad and I'm afraid to be and Ryou. What if I can't pull back?" Bakura whispered, shaking his head.

            Yami closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. After all that had happened… "Bakura… I would hate it, would hate Mariku, but even if you had… gone through with it… I would have understood." The spirit's voice was quiet. Logical and sensible against the rising tide of Bakura's driven madness. "You must learn… to control yourself. Plus… like Yugi said to me… Ryou isn't made of glass. You can't break him that easily." A smirk from the crimson eyed dark. 

            "I don't want to ever hurt him again…" Bakura murmured.

            "Then don't, Bakura. When you… feel that rage bubble up you have to look into Ryou's eyes… see who is there. This isn't someone random, not just anyone… that it is your hikari."

            The Raider seemed to loose some of the tension in his body. "Promise me something. If I ever… break him… that you'll kill me?" 

            "If I kill you, I will kill him too." Yami stopped that thought with cold logic.

            "Fine… then lock me away… anything."

            Yami paused and nuzzled into that soft white hair. He could tell the difference in scent between yami and light of the Ring. "How about this? If… somehow… you break your hikari… I will return you back to be with my deck." He winced at his own words.  

            "Hai… the Skull." The single word held a twist of fear and understanding. "Fitting."

            Yami pulled back slightly, looking into those chocolate eyes. "Deal?"

            "Deal." Bakura took Yami's offered hand and shook it with a shaking palm. Yami's free hand gently touched that soft, tangled hair over Bakura's eyes. His eyes widened slightly when the other leaned into that soft touch. 

            "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." Ah. Now that was the Raider Yami knew.

            "I won't." Yami said quietly, and with an urge from within he leaned over and gently touched his lips to Bakura's. Slowly the other returned it, carrying a passion that seemed to have never died, borne over the years of millennias. Yami's eyes slowly closed, his arms wrapping loosely around the thief's form, nipping his lower lip. The snow haired boy moaned when the other broke the kiss. Crimson met umber. 

            "…It's been a while." Bakura whispered with a hint of purring laughter under the words. 

            "…Too long…" A faintly replied whisper, a brief passion of nerves from the Pharaoh.

            "Aye… maybe…."

            "Maybe?" Yami chirped in, a brow raised.

            Bakura's gaze dropped, a faint smile or smirk touching his lips, it was impossible to tell. "I cant let you start tripping on your ego. That's my job."

            Yami looked confused for a moment, then blinked as he realized it was a joke. He laughed, smiling. 

            "Think… maybe you can get this off?" Bakura asked, touching his chain. Yami peered over the chains.

            With a gentle hand he touched them. Instantly he jerked back like he had been shocked. "I think… they are of your own making."

            Bakura winced as if he knew Yami had been going to say that. "Right…" He tried to will them away with little success. A small smile played over Yami's lips as he got an idea and drew Bakura into a deep kiss. It took a moment for Bakura to respond but he did slowly, pressing into the kiss. His mind quickly forgot the need to be caged and under his master as Yami's tongue slid over his lips like liquid silk. 

            Yami heard the chains drop to the ground and slowly pulled Bakura away from them, nipping at the bruising lower lip. The other dark seemed not even to notice as Yami only deepened the kiss, seeking entrance. With the parting of lips, he moaned softly and ran the tip of his tongue over those sharp teeth, against the other yami's tongue. But, true to Bakura's form, that other's tongue seemed to spring to life and fought for dominance. 

            It felt so strange for someone to actually fight for the upper hand that he lost it quickly in his surprised. Bakura took the moment of weakness and suddenly Yami was on his back again. "Are… you sure…?" Bakura whispered into Yami's lips. Yami laid there, his hands lacing behind Bakura's back, fingers tracing the muscle there. 

            "Hai…" He whispered.

            "Its been a while…" Bakura remarked again, but gasped when Yami nudged his hips up. He smirked and purred in a growl. Yami took that lapse and brought Bakura's mouth back to his in a bruising kiss. In that kiss the passion once more hot, alive… as it had been hundreds of years ago. It was so different then with the meeker lights… He kissed this mouth against his with every ounce of his passion, biting, nails running over Bakura's back. A rush. The other slid his thigh against the shorter soul's groin, pulling a moan from Yami who switched to bite down on the soft neck, growling as he left behind red teeth impressions. 

            That same growling purr came from Bakura's throat as experienced hands roamed over the other's body. Yami mirrored those hands, tracing over ribs and hips, fingers tugging at Bakura's pants to try and undo them. The Raider's hands slid under the golden robe, tracing injured shoulders. Yami uttered a soft moan, his hands finally undoing that damned clasp.

            "Having problems?" The Raider softly mocked. 

            Yami gave a growl and bit Bakura's shoulder roughly. "Not anymore."

            "Ass." Bakura muttered, his hands sliding up Yami's chest who arched into the touch, grinding his hips to Bakura's. 

            "Bastard…" Yami's breathy reply.

            "So?" As Bakura pinched one nipple. Yami gasped, eyes half closing. "You like that?"

            "Y-Yes…" The other whispered, opening his eyes to look into Bakura's, his own hazed with passion. The brown eyes appear to almost be tainted with gold, burning with something like passion and love. Bakura claimed the boy's lips with his own, twisting a nipple almost cruelly. Yami gasped into the kiss, returning it fiercely as the pain/pleasure burn went through him.

            _Too long, you royal pain…_

_            Too long, damned Raider… _

_            Bakura ripped off the robe, breaking the kiss to bite down on the neglected nipple. Yami groaned loudly at the bite, squirming under the thief. _

            _Mine, for now. The Raider whispered, claiming Yami as his with words and a sharp bite. One of his hands ghosted down to the other's member. Yami shuddered at the contact, moaning softly under his breath. So very different… he was completely unused to being the submissive one, to be getting more pleasure then given. Was this how it had been in the palace thousands of years ago? If only he could remember that time so dark in his mind. _

            A shred of thought. Would Yugi be upset…? After what the little 'innocent' light had done with him and Ryou he had to question. It was lost though under Bakura's gentle stroking.

            "…'Kura…" Yami moaned out, arching his hips into the touch. 

            "Yes?" There was ego speaking in that single tone.

            "Please…"

            "Please, what?" Bakura blinked innocently… or well, tried too. It was destroyed by his sudden smirk and tight squeeze on Yami's length. Yami groaned in frustration. He wasn't fooled by the innocent act… He wouldn't beg. 

            But Bakura slowly took his hand away with a departing touch. "I don't know what it is you want…" That soft smirk.

            Yami shuddered at the loss of contact, meeting the thief's eyes before whispering. "You want me to beg…" His voice was breathy, thick was lust. So different, so much more and yet so much less then when he had been with Yugi or Ryou.

            "Yes." Simply said.

            Yami groaned quietly, closing his eyes. "Please…"

            "Please, what, Yami?" 

            "Please… take me…" Yami pleaded, eyes opening and meeting those dark orbs above. 

            Bakura ran a finger over the tip of Yami's length, smiling before he leaned in to kiss the other Yami. _All you had to do was ask. _

_            A soft shiver went through Yami as he shook his head side to side at the agonizing, teasing contact. __Gods above Raider take me! He cried out into Bakura's mind. What in him needed this so very badly…?_

            _Are you sure? The Raider hissed, wanting it as badly as Yami._

            Yami stared into Bakura's eyes, wrapping his legs around the other yami. _YES! _

_            And in one swift, hard thrust Bakura entered the other yami. Yami threw his head back with a strangled cry, eyes shutting tight at the sudden pain. The Raider stopped when he had fully impaled the proud Pharaoh, letting the other adjust. _

            Yami panted slowly, his eyes opening to reveal glazed, unseeing crimson orbs as he let the pain fade. Bakura was trembling with the effort of holding still. If Ryou had been tight around him, Yami felt like a vice… it was always the proud that were the tightest. Gods the great Yuugiou always had been… When the Pharaoh nodded slowly, Bakura pulled out and thrusted in once more, making Yami groan softly. 

            Shifting himself, Bakura searched for the other dark's spot as he just gave short, slow strokes, not giving into Yami's little cries of want. But once he found it, he drew himself almost completely out and slammed back in hard. Yami let out a scream at the sudden burst of white pleasure. Oh that scream… the Raider remembered it well. Remembered his hand over the other's mouth to keep him quiet…When uke, the Pharaoh had always been a screamer…

            No soul could last long under that kind of torture as Bakura slammed his hips over and over right onto that bundle of nerves, racking Yami's frame with pleasure. _'__Kura_…! I'm…!__

_            The Raider howled as he only increased his speed. Suddenly Yami arched his hips and back up, crying out Bakura's name from his lips as he spilled his seed onto their touching abdomens. His muscles only squeezing Bakura tighter. _

            Not that Bakura lasted much longer… but the game between them had always been who would hold out longest…

            "Pharaoh…" It was said softly.

            Yami fell back against the floor, panting, covered in a light sheen of sweat. "My thief…" He whispered quietly, looking into Bakura's eyes. Those chocolate orbs were still golden with madness, but it was just the insanity that had always lurked within the Raider's depths. For now, his inner demons were silent.

            Yami drew the thief into a tight embrace, forcing him to lay out beside his own body on the cool floor. Then he chuckled quietly. "I was supposed to bring you back to Ryou…"

            "You did, in a way. You brought me back…" Bakura said with a smirk. "No one said you couldn't make a side trip." Yami chuckled, nuzzling his head in against Bakura's chest.

            "We've both changed." Bakura stated lightly, his fingers running through the Pharaoh's hair. 

            "We have… your hikari said the same thing." Yami murmured.

            Bakura went silent for a long moment then sighed. "I have two lights that I have to keep safe, Yami… I have to save the little star." He held Yami close.

            It took Yami a moment to gather that thought and turn it over several times. "Mariku's light?" He guessed.

            "Hai…" 

            "No." Yami suddenly said, sharply, his voice dark. 

            Bakura growled lightly. "I gave my word…" Yami silenced him with a fingertip.

            "No, because…" He tangled his hand in Bakura's. "You have all of us. Together, we will all do it."

            "I can't let you risk it… Ryou risk it…" Definitely the yami speaking up in Bakura.

            "Mariku has hurt all of us somehow, Bakura. Do you really think that even my little Yugi does not want to get back at Mariku? We all have a right to it….Plus, we are willing to risk it. I don't even have to ask them."

            "I know he has… and I know that you are willing but… I don't want to see you or your fool light to get hurt because of a promise I made." Bakura said stubbornly.

            Yami was just as stubborn. "We would do this whether or not you made the promise, whether or not you let us help."

            "…If you say so…"

            Yami nuzzled Bakura lightly and bit down on his collarbone. "Let's go back to our lights."

            Bakura chuckled, a low deep rumble in his chest. "That's the first smart thing you've said in a while."

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 20 ~~~~ 


	20. Challenge

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ] PG-13 **

**[Author Notes:]_  Hey wow, a PG-13 chapter! Hasn't been seen in a while. *munches on Papa John's Pizza* According to you guys, I should just keep this whole story under the same title of BK and just change the chapters around a little. So I will. Ummm… ok yea. Get this. Someone suggested I should go to Otakon next year with a few signed chapters of Broken Kitten and a sign around my neck that says 'I write Broken Kitten.' ^_^;; As if anyone would care lil ol' me writes this!_******

_Oh yea! And all hail Shadi before he sticks the Eye in our heads!_

**( Challenge )**

**            Bakura sprang to his feet, offering his hand to the other dark. Yami took it, slipping over to put on his robe. A pause from the Pharaoh before he ran a gentle hand from Bakura's shoulder to his knee. After a moment, a soft grey robe enclosed around the thief's form. A faint smile from Yami, who was wincing slightly with every step. Bakura returned the gesture and dominantly placed a hand on the other yami's ass and sent a healing spell through the slightly torn passage. Yami gasped, putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder to steady himself. **

            He let out a fine hiss and nodded his thanks. The pair walked back into the hallway, slipping into Yami's soul room where he had left he two. Ryou seemed to be dozing, his head in Yugi's lap, and Yugi himself looked whole once again other then a light scar gracing his neck that could hardly be noticed against his pale skin. Both yami smirked at the sight.

            _By Anubis, they are beautiful… Bakura murmured in something like awe. _

            A glance to Bakura before Yami nodded in reply. _Hai… Yami moved to kiss Yugi gently on the forehead, the light smiling brightly to him. _Feeling better, little one?__

_            Much better. Yugi cooed back. __Ryou got all sleepy though. _

            Yami gave a small smile to his aibou and nodded. _I'm sure it tires him. _One hand slid down to gently caress the white haired light's shoulder.

            The sleepy light moved into the contact. _Yami? _

            _Hai, tenshi… Look who I brought. Yami casted a smirk towards Bakura. _

The boy's eyes fluttered open and met mirroring chocolate eyes. "'Kura!" He slowly sat up, eyes wide in surprise. From his view, the spirit that shared his soul almost seemed… normal. "'Kura… is… that you!?"

"Hai, my light…" Bakura slowly walked over to the bed. His steps seemed a bit more tentative but still done with confidence. Ryou shot up off the bed and wrapped his arms around the yami's waist, pressing his forehead into the white haired dark's abdomen. Bakura wrapped his arms around his light. "Easy, Ryou… You might knock me down." Said in easy humor. 

Ryou actually had tears falling down his cheeks when he looked back up to Bakura. "S-Sorry…" He blushed. 

Bakura kissed the tears away. "You still taste like rain." He whispered into Ryou's ear.

The Ring's light laughed softly and nuzzled into Bakura's side. "Just for you, 'Kura." Finally, his dark was with him once again. 

"I hate to bring it up, but we need to discuss what to do about Mariku." Yami sighed, cuddling Yugi against him.

"Kill him." 

Another sigh from the crimson eyed Pharaoh. "That's way too easy for him, Bakura."

Bakura growled, doing the same with his light. "Not if I feed him to Gaze…" The dark smirked. "He ate someone once and it took three months for him to die." Ryou and Yugi looked slightly nauseous at that idea. 

"Why not trap him in the Rod and give it to Shadi to lock away?" Yugi asked quietly. "I know its not death…but…"

"I love you Yugi but sometimes… you have no idea about revenge." Yami said with a chuckle. 

But Bakura looked thoughtful. "In a way that is far more evil then anything…" He muttered. "Trapped in the darkness again, for ages." 

Yami frowned quietly.

_ Darkness, then the sun's rays slowly came into the room, filling it with light. In the center was a man in deep blue, arms held high to the rising golden orb. Light reflected from gold, the gold of the Rod clasped tightly in the man's hand…_

_ Yami? Yugi asked, beginning to get used to the 'freak out' moments of his dark. _

Yami looked to the others in the room with a slight frown. "…A priest… deep blue robes. Holder of the Rod."

Bakura frowns. "Seth…"

"The high priest." Added Ryou.

"Seth…" An image of the man's face ran through Yami's mind, then he blinked. "No…way…" He whispered, then started laughing quietly. Such cold blue eyes. More laughter… it just seemed far too funny.

"What's so funny, Yami?" Yugi's voice broke through his laughter.

"Seth…" He sent an image of the priest to his hikari. "By Ra who does he look like??"

A gasp. "Kaiba!" Yugi's eyes were huge for a moment before he looked thoughtful. "Does that mean he's supposed to have the Rod?"

Bakura nodded and touched the mop of tri colored hair on Yugi's head. "Maybe we should return it to Kaiba, eh? Let HIM deal with Mariku. They're a good match for each other." He smirked. "Its just beautiful."

Ryou pressed in against Bakura. He wanted to hurt Mariku as much as all of them but… could he face… that… monster again? But as if sensing Ryou's thoughts, Bakura just held the boy tighter. _ No one will ever hurt you again except me. MINE. _The Ring's hikari gave a shake smile to the dark but his fingers touched the scars under his shirt. 

Yami just nodded. "Its perfect."

"Yami…? Isn't that mean? What about Mokuba?" Yugi poked him in the chest.

"Seto is the true keeper of the Rod… they were made for one another. He will be able to control it even more easily then Malik or Mariku ever did." Bakura added, looking thoughtful.

Yami suddenly stood and crossed the room to the perch where the Eye sat. It was curled on a pillow of velvet, its velvet covering spread around it. After a moment of hesitation, he grasped it with the coil of cloth and walked back to the group, holding the Sennen Eye in a tight fist.

He watched as Bakura stared down possessively down at Ryou, stroking the boy's hair. Yami chuckled at the sight and sat beside his light. "So how do we lure him out?" The Pharaoh asked lightly.

"You… could use me…" Bakura muttered, shivering at the thought.

Yami bit his lip, sighing. "We could, I suppose… I don't like it. The only Item strong enough to stand alone is the Puzzle… but… maybe with three Items against his one, we can block him completely."

"…Malik might be able to help…add a bit of chaos anyway." Bakura offered.

"Is he willing to go against his yami?" The Pharaoh asked, arching a brow.

"Yes. Oh yes… he hates his dark." A second mutter. "Not that I blame him…"

"Can you contact him?" Yami questioned softly. 

A quick nod from Bakura. "I can try." He offered and one hand gripped the Ring tightly. His mind carefully began to focus for Malik's… searching for that broken light amidst the darkness that was Mariku. _Malik. _He said quietly.

_ M…Moon?_

A sigh of relief. _My star… _Bakura spoke slowly, quietly, as not to break the contact. "I have him." He murmured to the three others in the room with him.

_ Where are you? The voice is small and scared. _The Master is not happy… I hate Sun… Wish he would die.__

_ I am far from you and Mas… Mariku. Safe. We are coming to get you, my star._

_ Safe… Malik's gentle whisper, disbelief in those tones… How could anyone ever be safe from his dark side? _Something I can do to help? _There was a bit of scratch but the voice sounds hopeful._

_ Distract Mariku however you can… as much as you can, my star. Alright? Bakura gasped out as he tried to keep up the contact, feeling its edges start to crumble._

_ Hai, Moon… I can do that._

_ I love you, Star, but I cant… hold… long…_

_ I know… love you, see you soon, Moon! Malik cried back to Bakura. He sounded like a child, a scared one but willing to fight the evil closet monster. _

_ Soon! Bakura promised, grasping tightly to Ryou's shoulder as he breaks the contact. _

Ryou looked worriedly to his yami. "'Kura, you alright?"

"Fine…" Bakura breathed out. "He's… willing to help." That was to Yami. "I can feel them… they're still at the docks."

Yami pondered for a long moment before sighing. "So, how do we get him away from his… little following?"

"We challenge him." Bakura said simply… he knew that Mariku was arrogant enough to take a challenge… but only from one man.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes, then nodded once. "What do we make as our… agreement… for the duel's outcome?"

"…We have a lot to offer." Ryou said in his soft voice. "Your god card, the Items… his pets…"

Yami put a comforting hand on Ryou's. "What do we ask in return? For Malik? For his Item… Mariku has no honor… I would doubt he would give us anything."

The white haired hikari nodded and looked up to his yami. "Is there a way in the Shadow Realm for like… the prizes to go to a separate place and appear before the winner?"

Bakura thought that over then laughed and gave Ryou a heady kiss. "…You take after me, you know that? He's right it can be done." Ryou looked very happy about that kiss. "We can set it up that way."

Yami smiled to Ryou and nodded. "Alright, we will."

Bakura met the other dark's eyes, his own unreadable. "You just better win." His voice dark. He was placing his own life and his hikari's into Yami's hands. 

"I. Never. Loose." Yami said softly, but inside he could only pray to the heart of the cards to be with him. 

"…We ready for this?" Yugi asked, looking at everyone, clutching his dark tightly. 

Yami tried to appear as confident as he always was, but inside of kernel of worry was in him. He wrapped his arms around the little light and nuzzled him. Bakura had a tilt of his head, a smile on his lips as he watched the pair. _Getting soft there, my thief? Yami sent briefly to the watching Raider._

_ I could say the same for you… besides, it really doesn't count if no one is around to see it. You're just the voices in my head. He stuck his tongue out at Yami. _

_ Just a voice, mm? Yami suddenly shifted and quickly turned on the Raider, grasping his head and pulling his hair, tugging him into a kiss. The thief let out a surprised bark into the kiss, then sunk into it._

Ryou and Yugi stared in shock, then slowly turned to look at each other. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know…"

Yami actually gave a sheepish smile and bit into Bakura's collarbone with a smirk.

_ …Its kinda fun to watch though. Yugi murmured and Ryou turned a bright red._

"If we get out of this alive, we're finishing what you started…" A smirk from the thief. "Maybe I'll even let you be on top this time." 

Yami was mirroring Ryou's blush, and it only grew hotter as the Raider's smirk grew and he winked to the lights. "I…uhh…" Was the great Pharaoh actually speechless?

_ Yami…? He's not kidding, is he? Yugi's shocked voice in his mind._

Yami coughed, turning more shades of crimson. _No, he's not kidding._

Ryou smiled and nuzzled into Bakura's chest. _I second Bakura's motion about after the duel… _

Yami laughed and hugged Yugi tightly. _I'm surrounded!..._

_ But… for some reason, this feels right. Yugi whispered. __I love you with all of my heart and soul. He hugged his dark tight._

_ As I you, my beloved light. The hug was returned. "So… are we ready?"_

"As we'll ever be." Both of the white haired creatures stated flatly. 

"I'll challenge him from right here. This way, we're safe from his… goons." Yami said with a pondering look. "Wish me luck." Bakura nodded in approval, his eyes dark above his hikari's flaxen mane.

Yami curled his fingers around the Eye, and looked to everyone before shutting his eyes. He tapped into his power and felt it soar through him like a freed eagle. A choked gasp left him and his fingers tightened until the knuckles were white.

He floated. Flying… flying at an amazing speed. Ahead, he could feel the darkness that was him, Mariku…_MARIKU! _Yami cried out. 

The would be god looked up, smiling, dark circles under his eyes. "Yami. What do I owe this pleasure?"

Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked to the dark creature. "You boast your power, Mariku, but I know it to be false. I challenge you to a Shadow Game!"

"You are a fool to challenge me… I will win." A soft smirk. "What prizes do you offer?"

The true Pharaoh's voice was deep, dark, and as powerful as the ruler he was. "I offer the three Items I hold to my hand, along with the Ring's bearer and his yami!"

"And… in return, should I lose?...Not that I will." Mariku leaned back. He looked tired, somehow… and a bit of blue ooze slid out from behind the throne he sat on.

"The Rod… and your light, Malik."

"You can have what's left of it." The blonde said with a snort.

Yami gestured light to the side of him, ignoring the comment. "If you accept, we will place the victor's prizes in a Room in the Shadow Realm. Its one purpose… to hold them until someone wins, and it will only open to the victor of our duel!"

"I see. I accept your challenge!" Mariku stood and summoned his light. "Let us duel."

Yami opened his eyes slowly in the real world, seeing a strange double image of the real world and the Shadow Realm. He spoke slowly, making sure not to break the arena he stood in. "Bakura…Ryou… take the items… go…" He whispered. The light and dark nodded, hugging Yami tightly before leaving.

_ Love you, Yami. Ryou sighed._

Yugi's soft whimper. _Be safe, my dark…_

_ Your ass is mine, Yami… no one his hurting it but __me.__ Yami smirked slightly at Bakura's voice. _Mine. __

_ Yours… I love you all. He responded, thinking that indeed he was getting soft… for the better. Yami closed his true eyes and stared at Mariku in the shadows. A hazy vision appeared to Yami's upper right and Mariku's upper left, a vision of the Ring's light and dark and the Rod's chosen, and the four Sennen Items up for grabs. Everything. Everything that defined Yami, everything that had created Mariku._

"Let's duel, Mariku."

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 21 ~~~~ 


	21. Foretold

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ]  PG-13****

**[Author Notes:]_  HOW AWESOME WAS YAMI BAKURA TODAY!?!?!? Uhhh for those for didn't just respond 'fucking awesome' or something like that, it was Bakura vs. Bones on KidsWB this morning. IT ROCKED. I think I said 'I love you!' to my favorite char more then once. ^_^;;;; Yes, the kitty authoress is a complete freak!_**

_Ah, now. Remember what I said about the last duel. We take all SORTS of liberties with this, and do the same thing as the anime and just do all sort of weird shit. So don't say 'oh, that card doesn't do that' or some crap. This is just Yu-gi-oh, anime style… where rules have no place!_

_NO, this NOT the end of Broken Kitten yet!_

**( Foretold****)**

                Mariku stood regal as the god he thought himself to be, those lavender, dull glass orbs shining with the madness he had been created from. He looked every inch the Pharaoh his mind told him he was. Even Yami himself, his body coiled lightly with tendrils of the shadows that housed his soul, looked like a dark god… all dark clothing, gold, and crimson eyes that captured souls. 

            The true Pharaoh smirked gently. _If you are so confident that you will win, then you will give me the right to play the first round. The voice, that deep commanding voice, was heard by all._

_            By all means. _The Egyptian smirked.

            Yami drew his first hand and peered over the cards for a single quiet moment before selecting a pair of cards. "I will play one monster in defense mode and one card face down." The cards appeared on the field. "And I end my turn." Everyone watched in silence, fear pulsing through the lights. Bakura held Malik, those eyes dark behind the mass of white mane bangs.

            "Alright." Mariku smirked and drew his cards. "I will place two cards face down, and one monster in defense. And end mine."

            Fear was churning in the Pharaoh's gut though he showed none of it. He drew. "I will play a second monster in defense mode, and end my turn." 

            Bakura wanted to smack the Pharaoh… this was not his normal charged way of playing. 

            Mariku drew, then gestured over one of his face down cards in the back row. The card flipped up and revealed a magic card… and a bit of blue goo appeared after the card had fully risen. Yami knew this card well… "Every wound another slime token will form… as I am sure you remember." The match with the silent mime went through his mind, and he growled slightly. "…That mime had some of my best cards." Yami waited, ignoring the obvious taunt. "Your move."

            Yami tugged free a card from his hand. "I sacrifice my two monsters to bring out the powerful Dark Magician!" He placed the card down, and felt a slight boost of courage as Shijin appeared on the field. "I will end my turn." Yami whispered quietly, staring at the slimes. That single card in Mariku's magic/trap zone made him slightly wary. He knew that the dark soul brought out combinations and traps from no where. 

            "Just one more…" The other cackled after drawing, after another slime appeared. "Your turn." A yawn from the blonde.

            Yami drew again, and had to quickly hide any hint of surprise. The God card's power pulse with the beat of his heart. He tucked it into his hand of cards and growled. "End turn."

            Mariku drew and tucked the card away without even looking at it. He smirked. "Then I will call upon my god!" A dark, cool spot of laughter. His voice dropped to something that Yami could not hear as the blackness of the realm was torn away and a deafening shriek could be heard. A creature emerged from the light, glowing gold in the darkness. The god of the skies… greedily taking what was offered. 

            Yami's eyes went wide as he watched the summoning of the God, fear crawling through the pit of his stomach. "By Ra…" He whispered, staring up to the golden beak of the dragon.

            "See him in his glory!?" Mariku yelled out. "This is why I am the true pharaoh!" 

            Even Yami wanted to back away from the power before him. It deafened the senses and the mind… but he sucked in a breath and bared his teeth at Mariku. "You were nor will you ever be the true Pharaoh!"

            "Then prove it." 

            "I will prove it by defeating you, Mariku!" The dark watched the God silently.

            The beast landed and stood tall and regal, looking down at the Dark Magician like Shijin would a tasty treat. Yami knew the only thing that could stand against the power before him was another god. His eyes drifted to the vision of the lights and yami in that room… waiting for his victory… or his failure. Looking down upon him, not losing hope, Ryou seemed to be praying. His head bowed, the wings of his Shadow Realm form curled against him.

            Yami closed his eyes and nodded, then glared to Mariku. "Impressive, but it will not be enough to defeat me."

            "Not enough…then I suppose you plan on summoning the Sky Dragon?" Mariku tilted his head, that cruel smirk on his lips.

            Yami refused to like his emotions betray his actions. "The Heart of the Cards has never failed me, and it will not fail me now!"

            "I end my turn, for I cannot attack with my love… till the next round." 

            Yami looked to Shijin, his eyes dark. He drew slowly, his eyes half closing. "I summon a monster in defense mode, and shift my Dark Magician into defense mode as well." Another glance to the captives, feeling his heart sink. He knew nothing of this God, could not phantom what could be its weakness. Yami only needed one more beast to summon Osiris… but… "I end my turn." 

            Shijin merely bowed his head, sinking into a defensive position. He knew what was coming. 

            'I'm sorry, Shijin.' Yami whispered in his mind.

            _It is alright, Master. We will still be victorious in the end. _Shijin's deep, comforting voice. Mariku's cry made him look sharply up… The God seemed to be drawing power from the blonde duelist. What was going on… and suddenly, the God's attack ripped through the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Yami put a forearm over his eyes, hissing low in his throat, closing his eyes to Shijin's destruction. His hope dying a little more. No, he didn't have the endless hope and light his hikari did, truth and reality more a part of him. 

            But as if sensing what Yami felt, Yugi's voice caressed his mind. _Yami, we'll win this. I don't know how but the cards have never failed us! _

Yami's eyes opened and he looked to Mariku and his god, knowing he must do this for his light… for… both of them. He drew… and slipped it uselessly to the field, "I will play one card face down… and end my turn."

            Mariku growled and ordered the demise of another monster. "I will bleed your deck dry!"

            Yami gripped the card he had just laid with a smirk. "Not quite yet, Mariku! I will play the trap card, Waboku!"

            "Clever. It only delays the inevitable though." Mariku said as the softly chanting trio took the golden blast. "You are a man condemned to death, you just refuse to see it…" A smirk from the blonde. "I think I'll take your light too…"

            Yami's eyes snapped in fury, teeth bared in an instant. "You cannot change the prize in the middle of the duel!"

            "Its not the prize… believe me. But you'll be dead at the end of it, for who will protect your light? Consider it a bonus." Mariku said, tilting his head lightly side to side.

            Yami snarled darkly, refusing to think of the idea of Yugi being this man's slave. "Never…"

            "Then beat me if you can! I attacked the turn is yours."

            The Pharaoh had fear pulsing through him that he just couldn't control. Everything, everyone, was waiting for him, believing in him. He was supposed to be the strong one, but what happened when the strong started to bend? He could feel a mental hug from Yugi, giving him all the belief he can. Even up in the Room, Bakura had his eyes closed and had his head bowed in prayer as well. Yami almost laughed at the sight. The situation was bad when even the dark follower of Anubis prayed for an outcome. 

            Yami griped the top card of his deck, staring up to the God above him. It was like staring straight into the Reaper's dark eyes. All of this. All of them, everything… riding on the draw of a single card.

            "Are you going to stand frozen all day?" A pause, and a smirk. "I might let you forfeit… I could always use another pet. Maybe a bitch for my Inu?"

            Yami ignored Mariku's words, thinking of memories. There, with Yugi that day his soul was released… standing beside Yugi against Pegasus… Ryou's tears on his shoulder… a kiss, millenias ago, with a white haired thief… He growled and drew the card.

            "I wonder how tight your little light is… is he a screamer?"

            Yami peered to the shape on the card, then slowly looked to Mariku. "You'll never know, Mariku."

            "There is only one card that can save you, and you cannot summon it!" The blonde laughed, the sound echoing. 

            "Maybe… not only one…" A slow smirk. Yami laid his drawn card tenderly on the field, face up. "I summon the magic of the Change of Heart upon the Winged Dragon!"

            "You fool!" Mariku cried out, laughing. "My God is not effected by such simple tricks!"

            Yami watched as the Change of Heart appeared on the field and smirked quietly. "Do your magic." He whispered.

            The golden monster looked down upon the newly summoned spell, energy crackling in its beak. There, the Change of Heart, a strange mixture of neko and inu… half spiked, crazed mane and slanted eyes cast in darkness… half gentle waves and rounded orbs bathed in light. The odd mixture of Bakura and Ryou looked up to the God upon the field, speaking in a language so old the only the gods themselves could know. 

            "Great Dragon! Hear me!"

            The God tipped his head and blinked… or at least gave the impression that it did. **"Speak, Balance, so that I may end this duel and return to the heavens."**

"The man you serve is a fraud, a pretender to the Throne of all who holds reign of the Shadow Realm and its creatures! He lies and destroys to get his way, trampling innocences who stand in his way!" The Change of Heart cried out.

            **"Have you proof? If he is not the pharaoh, how is it that he summoned me?" **The God preened a golden feather, looking slightly bored.

            "My proof, oh great soul? Take a look to the one who shares that madman's soul!" A grand gesture to Malik, seen curled up. His bruises vivid on his skin. "His hikari, a broken and bleeding soul! He has taken a once kind and innocent soul and has beaten it until now all that lies there is a fading light, dying with each of the sun's rises!" 

            The God looked upon Malik, his expression almost… angered? Its claws drummed on the ground. **"Balance, what of the one that called you? I smell blood upon your torn soul… Was that your master's doing? What is his light?" __**

****The spell actually gripped the top of the robe, tearing is apart through the heart. The pink shape ragged, torn down the middle, to show the scars. "Mariku used his Sennen Item, his gift from the God's above, to take over the Ring's spirit!"

Then suddenly, a moment that was decidedly Ryou's voice instead of the mixture of the two. "The spirit, my love! He did it to carve these words and curses into my flesh!" 

Then the mixture of tones again. "He... He tore open our souls for his pleasue, bled out passions and joys given by the Gods so that he could laugh. Death was something to good for us to have. And yet someone saved us!" A gesture toward Yami. "This great man came to our side and nursed us from broken shells to who we once were, taught us that scars are only that! Scars, not part of the soul we are inside! He held us through tears and through pain! And he cares so deeply for his own light that despite the odds against him in this duel, he goes on! He refuses to give up in the name of all the people who are relying on him! See what is truth, Great Dragon!"

The great beast lowered his head to look at the mark on the Change of Heart's chest, the winged scars of his shape. A long, tense moment, then the God preened the half light, half dark's hair to place the injured soul at east. 

"Please, aid us to defeat him." The spell whispered quietly, nudging into the tender preening, tears running down the shadowed cheeks. 

The beast actually let out a rumble that sounded like a comforting 'coo' before turning to its full display of open wrath. **"You have made a mockery of the gods and of the way. Light is not to rule dark nor is dark to rule light! They are equally embraced and held close. For your crimes, false Pharaoh, the sentence is death!" **It let out a terrible roar before springing upon Mariku. Yami sucked in a quick breath, his eyes burning with their final revenge.

Trapped under massive golden talons, Mariku cried out, "This can't be happening! Release me!"

The Change of Heart looked back to Yami, who merely gave a small smile of relief then glared back to Mariku. The half dark, half light spell spoke again. "Destroy him and save us from his darkness, Great Dragon! Fill this world with your light!"

** "It will be my pleasure, little ones." There was a sickening crunch as the golden beak descended on Mariku, following by a pitiful wail of pain.**

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 22 ~~~~ 


	22. One

- - Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ]  R****

**[Author Notes:]_  I seriously hope you guys are enjoying this… some of the reviews have been like… sorta hard to get a real view of what you guys think about this. ^_^;; I know you enjoy it but bah. Gomen, I'm messed up. Hope you guys like this. _**

_This chapter got its name from a line 7/8s of the way through it. I just saw the line and smiled, and knew in a second that had to been the title. So yea, since I haven't slept yet, its 'technically' not tomorrow, so yea I updated twice in one day! Hope you enjoy this my faithful reviewers, this update is for you!_

**( One** )****

      Yami moved over the field to stand before the pair of winged creatures before him. Bakura's obvious form with one single demon, his form completely shadowed, and Ryou with his single pure wing of white feather and light. They came to either side of him and wrapped their arms around the Pharaoh that had saved them all. The echoing sound of a lock opening, the door to Yami's prizes opening. He could feel the Ring's dark and light touching against his soul. 

            He looked to the Dragon above him. "Thank you." He whispered softly, bowing his head. "Thank you, Great One… Thank you for saving us all." 

            **"Keep thy soul pure, young Pharaoh, least I have to do this again." **The Winged Dragon of Ra spoke calmly to the Puzzle's dark. 

            "I pray that never comes." Yami bowed his head as the Dragon returned to the Heavens. 

            _We did it! _Yugi chirped. 

            _Hai, we did, aibou. _Yami slowly looked to the Room with his set of prizes, and frowned when he saw that the newly freed light was not moving, just breathing slowly. Slowly the spirit walked over to Malik, carefully knelt beside him. "Hello…Malik?"

            He could see the boy was wearing nothing back black, ragged harem pants and nothing more as he laid on his side, eyes closed and facing Yami. Carefully the tri haired dark picked Malik up, and hissed low when something soaked into the sleeve of his arm. A quick look and his eyes went wide. _BAKURA! RYOU! He cried out. Blood, blood coated his sleeve. _

            The twin winged creatures rushed over, Bakura actually falling and sliding on his knees to stop beside Yami. With the Pharaoh's quick checks, he could feel under the mass of congealing blood that the boy's back was practically skinned. He could feel Bakura removing Malik's ragged pants, and a hiss from the other dark. "Oh by Ra…" Yami whispered. The entire back of the boy was ruined, obviously ruined by an expert's hand. He could feel something… and it took a moment for Yami to realize that course salt had been rubbed into the wounds. 

            "That monster…" Yami sighed and looked to Bakura. "We need water… a lot of it… we need to clean these… gods he needs a **hospital!**"

            Bakura looked at the damage, hissing low. "Hai…" 

            Yami could feel Yugi's fear in the back of his mind, wondering what was causing the fear within the dark. "I have an idea…" He slowly handed Malik over to Bakura and stood, nodding. "Just stay." He whispered and quickly vanished. 

            He appeared beside the healing Lady of his deck, looking into the depths of her eyes with fear-filled orbs of crimson. 

            "Yami-sama… What is it you wish of me?" The Mystical Elf asked in a voice that held the soothing tone of a harp. 

            Yami bowed his head lightly. "My Lady… I need your powers to heal a young innocent… He is at Death's door."

            "Take me to his ailing light's side then, Yami-sama." The elf said in her calm tones. He nodded and carefully took one blue hand in his, and using a touch more of his fading power, they appeared beside Malik with her in two. She hissed low, her eyes going wide for a moment before looking up to the dark's face, seeing the worry in his eyes. "I will do as I can, but if death ahs claimed him, even I may not be able to bring him back." 

            "Please… save him." The voice fearing, exhausted. 

            The Mystical Elf knelt down, blood soaking into the mint green of her gown. Tears rimmed her crystal eyes. "By the Goddess, what kind of monster…" Her hands laced together as a prayer for healing, falls from her lips. It was a tuneless melody in a tongue of light and shadow. 

            "A monster far greater then any." Yami whispered, glancing lightly to Bakura who was holding Ryou, giving the elf a look of 'Save him, or else.' Even with the powers of the Eye and Puzzle urging Yami on, the duel had been hard, exhausting. Keeping himself, the two items, and now Malik himself in the Realm was starting to become impossible. He knew Bakura himself had to be feeling the strain of keeping himself, Ryou, and the Ring here. 

            The song from the Elf became more urgent, more pleading for her cries of help. A sliver glow covered the boy and her. A soothing mist caressed his back, the skin re-knitting itself under the red mess, leaving behind perfectly unmarred, tanned skin behind. The only mark left on his back was now resting in between his shoulders… a small ankh, the symbol of eternal life. 

            Yami placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Thank you." 

            The lady smiled softly, looking up with now tired blue eyes. "I have healed his body but… his mind…" She looked down. "I know not if it can ever be repaired."

            "That is for us to try and attempt, my Lady… You have done all you can. Thank you." Yami whispered, his eyes closing.

            "Hai, Yami-sama. Rest well, for you too have done all you can. Your lovers are safe and mayhap, in time, this boy's light will shine." She bowed her head and faded once more into the deck. 

            "A miracle." Muttered the Raider, clutching his light with one arm and pulling Yami close with the other. Yami swayed on his feet with the tug, half collapsing into Bakura, sweating heavily. 

            "We… need to get ho…me…" He whispered.

            _Ryou… you carry Malik, I will carry Yami. He's about to pass out…To the Soul Rooms. _Bakura sighed to his light, knowing the boy was stronger then he looked. Ryou nodded, looking to the boy who has so taken his yami's heart. With a faint grunt, he picked up the broken light and held him over his shoulder like a bag of feed carefully. _Ryou, please don't hate him. I love you with my heart and soul, always. _The dark whispered into his light's mind as he picked up the other dark like a man carries his bride. 

            Yami just closed his eyes, nodding, knowing he just has to hold on long enough to keep Malik with them and into a physical form in their own Soul Rooms. 

            Ryou looked to his yami. "How do we get out of here?"

            "I open the gate…" The Ring floated into the air at Bakura's tug on its power, and began to glow brightly. The Shadows receded and left them in the real world. Then moment they were all there, Yami gave a faint groan and vanished from Bakura's arms as darkness overtook him. He appeared in his big bed in the massive Soul Room that was his own. 

            _We are safe. _Bakura said to all of them. Ryou looked to Bakura as he slowly lowered Malik to Yugi's bed, where the little boy was already gone to be with his yami. He sighed and sat on the hard edge of the bed. 

            "I cant… believe it. Finally…" He whispered.

            Bakura hugged his light close as tears built in his eyes. Ryou hugged his yami in return, looking to Malik before looking back up to his other half. "Can we really trust him?"

            "Hai, my angel…"

            Ryou stared for a long moment, then sighed. "You love him." He accused quietly.

            "…He was one of the two things that kept me from jumping ship." Bakura said softly. Ryou knew what that meant, for he knew his dark could not swim, and in fact hated ships.

            "But… do you **love him?" Ryou's face showed no emotion at all. **

            Bakura looked down to the sleeping star. "Hai." Ryou went silent, staring down at the floor. "Just as you love Yugi…" Still silent, unmoving. "Ryou, look at me. Talk to me. I don't ever want to lose you!" He cried softly, throwing up his hands as he tried to get his stubborn light to listen. 

            Finally the hikari looked up and gave a dazzling smile, standing up to wrap his arms tightly around Bakura. "If you can accept who I love, then I can accept who you love." Were those tears of joy in the dark's eyes? Ryou gently kissed below each eye then softly to Bakura's mouth. The Raider responded to the kiss, his arms wrapping around the boy.

            Ryou broke the kiss, his eyes sparkling. _'__Kura__…?_

_            Hai?_

_            …Yugi might not have been able to tell, but you and Yami came to us reeking of sex. _Ryou smirked. 

            Bakura growled but his smile made up for it. _The Pharaoh and I always had a strange relationship… _The dark smirked. _But he bites like a mad bitch._

Ryou laughed at the statement and nuzzled his yami gently. _I know… you should see Yugi's neck._

_            And he bucks like a pissed camel. _That stirred more laughter from Ryou who was being forced to bury the sound into Bakura's shoulder as not to wake anyone else. The Raider ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Ryou leaned into the touch, smiling… until Bakura sent a bit of a mental picture to his light… one of Yami beneath him, breathing hard… Ryou's eyes went wide and he blushed a deep red. The dark nipped his ear. 

            _Love you, '__Kura.___

_            I love you too, Ryou._

A groan echoed in their heads as Yami woke up, and then a yelp followed it as Yami actually rolled over his light unknowingly. 

            Bakura and Ryou snickered. The white haired light nuzzled Bakura before shifting in his yami's arm, looking to Malik. _He's a light without a dark._

_            I know… _Bakura's features held something like worry, but he hid it with a second nip to his hikari's ear.

            Ryou shivered softly, squirming slightly in Bakura's arms. _When… Yami brought me into the… loop between him and Yugi… It felt like I had a yami. _He remembered all too well the pain of not having the Ring… no darkness to his light.

            _Would you allow that, my light? _The dark murmured with hope in his voice to the light.

            Ryou stared quietly at the body on the bed. _If you wanted it.___

_            We will have to ask Yami and Yugi… I don't understand our group link. _Bakura said after a moment of thought. 

            _Neither do I… but ever since you were joined back in… _Ryou touched the Ring around his neck. _I can feel… a repore… between the Ring and the Puzzle._

_            I think if I tried, I might be able to tap into some of the weaker powers of the Puzzle. _Bakura smirked.

            _…I wonder how Yami would react to that. _Ryou chuckled at the thought.

            The raider smirked. _Throw a royal bitch fit._

_            Probably. _The light looked up at Bakura from his chest, and bit his lip. _If you want it, Bakura… I will share you with Malik. _He desperately hid the fears he had deep inside himself.

            Bakura kissed the boy tenderly, but it was filled with passion. _He will never take your place, ever, my Change of Heart._

            Ryou all but melted under the kiss and the words and he held his yami tightly, returning the kiss with all of his love. _You are my dark half, the dark half of the Change of Heart…_

_            I am the demon of the angel. We are one. _

            _One. _Ryou whispered and held Bakura close.

            Ryou turned his head and watched the slightly shivering Malik. Those lavender eyes slowly flickered open. They were a dulled purple, what Yugi's might have looked like if he'd been broken and shattered. They blinked a few times, not really seeing what was around him. 

            Ryou touched Malik's hand gently. "Hello, Malik." He whispered in that gentle British accent soft.

            Bakura leaned closer, placing a hand on the boy's cheek. "My Star…"

            "…Moon?" The voice was shaky as he stared up to Bakura. "Master… has killed me then." He whispered before throwing himself into Bakura's arms, nuzzling into the mass of white mane. 

            The dark just smirked gently and held the boy, stroking his hair slowly. "You're not dead, my little Star… you're free."

            "Free? I… don't understand…" Malik whispered.

            "Master… has been dealt with by the Gods. He no longer controls you." He whispered to the frightened, broken light. 

            "Who… is Master now? You, Moon?" The blonde murmured, eyes wide.

            Bakura chuckled softly into the boy's hair at Ryou's stunned expression from Malik's words. "No one is your master now, Malik. You are your own master."

            "My… own…" The boy looked terrified at the thought of being control. He had been under it for so long… "Moon…I… don't know how…"

            Bakura just gently stroked the boy's cheek. "I know, little one… We will help you to find out how." Ryou slipped close and cautiously hugged Malik from behind. The boy suddenly whined and went tense, but relaxed when he didn't feel any pain.

            _We're here for you, Star. _Bakura's voice in Malik's mind.

            _Th…Thank you, Moon. _A sobbing whisper but there are no tears. When the dark kissed Malik's forehead, the boy blushed under the tan. _Moon… if Sun is dead, then who rules now? _

 Bakura blinked at Malik's words. _Rules...? I suppose Yami does, now. _

_            Yami… _The boy whispered the name, then in his way of understanding, said quietly, _Night. Hold me… we all sleep till Night comes?_

_            Hai, we all will. _Bakura shifted his body, laying back on the bed, taking Ryou with him, Malik cuddled between them. The blonde nuzzled in and let out almost a Yugi-like coo before drifting off. "…Night Flower… Moon… Heaven…"

            Bakura wrapped an arm around the boy, his fingertips on Ryou. _He is a broken soul._ He whispered to his light.

            _Hai, its scary but… I know we were both like that. But we were only under his powers for days but… Malik… _

_            He's been with Mariku since… since… he was a child… _

Ryou gasped at the span of time this little boy had been under Mariku's darkness. _Can we really help him?_

_            I don't know but… we cant just leave him._

_            No! I wouldn't leave him… _Ryou's eyes went huge at the very idea, looking over Malik's hair at the yami. 

            Bakura looked to his light. _You understand now why I wanted to save him… why I love him._

_            The heart is a strange thing. _Ryou murmured, snuggling in against Malik's back. Bakura curled around Malik, and almost laughed as Malik began to suck gently on his shoulder. 

            _I'm going to have a hickey._

_            Mmm…Hai… _Ryou murmured as the three of them fell into sleep's embrace. Slowly, through just the very edges of Yugi's blinds, thin lines of the rays of dawn caressed their skin. 

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 23 ~~~~ 


	23. To Question One’s Name

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ]  R**

**[Author Notes:]_  Wooo. ^_^ I'm like an updating freak lately. Just have a lot of time to kill or something -.- … I need a job. Seriously. Need. A. Job. Well hrm. I hope you guys like this… its been very interesting to write. No, this is not a new arc of Broken Kitten yet. There is A LOT MORE of Broken Kitten to come! I will say in these notes when a chapter is going to be the end of an arc. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I remembered loving it. And it stars one of Rave-chan's and my own favorite duel monsters!_**

**( To Question One's Name )**

            The darkness was thick like ink, clinging to everything. A dampness hung in the air along with the scents of blood and fear and sex. He was alone.

            Slowly he stared around him, the darkness pressing in all around. It was not the swirling chaos of blues and blacks and purples of the Shadow Realm but a more pure darkness. 

            A sudden dragging hiss was heard and the slightest scent of sulfur as a match was stuck. A bit of light illuminates the match holder's face. He looked up into eyes that were like pure emerald, burning and light with fire. An all too familiar face, framed by a sheaf of blonde hair. A well known tormentor. The Witty Phantom. 

            "My my, what have we here, Pharaoh." His voice was low and mocking. "You know, Yami… only the truly fucked get to see me." The elf took off his hat and bowed. "Though I am delighted to be the one to show you around."

            Yami blinked at the Phantom, shocked and surprised to see the monster he did not even control. "…Why are you here? …Why am **I **here?"

            "You are on someone's shit list." The blonde said flatly. "That is all you need to know. I am to show you what you were and what you will be."

            The Pharaoh did not look happy about that. Even in his dreams, he could feel the tiredness in his bones. He slowly walked towards the strange monster to stand before him. He arched a brow at the phrase. "I see."

            The elf smirked. "Think of me as your tour guide through hell." 

            "Well, as lovely as that sounds, I don't have for this game." Yami said with a deep growl.

            "You don't have a choice. You are in my realm now." The elf snapped and suddenly, the clothing on Yami changed to that of the Pharaoh of old. The dark glared at the elf. "This is how you were supposed to look…" The Phantom said, looking Yami over with an approving nod. Yami looked down at his body, his eyes going wide in surprise. "But then the wrong child got your Puzzle…"

            "Wrong child?" Yami interrupted.

            The elf glared at him for the pause and shook his head. "Its made you weak." The monster snapped, and suddenly they were looking inside the bed chambers of the Pharaoh from long ago. 

            Yami looked around, recognizing it from his previous dream. "Why are we here?"

            "Look…" The scene shifted to night, and a young boy was found in the bed, love in the large purple eyes. Yami peered closer, and blushed furiously when he noticed it was actually Yugi there. 

            "Yugi…"

            "Watch." The elf said simply. 

            The great Pharaoh entered the room with someone suspiciously familiar. "Seth…?" 

            _"He loves me, the stupid child… told me he'd do anything for me…" _It was his past-self talking. Seth laughed low. _"That's why I want to watch you rip him… see if he loves me then."_

_            "Please, Master!" _The cry came from the bound Yugi. _"Don't, not this!"_

"Rip… oh gods no…" Yami stared on, his heart pounding.

            Yami was forced to watch on as the high priest de robed his tanned form and climbed on the bed. He straddled the little boy's body and spread his thighs painfully, and thrusted into the small slave. There was a sound of pain, a sound of tearing. Yami's hand leapt to cover his mouth for a moment before he tried to go to his precious light. "NO!" 

            Blood, blood spreading under Yugi's thighs. But it was not over. The Pharaoh straddled the boy's chest, forcing his erection into the crying mouth as the real Yami hit an unseen wall. "NO!" He cried out again, shaking his head, denying the scene before him. A fist slammed hard off of the wall.

            "But it is true." The elf stated behind him. 

            Yami turned to glare at the monster. "Never…!"

            "You were so cruel to that boy, and then when he couldn't stop loving you. Like a fool he went and slit his wrists. Bakura was the one blamed because he had hit the child earlier… you refused to see that the boy would kill himself… You never were nice to your toys." The elf giggled.

            Yami stared silently. Could it be true? He already knew what he had done to Bakura. "No…"

            "And Ryou…" The Phantom shook his head.

            The Pharaoh jerked his head away from the scene, blinking. "Ryou?"

            "Such a willing slave…"

            "You're lying." But Yami sounded doubtful.

            The elf merely gestured for the dark to look behind him. He turned. It was a new scene, one where Ryou was riding Yami hard as the white haired slave impaled Yugi. 

            "Am I? You tainted Yugi to crave pain…"

            Another change of scene, one of him getting whipped. Over and over the whip struck like lightning, crashing against the pale skin. An eighth lash, a ninth…

            And on the eleventh, Yugi released with a scream. 

            Yami shuddered, felt like throwing up… but yet isn't this what they had done? ... What… he had done to his hikari…

            A new shot. Ryou, being obedient, sometimes taking three men, one after the other. 

Yami shut his eyes against the images, tears tracking down his cheeks. But even with his eyes closed, he could still see them.

Of Bakura getting sliced by his own knife while being forced to give him pleasure…

"How… How could I have done… those… things…!?"

"You were a monster, and you enjoyed it." The elf's voice was almost… pitying?

Yami's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging painfully on the red tipped strands. "No…No…"

"Their addictions to what you did to them will come out again… they will beg you for it… for what you made them. One already has… and you enjoyed marring that perfect, soft skin."

"No…" The spirit said softly, but all that ran through his head was his own memories of whip in hand, Yugi before him…

"You are darkness. You are pain, and that is what you made them love. Gods help you if you can't give it to them."

In that strange place, Yami fell to his knees, denying the words with all of his heart as he listened on.

A thousand images of Yami being taken in ways he'd never even imaged. Knifes and claws and teeth and leather and chains…

Yami screamed with the images, their madness overtaking him.

"Deny them and they will do to you what you did to them. You are the only one unbroken. Even your light… he's made himself blind. Happiness like that is unnatural. Monster…"

True… Oh gods it was true… happiness like his aibou's was impossible in the real world…

"I take my hat off to you. Commend you, even. I never managed to break someone that far, and I've been at this game thrice as long!" Like a man proud, the elf tilted his head and smiled. "You could say I was born for it…"

Yami just shook his head, hiccupping with sobs that were so unnatural for him. 

"And you killed the only one that could understand what you are… you were the same. Mariku... Yami…"

Yami's whole body twitched with the name. "No…" A moaned, heartbreaking sound.

The elf leaned closer, his nasally voice a whisper. "You don't remember your name, do you? Let me play it for you in the cries of your victims…"

Yami's head jerked up, and he stared at the elf. His name…? The one thing truly denied to him after so very, very long…

_ "Mariku-sama!" It was the voices of his loves…_

Yami's eyes went impossibly wide, something inside of him shattering… some barrier deep within that had been held strong for ages… His throat turned raw at the scream that followed. 

"Wake up, Mariku… they are worried about you." The elf faded away as his match died. 

Yami's eyes snapped open in the real world with the match's light dying. He sat up in his bed, staring around his soul room, panting low. His eyes jerked to the sleeping figure at his side. His light and his love… looking so small, curled peacefully at his side. The boy rolled over just a bit, the candle light dancing off of his neck belt's buckle. Yami stared silently at the tiny form, one shaking palm lifting to touch the strap of leather around his aibou's neck. Was he the reason Yugi always wore such dark clothing, full of chains and belts. 

The boy cooed gently in his sleep, an almost sinful smile on his face. A word whispered. "Yami-sama…" Yami's eyes went wide at the word. It was true, what the Phantom had said. He was… a monster. Slowly he slipped out of bed, but frowned slowly at the feeling of cloth… He glanced to himself and nearly screamed as he saw his form draped with the rich clothing of the Pharaoh. 

Light lavender eyes opened, no trace of the sinful smile left behind. The smile on Yugi's lips was pure sugar and life. "Yami?" The boy yawned and stretched his little back. It cracked like muffled gun fire. "What time is it?"

Yami turned on hearing the voice, blinking slowly. "Yugi… time? I… don't know." His voice was soft, shaky… and spoken in Egyptian. 

"Is it late then?" Yugi replied in some mix of his own native language and the one Yami spoke now. His eyes were still half closed, his tones tired. "Come back to bed then…"

It took Yami a long breath to even recognize that he had not spoken Japanese and neither… had his hikari… "Yugi…" His mind, wild still with memories, makes itself up. "Have I… taken you, hurt you… other then the other night?"

The little light paused, thinking or at least trying to. "Not… in this life."

Yami walked to Yugi's side, not daring to touch him. "And in… another life…?"

Yugi yawned and blinked a few times, trying to wake. This all seemed too strange. "Yami-sama… never meant to hurt me… he didn't understand…" The light nuzzled against him, wanting the contact. He yawned again, mostly still asleep. "I liked it." He murmured. 

Yami backed away, a noise breaking from him. His mind did not even hear his light's last words. It was true, all of it. He is… was... IS... a monster… without another sound he turned and fled into the depths of his own mind, passing through traps and dangers into darkness he had not even known existed there.

_ Yami! The light sounded suddenly frightened and alone, begging for the dark to return. __Don't go!_

With a cry from the spirit, he blocked himself from the bond the four of them shared. He couldn't stand to hear that pure voice now, not now… his soul just seemed to fall from the loop. 

The light scrambled off the bed and over to the doors that led into the depths of his other half's Soul Room. He stared amazed at the doors now-added locks. His small fists pounded on it. _Aishiteru, Yami! Please, if I said something wrong, anything but this… don't lock yourself away! I cant live without you!_

Yami was far away from that door now, running through the corridors…only the hall of Duel Monsters made him stop. He eyes stare at his mage for a moment before he cringed and bolted past it, running like a scared rabbit from his past. The mage appeared a moment later, looking wildly after his distressed master before stalking after him, keeping to the shadows. Only Yami knew the traps of his mind, ducking easily through him, further and further through the ruins of his mind. Finally, his feet caught themselves and he tripped, his palms slapping the ground hard to stop his fall. Pain flared up like flames from his hands as he laid there, unmoving, with soft sobs. The Dark Magician cursed his power when the traps became too great even for him, stopping him in this tracks, blocking him from helping his hurting master. 

Yami was a monster… turning into what he was. He sat up, tucking his knees to himself. Wasn't he supposed to be the great Yuugiou, controller of the great Shadow Realm… and yet all he was… was a fake. A false façade, and now he knew it. 

"I've become this?" A voice purred from the shadows of his mind. 

Yami froze, body going painfully tense and still. "…Who…?"

A figure emerged from the shadows, looking like a mirror image of himself. The Pharaoh's eyes lifted and looked to the other, blinking slowly. The stranger had eyes like crimson hellfire, his skin a golden bronze. He was dressed in tight leather pants, calf high boots and a chain around his waist with several collars hanging off of it. "Pitiful." 

The spirit slowly stand, eyes narrowed and red-rimmed. "Who are you?" The face was so strange, yet so familiar… like looking into Yugi's face except on the opposite side of the spectrum. 

"I am you." Yami took a single step closer, frowning. The stranger looked down on the other somehow, even though they were the same height. "I became this?"

Yami straightened himself out, baring his teeth slightly. "I was YOU?"

"Was you? Try are…You just have not come to your senses."

"I came to them, I am not you." A soft growl. Who was this being inside of his mind?

"You've come to me, so in a way you have indeed come to your senses." The other smirked, chuckling low under his breath.

Yami just rolled his eyes. "I did not expect to have company in my own mind!"

The other just looked on with an air of contempt. "You of all people should. Besides, you sealed your true self away, what did you think would happen?" 

"You are NOT my true self!"

"Aren't I?" The other held himself like a dark god."

The Pharaoh was quick to pull things together. He shook his head, frowning. "You are what I was."

"What you are meant to be! Yami… clever nick name." Yami looked away, remembering the day he had been first called that by Yugi… "Darkness. A sad excuse for it. You don't even know how to control the Puzzle, and… now you have the Eye and Ring as well."

"I do not have the Ring… that is Bakura's… and the Eye is… on loan." A snort.

"You **do **have it. The link you've made…" The other looked at Yami in disbelief. "You don't understand what you've done, do you?" He accused.

Yami looked to the other in disgust. "And what have I supposedly done?"

"Linked you Items… the Puzzle, the one that can control them all…If you wanted to say… find another item, the Ring would show you as easily at it would respond to Ba-ku-ra…" The other twisted the name, making Yami growl. 

"…I'm not about to use the Ring without their permission…" 

"Or cut the Raider from his power."

A soft snarl from the spirit. "I would not do that to Bakura!"

"I've gone soft!" The other said with wide eyes, looking shocked.

"You've gotten more intelligent." Yami countered.

The stranger made a face like someone smelling something sour. "I sincerely doubt that."

"I can tell by just listening to you."

The other snapped his fingers. A chair appeared behind him, and he sat upon it like a king… like a Pharaoh. "And what makes you say that?"

"You are no better then Mariku… a power grubbing monster."

"I am Mariku… the other…" A gesture, vague and distant, to mean the dead creature that had haunted Malik. "Stole our name… for the name Mariku had been passed down for hundreds of years to Pharaohs…and I am not power grubbing… I am just taking what is mine." Yami closed his eyes, turning his back on his older self. "You enjoy ruling over those weaker then you." 

Then he turned half back, growling. "I don't care about ruling over ANYONE."

"Really? Tell me… when you had the boy slave tied down that it didn't feel right."

Yami shivered at the memory and growled. "He is not a slave... and he wanted it. It was for his pleasure…"

"You wanted it as well."

"So? I am not without passion."

"Ruling IS our passion, and that was a mere fragment of what it feels like. The worlds out there are yours… ours, to take." There was a strange tone to the other's voice, his eyes greedy.

Yami looked at the other from the corner of his eyes. "Ours?" A snort. "Never. I don't want the world, just the ones I love."

"Love… we're not capable of that."

"Maybe **you **aren't."

"I AM you! Listen to yourself!" The other stated sharply, narrowing his eyes.

Yami growled again. "You are not me! I am not the monster you are!" But his voice held doubts.

"And loath as you are to admit that you became aroused by the dreams of who you were… of me."

"I was NOT!"

"Look at yourself…" His older self gestured to Yami's form. The dark looked down to his own body, and as if its sight broke the spell holding it back, lust poured through his veins. He moaned slightly as the blood in his brain seemed to just fall to sit between his legs. 

His other self slide out of the chair. "See?"

"No…" Yami whispered despite what he felt, shivering.

The other pressed against his 'lighter' self. "You are aroused by domination and pain…" Yami's eyes went wide, a groan passing through his lips at the contact. The once-Pharaoh slid a hand over Yami's chest, who just tried to push the other away, biting a lip to avoid letting anymore sounds out. 

The strange man of memories, the Pharaoh who everyone claimed Yami to be, suddenly stole a brutal kiss from Yami. It was like his breath was stolen away in one kiss. Yami shuddered under it, brow furrowing. "It would be better if you were the one on top…"

"It… would be better if I… wasn't involved… in this!" Yami gasped out, not understanding how his body could just betray him like this, responding… was sort of magic was this?

"But you are…" The other could feel Yami trying to pull away so he just held him tight. "Or even better if I was not yourself, yes? Your little slave boy Ryou was always willing and ready…"

Yami's fingers gripped into the other's clothing. "He is not my slave!"

"He will always be your slave!"

"No!" Yami cried, shaking his head, refusing what he had seen. "Leave me alone."

The other just chuckled quietly, nipping Yami's ear. It was all too confusing for the spirit, far too confusing… this stranger, this all too familiar man, in his mind… him…no, himself from the past… monster… 

"Then just sleep… and let yourself be free."

Suddenly, sleep seemed like a very good idea to Yami's mind. Exhaustion hit him like a sledge hammer between the eyes… and they slowly closed. Yami's darker self smirked, and merged with him, walking into him and becoming him once again. A shudder rippled through the Pharaoh as he lays there on the floor like a broken doll, crimson eyes closing as sleep took him over.

  
Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 24 ~~~~ 


	24. Bloody Hands and Broken Rooms

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ]  PG-13****

**[Author Notes:]_  Heyla! Lots of reviews, yay! Just had to make the comment about everyone saying I update a lot… I have no life? No ummm… I just get into these spurts where I want to write and want to see what you guys think of the madness that Rave-chan and I have created! Thank you all again to the faithful reviewers I've had since the beginning, and thanks to the newbies who join the loyal following of BK everyday. (Seriously, like EVERY time I update I see a few new people)_**

_Oh, a side note on my poll. The next arc of Broken Kitten will continue under this same name with chapters being different! Tada!_

**( Bloody** Hands and Broken Rooms )****

**            _Yami! Yugi cried as his fist slammed off the stone door again and again. _**

            Ryou awakened with a grumble within his Soul Room, the screaming bringing him out of sleep. He wandered into the hallway and peered into Yami's strangely open door. His eyes went wide at the sight of Yugi at one door, kneeling at its base, blood streaking the stone door. _Yugi…?_

            The boy looked completely exhausted, his hands a complete mess. Ryou blinked sleepily then ran forward, wrapping his arms around the other boy, fingers touching the ruined hands. _Yugi! What happened?!_

_            Yami… he… ran off…I can't open the door, I can't even feel him! The little light just threw himself into that embrace, crying softly._

            _Yami?... Oh bloody 'ell… Ryou hung onto Yugi, nuzzling his hair in an attempt to calm him. _Shh, Yugi I know he's safe… He probably he just needs some time alone… _His words tried to be strong though now worry poured through the white haired hikari as well. Silently he nudged his own yami's presence, feeling the dark still in sleep. _'___Kura_… _He murmured to the spirit alone._

            _Uzzatt? The dark responded. He had never been a morning person._

            _'__Kura_,  something is wrong… Yami's… gone! _Ryou said quietly but urgently._

            _What's wrong? That woke Bakura up instantly. _Are you alright? __

_            I'm alright but… Yugi… he says he can't feel Yami at all… that he just vanished… I cant feel him either! Ryou's eyes broke slightly in fear. _

            _Alright, my little one, I will be there in a moment. Bakura growled over to his light. He muttered into Malik's ear where he was going and took off into the Soul Room. Ryou just silently stroked Yugi's hair, murmuring meaningless comfort, trying to ease his worry. When Bakura stepped into the crazed Soul Room, Ryou looked up with those big eyes. _

            _Yugi… here… '__Kura__ will help… The white haired light whispered._

            Yugi looked up and into Bakura's eyes, his own shimmering with tears. _I can't get to him, '__Kura__, he's deep in his room and I can't open the door! The little light was sobbing. Ryou wiped the tears away, just holding Yugi tighter. _

            _Ryou, fix his hand. I'm going in. _

            _I want to come! Ryou shouted, holding Yugi's palms in his own, using some of his power to heal them. _

            _No. Bakura frowned at the door before him, eyeing it up._

            Ryou looked to his yami, frowning also. _Why not?!_

_            Yami's mind is dangerous. The dark said simply, his eyes not leaving the door's stone surface. _More traps then anything I can even imagine.__

_            Ryou sighed, and closed his eyes. _Just… come back to me?__

_            I plan on it. I'm not the best raider for nothing. Bakura forced a smile, staring at the door._

            _Damn straight, '__Kura.__ Ryou grinned, trusting in his yami and his yami's abilities. Bakura ruffled his light's hair and earned a smile for his actions. Asking Yugi and Ryou to move away, he began his work on the massive door of locks and switches. _

            _I'll be back. I am never going to leave you again, Ryou. Bakura promised as the locks began to fall away under the thief's dexterous hands. Ryou cuddled in against Yugi as the last of the ragged skin vanished, smiling to his dark as together they watched Bakura at his best. Bakura turned and gave his hikari a look, and Ryou sighed and tugged Yugi to his feet._

            "Come on…" He murmured to the other light and lead Yugi away from the door and into the boy's Room of toys and innocence.  

            Yugi blushed. "Sorry… its not clean…" He whispered. 

            "Its… interesting, Yugi." Ryou commented with a brow raised, looking over the mess. They made their way to the bed and Ryou held Yugi gently. The smaller light cuddled up to him.

            "I don't… know what I did wrong."

            "Yugi… I don't think it was you, honestly. I think Yami has been going through a lot." But it was as if Yugi was ignoring Ryou's words of comfort.

            "I… I don't even know what he said! It wasn't even in Japanese!" The boy blinked in shock.

            But Ryou quickly latched onto that bit of information, frowning. "Can you repeat what he said? Even just some of it?"

            "I don't know… I'll try…" Ryou listened carefully, translating in his mind as Yugi spoke. In rough, very rough, Egyptian, the boy whispered, "What of another life, did I hurt you then?" Yugi closed his eyes, sighing. "That's… about all I can remember…No…. Wait. I… I said something back to him…" He whispered, his eyes going wide for a moment. "I liked it." He said once again in Egyptian.

            Ryou repeated his translation, putting his chin in his palm and thinking, surprised. "The only… thing I can think of is that… he meant when you were… were… his…" That made Ryou blush. "Bedslave…"

            Yugi blushed deeply as some of his dreams danced before his eyes. "Ra! H-Hai…"

            "So he asked you if you enjoyed it?"

            "No… just if… it happened… but he ran off before he could hear all of it." Yugi's flush just turned as red as his hair tips.

            "…Didn't hear… What PART of what you said didn't he hear?" Ryou asked, blinking.

            "That… I… liked it." Yugi whispered, not meeting Ryou's eyes. He couldn't stand to see Ryou's brown gaze looking to him accusingly… for having admitted to really being a masochist. "What's… What's happening?" He changed the subject. "Can you ask 'Kura?"

            Ryou nodded and just gently kissed Yugi's temple, forgiving and gentle. "Hold on, I'll ask." The white haired boy shifted his attention, praying he doesn't break Bakura's concentration in the middle of something. _'_Kura___...? It was very soft, like a breeze._

            _Ryou… now is not the best of times… Ryou could hear Bakura panting. _

            Ryou let out a soft 'eep!' and looked to Yugi. "I don't know what's going on but… I think Yami is giving the great Tomb Raider a run for his money."

            "I hope he's going to be okay… I've only ever gotten past the first part once, to save Shadi from Yami's mindtraps…" Ryou was a little surprised at the words… he would have figured that Yami's traps wouldn't have effected Yugi. 

            "If… anyone can do it, 'Kura can. I just hope…" Ryou looked down with a sigh.

            "He'll be okay. They both will." Ah, just a shining moment of the inhuman hope within Yugi's soul. 

            That hope was almost annoying to Ryou, but the hikari put on a fake smile and nodded. "Hai." But the white haired light could feel a sudden shift against his physical body and he frowned slightly. "He's awake…" He looked to those great purple eyes. "Come on… I've someone you should meet."

            "Alright, Ryou." Yugi chirped.

            Slowly Ryou opened his eyes to the waking world, groaning with a slight headache pounding in his temples. He blinked slowly, shifting against the warm body beside his. Looking up, Yugi was seen sitting on the bed's edge, and Malik was curled up clutching a pillow. Gently Ryou touched Malik's cheek. "…Malik?"

            Malik himself was completely nuzzled into the pillow because it smelled like the Moon. "Night Flower-san?"

            Ryou cocked a brow and shook his head slightly over the sleeping bunch. "Morning, Malik." He wasn't totally sure what to make of the nick name. 

Malik yawned softly as Yugi watched on, his eyes tracing over the blonde's features. "Night Flower rest well? Where is Moon?" He asked, looking around… his eyes went huge and he leapt to hide behind Ryou when his eyes laid on Yugi.

Ryou slowly sat up and yawned him, groaning at the pain in his forehead. "…Hai…"

Yugi looked speechlessly at Malik and… 'Night Flower.' _Night Flower? He asked of Ryou._

"Moon is… umm… busy…" Ryou hesitates in explanation of Bakura running off to challenge death. He just shrugged in response to Yugi's question.

"Yugi… this is Malik. Malik, this is Yugi." Pale hands gestured from person to person. 

"Hi." Yugi waved shyly. Malik just looked at the other boy.

"We… rescued him from… Mas… Mariku." Even now, Ryou was slipping. 

"He's not going to hurt me?" Malik's soft voice, staring at Yugi. 

THAT almost made Ryou burst out in a fit of laughter. "Yugi?! By Ra, no more then Bakura would!" His mind immediately told him that might not have been the best comparison, that maybe he should have said 'no more then a big fluffy teddy bear… or a feather…'

"I'm not going to hurt you." Yugi tried to sooth the tension between him and the other light. He was amazed that this boy… who could be so comfortable with Bakura and yet be scared of everyone else.

            Deep inside of his own mind, Yami slowly awoke, blinking as he looked around the unfamiliar territory.

            "Pharaoh, don't you ever make me go through that again." Yami lifted his head with a groan of pain from his stiff form, looking around at the sudden voice in the silence. There sat Bakura, looking like hell but with that damned smug grin.

            "…Bakura?... Where…?" The normally composed one looked almost… frightened. Unsure.

            "Anubis only knows. We're somewhere in your head." Bakura walked over to Yami. "You look like shit." 

            Immediately, Yami wrapped his arms around the other dark tightly. "So do you."

            "Yea… I've never faced… anything like what challenged me inside your head." Bakura smirked, hugging the other back… and preventing himself from wincing as the strength of the embrace dug into cuts and bruises.

            "Wait… you went through…all of the traps?" Yami's head shook slightly as if he didn't hear the other yami correctly.

            "Hai… nothing was going to stop me from getting to you." Bakura growled possessively. 

            Yami chuckled faintly and nuzzled into Bakura's shoulder. "Bet you're damned proud of yourself, too."

            "I'm not the King of Thieves for nothing." Bakura smirked.

            Yami grumbled his reply as he just held onto the man before him. "I had… the strangest dream…"

            "Care to talk about it?"

            Yami wondered if Bakura could stand him if he did, and he turned to look at the ground. "I… don't know."

            "…Because I have one where Kaiba is in a pink bunny suit and dragging Jou around who is in a dog collar and leash…" Yami just looked up at the other dark with shocked eyes. "Dreams are strange things." The other yami said with a shrug. "Besides, you can tell me anything. Its nothing that I probably haven't thought of."

            Yami sighed slightly and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder. "I spoke to myself…"

            "Well, that's different. So what did you have to say?"

            "It was… myself… from long ago…" The tone changed on those last two words, clearly telling of just how long ago… but something also changed in his voice, in his eyes… though he could not tell on himself as he looked back up to Bakura. "He told me I was… pathetic. Weak."

            "Well, to someone that ruled with an iron fist… he might see it that way. Chances are if I spoke to myself from then, I would say the same thing."

            "He just told me things… that I don't believe…" Yami knew he couldn't tell Bakura of those dream, no… those **memories**… his arousal at them…. 

            Bakura wondered about the change in clothing, but bit his tongue on the subject. "I see. And you don't want to talk about what he said, do you?"

            A small sigh. "No, I just don't think I can."

            "Why?" The Raider knew he was pressing his luck, but sometimes it had to be done.

            Yami looked to Bakura silently. "Because I'm not that kind of person anymore!"

            "None of us are who we were… but if we allow ourselves to forget the past, its bound to come back for us."

            A soft whisper. "It has…"

            "I can see that." A flat snort from the thief.

            Yami's eyes closed tightly. "Mariku."

            "Mariku? What does that dead bastard have to do with this?"

            "I… am… Mariku…"

            "What?!"

            Yami was tense, as if waiting to be shoved away or hurt. "I… I am… Mariku…"

            The Raider just held him tightly, worried. "Your real name…" He murmured very softly. "I couldn't… remember it…"

            "By Ra, don't ever…ever… call me that…" A shudder from the spiky haired dark.

            "Why would I? I'm not all that fond of that name… Yami, you are not who you were." Bakura whispered, looking into the crimson orbs.

            "Am… I…? I dreamed of who I was… I… I've never KNOWN who I was then… the… the monster I was…" Yami clenched his fists, sucking in slow, shaky breathes. 

            "You had to be…" Bakura said quietly, but even the Raider sounded unsure. In his arms, without question, was the Pharaoh of old. The same burning eyes, the same dark marks under them… 

            Yami shook his head violently. "I ruined all of your lives! Gods above, I hurt you!... You and Ryou and Yugi… in ways that make me so sick…"

            "I was a Tomb Raider, Yami. Ruthless, and I killed anyone that got in my way. You didn't kill me when I was brought to be judged… We loved one another or it was as close as we got. I don't know what happened with Yugi and Ryou, not completely… I cant remember. But we are yours. Don't throw us away now… we need to be with you." The Raider's voice was soft, dark and quiet. 

            "What if I hurt you like I did once before?" Yami's voice shook.

            "To me, that doesn't matter. Your heart, my light, and I will make you pay." He smirked.

            Somehow, strangely enough, the words comforted the ailing dark. "I would want you to."

            "…What you do with Yugi is your affair… but if that hurts Ryou emotionally I'll… hand you over to my deck."

            "Bakura… I promise to you that if you hurt Ryou, I would do that to you… but if I hurt either hikari… either one of them… I want you to do the same."

            "So be it." Yami smiled at the words and he hugged the Raider tightly. 

            _\\Yami. Why are you so frightened of who you really are? Its only a matter of time… and do you really think that Bakura will have the strength to hand us to his deck?\\_

_            Yami went stiff in Bakura's arms, his eyes wide. _\\Ba... Bakura would not break a promise!\\ _His mind voice stunned._

            "Yami… is something wrong?" Bakura's gruff voice cut into the daze of Yami. 

            Yami blinked and looked into Bakura's eyes. "Hai…"

            "What is it? I cant help you if you don't tell me…"

            "'Kura… I'm not totally sure how… much of a dream it was…" The Raider looked at him with a slow blink, frowning.

            "You're saying you have… a… a yami, or something?"

            Yami blinked at the statement. "A… yami…" He cocked his head at the irony of statement. "I don't know if I would call him that…"

            "Then what **would **you call him if he's not just a dream?" Bakura was definitely worried now, but trying not to let it show.

            "I don't KNOW! He's in my head!" Yami looked up to the thief, almost looking terrified.

            Bakura touched those lines gently under Yami's eyes, wondering if the other dark had seen them yet. "Until further notice, we're going to have to keep a close eye on you…"

            Yami went very silent, his mind just staring at the image of himself from a millennia ago. "I don't… thik I should be near the lights." Hius voice soft.

            "Yami… Yugi shattered his hand trying to get to you…"

            "What?!" Yami's eyes narrowed, hissing low.

            "Its true. I had Ryou heal it, but his hand was bloody when I got there… He was clawing at the door. He cant live without you. You cannot just leave them!" Bakura growled low. "Don't even think of not being near him."

            Yami's mind flashed with memories of Yugi, chained to that bed… "Alright…"

            "Come on, lets get back to them."

            "Alright…" That soft voice again. "Got a far easier way to get out to them then going through that mess again…" Yami took Bakura's hand in his own and lifted the Puzzle, twisting its point like a key in the air. From nothingness, a door opened. 

Bakura let out a relieved sigh. "Thank Anubis…" He murmured. He wasn't too sure if he could do that course again. They slipped through the door, and immediately it dropped them into the hallway between the set of soul rooms. 

"I hope Yugi doesn't decide to charge rent…" Bakura muttered. Yami chuckled and peered down at his clothing before shaking his head. He concentrated for long moment and the Pharaoh's clothing vanished, leaving behind his normal tight leather pants, a tight silken top and the various chains and belts. "That's better." Bakura growled and nipped Yami's neck gently when he went to stretch. 

The Pharaoh blushed and looked to Bakura. "They're all awake… Should we join them?"

"Yes… Star… errr…. Malik has to meet you."

"…Star?" Yami asked, arching a brow and smirking.

A low defensive growl from the great Tomb Raider. "You'll understand once you meet him.

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 25 ~~~~ 


	25. Deal

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ]  PG-13**

**[Author Notes:]_ Sorry this is so short after taking so long! I had so much going on this week and stuff and now I'm sick, AGAIN. …Yea, again. What the hell is wrong with my body? Ummm, oh yea! Someone emailed me and poked me saying I should post a list of Malik's odd names for everyone, so here they are._**

_Bakura – Moon_

_Ryou – Night Flower_

_Yami – Night_

_Mariku – Sun_

_Yugi – Ki-ko_

_Malik - Star_

**( Deal )**

            The strange light looked over to Yugi from around Ryou. His eyes were a dull purple, obvious of his hard life. Even though Night Flower said Yugi wouldn't hurt him, he was still cautious. Arms wrapped around the blonde as Ryou embraced him… then giggled as even Malik's tiny stomach rumbled in hunger, Yugi's answering its call. 

            "Gomen, Night Flower…" Malik whispered, a light blush on his cheeks. 

            "So am I…" Ryou agreed with Malik's stomach. He pondered for a moment. "There's a diner around here we could go to…" 

            Malik looked up to Yugi. "Ki-ko… This is your home?"

            Ryou blinked at the odd name for the Puzzle's hikari. "Malik, his name is Yugi…"

            "Night flower… is funny, yes?" Malik murmured, tilting his head. Ryou sighed quietly. It was like the blonde could not hear names, only other things that swirled in whatever world his mind was in. 

            "It'll be my treat, Malik…" That was saying a lot. He knew that his little friend, like his Pharaonic yami, could eat a great deal of food. But Malik wasn't listening, he seemed to be thinking something out.

            "Like… Kibou… Kibou…or Kotou…" Ryou glanced to Yugi, wishing Bakura was here to deal with this strange light. Suddenly, the oddly dull eyes lit up. "Ki-ko!" Malik look straight to Yugi. "You're Ki-ko!"

            "Ki-ko…" Yugi whispered, blinking slowly as Ryou snickered.

            "Alright… Malik… Ki-ko… Let's get something to eat." That made both of the other lights smile. 'Gods 'Kura, I don't know how to bloody deal with this boy.' Ryou murmured inside of his own mind, wondering if his decision to share his dark was a good one.

            _Ryou…? _Bakura called. It sounded like he was regaining his breath. _We're safe… _

_            '__Kura__! Ryou's eyes lit up. _

            And suddenly, the two darks were in the room with them, Yami leaning on Bakura. 

            "Yami!" Yugi cried out. "I was so worried!" 

            "I'm alright, Yugi." Yami murmured as Bakura easily held him up. Yugi bounded over to his yami and wrapped his arms around the thin dark. Malik and Ryou gave the same treatment to Bakura though Malik stayed somewhat away from Yami. 

            "Yami! What did you get on your face?" Yugi asked, reaching up to touch the marks.

            Yami looked to Bakura, wondering how to explain away the marks. "I…"

            "It's something he had back in Egyptian times. I get a set of scars that appear when I spent too much energy." Bakura tapped his right cheek where the 'scars' sometimes showed. 

            _Gods, I love you. _Yami murmured into the white haired dark's mind, giving a tired smile. 

            "Oh." Yugi blinked slowly, but Ryou just looked to his yami. He could sense the lie but was willing to let it slide. He gave the spirit a deep look of 'you'd better explain later.' Bakura just nodded to his light in a promise.

            "Moon… so glad to see you! You had Night Flower upset… and Ki-ko was worried for Night!" Yami arched a brow at the set of words, trying to understand exactly who Malik was speaking about. 

            _I'm moon, Ryou is Night Flower, You are Night and… I'm thinking Yugi would be Ki-ko. _Bakura murmured into Yami's head. 

            _…Interesting. _Yami stated lightly, shaking his head.

            _Sometimes he's more stable then others…_

_            Not that I can blame him. _Yami laid his head on the other dark's shoulder. _Night. I can deal with that. _

            "Food?" The little, slightly deranged, light asked.

            Ryou nodded. "'Kura, Yami… We were just talking about heading out for food."

            Bakura smirked. "Yes… That sounds like a good idea."

            _We can… take him out? _Yami asked of Bakura with a serious look in his eyes.

            _I don't know. _The other answered honestly. _I don't know if he's ever really been out._

_            Suppose we can try… First things first. Clothing. _Yami gestured to the fact that Malik had nothing but scraps of rags on. 

            _Right… _Bakura sighed._ What do we put him in? _

Yami looked to Ryou, obviously knowing his hikari was way too short for any of his clothing to fit the strange light. _Ryou is the only one who's clothing he could fit into. _

_            True. _

            "Yami? Some of Ryou's clothes are still here… from…" Yugi didn't finish, knowing it would bring back bad memories. "You want me to get some of them for Malik?" Bakura scowled, realizing the little light was listening in on their conversation. At Yami's nod, Yugi sprang off.

            _Even as skinny as Ryou is… gods, Mariku must have starved his light… _Yami quipped, looking over Malik as he snuggled into Ryou's arms.

            _He was a sick man. _Bakura growled. 

            _Very. _Yami whispered, eyes distant. A flash… - _You and Mariku were not that different… - _

_            \\I never starved my slaves… they'd be too weak to please me.\\_

Yami's eyes flashed a deep reddish orange, not the brilliant light crimson-purple but something darker, like blood. _\\You are a sick bastard.\\_

_            \\Yes, we are. But they loved it…\\ _The being within Yami sent a mental picture of Yugi begging for more.

            Yami shuddered and stepped back from Bakura. _\\What did you DO to him!?\\_

_            \\You mean, what did WE do to him?\\_

Bakura looked to Yami and growled low. "Lights… go help Yugi…" Ryou frowned but knew better to argue with his dark when he had that expression, that tone of voice. He grabbed Malik's hand and pulled them both from the room. 

_ \\Not, NOT we! I've only treated him with love and respect!\\ Yami shook his head again, the marks only making themselves more visible.  _

_ \\Respect? You had him calling you master. You have left your mark on him… that is no different then what I have done!\\ The being's dark laughter. _

_ \\He asked it of me! Its not something I took from him like… like you!\\_

_ \\The boy was given to me. He was born for it… I just gave him a place in my bed and he loved it!\\_

Yami curled his fingers around his ears as if trying to block the voice. _\\No! No… He's too innocent for that!\\_

_ Yami! Bakura yelled into the other's mind._

_ \\Is that what you think?\\ Yami's other self purred__. \\Then tonight, ask him what it is he wants of you. You will be feeling refreshed after you bathe. I will see to that… and we will see what his answer is. If it does not involve pain or bondage of any sort, I will fade like a nightmare… Deal?\\ The other's voice was low and calm, like Yami when he placed the terms of a duel._

He could hear Bakura screaming, shaking him… Yami closed his eyes, nodding his head. _\\Deal.\\_ He whispered softly, praying inside. 

Yami rested his head against the wet tile of the shower in the Motou home, his mind unable to rest. He had only picked at his food, not that he really needed to eat but normally he enjoyed it a great deal anyway. He thought back when Yugi first introduced him to the magical rain producing 'shower'… his laughter at Yami's few times of freaking out with all of the devices he had never seen… even something as simple as the first time he had seen snow. Simple things that now… almost seemed irrelevant. 

_ \\Are you… there?\\ A tentative touch, wondering if the spirit of his past self still was there, inside him._

_ \\I'm not leaving yet.\\ A soft sigh came from the dark. He wanted to be curled up in Bakura's arms, holding Ryou and Yugi… anything but the deal he made. But something inside… he was interested in the truth. __\\Feeling up to the challenge?\\_

_ \\Be quiet.\\ Yami hissed at the voice. He could still see the other in his mind… What he had once been. His skin a deep tan, kissed by Ra… the look of a god._

_ \\As you wish… for now.\\ The voice faded away but the darkness lingered._

Yami closed his eyes slowly, turning the shower off. He let his body rest there for a few moments before he shook his head back and forth, ridding the mane of color of waterlog. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried himself off, magically tugging out of thin air, with some difficulty, that same golden robe. His eyes opened as the silk slid over his form. A moment's pause, and he walked through the door of the bathroom. One step, in the real world. Next step, his body faded from sight and stepped into the reality of his Soul Room. 

_ Yami… I have a surprise for you in my Soul Room. Yugi said in excited tones as Yami was in the middle of drying his hair with the large towel. _

_ A surprise, aibou? He asked, keeping his voice cool and calm instead of letting it shake like he was tempted too. _

_ Hai! I'm waiting in the hall. _

The door to Yami's Room opened as he stepped out into the hall, the light shimmering off of silk and damp hair. _What is this great surprise, Yugi? _He gave a soft smile to his hikari. 

The boy was blushing. _Well, I don't know if you'll like this but I wanted to try something a bit different tonight…_

Yami arched a brow. _Just open the door? _He suggested, smirking slightly to his bright pink light.

Yugi nodded several times and snuggled into Yami's torso as the dark wrapped an arm around him. The boy opened the door, and sucked in a breath, looking to Yami's face for a reaction.

Yami's eyes went absolutely wide, stunned speechless at the sight before him. He could feel his  heart fluttering in his chest. _…Yugi… By… Ra…_

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 26 ~~~~ 


	26. His To Control

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter** Rating: ] **G**

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

**  
[Author Notes:]**

This chapter of Broken Kitten, His To Control, is being hosted off of fanfiction.net's site.

I am purposely hosting this off of fanfiction.net's website because I do not want to surpass their R rating. The link I will send to anyone who emails me leads to my own personal website that I am hosting this chapter on, and as such fanfiction.net has no control of what I am placing there. I am giving adequate warning here on the twenty-sixth chapter posting on Broken Kitten so that if you follow the link, you have made your own choice to be reading it. Again. This is a NC-17 part of my fanfiction. It involves abuse, cutting, rape, and yaoi. I'm saying it so everyone knows. Thanks for your time and enjoy this chapter of Broken Kitten.

This chapter was the reason of Broken Kitten's previous removal so it is now being hosted on my OWN website.

If you are unhappy about something, or do not like something, or some such, please have the courage to send an email to me before you start saying I am breaking rules or ruining your life (or your kids life) by having this here. By having people email me, they are making their choice so I am not liable for anything you (or your kids) do. And seriously…as a note to parents who might here or on any other ff.net thing submit an email to ff.net saying this author broke the rules or something… I would like to say that your kids were reading this because they enjoy it. If you're not watching your kids closely enough then that's your own problem. The rated R section of ff.net is purposely rated R! Sex, foul language, violence. Get over it, it exists in the real world.

You may email jademoonstone4@hotmail.com for a link to the new chapter of Broken Kitten. Please include in the title something like 'Chapter 26' or 'Broken Kitten 26' or something similar or your email will be deleted by my spam blocker.


	27. Nightmares

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ]  R**

**[Author Notes:]_ Wow, a lot of talking in this chapter. Much needed, though. I hope you guys like this. Yea so, we figured out there should be another… I dunno, 10 chapters or so of BK before the next saga. (Yes, the next saga flows RIGHT after this, no big gaps) Enjoy this! Oh yea… duh._**

_\\  ---- \\ Means Yami speaking to his darkness._

**( Nightmares )**

            Yami sat within his Soul Room, a prisoner within his own mind, of a place even he considered strange place. His own Room had changed. Not the crazed stairs and shadows but simply the room Yugi had created. He stared at the floor silently, trying to process all he had seen. His head jerked up at the sound of footsteps as the other finally strode into the room with the grace of a living god. He was dressed as what he was in life. The Pharaoh. The Pharaoh, with a proud smirk on his face. 

            _\\Did you enjoy the show?\\_

            Yami's head slowly lifted and he stared to the other soul. _\\He... He did enjoy it…\\_

            _\\Hai. I know that which was mine… and you doubted me.\\ _The Pharaoh almost looked hurt.

            _\\How could he… he was in pain, bleeding…\\ _Yami whispered, trying to understand.

            _\\There is a fine line between pain and pleasure, and that line can oft' be crossed.\\_

_            \\...And he… enjoyed what Seto… no, Seth… and I had… done to be him?\\ _Yami looked to be in completely disbelief. His innocent angel… how could he… 

            _\\Oh yes… the guards too. Truly anyone that would be rough with him, though he longed mostly for me.\\_

_            \\You... W-we… passed him around to others?\\_

_            \\When he displeased me greatly.\\_ The other waved it off slightly, casually. Yami curled his arms around himself, just trying to understand. _\\I know this must be hard for you…\\_

_            \\How come I couldn't remember any of this?\\_ Yami asked, looking up again with wide eyes, something reminiscent of Yugi's wide orbs. 

            The voice of the other is almost comforting and tender. _\\Finding out that you were me… you locked your true self away, wanting to be 'reborn' or some such nonsense. So you were given a chance to restart.\\_

Yami shivered, looking like a great snarling mastiff that had been beaten into submission, once proud and strong… trying to hold onto it but failing_. \\You are my true self.\\_

            _\\Correct. I can take over any time I wish it, but you have severed me from well… myself.\\_ The Pharaoh did not look pleased. Yami closed his eyes tightly. Was this how Yugi felt about him? A fear that Yami could take over at any point? His eyes widen as he stared at nothing with the realization. _\\Though... Yami no Yami sounds a bit off, don't you think?\\_

_            \\Hai...\\_ Murmured, Yami barely hearing the words coming from the other so deep in thought was he.

            _\\You seemed shocked.\\_ The other walked over to Yami, running a finger of the newly marked cheek. Yami looked up, unused to the odd place of touch that everyone had seen. The darkness wore a wicked smile. There was no softness in it yet at the moment, also held no promise of pain_. \\Upset to find that you're not waking up from this nightmare, Yami?\\_

_            \\I... Don't want to be asleep anymore…\\_ Yami whispered.

            _\\I'm real… I'm here and I am you.\\_ The other pulled the quivering dark aggressively to himself. Yami was pressed tightly against the other, looking into those familiar, dark eyes. The darkness of Yami just breathed deep in the mirroring scent… something resembling spiced vanilla. _\\Mmm... That bastard has tainted our name… I will not be called that… nor will I be Yami no Yami… Akumu. I believe that is fitting, for you shall no be relieved of the nightmare that is me.\\   (Akumu means 'nightmare' )_

            Yami groaned softly, trying to tug himself from the other's grasp as Akumu ran his fingers through Yami's soft hair. But slowly, the Puzzle's spirit laid his head on Akumu's shoulder, feeling strangely unable to call up the energy to fight. _\\Please... Don't hurt them.\\_

_            \\What if that is what they want. I will have what is rightfully mine.\\_

            Yami went silent, then spoke softly. _\\If they don't want it… you have to stop.\\_

_            \\Would that please you?\\ _Akumu asked as he nibbled on his 'light's' neck.

            _\\You have… have to swear that if they fight… they don't want what you are doing to them… that you have… have to stop!\\_ Yami barely finished before he groaned.

            _\\If they truly do not want it then yes… however if they do…\\ _Fingers slid down the tight shirt of the 'light.' _\\You will not stand in my way.\\_ A hot tear ran down Yami's cheek as he just accept what the other said. _\\You will find that I do not destroy what which is my own…\\_ And Akumu savagely kissed Yami. 

            Yami found himself limp in that kiss before his body started to respond slightly. He was betraying those he loved… 

            _\\There is nothing wrong with self love. Besides, you are giving them what they want.\\_

_            \\I...I...\\_ Yami couldn't seem to think straight under the other's touch and voice. Once again he was kissed and he could feel fingers working on the clasps of his shirt. 

            Yami didn't move to stop Akumu, just knew he wanted to leave. The darkness looked into the dark's eyes and snarled. _\\You're not ready, I see. Go be with your light… I will be waiting.\\ Yami winced from the snarl, drawing back from those arms that felt so strangely right. _\\In time you will understand.\\__

            With a soft sob from Yami's lips, the darkness threw Yami to back into the more neutral parts of the Soul Room, curled up beside Yugi.

            _\\I will be waiting…\\_

Yugi was blissfully asleep, his wounds looking unreal in the candle light. An angry red against the tender white skin. Still within the darkness of Yugi's changed Soul Room, Yami pressed his lips to the back of his light's neck. The boy gave a gentle coo, a loving sound, whining just a bit as he moved closer into the contact. Yami's fingers traced over the healing wounds as he stared silently at them. Bakura's promise to him floated through his mind… He had hurt his hikari… but… Yugi had enjoyed it.

            _\\I will handle the Raider.\\ _The voice suddenly floated up from the darkness.

            _\\Leave Bakura ALONE!\\ _Yami growled back.

            _\\He was mine as well…he always did enjoy a good fight.\\_

_            \\He's MINE!\\_ Or was he Bakura's… either way…

            _\\I know… He IS mine… They say talking to yourself is a bad thing, Yami. Besides, if you are not careful, you might wake the little pet.\\_ Akumu's chuckle rang throughout his mine.

            Yami's breath sped up lightly, fearful for the thief's fate. _\\Leave him alone! By Ra please!\\      \\Rest now… or I will throw you back in the cell which you have kept me!\\_

            Yami shuddered at that thought and pulled Yugi against him tightly as the little one yawned. "Wha' time is it…?" Came the sleepy voice.

            The dark stroked the boy's hair gently, biting his lip as not to cry. "Early morning, I imagine."

            "Mmm…"

            "How… are you feeling, aibou?"

            The boy was still flushed from last night's activities. "Good…" Yugi tired to think of some way to describe it. "Really good."

            Yami wanted to scream out that Yugi had screamed out the name… the name of that thing inside his skull. "I'm glad to hear it."

            "You… okay, Yami?" At Yami's nod… "We… don't have to do that again if it bothered you…" The boy said softly, his response stuttered at discomfort over his fetish.

            The spirit bit the boy's ear and shook his head. "Mmm… I enjoyed it…" He found himself saying.

            The boy relaxed. "Really?... Love you, Yami…"

            "I love you with all of my heart, Yugi…"

            "Hai, me too… always."

            Yami smiled slightly. "Mmm, you sound tired still my little one…"

            Yugi is so small next to him and some of the partially dried blood sticks to his dark's skin. "Hai… not used to… that…yet…"

            The dark kissed the boy's forehead. "Sleep… I know you do not like my hours in the morning. I'll come wake you in a little while."

            Yugi smiled sweetly up at his dark, his eyes still innocent in so many ways. "Hai."

            Yami smiled in return and slipped from the bed, unnoticing of the blood that coats his legs still from the night and even more now. "Sleep well." But his light was already sleeping soundly, his face an expression of contented joy. Yami grabbed his robe from the floor, fleeing from the room. Bakura… he wanted the other yami…

            Bakura, like Yami, possessed hours that did not match his lights and already he was stepping into the hallway between the Soul Room, sensing Yami was awake. He blinked sharply as Yami suddenly ran to him and wrapped his arms around the thief. The Raider made a strangled gasping sound, not expecting this. But his eyes went wide at the sight of Yami covered in blood. 

            _'__Kura__… Yami whispered into the Raider's mind._

            _Yami… _Bakura said with surprise as Yami pulled himself in tight against Bakura, shivering. The thief pried the other dark off of him and into a wall, scared at the sudden change in the other spirit's attitude but even more worried about the blood. _Yami! What in Anubis's name have you done?! _The Raider growled, fearing that he would have to carry out what he promised and take care of not one but three lights.

            Softly, Yami whispered out the tale into Bakura's mind… of the darkness and blood… of Yugi's ecstasy… of his fear… of Akumu.

            The thief blinked. _If he does anything to hurt you, I will personally had him over to Gaze. Bakura said with a tough confidence that he did not really have._

            Yami closed his eyes. _I cant… protect him… _

Bakura suddenly slapped Yami. _Not like that you cant! It sounds like you've given in… sine when do you surrender to anything?!_

Yami's head jerked to the side, but he didn't react. _He… he IS me…_

_            Correction. He was you. People change._

_            He is me, '__Kura__… '_Kura___… I did that… on my own… I tied him up and held him… whipped him… I bit him till he bled and now its scarred! HE IS ME!_

The Raider growled. _Did your light enjoy it? Did you do anything to permanently damage Yugi? A scar doesn't count… maiming does… Did you do anything like that? _Bakura was shaking Yami slightly with each word.

            _He… he did… and its because of me… I twisted that innocent angel… hundreds of years ago…_

_            You can't change the past, only the present. _So very logical, the thief.

            _I can't let him hurt you!_

_            You think I'd let him… _

Yami gripped the Puzzle around his neck, shivering. _He… He can use any of the Items linked to him… he won't hesitate to use them…_

_            He hasn't done anything yet._

_            …Yet…_

_            And until he does, there is really nothing any of us can do. I've been told that if you believe in your nightmares, you only give them power… so get a fucking grip._

Yami loved 'Kura for that… that calmness and sense of logic. _You're right…_

The other dark let him go. _Damn straight. Now to get you cleaned up before anyone else sees you._

A quick nod from Yami and he smiled slightly. _Come with me?_

_            Was planning on it. _

            Yami smirked softly and vanished into the real world, where he was joined quickly by Bakura. They both looked down to the three sleeping lights clutched to each other. Yami shot a smile towards Bakura before grasping the other's hand and leading him towards the shower. Like the thief he was, Bakura made no sound as he stalked after the other spirit. 

            _They look so cute like that. _Bakura noted.

            Yami nodded softly, slipping into the bathroom. _Even your… Star. He looks adorable sleep…Did I just say adorable?_

_            Hai, as does the sugar pill that is your light. _

Yami chuckled and drew Bakura in close, kissing him gently. _I love you… even you get that angelic look when you sleep._

_            I do not!_

_            Do too!_

The Raider smirked. _Not. _And pressed his lips to Yami's, nipping at the lower one.

            _Mmmm… do too... _Yami murmured quietly, nuzzling his lips against Bakura's. 

            _Not… _Bakura pressed the other up against the wall, not in anger or worry but in lust. 

            Yami groaned quietly, but the situation seemed to oddly familiar. _Mm… '__Kura__…_

_            Hai? _The Raider was smirking.

            _Yes you do! _Yami chuckled.

            _I don't believe anything I cant see. _So Yami sent the doubting Bakura an image of the dark asleep, not from this life but thousands of years ago.

            _Well… maybe… but so do you. _And Yami was given the same treatment. A lovely image of himself half off the bed, drooling, in white silk. _Let's get cleaned up, eh?_

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  
Continue to Chapter 28 ~~~~ 


	28. A Slight Misunderstanding

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**__****

**[ Chapter Rating: ]  R**

**[Author Notes:]_  Ah, first AN… about 5/6ths of the way through the fic O.o. Yes, originally the pyramids were white washed and all gleaming white. _**

**( A** Slight Misunderstanding )****

            Yami nodded slowly and smiled, grasping the knobs to turn the water on. Warm water spilled down into the tub from the shower head.

            _Water, pouring outside in sheets…_

He looked to Bakura and gave half a smile, dropping the robe to climb into the shower as soon as it was hot enough. The thief's eyes raked over Yami's form, admiring the strong yet lithe framing. "Beautiful." He whispered to himself. Yami turned his face up to the shower then shook the water off, stepping back so he could admire the other dark. 

            Bakura, being himself, was not modest in the least and even struck a slight pose for the Pharaoh, showing off his lean and scarred body. He forced a smile, eyeing the shower unhappily for a moment before stepping in. The pose and moment of ego made Yami only smile more, chuckling softly, before he grasped Bakura in a loose embrace and kissed him in the mist of water. The Raider let out a rough purr as he tightened the embrace and dominated the kiss. A groan of encouragement from Yami, his hands tracing over the thief's body, memorizing all over again the smooth skin and play of scars and muscle. The Raider smirked and pressed the other into the wall, the warm water hitting them as a gentle rain, not unlike one of their first times together. 

            Yami uttered a soft groan, shifting is head slightly to deepen that bruising kiss, biting down on the Raider's lip. Skilled hands ran over the Pharaoh's body as Bakura moaned into the kiss. Yami's fingers slid over the slick skin, palms ran over the backs of thighs, and he attempted to take over the kiss Bakura had dominated. 

            _A shudder of thunder in the air, rain hitting his skin…_

The Raider growled in warning and slipped one hand over the other's member, a statement of who was in charge. He shattered the kiss as well and bit sharply at the junction of neck and shoulder, hard enough to bruise the pale skin but not break it. Yami's soft sounds only got louder with the touch and bite, shuddering under the barely controlled power behind it. His head tilted back, thrusting out his neck into those biting teeth.

            Soft nibbles and a soothing stroke of the hand were the Pharaoh's reward for his submissive action.

            _Yami… The thief's voice was almost a sultry purr._

            Yami shivered, an almost cooing noise from the spirit. He arched his hips into the touch, his nails digging into Bakura's back. _'K-Kura… A moaned word._

            _I have you just where I want you…_

_            You have me… _Yami dragged his nails lightly down the thief's back.            

            _Yes… The Raider's fingers slid down, one hand still on the other's hardness. The other palm moved and sunk into the tight ring of muscle between Yami's thighs. The other dark's eyes went wide and he groaned, hips twitching with the invasion. He placed a heel on the edge of the tub to give better access, a hand of his own sneaking around to slide over those soft twin orbs between Bakura's thighs. _

            Bakura worked his fingers within the Pharaoh, watching with dark eyes as Yami moaned softly, tilting his head into the spray. He pressed down against the fingers within him.

            Neither Yami saw the door knob turning.

            Bakura slid his fingers out and pressed himself into Yami, who was forced to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He just sucked in slow breathes, feeling himself stretch to accommodate Bakura's size. _Oh… '__Kura__… gods…_

The door slowly opened.

_            So tight!_ The Raider growled.

            "Harder…" Yami said to Bakura as the door swung open… 

            …and in walked Solomon. 

            The elderly man stared at the shower and the two behind the frosted glass. His eyes went wide, seeing the spiked hair of his grandson and a pale figure in there with him. Some anger bubbled up and he walked over, throwing open the door. "Yugi Motou explain yours-…" He stopped, staring in shock.

            "Fuck!" Bakura's voice almost squeaked, his head turning around sharply to look at the grandfather's face. 

            Yami froze as well, eyes wide in shock as he stared back at Solomon. _Oh… fuck…_

Grandpa backed away, blinking slowly. Now that he looked, he knew it was his grandson's Yami but… Ryou? He didn't think the boy was like that…

            "Do you mind?" 'Ryou' asked with a hiss.

            Solomon just backed away, babbling randomly before leaving and shutting the door. Yami didn't move, held his breath.

            _Dammit all to bloody 'ell… The Raider snarled. "Nothing like a corpse walking in on you to kill the mood."_

            Yami slowly let out his breath. "Hai…" He blushed horribly. "Oh gods…"

            "Let's get cleaned up and go talk with the old bastard." Bakura pulled out as gently as he could.

            A nod of agreement and a moan as Bakura pulled out, then Yami shook himself and quickly made sure the blood was completely gone from his body. The Pharaoh stared for a long moment. The blood was still there. He rubbed at it, his eyes going wider as it doesn't come off. _Why won't it come off!??!?! _He cried out to Bakura.

            _What's your damage, Pharaoh? The blood is gone… now lets get this fucking over with._

_            Its NOT gone, its still all over me!_ Yami had turned from rubbing to scratching, leaving red lines behind on his pale skin. 

            The Raider did the only thing he could think to do in this situation and slapped the other yami. _Ass, its not there._

The force of the hit made Yami's head move to the side… but he looked back at himself and blinked. It was gone, the blood… _Sorry… yes, its gone… He turned off the spray and shook his hair. He reached out and grabbed a pair of towels, tossing one to Bakura. _

            The thief took it and began to dry himself. _Hai, gone… _He reassured the other dark… and himself?

            Yami dried himself off, checking the towel for signs of red over and over. _What on earth are we supposed to say to Ji-chan…? A rhetorical question. Yami shifted and slowly dried down Bakura, his eyes flickering over the other's pale skin for signs of blood. Crimson eyes met deep brown and Yami threw himself into Bakura's arms, the towel fluttering to the ground._

            Ryou sighed, muttering to himself about someone being in the bathroom as he walked into the kitchen for a spot of breakfast tea. He smiled softly to Solomon, who was sitting at the table, his eyes wide and seemed to be mumbling to himself. Ryou was just about to saying good morning when suddenly Grandpa looked up and gestured softly. "Ryou… please, sit."

            The boy blinked and did as told. "Is something wrong?"

            "Ryou… I can understand the path you've chosen, and I have no problems with homosexuals… but… doing that right in the shower… where Yugi could have seen it… that's uncalled for! He's a very impressionable young boy and I do not need him seeing something like that!"

            The boy turned a brilliant crimson. 'But I haven't gotten to take a shower.' He thought to himself.

            "I'm not **angry **with you, just worried for my grandson… I know you can understand that. He hasn't even begun to date yet and I do not need him thinking about sex."

            The light suddenly realized that it must have been his dark… and dear gods… Yami! He listened still, turning redder. "But…"

            Solomon looked up and gave half a smile. "If you can forgive this old man for the intrusion I can forgive you for… eh… what I saw. Alright?"

            "Hai… but… I…."

            "I can understand if you're angry with me…"

            "I'm not… well I am but… I wasn't in the shower…"

            Grandpa blinked slowly. "What are you talking about? I just saw you in there … ummm… with Yami…"

            "You saw… my yami…" The boy looked down at his folded hands and pulled out the Ring from his under his top. "And Yami…"

            Solomon frowned at the Ring. "Is that like Yugi's Puzzle?"

            "Hai… you saw Bakura…"

            "And this… Bakura… is like Yami."

            "Hai…"

            The old man flushed a deep red. "I… I'm sorry, Ryou… I just… thought…"

            "It's alright… though I'm not too happy with Bakura for that." Ryou understood but… but… in the shower!?

            Grandpa put a hand behind his head, a teardrop of sweat beside one eye. "I suppose I should probably go give that speech to him, then! Yugi is very quiet about that Yami… I know so little about him. If he wasn't taller, I'd think he was my Yugi all the time!"

            "People always mistake my dark and I."

            "Well, you do look very, very similar." Grandpa leaned forward, arching a brow. "I've heard Yugi say that… What do you both mean by 'dark' exactly?"

            "Well… they are the other half of our souls. The dark side to our light… not evil just… ah… different." Ryou said slowly, thinking.

            Solomon sat back, shaking his head. "In all of my years… I've never heard of anything like it."

            "It's a bit strange…" The boy offered, and scowled as he noticed Bakura and the Pharaoh standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

            "It is most intriguing though." The older man glanced up. Upon seeing the two peering in, he gestured for them to come in. "Come on you two… we need to have a talk."

            Ryou just smiled innocently.

            _Ahhh… damn. He has Ryou… Pharaoh I didn't want that old bastard to know about me._

Yami just glanced to Bakura and walked in, that blush still on his cheeks. "Ah… Ji-chan…"

            Bakura walked in as well and took a seat beside his light. _Not. One. Word. He threatened at the hikari. Ryou just smiled more, trying not to laugh._

            Grandpa coughed slightly. "So… hrm. I was just learning about you… Bakura… from Ryou here."

            "Really?" The Raider raised an eyebrow.

            "Like Yami… I know very little about either of you… and its not that I have a problem if both of you are… gay…" He coughed again, shaking his head. "But I do not need my grandson to walk in on you two like I did… He's still so young for that kind of thing!"

            "Too young? The boy's what… 15, 16? In my day that was middle aged." Bakura laughed.

            Solomon just blinked. "You're age?" He arched a brow. "And just how old… ARE you?"

            "About the same as Ryou… only I lived thousands of years ago… give or take a million."

            The elderly man sat back in stunned silence, before letting out a slow breath. "Thousands… of years ago…" He glanced to Ryou, arching a brow. The boy just shrugged.

            The Raider blinked and looked to Yami. "I thought that you're light would have said something."

            Yami winced slightly and looked to his light's grandfather. "Yugi is kind of… quite about me… Ji-chan… Its true. Both Bakura and I lived some odd 5,000 years ago. The magic of our Sennen Items…" The dark grasped the shadow half of the Puzzle around his neck. "Yugi's Puzzle and Ryou's Ring… they hold our spirits, our home." 

            Grandpa just rubbed his brow. "Do you know why are you are… here?" Yami threw a look towards Ryou and Bakura, wondering how much to tell the old man.

            Ryou looked to the other two. "I'll be going now… so you three can talk." _Yami, I'm going to check on Malik and Yugi… Just tell him that you're here to protect us or something. The light offered before smiling to Solomon and dashing up the stairs._

            _Oh by Ra… we have to explain Malik… Yami groaned, remembering. "I'm here… to protect Yugi… as well as Ryou."_

            "As am I…" Bakura tossed in, leaning back. "Ryou and Malik and even to a lesser degree, Yugi." 

            "Malik?" Grandpa asked slowly.

            "A boy that… had an evil dark. The Pharaoh and I saved him." Bakura waved lazily to Yami. 

            Grandpa sat back, thinking. "And Yugi knows about all of this?" At Bakura and Yami's nod, he sighed. "And… I suppose… Ryou will be staying a while."

            Yami frowned over the idea, realizing it was true. "Hai… even with myself here I know its hard on you, Ji-chan…"

            "I don't want to impose. Maybe I can talk to Ryou about letting me take up my trade again." The thief sighed.

            Solomon arched an eyebrow. "You're trade?... I'm almost afraid to ask."

            "…I do a bit of everything… mostly recovering lost objects."

            Grandpa was anything but a stupid man. "You're a thief." He said bluntly.

            "A tomb raider… thief… outlaw…Whatever you wish to call it."

            THAT interested Solomon. "You were… a tomb raider? You must tell me sometime all about it…" A moment of pondering. "That means you were in the pyramids when they were still in their glory."

            Bakura nodded, a thoughtful look to his eyes. "They were beautiful and gleaming white…"

            Grandpa leaned forward, a fire showing in those old purple eyes. "So was it difficult, getting in?"

            "Everyone of them was a different puzzle, a new challenge. I got away every time but my last…I would have gotten away but that damned High Priest…"

            "High Priest?" 

            "A bastard named Seth. He went out of his way… I didn't even see the curse." Bakura growled low at the old wound to his pride.

            "Seth… Seth…" A long moment. "That is the name we saw on the Tablet… So you actually met him… and you were cursed?"

            "Yes. Struck blind… and helpless to be judged by the Pharaoh." A shake of that white mane.

            "I see! Is this how you…" A cough. "Died, perhaps?"

            The Raider frowned. "No. I was spared sort of … forced into slavery… a personal servant, if you will. Seth was roaring for justice. Angry with the Pharaoh's decision because I had destroyed several bodies on my raids and he was just not happy. I didn't know what the big deal was then, my people always burned the dead." When Bakura saw Solomon open his mouth to question, he just held up a hand. "A nomadic tribe… slaughtered when I was about ten or so." He waved it off.

            "…And how long have you been around Yugi…?" Grandpa gave Bakura a long look, and Yami snickered. 

            "Around him? Maybe the past year… I've been with Ryou longer…"

            Grandpa glanced to Yami. "And how do you play into this…?"

            Bakura answered for the other dark. "Well he's the bleeding Pharaoh!"

            Ji-chan blinked and stared at Yami, the once Pharaoh. "You are the Pharaoh from the tomb…." He whispered slowly, his eyes going wide. He remembered it so well suddenly. Falling, falling into that pit… grasping the edge of the sandstone. Holding on, whispering his goodbyes to Yugi when suddenly, he looked up into crimson eyes. Ghostly eyes. A young man, holding out an ethereal hand to help Solomon up. Firm when grasped… A single moment. The two looked into each others' eyes, sizing each other up. A Pharaoh, with a flared mane of red tipped raven… and now, he could place that face. "Oh gods you are…" He whispered slowly. 

            Yami just looked to Bakura slowly. He just did not want to deal with his past, his memories, things he couldn't always answer. 

            "His memories are a bit more faded then mine… a whole lot more faded." The Raider sighed. "I think that has something to do with his Item…"

            Ji-chan peered to Bakura. "I see…" He leaned closer to Bakura, not touching the spirit but eyeing the Ring.

            The white haired dark smirked. "You see something you like?" Bakura traced a finger around the rim of the Ring. "And if you were wondering was this loving thing is… It is a bit like a compass. I can find anything." His fingers ran over the spikes, and there was a gentle clink of gold against gold. 

            "Such an odd thing…" Solomon leaned back, index finger and thumb cupping his chin. "Fascinating. So the pair of you lived inside of these… Items, you called them? For all this time." Those elderly eyes lit up. "So were you actually conscious of being in there, or just your spirit was kept inside and you didn't remember anything until you were…. Ahh… released?"

            "Conscious, if that is what you can call it…"

            "Fascinating. Fascinating! Someone with your knowledge of Ancient Egypt could further our studies years beyond what we know now…" Solomon was practically a little kid again.

            "Some things are meant to be forgotten, human." Bakura said slowly.

            Grandpa frowned with that. "But we have learned great things from studying ancient cultures."

            "And you have learned terrible things as well. As fond as I am for a bit of chaos, the last thing his world needs is a complete revival of the Shadow Games." The Raider frowned, wondering when he had become so soft as to say something like that.

            Solomon arched a brow. "The Shadow Games." A pause. "I remember seeing something similar written on the Tablet… it foretold the future between…" He looked to Yami. "You, I suppose… and your High Priest."

            Bakura just snorted. "I don't believe in prophecies."

            Yami placed a hand on Bakura's knee, feeling very uncomfortable about the whole situation. "Ji-chan… I am sorry for what we did… Won't happen again." His voice was strange, sharp.

            And without another word, he vanished. 

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~

Continue to Chapter 29 ~~~~ 


	29. Three Days Time

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:] **_Already the first AN.__ I know some of these chapters have been a little more talk then action, but the fic needed transition that only talk could do. So… gomen if you guys dun like these chapters as much. Shit will be doing down soon. ^_^;; Sorry this took so long to get out! Hope you enjoy!_  
  
**( Three**** Days Time )****

That sudden vanishing nearly gave Grandpa a heart attack. The old man sat back in his chair, eyes wide. "…He went back into… eh… the Puzzle, right?"

            "That was odd…" Muttered Bakura, looking over to the aged one. "Something like that. He went into his… Soul Room… that he shares with his light."

            Ji-chan just shook his head, standing. "Soul Room… light…" He sighed. "This is too much for an old man." He walked past Bakura, but paused and actually patted the spirit on the shoulder. "You and Ryou are more then welcome to stay for as long as you need." And he walked into the back of the house.

            Bakura stared for a moment at his shoulder where the old man had touched him. "…Strange human…" He murmured, and vanished into his own Soul Room.

            Yami stared at the wall in his Soul Room, contemplating. 

            _Yami? _Ryou asked. 

            _…yes? _After a long wait.

            _I've done what I can for Yugi and Malik's gotten settled… he's a bit more stable today, for now…Sorry for running off like that but Ji-chan was making me nervous._

_            I know the feeling. A snort from the spirit._

            The light sighed. _I'm going to take a nap._

Yami nodded slightly. _Hai, Ryou.__ Sleep… You've been through a lot._

_ We all have. You should do the same…_

_ I will be fine, little one… don't worry. Yami sent back, trying to comfort._

The little white haired light yawned. _You know I will worry anyway… you're my other yami… _And the other yami could feel Ryou drift off into sleep.

_ \\Isnt that just cute.\\_

Yami growled at the sudden appearance of the other. _\\Shut up.\\_

The darkness within him laughed. _\\Though the look on your faces when you were caught was priceless.\\_

_ \\Cher-mu...\\ Yami spat in Egyptian._

_ \\Not now.\\ The voice in his mind commented. __\\Maybe later.\\_

_ \\How about never!?\\ The dark growled back._

_ \\Where's the fun in that… besides, your light wants you… or is it really his master he wants?\\ The voice faded out, laughing darkly._

_ \\SHUT UP!\\ Yami snarled back. He stood up, walking from the interior room into the next… the main room that led to a million different places with stairways, dead ends and traps. It looked so strange to him… chains on the walls, almost random blood stains. Yami let out something between a snarl and a roar. "Bastard! Leave my home ALONE!" _

_ \\We like it this way.\\ Akumu purred. _

_ \\YOU! YOU like it this way!\\_

_ \\Yes we do.\\ The dark voice laughed low. _

"You!" He screamed out into the room, refusing.

Another bubble of laughter. _\\Now, go to my little slave before he comes in here looking for you…\\ _

_ \\Stop calling him that!\\ Yami shut his eyes tightly, panting with the rage he was feeling. The three Items connected to him began to glow a rosy gold color._

_ \\Yes! That is it… embrace the rage, let it burn into your soul…Let it burn through your humanity… eat through your soul…\\ More and more laughter. _\\Lash our and tear… you know you want that, you know we know that is the way we are meant to be!\\__

_ \\Shut... UP!\\ All of the Items began to glow even brighter, his rage powering through the link he had to with all them. _

The others of the link froze in the middle of what they were doing, hearing the pounding of their hearts. Feeling the heat of Yami's anger. The rage built and built, the golden trinkets shining like Ra… but Akumu's words slowly trickled down into his thoughts through the burning wall of anger and he realized what he was doing. The rage almost instantly dissipated with the realization, and Yami fell to his knees, panting. 

_ Yami…? Yugi whispered, feeling the sudden change of emotions. _What's wrong…? What's happening are you okay? You're not hurt are you? __

_ Yugi… Just a murmur, eyes wide as he realized what almost just happened. _

_ What the bloody 'ell is going on? Ryou asked, his voice a shocked whisper. _

_ Pharaoh… it was him, wasn't it? Bakura's voice, asking Yami alone. _He's pushing his luck… _The white haired spirit growled, not even waiting for a response. Yami didn't even know how to reply, his fists clenching around the Puzzle tightly, the edges biting into his palms._

_ If that bastard can hear me, that is… I want to see him face to face. Bakura snarled._

_ I don't think he can hear you…_

_ \\I can hear everything.\\_

_ \\Then answer him!\\_

The voice that responded to Bakura's growls was thin, fizzled… something like a staticy cell phone. _\\Raider... You have over stepped your bounds and I will be forced to put you into your place.\\ The voice spoke to Bakura's and Yami's minds alone. _

Yami just closed his eyes with a groan.

_ Over stepped my bounds? You are not my master to SAY so… I challenge you to a game. The Raider smirked, thinking he'd have this won easily enough._

Yami felt his heart drop, his eyes going wide. _Bakura, NO! _

_ \\Three days time… the Shadow Realm. You and I… one on one.\\_

Yami stood for a second, then scrambled to get out of the room to find Bakura. Out into the hallway and without another though he opened the door to Bakura's door, staring around wildly for the other yami.

The room had changed… it was a desert at night within that room… sands with a small tent. Yami just slowly walked into the tent, searching for the other yami. The other spirit was sitting on a pile of pillows within. Yami nearly tackled Bakura off of them, wrapping his arms around the spirit. The Raider wrapped his arms around the other, one hand moving to pet Yami's hair.

Yami buried himself in those arms. "Why… Why… Bakura…"

            "It was to be done... and I think I can beat him…."

            "Bakura… 'Kura… you'll be killed or worse… if you don't…" Yami whispered, almost whimpering.

            "Things will just get worse if I don't try to do something… I can't just sit on my hands as he torments you like this!" Bakura mumbled protectively.

            Yami looked down. "He's… effecting me… gods Bakura I could barely control myself!"

            "I know… I know… that's why its got to come to an end…."

            Yami looked up into Bakura's eyes, his own very serious. "'Kura… he could try and kill you and Ryou… I mean you can't protect yourself from the Puzzle's power."

            "It wouldn't be the first time that someone has tried to kill me… I'm sure it won't be the last." Bakura smirked.

            "What about RYOU?"

            "Baka… this is between myself and that bastard inside you. He goes after anyone else… the game will end his life forfeit…"

            Yami sighed. "He has those three days until the Game…" Suddenly, his eyes went wide with an idea. "Oh gods…" He looked sick. "He could… even Yugi…" Yami groaned low and laid his head on Bakura's thigh. "I've failed…"

            "You haven't… Its not over. And if for some Ra-damned reason I don't make it back… you'll be the one that has to take care of the lights…" Bakura shook his head at the idea.

            "How haven't I failed?" Yami closed his eyes. "'Kura… I'm supposed to protect the Items and the Shadow Realm… the Items and their hikaris… that is what I swore when I gave my soul to the Puzzle…"

            "You haven't… you've saved us all before. The Items have been removed from the wrong hands… no harm has come to the Shadow Realm…" Bakura tried to sooth. 

            "The Items are in my hands… in **his **hands…"

            "…Your light is safe… you have done all that you can. We all have our own demons to face…Yami…"

            "Hai… I suppose…" Yami let out a calming sigh, sitting up. He was pulled into a quick hug, which he returned fiercely.

            "Now… go to your light. I have some planning of my own to do…" Bakura smirked. Yami pulled Bakura into a bruising kiss, holding him tightly. The kiss was returned and the Raider slapped the other's ass. "Can't get distracted now, can I?" He smirked. "But I want you and Ryou to be the first things I see in four days time..."

            "You'll have us." Yami smiled slightly and stood, giving a shake of the hips in Bakura's direction before heading to find his hikari. 

            _I'd better. _Bakura purred into Yami's mind. 

            _You will. _Yami knocked carefully on Yugi's Soul Room. The door opened and once more, it was back to all of the shattered toys and child's bed that was just big enough for the two of them. Yami looked around slowly. "Yugi?" He asked when he noticed the boy tucked onto the bed, looking slightly embarrassed. A slight blink from the spirit and he slowly moved through the mass of toys towards his light. "What's wrong?"

            "Grandpa… talked to me… about this morning."

            Yami's turn to blush as he sat beside his hikari. "I… uhh…" The boy stared at his hands. "I'm sorry, aibou." He blushed harder.

            "You're not upset with what we did last night, are you?"

            Yami blinked. "No, of course not…"

            "You mean it?" The angelic light asked with those huge violet orbs. "I just felt you get so mad, I couldn't tell at what and I know how close you two were…" It was obvious the boy was babbling and unable to stop. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and nuzzled his hair. "Yami… I don't understand it…"

            "Understand what, little one?" 

            "Why I want that… Why I like to be hurt… and it was like you were someone else…" Yugi whispered, his voice so tiny. Yami's breath caught in his throat and he looked to the floor. Should he tell…? The boy licked his lips in nerves. "Someone that I was scared of… but I needed more, Yami… I love you. I always will no matter who you are… but that other part of you… is scary."

            Yami's voice was as soft as the wind. "What do you think of… of… what that… other part of me… did?"

            Yugi flushed. "Like being blind folded on a rollercoaster... scary and yet at the same time it felt good."

            "But you think its scary… Would you want to do it again?"

            "Hai… because I have no control… that's why it was so scary."

            Yami's voice was almost unhearable. "Not because of who I was?"

            "It was like another you… but you were still there. I could feel it. I can't explain it."

            The spirit sighed faintly. "What do you want from me, Yugi?" He asked bluntly, almost… tiredly.

            "I want what we had before… where we'd just fall asleep with each other… after a tender night… but I want this too. Its like there are two of you… and I want both… not the other all the time though… I don't think I could last."

            Yami's eyes closed. "I don't know if you can have both."

            "…Then I want you." Yugi clung to his other half. 

            Yami sighed in relief and nuzzled his light tenderly. "I love you always, my little one… my aibou and my light… I pray you never forget that."

            "I'll love you forever and ever…" The small boy nuzzled against his dark. 

            Gently Yami turned up the boy's chin and looked into those beautiful eyes. "I am yours… and you are mine… forever."

            "Hai…" The bright eyes shone back with love, eternal, even if his cheeks were dusted with pink. "Yami…"

            "Mmmm, my aibou?" The spirit whispered faintly, looking over the beauty of his light. 

            "Grandpa also talked to me about… girls… even offered to hook me up with one of his colleague's granddaughters…"

            Yami chuckled softly. "Oh by Ra… What did you say to him, Yugi?"

            "I couldn't lie to him… I just told him that I don't like girls… they're too scary…"

            The dark arched a brow. "You told him the truth?" He thought next time he saw the grandfather, he was going to be killed by the old man.

            "Hai… that I wasn't interested in girls… at all… that I was in love with… someone else… He thinks it Jou." The light giggled. "I didn't even get to tell him who it really was."

            "…Jou?" Yami blinked, then chuckled and nuzzled his light. "We'll talk to him… together, little one. Alright?"

            "Alright… 'sides… Jou is Seto's or something…" The light yawned, snuggling closer.

            "Mm…" The Puzzle's spirit stroked the boy's hair. "Sleep well, little one…Rest."

            "Hai… sleep with me…?"

            "Alright, aibou…" Yami curled up against Yugi, settling himself down. 

The boy shifted to get into a comfortable position, fitting perfectly under his dark's chin. "Night." The little one said sleepily.

Yami curled an arm around Yugi. "Night, my love." And feel into sleep in the warm arms of his aibou.

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~

Continue to Chapter 30 ~~~~ 


	30. Morning Talks and Dreams

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30  

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:] **_Ah, sorry its taking me longer to update BK then normal. I'm currently working on another big fanfic with Moonchild DJ called 'Under the Eyes of Ra'… (which you should all go read on ff.net! ~~ ~~ Also, I'm working on ANOTHER very short fanfic called 'If Only'… it's a Bakura/Ryou thing that will at longest have three chapters but I just wanted to write it. _**

_Ok, the next update for any of my fanfics might be a little while. I am leaving my current place of residence and moving into my apartment at my college. YAY! But aka: That means time to move in, then go job hunting… etc… BUT I might get another chapter of BK and UtEoR as well before I go… I'm gonna try too! I move Friday! (soooo nervous!)  
  
**( Morning**** Talks and Dreams )**_

Ryou groaned as he awoke, blinking slightly as he realized he was against something warm. A smile broke over his lips as he saw Yugi's innocent face. The blonde, broken hikari was awake at the rise of Ra. He had not moved despite his wakefulness, his sleep far too troubled to actually stay with him. Ryou sat up carefully, sneaking out of the room silently and stretching. "Mmm…"

            "Morning, Ryou…" The voice was soft and… in English!

            Ryou blinked and looked up to the voice, surprise weaving through his tones. "Eh, Morning, Malik…"

            "Sleep well?"

            Yes, I did…" Ryou tilted his head, then had to hide a yawn.

            "We have to talk." The blonde said simply.

            "Uhh... Sure." The white haired light looked around then finally padded into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "I didn't know you could speak English…" It felt so natural to be speaking his native tongue, he had missed it.

            "I just sort of remembered it…" Malik offered with a slight smile. "Ryou…" There was a hint of confusion in that single word as the blonde looked down, trying to think, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted too. "I don't know how… to ask this…" A light blush spread over his cheeks. "But I miss… the Soul Room… I… everything hurts out here. I'm not used to it…"

            Ryou just blinked once, then stared at his hands. "You were always… in your Soul Room… because of… of… him…"

            "Yes… Its very hard for me to do this… I don't have the energy." Malik confessed.

            Ryou closed his eyes lightly. "You want Bakura to be your yami so you can have a Soul Room again…" 

            The broken light nodded slowly, hearing the deadpan way the words were being spoken. "Hai… He's yours, I'm not going to interfere with you two…"

            Pale fingers crawled into fists as the Ring's hikari uttered half a sob. "He loves you." 

            "He loves you… He… pities me. I'm broken… hell I could sleep tonight and… loose all that I remember now… and wake up calling everyone those… other names…" Embarrassment, but also a hint of resignation sounded from Malik. 

            A hand slammed down onto the table. "He DOESN'T! I see it in his eyes! He LOVES you! Insane or not, whatever is in that brain of yours… He loves you!" Malik winced at the sudden display, almost falling out of his chair. Ryou put his palms over his eyes. "He… loves… you…"

            "He loves you… On the ship… Bakura would talk of you… and in his sleep he would cry out your name… I remember that you were the one thing keeping him alive."

            "I have no doubt al all that he loves me…" A mere whisper. "But I don't… understand how he can love you so much…" Ryou whimpered softly.

            "I don't know…" Fat tears fell to the table, creating a small crystalline pool on the wood before Ryou at Malik's words. "Ryou… Please don't cry… Ryou please… Sorry… I asked…I shouldn't have…"

            "No… You deserve him." The blonde looked confused at that. Ryou just looked away. "I saw… saw you… with Mariku… fighting beside Bakura…"

            "Ryou… Please don't say that name… ever…" Malik interjected.

            Ryou just sobbed. "You two fought together… more then Bakura and I ever have… He always called me weak… but you… You're stronger then I am…willing to fight like that."

            "I had nothing to live for… my soul is thrice stained with blood… It's a wonder I'm alive at all." Slightly rough hands cradled Ryou's chin. "You are what a light is meant to be… A gift of Ra to teach mercy and kindness." 

            Ryou looked up, whimpering. "You don't… understand…" 

            The purple eyes of the odd, faded light were like the Nile at night, clear for the first time since the two lights had met. "Understand? Then… Please tell me, Ryou…"

            "I…I…" Another whimper. "He loves you… What if he stops loving me…"

            "You are the other half of his soul, his angel… He will never stop loving you… How could anyone… with your soft beauty and kind eyes. You are the reason the moon shines." Malik whispered.

            Tears flowed to touch the hand that held his face. "I'm… no…" Ryou tried to look away. "I've caused Bakura more trouble then anything…"

            Malik wouldn't let the other look away. "Bakura has always been trouble… but he would throw down his life for you."

            "He shouldn't! He's worth ten of me… and now he has you!"

            "I would never stand in your place… and in his eyes, you are worth ten of him… The moon shines to see its night flower… not for the stars at night." 

            "The Stars… only make the night more brilliant." Ryou sighed faintly, gaze moving downwards.

            "But there are thousands of them… millions. You are the one that he will always love…" Gently, the broken light hugged Ryou. 

            "There are… millions of flowers…" Ryou whispered hoarsely.

            "But not one of them is the same… and so few would ever shine back for the moon." Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik as the other light spoke, and sobbed quietly into the boy's shoulder. "I have you, little flower…" The nickname was spoken in affection instead of that strange insanity. A tanned hand stroked Ryou's back. "It will be alright, for you… for everyone… and your dark will always love you." 

            Ryou cried quietly into that warm shoulder, shivering gently. Malik whispered a quiet 'Shhh' into the other hikari's ear before he started again. "Even the sun couldn't burn you from Bakura's mind or heart…" He gently petted the white haired boy. "I can't either… and I don't want that in first place…"

            "Why…" Ryou whispered softly, but never even got to finish.

            "I don't know if I can want anyone… but I feel warm and safe waking with you… just like I do with 'Kura…" 

            The boy blushed about that and lifted his head to stare into those lavender orbs. "Really?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized just how major a statement that was coming from the broken light. Years of abuse… and yet he felt comfortable around Ryou. 

            "Really." 

            One shaking, pale hand reached up and gently twisted a blonde bang from in front of the lilac orbs. The hair was like silk. There was no fear in those eyes, only trust. "I don't understand you, Malik…" Ryou whispered. "I watched you take over my friends, I watched you hurt… by… by… HIM… I watched you hurt… m-me… with that damned Rod… and now I just want to hold you."

            "…I never wanted to hurt anyone." Malik whispered, tears in his voice and eyes.

            Ryou glanced down. "But you did… it wasn't just him… you wanted to kill Yami…"

            "All I've known has been pain since I was ten… its been the Sun using me… to the point where I thought that was my place. Just to please the Sun since it hurt less. I had nothing… no hope, no life… I didn't want to hurt but… Mariku said… he said…" Tears choked off the rest as Malik began to cry as well. 

            Ryou silently slipped an arm around Malik and under his shirt, delicately touching the scars. "You have us…"

            "Now… I do…" Malik murmured, shivering slightly under the touch.

            Digits wandered over the scars, those same scars he had seen on Mariku, but they were not exactly the same anymore… hieroglyphs torn apart by new scars from Malik's dark whipping him into bloodied submission before sending him off as a 'prize.' 

            For a single, brief moment, Ryou wanted to ask to see the scars but he figured it was similar to his own scars. He didn't want others to see them. "Malik…"

            "Yes?" The blonde looked into those chocolate eyes. "You can ask me anything." 

            A faint sigh from the white haired light before he lifted his head, and gently placed his lips to Malik's in the softest of kisses. The boy was too stunned at first to do anything, but that was solved for Ryou pulled away quickly, a light crimson spreading over his cheeks. "S-Sorry…" 

            "No... Its alright…" The broken light was blushing as well. Ryou turned away, wondering what possessed him to do that. "I've never… really been kissed like… that… before…"

            "I'm… I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered, feeling the burn of tears. Oh gods, had he scared the boy?

            "It was nice, though…" 

Ryou went tense and turned around sharply with wide eyes. The boy looked away, thinking that he did something wrong… He was just a second from sobbing, because he had done something to upset Ryou and that would make Bakura mad… 

"Really?" Ryou breathed.

"Yes." Malik whispered.

Ryou gave a faint smile and brought the boy close. Malik let himself be pulled into the embrace… he liked the feeling. Fingers brushed over those blonde locks, and Ryou nodded with a tiny smile. "If… 'Kura can deal with both of us, then I suppose I can share."

"You mean that?" The boy's eyes looked hopeful, lighting up… not exactly like Yugi's but something like it.

A small nod from Ryou and he kissed Malik once again. Timidly the boy pressed into the kiss, unsure of what to do. Ryou held it for only a moment before shyly looking away, but his head jerked up at the sound of someone else in the house. A blush. "Ee… someone else is awake." He whispered, barely able to meet the other's eyes. Ryou stood and touched the blonde locks one more time before he gave one moment of a perfect, brilliant smile… then headed for the bathroom. The other boy sighed, not knowing why his heart felt so light and warm…

Yami twitched slightly against Yugi's body, his mind deep in dreams. He 

_ Himself,__ dressed in all of his finery… a dagger in hand, a bloody one. _

Yugi was sound asleep, lost in his own dreams.

_ Yami looked down to the floor, following a trail of blood, hearing drops of it fall from the dagger's point. Suddenly, he tripped over something in the gloom, landing with a thud. He twisted in place, and stared as he looked over a pair of bodies… one was Ryou, the obvious white locks crimson stained… and… _

"Yugi…" He whispered in dream and waking, shuddering. Beside him, Yugi stirred, beginning to wake.

_ Yami touched the innocent, broken face… had he done this?_

"No… Ryou… Y-Yugi…" Yami turned over, whimpering.

The little light, hearing those sounds from his dark, reached out to touch his dark and wake him from the nightmare he was obviously in. _Yami? _The boy directed as his dark, low and soothing.

_ Yami drew the corpse to himself, when suddenly its eyes opened and spoke his name. _

"…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A silence scream, like a massive unseen presence, rolled through the four person bond. Everyone within the link jumped. Yami jumped from the bed, his eyes wide.

_ Nothing… nothing but corpses… corpses of his friends…_

He stared at the toys of Yugi's room like they were something out of a horror movie. _Yami! The little one shouted, mentally flowed by the others._

_ All of the corpses… all of them… they were speaking his name!_

"NO!" Yami bolted from the room, seeing nothing but sandstone and darkness from ages past.

_ There's something wrong with yami! Yugi frantically called out to everyone._

_ Fuck. Bakura growled, snapping fully from his trance. _Ryou, what's going on?__

Ryou looked up from halfway into a shower, tucked into the corner of the steamy bathtub from the pain of the scream. _I don't KNOW… He's in pain! _

_ Anubis damn it! I'll see what I can do… The Raider snarled in frustration and left his own room. Yami looked up and down the hallway, seeing an endless stretch of light to either side of him. Bakura looked to the dazed looking Yami. _

_ A figure of darkness on the path of light._

Yami stepped back from Bakura. "Yami…" The voice was low, trying to be gentle.

"Stay… back…" Yami whispered faintly as a dagger appeared in his hand. 

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Bakura whispered to Yami as he glanced to the dagger. He knew he couldn't afford to get hurt now… he wouldn't have the time to be healed if he did. "Yami… you know I'm not going to hurt you…"

_ The voice was not the same… He stared at the thing's face as he formed into something like Bakura's… but it bore the same marks as Mariku, and ow himself… the eyes pure black instead of the warm brown. _

"No…! No! Give me back BAKURA!"

"I am Bakura…" The thief took a step forward, hoping that whatever is wrong with Yami that the other dark would snap out of it. _Ryou… Yami's in a trance or something… I'm at his front. Could you maybe get behind him and… I don't bloody know… throw ice water on him or something?_

_ Yami raised the dagger as the thing came closer. Yes, definitely not his Bakura… He snarled as he raised his other hand as well, power glowing around him as his mind pulled energies from the Puzzle, the Eye, and the Ring._

_ Ummm… Ryou now would be a good time…!_

_ Yami… Yami what's WRONG?! Yugi was screaming as his dark._

_ Hai! Ryou's body went flat against the shower's tile as he appeared in the hallway behind Yami. He doesn't even ask as the Ring glowed a brilliant blood red and stared to his hands. Unlike the yamis, he had never made something just… appear. He screams, just wanting it that badly so he could save his dark from the upraised dagger obvious in the Pharaoh's hand. A throwing motion… and somehow, indeed, a whole flood of icy water splashed down on Yami's head. _

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  



	31. Chains that Bind the Soul

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:] **_This is a chapter with a little more action! I hope you guys enjoy this a lot… things will get pumping soon! About 3-4 more chapters until the end of Broken Kitten and the start of a new saga!_**

_BTW, please no one kill me or Rave for this chapter. ^_^;  _

_Shiden means 'purple lightning'_

**( Chains**** that Bind the Soul )**

_Nice! Bakura said through the link, looking to the soaked Yami. Yami blinked once, twice… the glow slowly fading from the Items. _Yami… What the hell was that about…? _The Raider asked as little Yugi finally came onto the scene. Yami slowly walked up to Bakura, the dagger dropping with a ring against stone. He traced over cheeks that did not bear Mariku's marks. _

            Bakura looked over Yami's shoulder towards Ryou. _Ryou I could kiss you and fuck you right in the hall here but… I need to save my energy right now. _Then, to Yami. "What are you doing?"

            Behind Yami, Ryou shivered and blushed. He was completely nude still and dripping water from his shower. Yami looked into the Raider's eyes, blinking. "They spoke to me…"

            "They?" Bakura tilted his head, scowling. _Sorry about interrupting your shower, my light. _The Raider whispered to his hikari.

            Yugi watched, standing close to Bakura with wide eyes, very much afraid. _Its fine… Is everything ok… Can I go? _Ryou blushed harder, but he was still worried for Yami. 

            _I think it will be… _Bakura murmured back as Yami started to speak.

            "They… they… the bodies… and and… the Items…" The yami looked shakened.

            The Raider pulled Yami close. "You were having a nightmare. A damned realistic one at that… but there are no bodies."

            Yami blinked slowly then grasped Bakura's shirt, staring into his eyes. "THEY SPOKE TO ME!" His eyes barely held onto sanity.

            "What were they saying then?" The thief held the other close. "I have you Yami… It's alright."

            Yami's eyes searched for his light. "Yugi… Yugi he was dead…"

            "I'm right here!" The little light said, latching onto his dark. "I'm alright!" 

            Yami curled an arm around light and dark as Ryou disappeared. _They just... spoke in a language I could never understand… so deep and… OLD._

_            Its over now, Yami… and in another day something else will be too. Everything's going to be fine. Bakura shook his head slightly, thinking he sounded like a fool. Yami sighed, wanting to go through the halls of his mind and kill the bastard who was trying to ruin his life. "Let's get you back to bed, eh?" Bakura offered trying to be somewhat helpful. _

            Silence. Then… "I don't… want to sleep."

            "After Yugi dries you off?" Drip… Drip… "Then what do you want to do?"

            "To get dried off… that water was FREEZING."

            "Only thing I could think of to wake you." Bakura offered. "I had Ryou call it up."

            Yami frowned. "Ryou… called it up? But I thought the hikaris couldn't do that."

            "In a Soul Room they can… its just not something that I wanted him to know… in the beginning." Yami sighed quietly, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "…Come on Yami…" 

            "I'll help you…" Little Yugi at his cutest. Yami stood upright completely, looking dejected and worn… eyes half closed. The pure power of the three Items was burning inside him… burning… HIM… After the burn, the darkness just grew deeper within… he could almost see his other now.

            _\\No...\\ _A faint murmur in his mind, feeling the darkness all around him.

            _\\Enjoy life while it lasts. For I am who we are meant to be…\\_

_            \\Stop... Stop it…\\ Yami whispered, still completely shaken from images of what he had done to his friends, his loves…_

            _\\Weakling.\\_

_            Yami?  Someone said into his mind._

            _\\Weakling?!\\ _Yami stood straighter, eyes flashing. _\\I'll show you weak! Come here you bastard!\\_

_            \\I have a raider to play with and you have a light to comfort…\\ Akumu purred to his 'light.'_

_            \\You're afraid to face me!\\ Yami accused the dark within him. The darkness receded, leaving nothingness in its place. Yami snarled, fingers clenching into fists. _

            "Yami?" Yugi asked again. 

            Yami looked up with a face that only his worst opponents have ever seen, eyes blazing, teeth bared. The light squeaked and took a step back. Yami blinked once, his eyes going slightly wider. "Gomen…"

            "Yami, what's happening?" Yugi whispered.

            _…I need to tell him, '__Kura__… but I can't…_

_            Why can't you? He should know, shouldn't he? _

            Yami gently kissed Bakura and nodded. "Yugi, we need to talk…" He scooped up his light gently and flashed a grateful look to Bakura before taking the light into his room. 

            "Yami? You look so sad, what's happening?" Yugi asked, his voice trembling the slightest bit.

Yami quickly padded through the confusing mess of stairs and into the small beautiful bedroom. He laid his hikari on the bed gently. "Yugi… I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"Its alright… you just scared me… that's all…"

The Pharaoh stoked the blonde bangs back with a sigh. "You were right."

Yugi looked up at his dark with the same loving trust that he had always given. "I was? About what?" 

"There is… someone else inside of me…"

"You… have a yami?" Yugi said slowly, his eyes betraying confusion.

"…Hai… I suppose that is right… You know how my memories were locked away." The little one nodded and snuggled close to his dark, listening. "They… formed. Into a soul of their own… Akumu… He's evil, Yugi. Dark and cold… colder… then Mariku."

"Yami… He's not hurting you, is he?" Yugi asked softly. 

Yami ran his fingers through the crop of hair on his head with a sigh. "I don't know… I don't know…"

The boy nuzzled his dark's hand. "We can beat this too, right? We beat Mariku…"

He looked to his light, knowing he had to be strong for his light and nodded. "Hai, little one…"

"See, we can't loose!" Yugi wrapped his arms around the dark, not caring if he got soaked as well. 

Yami chuckled faintly and held his light in a tight embrace, then he paused and smiled gently. "Yugi…?"

"Hai, Yami?" Smiling, that innocent sweetness.

"Stand, my aibou." Those crimson eyes sparkled with an idea. When the boy stood, looking to his dark, the grin spread. "Strip." He whispered as he also shrugged out of the outfit he had been wearing. Simple black, soaked silk that he had fallen in love with months ago. 

Yugi admired the sight of perfection before him. "Yami?"

Yami smiled. "You too, Yugi." He shook his hair free of water.

"Oh…" Yugi whispered as Yami leaned back against the wall, watching. The boy slid out of his pajamas, a little less graceful then his dark. The pastel flannel fell to the ground.

Yami gave a soft smile and gesture lighted, a towel appearing in his hands. He padded over and gently dried off the boy. "Beautiful…."

"So are you." The light whispered. 

Yami quickly repeated the action on himself and looked into his light's eyes. "Yugi… I thought maybe you'd like to see what you wore… when we were together in Egypt.

"Really?? Sugoi…" Yugi breathed out, his eyes wide. "I was with you in Egypt?" The little light asked.

"Hai, my aibou…" Yami whispered quietly. "You were… ah… my bed slave… a personal slave…" He blushed slightly.

Yugi flushed crimson as well, once more remembering his dreams. Did that mean they were more then dreams? "I thought… they were just dreams…"

Yami arched a brow. "You've had dreams about it?"

The boy turned a great deal more red. "…H-Hai…"

"What kind of dreams?"

"Well… there's the one where I was sold to you…" Yugi looked down then. "And the others… well you know… the night before last…Its… kinda like some of them.

The dark picked up his little light and kissed him softly. "You have to stop looking down every time you say that… Having wet dreams, aibou?" Yami said teasingly, his eyes sparkling.

"Yami!" The boy squeaked. "…Well, one or two…" A bright crimson now.

A chuckle from the spirit. "I thought so… I am alright with it, my little one… It is the past, its happened. This is our future."

"Okay… but there's nothing wrong with it right?"

"Not at all." The boy smiled in relief. Yami peered over his smaller lover and gently placed the boy on the bed. He sat up beside him and pondered. "Now… let's see…" Yami let a single image crop up, and chuckled. "You wore golden silk, golden and white silk…" 

Yugi watched intently. He loved his dark when he did stuff like this, like the time he summoned up the Kuriboh when he was sick. 

Yami's fingers ran over Yugi's chest, down his stomach. "All white silk, light and airy…" Under his fingertips, the silk appeared on his light's form. The boy shivered in a good way as the outfit appeared. Yami tilted his head slightly. "And you wore… a golden silk sash…" He slowly traced Yugi's waist. Yugi smiled up at his dark, knowing that he was speaking the truth. That was always what he wore in his dreams.

"A white wrap…" Down the thighs to just above Yugi's knees.

"…I love silk…"

"I loved looking at you in it… you shone… like the angel you are." 

The boy blushed deeper if that was possible. "Yami…"

A moment of thought. "And you wore an arm band." Fingers delicately traced the boy's bicep and a golden band appeared there with the Eye of Ra and rubies. "Mmm, little one?"

"I'm not an angel…" Yugi whispered, looking at the band. He smiled though and touched the arm band.

"Yes you are, you're my angel…" Yami touched the band, his fingers caressing Yugi's. "It meant you were mine alone…"

"Always…" Yugi beamed up at his dark.

"One last thing." The spirit held up a finger. Softly he traced his fingers over the boy's brow. "You wore… a golden chain… around you head to keep your bangs out of your eyes…" His voice was soft. "I gave it to you the first day you came…"

"I forgot about that…You said you couldn't see my eyes…" Yugi gently touched his dark's face.

"Hai, little one…" He leaned into the touch.

The light gently laid a kiss on his dark's lips, who purred into the kiss, nuzzling at those soft lips. The boy tried to deepen the kiss wondering if his other half would except that. _Love you. _

Yami opened his lips eagerly, arms wrapped around the boy. _Love you so much._

_ With all my heart. Yugi's tongue darted into his dark's mouth, slowly exploring each curve of that dark cavern._

_ With all my heart. Yami agreed, his tongue twisting around his hikari's. _

The boy cooed into the action as their tongues danced. _And soul.___

_ And soul. Yami purred faintly, letting the little one have his way._

_ You called me Shiden… _

Yami held his light close. _Shi…den…?_

_ Hai, Yami. The boy yawned, nestled up against him._

_ Shiden… _

_ A flash of memory. Holding Yugi in his arms before a massive balcony, the rain pouring outside. Innocent eyes stared into his… Outside, a storm in full force. Himself, pounding into the little slave, flipping him over and taking him harder, deeper. _

"You've called me that…why?" Yugi asked, knowing there was something about that name…

_ Closer, closer… the pour of rain. Head thrown back. A massive flash of bright, purple lighting that was the same color of those innocent eyes. Coming deep inside him…_

_ Lightning._

_ Lightning? Yugi repeated. _I don't like storms… __

_ The first time… I took you… there was a storm… Yami whispered. _A big storm, with purple lightning, just like the color of your eyes.___ And I called you that, a nickname. He cradled his precious light. _

_ Mmm… neat… Yugi murmured, wrapping himself around his dark for warmth and comfort._

_ I will never, ever, let you go. Yami whispered, holding Yugi tightly._

_ Storms aren't bad with you around… I never want you to leave me. I always want to be in your arms. The light tightened his hold as well._

_ And you always will be. The dark said in a soft voice, hiding the truth deep down._

_ \\You know holding things back is how I came to be in the first place.\\ The darkness laughed._

Yami had to hold down a twitch, growling in his mind at the fact the bastard would bother him in such a perfect moment. _\\You had to ruin my time with him?!\\_

_ \\I didn't I was quiet… You remember of your own will and the name fell from your lips as it does mine.\\ Akumu smirked._

_ \\Shiden... I… we… called him that…\\_

_ \\Yes we did, the first time we took him and shattered his innocence was during that great storm. It flooded half the palace and we held him… Just a single night after we bought him. He was such a charming little thing.\\ The voice held a tone of welcomed remembrance._

_ \\Innocent...\\_

_ \\Yes, he was. Untrained, stolen from some home no doubt. The slaver so badly wanted to keep Shiden for himself…\\_

_ \\We took him… gently… training…\\ Yami whispered as odd, slow memories churned in his mind, confusing but sadly right. _

_ \\Yes we did take him and trained him… He was nothing like Ryou who came to us trained. We wanted one untrained. We wanted to break one, make it ours.\\ The darkness leaned back, watching the memories as well._

A flash, and there Yami stood beside his darkness, watching. _\\We... Trained him to pleasure us…\\ Yami whispered quietly, his eyes dull. _\\Everyone was… jealous…\\__

_ \\They didn't think it could be done, and he was, is, quite beautiful…\\ The darkness smiled, wrapping an arm around his lighter self. _

Yami didn't move away for once from the touch. _\\How... How did he ever come to love… pain so…?\\_

_ \\Watch.\\ And there was suddenly an image, the boy strung up, looking a bit scared before his Master came in. Yugi's eyes lit up with that. Behind the boy was one of the deck… a fearsome beast… The Summoned Skull._

            Yami's eyes went wide and he shuddered. _\\Oh, By Ra…!\\_

            In one hand was a whip, but the boy couldn't see that… Only his master as his master petted him. Slowly he moved and then the whip cracked, and the boy cried out.  

            Yami cringed with the crack, shivering. 

The boy's cries were silenced when the master stroked him.

            _\\Six months of training… to get him to love the whip…\\_

_            \\Gods, six months… of this?!\\ Yami yelped._

            _\\Six more for the knife.\\_

_            \\...KNIFE?!\\ Yami looked up to his dark's eyes, his own huge._

            _\\Yes, think about it before you remembered me… didn't you summon one to cut his clothing from him?\\ _Akumu frowned, looking into crimson orbs.

            Yami blinked at the memory and he nodded. _\\Hai...\\_

_            \\You did run it over his skin… didn't you…\\_

_            \\Hai, but I didn't hurt him…\\_

_            \\You can't really hurt him… he likes it. The only thing that you could to do hurt him would be to yell at him and give him to someone else.\\ The darkness shrugged. _

            Yami shuddered in the other's grasp. _\\Yugi...\\_

_            \\He can't hear you right now… unless you want him to meet me… I mean really meet me.\\ The darkness looked thoughtful._

_            \\No... Please… no…\\ Yami pleaded, closing his eyes._

            Long fingers ran through Yami's hair. _\\I have to face the Raider upon sun rise… I wonder how much the king of thieves has changed.\\ _

            Yami didn't move, just standing through the touch. _\\He's so different…\\ _He whispered, his mind caught in ancient memories. 

            _\\Is he?\\ _The darker asked. _\\How?\\_

_            \\Soft... Softer… semme…\\_

_            \\Really? This will make things interesting…\\ The darkness smirked. _\\It was always a test of wills between us… neither of us wanting to be the submissive in anything. It was because I 'tamed' him that I was given Ryou.\\__

_            \\Were we… ever… uke…?\\ Yami looked up, something different about his eyes… more rounded, almost._

            _\\Once, and that was because he managed to get my hip out of joint.\\ _The other smiled softly, remembering. A slight twitch from the lighter in remembered pain, his arms curling around his darker side. _\\Embracing me now?\\ _The darker purred. _\\As you should have when this started.\\ He kissed the other's neck. Yami shivered at the kiss, just laying in that embrace with eyes that bore almost no pupil. __\\Have you anything else you wish to know?\\_

_            \\One... Thing…\\ Yami whispered._

            Fingers spider walked over the lighter's chest. _\\What's that?\\_

_            Those crimson eyes were almost blank, dull. _\\We... Were… Yuugiou…\\__

_            \\Yes we were.\\ He petted the boy's head._

            Yami shifted in position, looking up into eyes that were orange tinted to his crimson. The eyes he searched were as close to tender as they got. _\\We were one.\\_

_            \\Yes, we were…\\ _

_            Yami tilted his head up and stood more upright, pressing his lips to his dark's. The kiss was returned with heat and passion, almost entirely over powering. A faint moan came from Yami, his fingers gripping his counterpart tightly. _

            _\\We can be one again.\\ _The other's hands wrapped tighter around Yami. _\\Only you are stopping us from becoming one.\\_

_            \\One...\\ A faint murmur._

            _\\Hai.\\_

_            \\Be... One…\\ Yami's voice was a dry breath compared to its normal strength as he kissed the other more fiercely. _

            Akumu broke the kiss, placing a finger to the other's lips. _\\So much in a hurry now?\\ _Yami opened his eyes to look to the dark one. _\\Let us do this right.\\ _The blackness shifted to the Pharaoh's old bedroom, this time done in gray tones as if all the color had been removed except for the bed which stayed inviting. Yami barely glanced around before looking back into those orange eyes. _\\This is better then just blackness.\\ _The dark one picked up his light and carried him to the bed. 

            Akumu laid down the light, looking at him with passion in those orange tinted eyes… an odd lust and possessive form of love in those eyes. Yami looked back quietly, smiling slightly… but devoid of its normal warmth that he showed to Yugi. Naked forms pressed together. 

            The darker sat on the bed, looking down at his other, a hand sliding over the perfect flesh. Yami arched into the touch, purring gently. _\\Akumu...\\ _

            The dark was watching, his eyes betraying his pure lust… but he seemed to hesitate. _\\Why the sudden change?\\ He asked suddenly._

            Yami sighed, his gaze dropping. _\\I love him… my light… he loves some of both of us…\\_

_            Akumu straddled his lighter self, knowing soon there would be no lighter or darker only the one. _\\For your light… Self sacrifice, noble.\\__

_            \\Noble or not, I love him. I want… him to be happy…\\_

_            \\Stupid as hell but noble.\\ The darker murmured before he kissed those lips again with the same passion. _\\Maybe I will love him too.\\ _Yami returned the kiss, touching his dark's chest gently. __\\Our personality will merge, our powers… all of it becoming one… There will be no you or me… if we go through with this, Yami.\\_

_            \\Just... Remember your promise…\\ Yami whispered._

            _\\Hai, I never forget my word.\\ _The darker grabbed a hold of his lighter's length. _\\Our souls will bind together at climax.\\ _He growled. _\\Sunrise... \\_

_            Yami just closed his eyes remembering the pain. Akumu bit the other's neck, cruelly twisted a nipple. Yami cried out, chest arching up. _

            And the darker slammed into Yami's form in one thrust, growling at the tightness. A deep scream of pain, his body arched up against his dark as the hand on his member began to stroke the flesh. Yami groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure, shuddering. Akumu began his rapid thrusting as blood slowly dripped to the bed as he weakly thrusted back, pleasure bolting through him. 

            _\\You can do better then that.\\ _Akumu accused. 

            For Yugi… Yami thrusted back harder, his muscles clenching tightly around the other. The other growled low, their hips coming together with tremendous force, his hand working Yami. _\\Soon...\\ _He purred. Yami bit his lip, whimpering as he could feel the magics surrounding the pair, felt himself get so close… 

            Akumu pushed harder and faster, the world around them loosing everything as the magic tighten, a silver cord wrapping around them, forcing them together.

            _\\It will be over soon.\\ _Yami's body shuddered with the words, a cry leaving his lips. The bond that linked the four together shuddering with the beginning of the change.

            Somewhere, out there, the others paused, wondering, fearful.

            The cord thickened, becoming chains that pulled them together tighter still. 

            'For you… my Yugi… so you really can have both of us… so… you can be happy…' Yami thought in his own mind as his body jerked up. He cried out loudly as the pleasure and magic rushed through him, spilling his essence over his stomach and his dark's as at the same time, the dark released into him. 

            The world seemingly turned upside down and the figures were pulled together into one, the chains vanishing and leaving only…

            One. 

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~

Continue to Chapter 32~~~~ 


	32. Destruction

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura **  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:] **_This was somehow, the chapter that never fucking ended. Please, please, please, please… PLEASE Don't kill me or Rave-san. I'm so sorry for this chapter, we will make it up to you._  
  
**( Destruction**** )****

Bakura awoke with the sudden changes in energy from Yami's quarter of the link and the soft whisper of Yami's words. A scowl crossed his face as a hint of fear entered his soul. He stretched, waking up farther as immediately he began to prepare for whatever mind game the darkness within the Pharaoh decided to play. Slowly he walked out of his room, his eyes scanning the empty hallway until they landed on the door to Yami's Soul Room, its single eye seeming to mock him. _Ryou, Malik, Yugi… If I don't come back, I'll always love you. Bakura sent through the link._

            The being that was once light and dark opened his eyes slowly. As memories filtered, merged, he uttered a faint laugh, slowly sitting up on the bed. Carefully he looked over to Yugi on the bed beside him, a pair of thoughts floating up from the darkness of his consciousness as he peered over the boy's sleeping, angelic features. A smirk, and a touch of lips over the light's brow before he slipped free of the bed and stretched out his form. A slow gesture down his body enfolded the lightly tanned skin n the same outfit that the Pharaoh wore five millennia ago. Every inch of him perfect, regal. Gold glittered in his hair, around his face, on his fingers. Beautiful. He padded out of the room and gave a dark, small smile upon seeing the Raider in the hallway already. 

            Bakura took one step back, seeing the true Pharaoh before him. That same face and set of thinly beaten gold that haunted some of his darkest nightmares. 

            "Greetings, Raider… Are you ready?" The voice was off, Bakura decided. Something was slightly different about it…

            "As I'll ever be." He growled back, refusing to show any of his inner thoughts. A smirk and a casual gesture from the other, and the room disappeared from around them, leaving just the two of them and the darkness of the Shadow Realm. 

            Bakura peered down at himself and frowned slightly on seeing a very familiar set of clothing… His favored robe and light silken pants that he wore so many thousands of years ago. On some instinct, the thief lifted a hand and caressed his right cheek. There, the same familiar scars. A growl and a shake of his head showed the messy ends of far shorter strands then a moment before. He was not happy with the sudden change of body as he straightened broader shoulders, his upper lip bared in a snarl. 

            The other looked up and gave a cold smile, eyes flashing. "Our little game, thief…"

            "That is why I'm here… Akumu." He spat the name Yami had mentioned. "What is it we will play?" Akumu gestured and the three hikaris appeared nearby on the field. 

            Bakura blinked, not liking this in the least. "I said this was to be between you and I…"

            "Oh, it is."

            The thief's eyes narrowed. "Then what are the rules."

            "Each of us will choose one of the three lights… and you must defend who you choose."

            Bakura growled low. "The first one's light to get hurt… looses?"

            The other just smiled, dark and twisted. "Oh…" A pause. "Hurt, you said, little thief?" The Pharaoh gestured, and behind him suddenly appeared a gagged and bound Ryou. Obviously, his choice. "Not just hurt." Akumu stepped back, caressing Ryou's cheek. "Dead. You must kill your opponents choice to win."

            The Raider stopped, looking to his light… his angel… the other half of his soul. "I… I can't win this game." Ryou looked up with wide eyes, begging Bakura to forget him with that glance. But the thief just shook his head. "I cannot play this game… I won't kill my light." He whispered, glancing to the ground with those dark eyes. He knew what forfeiting meant, knew what could happen… but he would not be the one that killed his light.       

            "You **have **grown soft, thief!" The darker spirit laughed.

            "Fuck off…" Bakura growled out as he got to his knees, his head hanging. "There are somethings that are more important then one's self. I thought you would have learned that." Something within the white haired dark wondered what the dark side of Yami had done to the crimson-eyed spirit. Where was Yami…?

            Akumu cocked his head and smirked. "No. For I have not grown soft like you… weak…" The spirit stepped towards Bakura, grasping the thief's chin in a palm. 

            The Raider looked up, hatred in his brown eyes. "Call it what you will, but I found something worth living for and dying for. Can you say the same?"

            "Yes, I have. I hold Power in my hands… the Power you longed for… now…" Something flashed in those eyes and they shifted in color from that bloody citrus to a light, familiar shade of crimson tainted violet. "Death, Raider… or become my slave." 

            Bakura closed his eyes. A repeat of so long ago. On his knees, before the Pharaoh… "Master." He whispered softly. He couldn't help it… Had to keep Ryou safe. If he submitted to death there was no second chance but this way… just maybe… Ryou stared at his yami, sobbing through the gag, tears trailing delicately down the pale cheeks. Bakura saw Akumu turn to peer to the pale light, and saw his chance. _Yami, where are you… HELP US! _Bakura hissed out before he leapt for Akumu's back, a knife appearing in his hand.

            The Pharaoh turned sharply, one hand ducking and grasping the oncoming dagger's wrist tightly, jerking Bakura around with the force of his own attack so the arm was pinned behind that strong back. "Fool…! We have fought a hundred times and more! Do you think I would not remember your stupid tricks?!"

            A hard threw Bakura away from Akumu, and the Pharaoh floated up into the air, his eyes flashing. A card appeared in his hand… the Summoned Skull. "Slavery is too good for you…"

            "You always were too fond of the beast." Bakura snapped, panting. "I wonder, was he the one that broke you?" 

            "I've heard that you screamed when he took you." The Pharaoh countered, growling. A dark laugh erupted from Bakura before he stuck out his tongue towards the orange-eyed spirit. A smirk just caressed the Pharaoh's lips. His fingers flickered and from behind the Summoned Skull's card slid an already glowing card.

            Rageki.*

            The Raider's eyes went wide. "Oh shit."

            "Die, you damned thief!" The card began to glow and storm clouds built overhead, churning, rumbling with thunder. 

            "Fuck!" Bakura gripped the Ring tightly, its glow instantly moving to surround him. But the Pharaoh saw it and with a violent gesture, the Puzzle's power wrapped around the Ring and prevented its use. 

            "DIE!" A roll of thunder and Akumu laughed, the lightning bolt heading straight for Bakura. 

            Then, suddenly, a flash of movement.

            Bakura rolling out of the path of the bolt.

            And Yugi, in its place. 

            The four, two darks, two lights, watched on with wide eyes as the powerful magic card slammed straight down through Yugi's tiny form hard enough to make the ground quake with its strength. Within that mighty rumble was a soft noise.

            And Yugi's body fell to the cold ground.

            "…You…killed Yugi." Bakura whispered as his hearing returned from the sheer volume of sound. He blinked once, something in his mind not grasping what had just happened. Why wasn't **he** dead?

            He looked over his shoulder as suddenly, Akumu screamed. Bakura's eyes flew wide as he heard something different in that scream… something different… 

            "Yami?" The Raider whispered out. 

            Akumu was holding his face, tears streaming down the perfect features as they twisted in what seemed to be pain. The Puzzle was glowing a brilliant, bloody red that seemed to be as bright as the sun. Bakura lifted his head to look to his bound light and scrambled to him, freeing the pale flesh of bonds and gag. Malik crawled over to the Ring's pair, his eyes wide as Yugi's had always been. 

            Together, the three watched on as Akumu's form began to glow on its own, a glowing strange twist of golden white light. A cry rang out into the air, something like the sound of a dying, wounded animal. The glowing form, seeing in shadow amidst the light, split back into two once again. 

            "Yami?!" Bakura screamed out, his eyes wide in shock. That whole time it was… Yami… Akumu…? What was going on?! Both spirits dropped to the ground in a mirror image of each other, panting in pure pain. "Yami… I couldn't…" Bakura was holding the boy's body off the ground. "I'm… sorry…" He whispered, pain urging through the dark tones. 

            The light, Yami, lifted his head first, taking fully in the sight of his broken, bleeding hikari. Slowly he turned his head, eyes burning like hellfire. "You…" He breathed out. 

            "Its not my fault! The boy jumped to save the thief!" Akumu hissed out, his eyes wide.

            "You… killed… him…" Slowly Yami stood, the Puzzle around his own neck, and his light's, glowing. 

            "It was an accident!" The other urged as he stood up. A ruthless gesture from Yami's hand sent the Ring blazing in a flash of white. The Ring's pair looked down to their Items as the gold faded from their necks. "You have to understand I did not know he was… going to do that…" 

Yami hissed low without words. He could feel the power from the Ring pouring into him. A second gesture and the Eye, curled in velvet, appeared. The ruby cloth dropped to the ground and the golden orb exploded into light, fading as well. The spirit could feel the eyes of the other on him, their shock, their fear. 

The light flared up, enveloping Yami in a bubble of pure radiance. The bubble spun the darker shape within, until there was a loud resonance that spread over the Shadow Realm. It popped and spread over Yami's skin like liquid gold, searing into his flesh and leaving behind a molten glowing god. His hair fluttered in an unfelt breeze as pure power rippled out over the Realm. His outfit burned away, the light clothing him. He spun in a slow circle, the look on his face like something akin to an orgasm. The Ujdat eye glowed a brilliant illumination upon his forehead.

Bakura whispered a soft prayer as Yami's dark took a step back, his eyes went wide. A god… his 'light' looked like a god. 

Yami's voice suddenly echoed, reverberating on itself, sounding like some dark deity as he pointed to Akumu. Tears shone against his cheeks. "You have killed an innocent." He whispered, he screamed. "You have destroyed the bond made sacred by the Gods themselves." Akumu's featured showed a passing glance with fear… he never guessed he would have to face this. 

"And for this you WILL PAY!" Yami raised both hands and all of his power collected between them. The Ring, the Puzzle, and the Eye sat within the light's depths, adding to its glow. 

"Yami-sama!" The darkness called out. "I am part of you! You will be killing yourself as well!" 

Yami met orange eyes. "Then I die and return to my light's arms." He whispered as he spun and used both arms to throw the massive ball of energy at Akumu. It slammed into the darkness with an explosion, sinking in around the Pharaoh and burning parts of him away in slow motion. Yami stared on with uncaring eyes, hanging on the air as those crimson orbs seemed to spread a matching light on his own features, leaving them in a bloody light. 

"Die." The spirit breathed in that unholy, echoing voice. The others stared on in shock as the scream from Yami's darkness died, and left behind nothing more then a shadow mark burned into the dark ground of the Realm. Slowly Yami floated to the ground, staring at the mark for a long moment before he looked to the other dark and his own, dead light. 

Bakura was kneeling on the ground, the tiny boy in his arms looking so very small. There were tears on the Raider's cheeks. "It should have been me." He whispered to no one but himself. Yami walked over, the light of his being draping over the pair. Bakura let out a hiss at the brightness but he didn't move. Something told him he would be **far **better off not moving away from this creature before him. Gently the once-Pharaoh knelt beside his light, one hand tracing over the boy's forehead. 

"Yugi…" A single tear, just a droplet of light, hit the boy's chest. The tear mixed with the blood, cleansing a single hint of the white skin, ridding it of a minor trace of the brutality that had played out within the tiny form. So very slowly, Yami drew Yugi to him, his hand blindly checking for a pulse. Nothing… nothing within the boy he so loved. 

Yugi's heart had stopped with his expression still one of hope.

"Yami…" The Raider whispered, something like sympathy in his voice. 

The dark's eyes never left Yugi's face. "He's gone…"

"Yami…" Ryou walked up to the Puzzle's dark. "I… I'm sorry…"

Yami held that fragile form, cradled it to his chest as he stroked the soft, blood coiled bangs. Ryou crawled into the arms of his dark, and after a moment Malik was offered an arm between light and dark into which he crawled. Yami pressed his forehead to Yugi's, kissing the slowly cooling lips. In him was the power of the Gods and yet… he could do nothing… he had done all that had been asked of him and yet his light… had been taken away… Yami threw back his head with a scream. 

"YOU CAN'T LET HIM DIE! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME TOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" He howled, sobbed, cried. 

The other lights sobbed softly as Bakura tried to comfort them… He just couldn't imagine the pain the other yami was suffering. He looked up just in time to see a bright spark of light appear in the sky of the Shadow Realm. Bakura was forced to close his eyes against the sight. Yami's eyes went wide as he looked to the oddity above him. His mouth dropped open, arms clutching Yugi as all around them the light expanded, burning away the Shadow Realm. The air was like liquid light, burning all around them. Then, it died. The three lights and two yamis sat in a dark place, stone… the drip-drop of water. Bakura and the two living lights blinked once, looking around slowly.

"Yami…"

The called dark lifted his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, the only light in that new place was him. Ryou and Malik clung to their shared dark, wanting nothing more then to see the often overly happy Yugi back and alive. 

"Look…" Ryou whispered as above them, eyes burned in the darkness, looking down on them. Those eyes met a look of sadness and confusion as Bakura met them. 

"It should have been me… He shouldn't of sacrificed himself for me…" The eyes blinked, then a form appeared from the darkness, the head of dog, burning golden eyes…Bakura, for the first time in centuries, seemed truly frightened… Before him was the god he worshipped. Ryou's jaw dropped and Malik whispered a few hastily muttered praises. The God slowly walked from the shadows, his eyes inhuman as Yami did not even notice, his eyes upon his light. 

**_ I have brought you five to his place, for judgement. _The Raider looked on, licking his lips slowly as Malik and Ryou's faces seemed to drain of color. The god slowly walked to stand before them… His eyes stared to Bakura. **_This will either be your prison or your release, mortals… and for the spirits as well… _****

*Rageki – Thunderbolt

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~


	33. Judgment

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:] **_Gomen nasi! I didn't mean for this to take so long to come out! Now that I'm in college, chapters will be coming out in slow increments of time, sorry. I have so much stuff to do, and on top of my normal per-term classes, I'm taking Japanese 101 courses! Gah… so much homework…! But I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it worked out well in the end._**

**Extra Notes:**

_..blah.. Dark to light_

_..blah.. _Anyone to God__

**..blah.. God to Mortal  
  
**( Judgement )****

            The Raider stared up to the god with nothing less then awe and respect, the look of any true worshipper. Anubis himself slowly padded to stand right in front of Bakura, and actually knelt to the spirit's level, tilting his head. **_It was supposed to be your time again, white spirit._**

**_Hai, my Lord, I know… if I could trade my soul now for the boy's I would**.**_**** The voice was oddly un-Bakura like, soft and filled with reverence.**

**_            I suppose Ra wished to keep his angel close again. _The God touched the yami's cheek.**

            The dark shivered under the touch. _Death is not Ra's realm… it is yours, my Lord. ****_

**_            You have been my darkness in the world for a long time, Bakura. _The god actually gave some form of smile. The Raider nodded slightly as Ryou looked on in wonder at his dark. The god's eyes shifted and peered to Malik. ****_…Ahh, the light I've heard so much of. _The boy froze, looking with scared eyes, ready to run or maybe just scream. **_It is not your time, boy… relax. _**An inu-like grin. **_You'll live longer. _**Some of the jackal's playful side showed from the canine-headed deity. **

            Malik relaxed, his heart rate growing steady once more as he just hugged Bakura tightly. _Thank you, great lord. _

_            Anubis stood and padded over to Yami, sitting cross legged beside the spirit, oddly human. **_You, spirit of the Pharaoh… _Yami looked up slowly, his eyes full of light and tears and despair. ******__I am not your keeper, even in death. Paw-liked fingers lifted and touched the Eye on Yami's forehead… and the spirit and light vanished.  _

            "Where did they go?" Ryou asked before placing a hand over his mouth, not believing he asked that. 

            Anubis peered to the little light and gestured upwards. **_To the fields of Gold… to Ra's Realm. _**

****

            The world was a thing of light, impossibly blue skies, utopian Egypt… Yami cradled Yugi to his chest, standing up with his bundle as he looked around. He knew the place… the place he had been brought to, in death once before… 

            Around him was an open court, before him, sitting on the throne of the sun was Ra himself, ruling over all. Slowly he knelt to his knees, glowing as brightly as the gods above him. Ra's eyes were sunstones… gold adorning his flesh… He approached the light and dark. _My lord… _Yami whispered faintly, unable to raise his eyes to the god. The other gods did not move, though the beast Amut raised its head to look, its eyes filled with hunger. A single tear slid down moonstone to touch Yugi's cold skin.

            **_My Son… _Yami brought up his gaze with that voice in his mind, looking up to the great god. The being was as inhuman as Anubis, great raptor's eyes piercing, but there was a kindness in the liquid gold eyes. A sob went through the dark and he clutched to Yugi's form tightly. ****_Your light has been slain._**

**_Yes, he has… My Lord… The spirit's voice was soft, emotionless._**

            **_You have failed to protect my gift to you. How is that possible? _**

            Yami winced from the accusation. _I did everything I could, my Lord… I gave up everything for him…! _He sobbed softly.

            **_You submitted to your darkness, the light within was covered in darkness… The boy gave his life to save the assassin of the Jackal. _The aura of the god flared.**

            _He gave his life to save the man we both cared for! All I wanted was for him to be **happy... Yami countered, knowing somewhere inside that he was going to suffer the gods' wrath… and welcomed it.**_

            **_Yet you have overcome the darkness within you._**

**_He gave me the strength…_**

_            The god reached down, cupping the dark's face. ****__Were you any of my other children, were it not for love, were you fearful of me… I would have Amut feast upon you._

**_I deserve it. Yami whispered, tears falling across Ra's fingertips. _**

            The god knelt and kissed the tears away as a father might do for his child. **_Perhaps, but that would greatly sadden an angel that has come to _****_me._**__******Yami opened his eyes to look into his god's, taking slow breaths. The eyes were of the dancing fires of the sun, warming and soothing… yet holding the power to burn all. ****_You wish that your light lives…_**

**_Yes, by your Light I could not go on if I didn't have him… The dark whispered in awe._**

            **_ You have challenged the gods and burned through your realm to present your case. _Off in the distance, Yami could hear the gods whispering softly. **_After much debate… I have reached my verdict. _**Yami looked up, eyes full of fear and wonder as liquid steams of light coursed down his features. ****_Cry not, fear not… your light will live again. _Yami sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide. The god traced the dark's face right over where the markings from Akumu had been, his touch burning. ****_I will leave your face marked as a reminder of the price of power lust… fail your light again and I will not forgive you so easily._**

**Yami shuddered and nodded faintly. _I won't… I won't ever fail again… Thank you… Thank you…_**

**The god placed his hand over the small hikari's heart. Slowly the light of a thousand suns' began to glow from within the boy. Yami was forced to close his eyes as it got to bright, but slowly the light faded. **_You had best not, or not even Set will take mercy on your soul. _****

**Yami's eyes slowly opened, looking to his light. _T-Thank you, my Lord…_**

_            **Remember, my Son…**_

**As if waking from a long sleep, the light yawned… His purple eyes fluttering open. **

            _Yugi… A faint whisper, hugging the boy tightly._

            _Wha' time is it? The boy yawned again, snuggling into his dark._

            _Morning. Yami whispered with a laugh, stroking the boy's hair. He looked up to Ra, to the other gods, and bowed his head. _Thank you for saving his soul… and mine.__

_            The collection of gods nodded in understanding. ****__Go in peace, my Son. Ra whispered. _

            _Yami… am I dreaming? Yugi murmured._

            Yami just nudged his light. _Look out once over the sight around you…This will one day be yours._

_            Yugi looked around slowly, his eyes filled with wonder. _Its beautiful!... But… what about you? I'm not going anywhere without you.__

_            It is up to them. Yami looked up to the gods around them. _

            The mind voice from Yugi was strong even if the effect was spoiled by a yawn. _I'm nothing without you._

_            A faint kiss to the boy's forehead. _I suppose we will see… but not for a long time. _He smiled and nodded gently to the god he had worshipped._

            The god nodded. **_You must return to the others so that Anubis can see my judgement._**

**_Yes, thank you… Yami murmured as he stroked Yugi's bangs, smiling as the light slowly faded from him. The boy clutched tightly to his dark. Yami held tightly to his aibou as the light around him vanished completely, the world dissolving, until they appeared back within the depths of the Underworld. _**

            Bakura was still being held by the two lights, thought Ryou stared up to the god in an odd fascination. 

            _Don't be frightened, aibou… Yami murmured to his light as the god picked up his head with a sniff, cocking both ears forward. ___

_            **Judgment has been passed. **Malik looked like he was not going to run now. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath though the lights wanted to shout in joy seeing Yugi there, alive. Bakura, on the other hand, looked oddly ready the judgment... for death. The god slowly ran stubby black nails through Bakura's hair, his deep voice for the yami alone. **_ You may choose your fate, my servant… To die now and be at my side without those who care for you… or return with them, into the light, once again._**_

**_My Lord… I would chose to be with them. The Raider said, looking up in wonder. __If I may._**

_            Anubis just gave a gravelly chuckle. **_As I knew you would. _The dark god glanced to Malik and Ryou then stood, tugging Bakura up with him, out of the lights' arms. In a moment, white contrasted black as Bakura was pulling into the god's embrace. The dark let out a surprised sound, but gave in easily into the embrace, his heart racing.**_

            _Thank you, my Lord…_

_            The god nudged one white strand behind Bakura's ear. ****__You are mine… You have been marked as mine through scar and soul… But even a god must share to love. Anubis pressed that strange muzzle to Bakura's lips and instead of some strange texture, the lips felt much like one of the lights' own but far more powerful, dominating. _

            The Raider purred into the kiss. _Hai… My Lord… till time itself ends._

_            Ryou blinked and Malik tipped his head to the side. The kiss lasted only a moment but that span of time seemed like eternity. Anubis pulled away, releasing his servant and gave a dark, faint chuckle. The ground under the Raider's feet felt less real as he dipped his head, a crimson stain spread over his cheeks. Dark eyes glanced to Ryou and Malik. ****__Alright, pups.**_ You have been out long enough… All of you. _He gestured over the lot of them, the darkness slowly fading in around them. Golden eyes glowed from the darkness, staring into Bakura's eyes. The chocolate orbs met gold, knowing he would see his one true lord and master again. **_

            There was the laughter of the Jackal himself, that high keening noise, then the world returned to normal, all five of them standing in the sands of Bakura's Soul Room.  ****

**"Let's not do that again." Malik whimpered. **

            "Bloody 'ell that was ruddy insane!" Ryou half screamed out in hysterical English.

            Yami lifted his head with a faint groan. "Don't yell…" He muttered, not understanding the English words. 

            "Sorry, Yami, but that was crazy." The white haired hikari whispered, his eyes showing the whites like a mad thing.

            "Hai…" Yami whispered as he stroked Yugi's hair. He looked up to Bakura, his eyes colder after the fire that had burned within them. "'Kura…"

            "Hai?" The dark's voice was low.

            A pause, then a smirk, from the other dark. "There's something different about you."

            An eyebrow raised. "Really?" He could see the marks that still graced Yami's eyes even though Bakura knew Akumu to be gone, but kept his mouth shut about it.

            Ryou blinked and peered to his yami, his eyes narrowing as he noticed what Yami was talking about. "You have lines… under your eyes, like Yami."

            The Raider blinked. "Like Yami?"

            Yami just cocked his head, chuckling. "You do, Bakura…" He paused and gently laid his light down, walking to the other yami. The other blinked as Yugi giggled. Yami stepped close, peering at the lines. "I see…"

            "You see? What  are you all babbling about?"

            Yami gently traced the lines on Bakura's cheek. Two thin lines that crossed near the ends… Something in his re-awoken self recognized the symbols. Something left behind when an assassin of Anubis struck… "Jackal. The symbol of the Jackal."

            Bakura frowned, knowing that mark. "He's marked me…"

            "You **are **his, 'Kura." Yami chuckled. 

            "Just as someone owns you." The Raider poked the place where the other dark's third eye usually appeared. 

            "…'Kura, is there something you're not telling me?" Ryou asked softly, looking to mirroring chocolate eyes. 

            "It's a long story, my light…" The Raider sighed, looking at Yami.

            _He and I are here for you, as promised, my dark one. The Pharaoh said to the Raider, who just smirked._

            _Hai, but I know you would like to have your light…_

_            Yami's eyes casted over all of them. _Hai… and I know you would want your light… but… __

_            Why don't you two deepen your bond… I'll have you later… and this time I promise I'll lock the door. I think its time that Ryou and I welcomed in Malik…_

_            Hai, thief. Yami murmured almost… lovingly._

            _I'm not the only thief… you've stolen a piece of my heart. _

            Yami tilted his head and briefly kissed Bakura. _Getting soft, my love.___

_            The lights whispered among themselves, with an occasional hug between Ryou and Yugi. _

            _Only to those I love. The Raider agreed grudgingly as he ruffled the tri-colored mane._

            _Aibou? Yami said as he looked over to his light. He snuck in a dark, sexy smirk to Bakura before walking over to Yugi and picking him up, cradling him to his chest. The dark gave the light a deep kiss, making the boy cry out in surprise. _

            _Show off._

_            Bah. Yami shot back at Bakura._

            _But get a room you two, please… and not **my room. Bakura smirked as he approached his two lights. Yami quickly turned on his heel and left the room as he heard a faint moan from Ryou in his head. **_

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~


	34. To Seal a Bond

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ] **Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura, Bakura x Ryou x Malik**  
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:]  **_This is still one of my all time favorite Broken Kitten lemons, just before its so awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this since I know so many of you have been waiting for this to happen. Enjoy my friends!_**

**_Chapter 35 DOES NOT EXIST YET. I only put the link so I wouldn't have to update AGAIN when I post that chapter. I will email you all with the link to chapter 35 when its up!_  
  
**( To**** Seal a Bond )****

            Ryou looked to his love, glancing sheepishly to Malik then once again back to Bakura, knowing that look in his dark's eyes. 

            "…Come with me my little jewels…"

            "Jewels? Have you stolen us?" Ryou chirped, almost immediately blushing. 

            "Hai…" The Raider smirked as Malik looked confused, but he moved to the dark. Ryou stood back, wanting to see this… to see them, together… Bakura carefully pulled Malik to him in a gentle embrace. Ryou gave a soft smile, his eyes softening as he watched. The other light looked to Ryou, wanting him close as well, so Ryou slid over to that broken light. Malik let out a soft, contented sigh as Bakura led them both into his tent. Bright brown eyes peered in wonder of the changed Room. There was a small fire burning along with some kind of spicy incense, pillows covering one corner of the room and in the other an alter to Anubis. 

            "Wow…" Ryou whispered quietly. The room was filled with stolen things… a heavy rug, a few pieces of jewelry spilling from a jar. 

            "Hai, wow…" Malik parroted, those lavender eyes wide. A laugh broke from Ryou, his own eyes sparkling… just happy to be alive, and free.

            "Welcome home." The dark purred, kissing both of his lights. Ryou returned the kiss softly, obviously slightly at unease but trying hard to hide it. 

            _What's wrong? _Bakura asked, seeing through his light's attempt. Ryou's eyes glanced to Malik's form, a blush spreading over his cheeks. _My light… Ryou… I was wondering if you'd help me… Bakura pulled the boy closer, looking over to Malik who was just watching._

            Brown eyes blinked slowly. _Help… you…? He curled in against his dark._

            _Hai… all Malik knows is pain…and I can tell you find him attractive._

_            Hai but… _Another blink, then Ryou blushed harder. _Oh… Hai… Hai, I will help. _

A nip to the light's ear. Ryou shivered and nodded, fingers grasping his dark tightly. _Thank you. _The gruff dark whispered as his light pulled away, slowly walking up to Malik. He looked into the lavender eyes, wrapping his arms around the blonde. 

            "R…Ryou?" Malik asked, looking up. Bakura slid over to the two lights, watching as the Ring's own traced his hands through Malik's hair, smiling easily.

            "I told you… I would share…" Ryou whispered, blushing slightly. He tenderly placed a kiss to Malik's lips, just as soft and wondering as their first kiss. It was returned, timid but trusting, with a bit of hunger to it. Slowly Ryou pulled Malik closer to him, taking the upper hand and deepening the kiss, tongue touching over the boy's bottom lip. The lips parted, the broken light hugging him. Ryou's eyes closed faintly, and he gently touched his tongue to the blonde's, fingers tracing over the thin ribs. 

            _Ryou… _Purred Bakura, as he enjoyed the show. _Maybe we can do something like this…_

Ryou half listened, purring gently. _Hmmmm? Bakura showed his light an image of Malik being taken by Bakura himself, Ryou riding Malik. Ryou's groan filled Bakura's mind and Malik's ear, his hips twitching at the sight. _'K-Kura!____

_            You like that?_

_            H-Hai…! _The Raider slid behind Malik, working on the boy's shoulders, removing any tension. Ryou felt breathless with the kiss, biting gently on that soft lip against his. He could Malik purring against him. Slowly Ryou broke the kiss, panting faintly as he blushed lightly, almost unable to meet the blonde's eyes. The other light was blushing just as badly. 

            "Malik… gods…" The Brit whispered, finally looking into those lilac eyes. The dark pools were filled with something like wonder, trust, and some strange form of love. Ryou wasn't sure how to feel… love, hai… warmth and trust, but some little fear…

            _Ryou, you will never lose __me_.___ Bakura growled lightly into his hikari's mind. Malik shifted against Ryou, and the white haired light mewled as Malik suddenly took over the kiss clumsily. _

            _…Is this right…? _The faintest of words… that timid light's voice, very faint but there. Bakura kissed the boy's blonde mane and nodded gently. Ryou shivered and let his hands slide off of Malik's sides to grip the sculpted rounded muscle behind, purring into the kiss. He could sense his dark kissing along the back of Malik's neck. Boldly, Ryou nudged his hips against Malik's, touching the tip of his tongue to the others, like two beating hearts meeting. 

            Gently, Ryou tugged the pair towards the pillows, nervous but overcoming it with the sweet light and loving dark there to guide him, help him. The other light felt almost overwhelmed, never having felt this but he was not afraid. Ryou pulled down the light, nuzzling at those lips, tenderly purring against the soft flesh as he let his fingers run over Bakura's length secretly. The Raider just purred as he pushed his lights down to the pillows, Ryou's back hitting first, laying with legs splayed and the other two between them. 

            _There's oil underneath the pillow on the right of your head, little one. _

            Ryou sent a wordless sense of agreement back to Bakura before sending an image to his dark, himself under Malik, applying oil to the slick length and the hidden entrance, the broken light and yami kissing. Slowly Ryou broke the kiss, laying flat against the pillows, smiling into Malik's eyes. The light smiled back before he was redirected by Bakura.

            _My turn, my star. _The Raider kissed Malik as soft as he could, and the other light blinked before letting himself be washed away in the passion. With a moment of concentration, Ryou closed his eyes, attempting to do something he wasn't even sure he could. It took a good solid half a minute before he opened his eyes, and grinned at finding himself and the two others naked. 

            _Bring his hips up, __Kura__… A faint murmur. Bakura easily moved the boy into place. Ryou hesitated for a moment, then pulled free the mentioned oil and slipped himself between those spread thighs, blushing before sticking just the tip of his tongue out to touch the head of the boy's member in a warm caress. Malik shuddered and let out a soft mewing sound._

            _You're alright… We aren't going to hurt you, little star. _The Raider soothed, stroking Malik's hair. Ryou paused, then slowly lapped at that impossibly soft skin, the tip of his tongue playing over the slit there. 

            The other light let out a moan. _Ryou… _

            Ryou nearly jumped, hearing that voice in his mind for the first time… but he lifted his head, taking the head into the warmth of his mouth, shoving a pillow under his skull to save his neck. The boy's hips bucked into that warmth. Ryou moaned faintly, the motion from Malik encouraging him. He suckled softly on the flesh, tongue playing some intricate dance. An idea bubbled into his his mind and he briefly linked himself with his yami. Bakura suddenly felt as if he were the one in Ryou's place, taking more of the light into his throat. Bakura let out a moan of his own at the sudden feeling, returning the gesture as he nipped and bit down Malik's back so that Ryou could feel every movement of the boy's muscles, could feel his teeth on the boy's tender skin. Ryou tilted his head, groaning faintly as he gripped Malik's hips, pulling him in further. 

            Malik cried out each of their names. _One of you take me… Please! _

Cautiously, Ryou tried to speak back. _In time… _A faint whisper.

            _Not yet, little star. _Bakura purred to Ryou. _You're bloody amazing. Dark whispered to light alone._

            Ryou blinked briefly, not understanding why the yami would say it but he merely continued on. He dipped several fingers into the oil, running them up the tender flesh just under Malik's length, teasing the twin orbs gently and coating them in shiny oil. One finger nervously rolled over that hidden place, caressing the tight ring of muscle, teasing it into relaxing. The ring slowly loosened even though Malik twitched.

            _What… are you doing… _Malik asked soft, not fearful but not understanding. A faint flush of fear crawled over Ryou… had he done something wrong?

            _Ryou, tell the boy you are going to make this soft for him… You are a lot more comforting then I am. _Bakura's voice was a low husk, the one it always became when he was ready and more then willing. 

            Ryou's motions paused, concentrating. _Malik… relax… I'm going to make this easier… gentler, for Moon to take you… so it doesn't hurt as much. _His voice was gentle, soft, faint with the limited connection but trying.

            _Soft?__ For me?_

_            For you… _

Malik's fear melted and he relaxed. _Thank you, Ryou…_

_            No need to thank, Star… We don't want you to hurt. _Ryou whispered quietly back, and with a faint chuckle took as much as he could of Malik into his mouth, the tip of a finger piercing that loosening ring. Malik let out a delicious moan that caused Ryou to shiver as he worked his finger in and out, tongue lapping at any flesh it could touch. Malik gasped as the nerves within were hit by Ryou's finger, who used that bolt of pleasure to add a second finger. 

            _Ryou… How much longer…? _Bakura growled.

            Ryou groaned into his dark's mind in reply, carefully adding that third and final finger, pumping them in and out. _All yours… Slowly he removed the fingers, one by one, letting them slide down to roll those soft orbs in his palm. Bakura sent his lust and passion through the link as he slowly pushed into Malik. The Star let out a keening moan at that. Ryou's own hips arched up with his own moan, shuddering at Bakura's lust pouring on top of his. Bakura stayed still, waiting for his light to join in and for his star to adjust. Ryou struggled to get himself under that mess, nudging his dark to aid his cause before he slid himself into position. Malik was panting, wanting to move but Bakura wouldn't let him… not yet._

            Ryou slid a pillow under his hips, knowing it would hurt but he didn't care. One of the dark's hands moved down and helped to line Malik up, and looked over the blonde's side to his light. _Ryou, are you ready, my angel? _

Ryou wiggled himself into that odd position and nodded. _Hai.__ Drive yourself down into him, it'll bring him into me…_

_            Please… _Malik begged, and the yami did as told and pulled back before driving himself down hard into Malik, sending the boy into Ryou, who cried out, arching his hips in a bolt of pleasure and pain. 

            _Let me know when, Ryou. _Bakura whispered. Ryou gripped the pillows around him tightly, a few quick tears falling from tight shut lids, but the pain passed with long practice and he let out a slow breath. _Alright, '_Kura___…_

Bakura started a slow, easy rhythm, one that would build on the pleasure of all three, the hand that guided his light in used to carefully stroke him. Ryou moaned, thrusting in return to the pace, sucking in slow breathes as with the beginning of their pleasure the Ring glowed with a faint light.

            _H-H-Harder… _A soft beg from Malik.

            The Raider growled. _Ryou?_

_            Please! _Ryou cried back, a hard thrust of his hips carrying back into Bakura. The Raider hissed, speeding up his rhythm. Ryou panted, eyes closed tightly as the magic built between the three. Gold and silver threads weaved together, looping around them, binding them, tightening, as the pleasure built. Bakura was thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder, as Malik cried in a tone even Yugi probably couldn't have. 

            _My angel, my star… _Bakura growled into their minds. 

            Ryou went right back to each stroke, feeling himself grow closer and closer with the beautiful noises and the hand on his length. _'_Kura__…M-Malik!__

_            Moon! Flower!_

Suddenly, Ryou couldn't stand it anymore… with a cry and a burst of light he came, muscles tight around Malik, shuddering. The sudden tightness forced Malik to come, then in turn Bakura as the bond sealed itself over their sweaty forms. Ryou flopped back against the pillows, sweating heavily as the spicy scent in the air mixed with the musk of sex, his hips giving way and pulling him off of Malik. The other two fell to one side, panting. 

            Ryou curled into the bodies beside him, Bakura spooning up Malik and Ryou to him. A desert breeze gently rolled over the three, drifting smoke over them._ My lights… No one will ever hurt you…_

_            Never? _Asked Malik, looking to Ryou and Bakura.

            _Never. _Came the agreement. 

            Ryou let out a coo, a faint purring sound like the kitten he was named, smiling happily. He lifted a hand and tenderly touched Malik's bangs, a smile playing over his lips. _Star… _

_            Nightflower, you have a pretty voice…_

_            Mmmm, so do you… _He smiled to the blonde, before grinning faintly. _You could be bigger then '__Kura__… He whispered boldly._

            The other light blushed, and snuggled down as the dark of the two just snorted, and drifted into sleep with a smile.

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~


	35. Days that Lie Ahead

- Chapters: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35

**.Broken Kitten//  
by: Jantra Hokushin  
  
  
[ Published: ****] May 27rd. 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Yami x Ryou x Yugi, Mariku x Ryou, Mariku x Bakura, Mariku x Bakura x Malik, Yami x Bakura, Bakura x Malik x Ryou****  
[ Type: ] This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:]  _…_**_For once, there are no ANs at the beginning of this chapter other then apologizing for the slowness of this update. Major tests and homework lately… but here you go!_**

_Please read the ANs at the end of the chapter!  
  
**( Days**** that Lie Ahead )**___

Yami, meanwhile, had done no less with his light, and together they had laid, curled up asleep… together in the room of the Pharaoh, with the moonlight shining down on them. _Wake up, little one. _Yami murmured into Yugi's mind. 

            The boy yawned slowly. _Mmmm… Do I have ta? _

            _Hai, I have a surprise for you…_

            _Really? Yugi's eyes fluttered opened in the real world, and he blinked, peering around and realizing that his dark was not in the bedroom. Carefully he stood and scratched at his ribs through the soft, bright blue pajamas… Wait, hadn't he fallen asleep in his normal clothing. A soft frown… but then he smiled. It must have been Yami; the dark knew how uncomfortable he felt in sleeping in the complicated metal and leather outfits they both favoured. A slow stretch as before he padded towards the kitchen. "Yami…?" He called out. In a million years he never could have guessed what he was about to see._

            There, standing beside the counter in the kitchen, was Yami wearing a soft, white apron. One tuft of that dark hair was dyed a creamy white with something on the strands. The kitchen table was covered in pancakes and syrup and strawberries and blueberries, cups of fruit juice…all of it obvious set for five people to eat happy.

            Those lavender eyes went wide, sucking in a soft breath. "Oh gods… Yami…" He looked up, love shining in those beautiful orbs. "You're too good to me!" The light giggled at the sight of his dark all done up like that but ran to him and gave him a kiss. 

            Yami happily returned it and nuzzled his light. "Let me get everyone else up and we can eat." He turned his attention inward, and smiled slightly upon seeing the fifth Soul Room added. The dark wandered the hall and knocked on Bakura's door from which the three souls could be felt. 

            _…Uzzat? Bakura's metal voice suddenly asked. _

            _Food. Yami replied simply, knowing just how lucid the Raider was when he first woke up. _

            A nudge on Yami's mind from Malik. _Food? _A bit louder and clearer. 

            The mind voice only threw Yami for a moment before nodding. _Lots of it! _

            _Bloody friggin' 'ell… I don't want to move! The first words in English, the rest back to a language the listening dark could actually understand._

            _Then you'll miss breakfast, Ryou. _

            The light and Raider moaned into his mind while Malik jumped up. _FOOD! _

            _Come on, Ryou… Heal your ass. A smirk at his own pun. _And wake up. _Yami vanished from the hall and appeared beside Yugi, ridding himself of the apron. "Wow, Malik is definitely a fan of eating like Jou…" _

            "Well, I guess they have a few things in common." The light murmured, drooling over the pancakes, wanting the others to get there soon. Yami sat in beside his light, a serious look on his face, silent. 

            Ryou groaned, groaned and curled up against Malik. _Don't wanna get up… Bloody 'ell this isn't fair! _

            _But… They have food? Malik whined, looking with pleading eyes. _

            _Go then. Ryou grumbled. __Just let me sleep in…_

_            The Raider sighed. __I'm wake… Ra-dammit… So you will be too. _

            _Not fair! Ryou groaned, balling himself up but gasping with a flare of pain in his back. __Not that I can walk…_

_            The thief quickly healed him… arching a brow as he watched Malik was up, stretching now._

            _Food will get cold!_

_            Ryou shook his head. __Fine… I'm up, I'm… A pause, sniffing. __That smells good… hotcakes… He murmured, getting up._

            _FOOD! The odd light entered the real world with that cry._

            _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea… Muttered Bakura. Ryou's true form slowly opened its eyes and he grumbled, slowly standing. _He's a morning person! _Bakura shuddered in Ryou's mind. _

            _Don't remind me! Ryou called back, grumbling in English, padding from Yugi's room towards the smell. __Come on you lazy spirit. The Raider did was told, still smirking from last night's… activities. __You look like the cat that got the cream. Ryou commented as he followed a bouncing Malik go down the stairs to a beautifully set table covered in food with Yugi and Yami sitting at it. _

            _Something like that… Bakura smirked more. _

            Yami watched Malik, chuckling. _You two better hurry or Yugi and Malik might eat everything. _The dark commented as Malik reached the table, sliding into a seat and grabbing a stack of pancakes and dumping a load of sugary syrup on top of it. Ryou just grumbled and hurried up, slipping into the room and a seat. 

            "That's fair impressive." Muttered Bakura, and burst out laughing at the sight of Yami's flour dusted appearance. 

            "What's so damned funny?" The Pharaoh frowned.

            "Oh, nothing." The Raider said, helping himself. 

            "…." Yami snorted and grabbed a plate, trying to fend off Malik and Yugi from some of the food. Ryou just sat back, watching.

            Bakura looked to his light. _You're eating._

_            I don't really want too… _

_            Ryou…? There was a hint of worry in his dark's voice._You're too thin as it is, my light. Just a little… please? _The white haired yami went as far to plead the smallest bit with his hikari. _

            Ryou looked to Bakura and smiled faintly. _I'm alright, Bakura... just not hungry._

_            You always say that… The dark sighed. __Just one, then? I'll even feed you if you want. _

            Yami frowned, watching the intent look on the Ring's pair, knowing something must be wrong.

            _It's alright. Ryou assured softly._

            _Ryou is being stubborn again. The Raider sighed to Yami. _The boy barely eats anything, he needs to eat **something. **_Yugi was wolfing down pancakes left and right as was Malik… between the two of them, they've made a noticeable dent in the large pile Yami had made while Bakura only picked at his. _

            Yami, forever instilled with the manners of his time, had cut up the pancake he had managed to steal into perfect pieces. He cocked his head, frowning. _Ryou, you need to eat something. Something else you want? _

_            The boy just shook his head, glancing down. __No, its alright… but thank you._

_            Malik paused in his rabid pack-fest of food. __Night flower should at least drink something, else flower will wilt. _

            _…Alright. Ryou sat back after taking one of the glasses of orange juice, sipping at its contents. He closed his eyes, cradling the glass. _

            _Moon, what is wrong with Flower? Asked Malik in a low voice._

            A shrug from the dark. _He just doesn't want to eat half the time… since his father died. _Bakura sighed to Yami and Malik. 

            Yami frowned. _He loved his father a lot, ne? _

_            They were close… sort of. The old man was never around._

_            Have you spoken to him about it? A murmur of wonder from Yami.          _

            _I've done what I could… and then… The Raider growled and looked away, remembering all that happened. __At least its not like his sister… he still writes her letters everyday._

_            …Has he written them lately? Yami had known of Ryou's sister's death in a car crash years before._

            _He hasn't had the chance. The yami toyed with his food as he thought about it. Malik stopped eating as Yugi went for another plateful. Ryou suddenly stood and walked away from the table, placing the now empty glass in the sink. His dark watched him, as Malik stared in awe…Yugi had seemingly eaten his body weight in pancake. _

            Ryou slowly walked outside in the clothes he had been wearing for the last few, strange days, and sat in front of the Game Shop, staring at the sky. His fingers found his deck and he slowly looked through it, pausing on the Change of Heart. The card felt warm to the touch. One tear hit the glossy surface and he sighed faintly, holding the deck against his chest.

            "Ryou…" The light looked up slowly. His dark sat down beside him, looking with worry and love. "Talk to me." Gruff, but loving…

            "Ever since… I picked up my first duel monster card… ever since… I first wore the Ring… I've seen… done… things… I can't remember unless I'm in a nightmare… dark dark places…" Bakura pulled the boy into his arms, running his fingers through the soft, fine white hair. The boy was stiff, tense… "Ever since I found you, everyone I love… d-dies…" 

            "Ryou… If I could bring them back for you, I would…" Bakura said softly, knowing the fates were cruel.

            "You can't…" Ryou whispered, tears falling.

            "I know that, but I will not die on you easily…"

            "I ALMOST LOST YOU!" Ryou cried out, pulling away. "That… That THING that had Yami… or Yami himself… I don't KNOW… He almost killed you!" 

            "He almost did… Ryou… I can't say I'm not going to be in danger's path." Ryou stared at the ground, arms curled around his body tightly. "But… I will not do everything in my power to be there for you, no matter what. I should have died then but… Anubis smiled on me, on us…" He pulled the boy close. 

            Ryou went quiet for a long time. "What does that mean… It was like a **dream. That being… he killed you…"**

            "Hai…" The Raider was a light red. 

            Ryou looked up, then just curled up tighter on himself. "What HAPPENED?"

            "Ryou…we were brought to the Underworld, to be judged, and Yami… was brought before his father, Ra…" The 'dream' visions swirled around Ryou's mind. 

            "Anubis…" The boy looked faintly sick. "You worship him…" 

            "He's my god… just as Ra is Yami's…."

            "But…" Ryou sighed. "I don't understand… we all DIED?" Wasn't that was the Underworld was… where people went when they died… a sort of hell?

            "No, we were there to be judged." Silence, looking to the ground. "Normally, it is a soul for a soul, but he let me come back to be with you…" 

            "…He kissed you." Ryou suddenly said.

            "Hai…" 

            A wrinkle of that pale white nose. "You kissed a dog…"

            The Raider looked to his light and laughed. "Anubis is not a dog, my angel… He's a jackal."

            "…Alright fine… He's a jackal. You kissed a **jackal.****" Mentally, Bakura begged his Lord to forgive his light. "That is… ewww…"**

            "He's also a god that owns my soul…" The Raider said, confused by his light.   

            A faint sigh. "You… belong to him." His eyes shut like it was too much to understand and hell, it was a lot…

            "And he knows I belong to you…"

            Ryou snorted. "He called me a pup!" Almost insulted.

            Bakura pulled the boy to him. "He likes you, then."

            Ryou laughed, a sad sound. "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

            "He's stepped in to save my life twice now…" Bakura held up a hand when Ryou went to speak. "The other time was back when I was a child…" The Raider frowned as Ryou looked up to his dark, listening. "My people were slaughtered by the Pharaoh's men… at that time it was Yami's father…" Ryou let out a breath, thinking it had been Yami himself… "We were nomadic, worshipping the lesser spirits in everything… the sands, air, rain…" Bakura shivered as he remembered the carnage. "I was wounded and left for dead among the bodies of my people."

            Ryou laid his head on Bakura's chest, listening to the dark's voice and heartbeat. "I called out to any spirit that could hear me to save my people and end my pain…I was answered not by our small gods… HE answered. I didn't know it at the time, of course, he had taken the form of a human…"

            A blink from Ryou. "What did he look like?"

            "Tall, tall as Seth… Er, Seto… Dark, tan and hair as black as night. A slight curl to those locks, eyes like a jackal…" 

            Ryou opened his eyes from his imaginings. "That is hot." He murmured before he caught himself, blushing heavily. 

            "It's alright…" Bakura kissed the boy's forehead. "He took me to a place… under the sands… Taught me everything… I knew his name before  I knew what he was. He taught me to be a thief… to be his darkness…Taught me magicks and weapons… I was something like a paladin for him." Bakura tried to explain in a way his light could understand. "But he also held me through darkness and nightmares…"

            "Like… a big brother or… a… father…" Ryou closed his eyes, trying not to cry at the thought. 

            "It is alright to cry, my little one." Bakura murmured into Ryou's ear brusquely. "You're hurting, let it out…"

            "I'm just… weak. I'm sorry, 'Kura…"

            "You're not weak… with all we've been through, no one can ever call you that again." Bakura defended his hikari from his own words. "You're not weak… There is more then one kind of strength, and you are strong in ways I'll never be."

            Ryou just glared at his dark.

            "Its true, dammit." Bakura growled. "You taught me love, Ryou… true love…" That look on Ryou's face softened as he saw that love and some bit of reverence showed in his dark's eyes. Gently, he touched Bakura's cheek with a faint sigh. 

            "No wonder you worshipped him." Bakura in turn, taking the hand and kissing it lightly. "You still kissed a Jackal."

            "So?"

            "Ewww…"

            "You're just jealous."

            Ryou's eyes went wide. "No I am NOT!"

            Bakura laughed and gave his hikari a puppy kiss to cheer him up. Ryou giggled and hugged his dark tightly.  "That's more like the Ryou I know."

            Another giggle. "You still kissed a doggy!" The light smiled like the sun.

            "Alright, fine! I kissed a DOG!" People passing by the shop stopped and stared before running off. Ryou laughed and nuzzled Bakura happily.

            _Forgive me for that, Anubis. Bakura sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the boy. _

            _**Just once, my darkness… **The yami heard deep in his mind. _

            Ryou blinked slowly, looking up to Bakura. "What?" Bakura shook his head, wondering when life became so strange. 

            "Hai?"

            "Did you hear something?"

            A moment of debate, then finally the Ring's wraith opted for the truth. "Anubis." Ryou yelped, went stiff, and looked around comically. "He's not here." Bakura smirked.

            Ryou grinned slightly. "He… tickles." His eyes lit up. "It felt 'furry'… Tickled."

            "Felt furry?" The Raider blinked.

            Ryou nuzzled his head under Bakura's chin, the soft hair brushing the skin. "Furry, like that."

            "Ahh… I never really felt that before from him…"

            "I liked it!" The little light's spirits seemed to be amazingly high suddenly, like he had had a change of heart. 

            "Let's go back in, eh?" Bakura smiled a true smile.

            "I like it out here with you…" 

            "Okay." The dark rested his chin on Ryou's head. 

            Ryou looked up to the brilliant, blue sky above them… held warm in his dark's eyes… smiling into the sun's rays. 

            Inside the house, Malik tipped his head, helping with the dishes. "Did you feel that…" He whispered. 

            Yami was carefully washing each dish, and paused in his work, an odd look on his face. "Something…" The dark looked out of the window, and frowned as he saw something in the shafts of light streaming through the clouds… bright feline eyes…

            Finally, he let the dish fall into the water and leaned on the edge of the counter, his arms dripping. "You know, Malik, I remember when life was normal." 

            "Normal?" The blonde blinked. 

            A gesture. "Or something like that." A chuckle, and Yami looked back to the dishes. "Let's  finish these and find out what is going on with Ryou and Bakura."

            "Yami… What do you think is going on?"

            Yami started cleaning again, feeling his own light curl into his side. "Little one, your idea is as good as mine…"

            "Okay." Yugi and Malik each grabbed a dish, drying them. "Strange days lie ahead." The blonde, broken light murmured distantly.       

            Crimson orbs flashed, glowing briefly. "Hai, they do… they do."

  


* * *

_ANs__: …This is it. The final chapter of the first saga of Broken Kitten. 35 chapters ago, when I started to write this, I figured it would die out quickly and I would loose my inspiration to keep working at the log of this, to keep pumping it out… and yet all of you came to me and encouraged me, told me to write or you'd kill me a couple of times. *chuckles* Rave-chan has been glomped in the hallways of her college by rabid Broken Kitten fans, I have been glomped at the Yuuigou Mall Tour by another. I cannot believe all that has come from this little bit of writing, that started out with me telling Rave-chan I loved her fanfic._

_            No, this is NOT the last chapter of the fanfiction. Like I said chapters ago, there are TWO more whole sagas of Broken Kitten waiting to be written, so don't leave me yet! There is no change to the characters, just more of the lemons and romance and angst you all have come to love from me and Rave-chan. I will be posting all the 'new' chapters of the next saga on my website AND fanfiction.net, just like normal… but this time, they will have different names. _

_            All original BK chapters will have BK: Title Here _

_            All new saga chapters will look like this – OGaM: Title Here. Instead of the normal 'BrokenKitten#.html' All new chapters will be 'OGAM#.html' So be ready and waiting!_

_            I am asking everyone out there who is an artist if you would be so kind as to draw artwork for Broken Kitten so that I can have some on my website for the fanfiction you guys have some to love. I could use anything that is related to any scene in BK, no matter how violent or sweet you want to make it. _

_  


* * *

__ _

_To my loyal reviewers:_

**Purplechaos04_ – _**_Ah, still one of the first people I can remember on FF.net, all those months ago, that reviewed for me. Always a few chapters behind and apologizing in every-other review for it! ^_^_

**Sapphire-wolf – **_Broken Kitten's first ever reviewer ^_^___

**QueenOfGames**** – _What would I have ever done without your constant death-threats about me killing off Bakura? You know he's my favorite character! _**

**Brian Koa **- _One of BK's few and far between male readers who I just wanted to huggle when I got the email from him!_

**Kayu**** – _Such an awesome girl! I get random emails from this awesome chicky, random IMs from nowhere with her incredibly large font… all those times of 'when are you going to update'?!?!?!_**

**Rykaru**** – _I remember getting an IM from THIS insane reader… talking to two people… a light and a yami?! Gods what a fun-to-get headache!_**

**Bakuraluva**** – _Another awesome writer on ff.net who's stuff I adore! Keep writing, keep reading!_**

**Kyrene**** – _I'm so glad you liked that last lemon *wink*_**

**Malicious pixie – **_What do I say to such an insane person?! One of my first-ever reviewers, someone I know runs head-over-heels to keep up with every chapter! *giggles* I always await your long, awesome reviews._

**Ancient Angel – **_One of the first people who gave me a clue that people liked our rendition of the gods! I was so happy to see THAT review...._

**CrimsonCrow**** – _My beta reader for a while, always on the jump to read my newest chapter… always telling me what was wrong with my horrible writing! *grins*_**

**LoopyYamiHikari69 – **_These would be the two lovely people who glomped my Rave-chan in the hallway of her college… I adore hearing lil updates from Rave about you two lovebirds. *winks* Cant wait to meet you at some point! Review more you two!_

_And to the rest of my reviewers, new and old, long gone and to come…__ You guys are what makes me keep writing. If you aren't listed above… please don't kill me! With the removal of BK from ff.net, I lost all of my reviews… so I only have my guestbook to go by. I went through hundreds of emailed-reviews to see everyone I could… please don't hurt me! *giggles* And thank you to all of you who wrote me emails about BK going off of ff.net… *shiver* I will never forget that day._

_  
Sorry for the long ending, but this was much needed! _

_Just wait, because by the end of next week, I will have Chapter 1 of the new saga up…_

**_Broken Kitten: Of Gods and Monsters – Chapter 1: The Lady Feline_**

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~


	36. OGaM: The Lady Feline

- Chapters: 1 

**.Broken Kitten// Of Gods and Monsters  
by: Jantra Hokushin and RaveEchidna   
  
[ Published:** **] **May 27rd. 2003**  
[ Pairings: ]   
[ Type: ] **This is a co-authored RP that with Rave's permission, I've turned into a fanfic.**  
   
[Author Notes:]  _…_**_Wow. I updated. This feels strange. *scratches her head* Well, anyway! Yes, I am updating BK. PLEASE don't expect the two a week thing I had going last time… now with a job and college killing me, I'll be lucky to get one out a week if not every two weeks. It'll be slower but… worth it, I hope! I pray I see some of my once faithful reviewers over there on the message board… enjoy this long awaited chapter of Broken Kitten// Of God and Monsters: The Lady Feline.  
_  
**( The**** Lady Feline )******

            Everyone had settled into the Mutou home; three, loud, slightly insane teenagers and their respective yami. Poor Solomon had learned to weave and duck and live with the odd couples, dealing with mess and of course, the all important 'talk' with his grandson about Yami and the relationship between the two boys. 

            It was late afternoon on a beautiful Saturday; school was letting out soon, and Yami and Bakura where helping at the shop under Ji-chan's orders. Ryou and Yugi had been forced to go back to school after missing so much of it, and they had brought Malik with them for, most of the time, he was more stable. Yami and Bakura spent the long days without their hikaris either working or curled up together in the sands of Bakura's Soul Room, laying… or doing… 'other' things. 

            Ever since Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, the store had grown in popularity thanks to the great Yuugiou living and working there, so they were constantly at work… whether it was dealing with customers, or one or the other keeping each other from killing one of the said customers. 

            The bells chimed as a tall woman walked in, bright cat-like eyes of green looking over the small shop. Grandpa looked up from his work, and smiled softly. "Greetings!" 

            The woman smiled back. "Hello…"

            Ji-chan frowned faintly, unsure of this feline stranger. "Can I help you, my lady?"

            She seemed so odd, even for a duelist… perhaps a woman just lost, looking for help? "I need to see… Bakura." A soft voice, almost as if she could tell the older man was uneasy. She offered him one of her hands, palm up, in a show of non-threat.

            "…I see." He frowned even more, wondering about who would want to speak to the spirit… but he went into the backroom and spoke out into it. "Bakura… there is some… one… here to see you." Bakura lifted his head from the stack of duel cards he and Yami had been pouring over, a careful frown to his lips. Who could want HIM of all people? He was used to Yami having to run off but… him? He slowly headed out into the front of the store and looked to the woman Ji-chan gestured to. The woman smiled, looking at the cards in the case before her… She was dressed simply in a white blouse and a skirt. 

            "Can I help you… ma'am?" Bakura carefully used the word Solomon had pounded into him about politeness and such. He could almost see a cat in her every move, like a dancer or a thief moved… utterly graceful. 

            "Yes, Bakura… you can, but need not worry. I mean no harm." As soon as those words were spoken, they decidedly made Bakura think that this 'someone' WAS going to harm him. He crouched light, a single fang bared.

            "What do you want?" The woman offered up her hand like she had to the old man.

            "Please, be at peace, Darkness of Anubis." 

            Bakura's eyes went wide, and he crouched into a fighting stance after a glance to see if anyone else was in there. Grandpa must have gone into the back. "Alright, spill it now… Who are you? What do you want?"

            A soothing purr of a voice. "Such manners…"

            He narrowed his eyes. "I never learned any, sorry." 

            Suddenly, the lady before him seemed to fade in and out, transparent then back… showing for a brief moment a completely different form. 

            'Oh. Shit.' Bakura whispered in his mind before he fell back a few steps. 

            "It is alright, I am not offended as easily as some." 

            Bakura slowly stood back upright, bowing his head with some respect for the Goddess. When she smiled, he offered a faint growl but held his tongue in check. For that, the Lady paid the boy a bit of respect with a bow of her head. "What do you need?"  

            "This concerns your light."

            Bakura narrowed his eyes… a god showing respect to a mere human? He looked up at the mention of Ryou. "What of him?"

            "I would like to have the boy… be one of mine… as you are for Anubis as his dark." The feline goddess said in that soothing voice. Bakura's eyes were full of surprise, staring blankly for a long moment. "He is a charming little kitten."

            "I…" He blinked again. "I could never make that decision for him…" Bakura said quietly as he got over his surprise. "But you can't just… have him for… for your fancy!" He knew he was pushing the boundary, it felt like the hair on his neck was rising.

            The cat lady growled. "It is not for my fancy, Raider…"

            "He is not a toy." Bakura stated softly.

            "I do not wish a toy… Unless that is all you are to Anubis."

            A scowl. "Then what good is he to you?"

            "You know what good he could be to me… There are things that we gods are not allowed to interfere with… a light or a dark can aid us in this… if they are willing, and for that we gift them and guard them."

            "Lady…" Bakura said softly, trying to hold his tongue. "I cannot choose such a fate for him… but you must know he comes with more then just himself… I will not leave his side. Ever."

            "I know that, so that is why I asked you first… so that you know I will speak with him. I have my respect for you, Raider."

            That made the thief arch a brow slightly. "For me?" A slight snort. "What on earth is there, here," He tapped his chest. "For a… feline, to respect." To that, the feline just smiled. Bakura cursed in several languages under his breath, narrowing his eyes and looking to the side. "And his bonds… to *all* of us…" Clearly stating the odd five-way bond. "Does not bother you?"

            "No." Bakura could almost feel the non-existent tail of the goddess swaying behind her. "Not at all."

            Bakura shook his head… couldn't the five of them just have a normal life for a **little **while? He gave a harsh laugh. "So, what brutal thing is trying to take over the world, or trying to kill one of us, or just ruin the Heavens above?"

            The Lady looked to him and blinked. "Nothing, yet… I'd rather be prepared."

            The Raider tapped his fingers on the counter. "Somehow, I'm actually surprised." A faint sight. "Alright, Lady Feline… If…" A pause. "If you will not influence his decision, I will speak to him."

            "…I will speak to him only after he tells you I may."

            "Deal." Quietly said as he glanced up, hiding well some dark tendril of fear in him.

            She bowed low, turning into a sand colored cat and dashed out the door as it opened. _**Thank you, Darkness of Anubis.** _

            Silence. Then, not a minute later did he slam a fist onto the glass counter, barely missing cracking the glass as he whispered every curse he knew. Yami bolted out of the back room, looking around with wide eyes. "What's wrong?!"

            "Fuck it…" The Raider growled low in his throat. "Can't you feel it?"

            Yami paused at the other dark's anger, and looked around. "Feel what?"

            "HER! That cat… was here!" 

            "…Her?... Cat… Oh."

            "Her, Hai… she was here before." Yami cocked his head, interested. "She wants Ryou." A sigh.

            Yami blinked, glancing down. "…She is choosing him?"

            "Yes… but she says she won't talk to him until I do… some how I don't believe."

            Cautiously… "Cats are… finicky."

            "Yes. She is."

            It was another boring day of class… until Malik hid under his desk when Anzu glomped him.

            Ryou snickered, watching amused. "Malik, get her back!"

            Malik squirmed away and nudged Seto right into the said female, and that had the whole class laughing and Jou howling. Ryou laughed aloud and tugged Malik to sit beside him. _Nice!_

_            She's scary. _The odd boy sighed.

            _She is **very **scary. _He agreed and shuddered, then they both were forced to pay attention as the teacher began yelling at all of them.

            Ryou practically skipped home… everything had been perfect for the last week. His soul was high, happy, calm… Yugi was daydreaming, staring to the endless blue sky, and Malik was walking backwards, waving his hands in front of Yugi's face. Not looking where he was going, the blonde managed to step right onto the tail of a cat. The beast let out a high pitched yowl and hissed at Malik, backing into Ryou. Ryou's eyes went wide and he knelt down.

            "Oh, you poor thing!" He looked over the feline for injury.

            Yugi blinked and looked to the cat. "Malik, you have to be careful." 

            Ryou held out a hand, trying not to scare the cat off. It looked to him with the most enchanting green eyes. "Hello there, beautiful… Shhh… its alright…" He cooed to the feline, wiggling his fingers. The cat stepped closer and sniffed at the offered hand before rubbing against it.

            Malik looked pale. "I didn't see it, I swear… I'd never do that to a cat…" 

            Ryou smiled and carefully scratched the cat's ears. "She seems alright… She's beautiful, isn't she?" He grinned to his two friends, his two loves.

            "Hai, she is!" Yugi beamed, giggling as the cat arched into his pet along her back.

            The white haired light scooped up the feline, wondering if he was about to be scratched, and tucked her against his chest. "Look at those eyes… wow…" His voice a breathy whisper.

            "Yes… one of Bast's daughters…Cats are very powerful" Malik whispered to himself. The cat mewled.

            "Bast?... Oh, right! The cat goddess!" Bakura had been teaching him about the gods. Ryou perked up. "How about that for a name." He looked to the cat, looking at her neck for a collar. "No collar… Is that alright with you, kitty? Bast? I wonder if Ji-chan would let me kee…" He trailed off, frowning. 

            His yami hated cats with a passion.

            "Ji-chan loves cats!" Yugi chirped in.

            "But… 'Kura…"

            "She could hide under the couch or something?" The Puzzle's hikari tried to offer.

            Ryou squirmed in place, weighing his thoughts. "You two will help me keep her a secret?"

            "…Cats keep their own secrets…" Malik blinked.

            "…Hai." Yugi and Ryou shared a knowing glance. "Of course we'll help, Ryou!" Yugi bounced. "Even Yami misses having a cat around! He said the palace was full of them…"

            The cat was looking up to Ryou with those big eyes with hope in them.

            Ryou pondered for a long moment, then smiled and nodded. "Alright, Bast, you're coming home with us!" He giggled. The cat seemed to understand and gave something that almost resembled a smile, one fang showing. Ryou nuzzled the sandy fur happily and cradled her protectively, stroking her head gently as the three walked home. "You two have to help me just get her inside… Yami and 'Kura are working in the shop!"

            Malik just smiled. "I will distract Moon." The blonde ran towards the game shop and whined as he entered. _MOON! Moon… Some girl **touched **me! _Ryou giggled and quickly peeked into the window of the shop to see what was going on. _Moon it was awful… she tried to kiss me! _Ryou was forced to bury his face against Yugi's shirt to keep from laughing too loudly as he held his treasure.

            _It's alright. I have you now. _A whisper from Bakura. After a moment, there was the sound of a soul room's door closing. Ryou quickly took the time to run through the shop and upstairs, slipping into the bedroom and shutting the door before releasing the feline onto the bed.

            "This is your new home, Bast." The light smiled at the beautiful feline, who was curling up in a spot of sunlight on the sheets. "Must be nice… to be a cat." Ryou murmured, watching. "Just… sleep and eat, looking beautiful and graceful…" He reached out and stroked the soft dusky fur… with the peaceful expression on the feline's face, it was easy to see why they were once worshipped.

            The door opened and Yugi and Solomon walked into the room, the old man peering thoughtfully over the feline addition to the household. 

            "I know you miss Lousie…" Ryou heard Yugi saying as the boy gave those huge puppy eyes to his grandfather. Ji-chan just smiled and stepped close. Bast raised her head and stretched her neck as if she knew she was being admired. 

            "Hrm." There was a twinkle in the ancient's eyes. "If she can earn her keep, she can stay." A strong nod. "There is a mouse that keeps nibbling at the new shipment boxes…" He muttered in a distant sort of way. The cat's tail twitched and Solomon shook a finger at the feline. "Keep your end of the bargain then, Miss Cat." Then left, chuckling.

            Ryou clapped his hands, giggling. "She can stay!" The cat leapt into Ryou's lap, rubbing her cheek to his.

            "I told you Grandpa would let her." Yugi smiled before heading towards the door, waving over his shoulder. "I'm going to help Yami."

            "You do know him best, Yugi!" Ryou called after his friend. 

            But his smile dropped very quickly and he sighed into the cat's silky fur. Bast nuzzled at the boy, seeming to ask, 'What's wrong?'

      A tear fell from his eye. "I'm scared, Bast… everything seems to perfect now… but I can feel it in my soul… that something is going to happen."

            There was a sound from the lady cat, "Purrow?"

            "This weird… weird dream about…" He looked to her, looked into eyes that seemed to want him to continue. "Don't laugh." As if the cat could laugh… "It was about Bakura… he looked like a werewolf… and… and…" The light blushed a deep crimson. "He…t-took me! Brutal and dark…" The feline nuzzled as if saying that she would not let the dark hurt him. "No! No… It wasn't bad. I swear… I…*liked* it."

            "Mew?" Came the questioning sound from Bast.

            Ryou only blushed harder. "It was weird… I was bleeding and yet it… felt good." He couldn't even meet the cat's eyes, who ignored that and stepped up to his face, giving him a little kitty kiss to say it was alright. Ryou returned the favor with a chuckle. 

            "You're beautiful, Lady Bast." He said, running his fingertips over the cat's cheek. She purred before her ear flicked backwards and she went still… and a moment later, a small black mouse whipped over Ryou's foot.

            He blinked and stared after it. "The mouse!"

            Bast almost seemed to frown looking at the vermin, then tore after it, leaving Ryou for now to earn her keep. Ryou watched with interest, eyes bright, lips parted slightly. Quickly the feline had cornered the squeaking beastie, batting at it with her paw. 

            "Please don't kill it!" Ryou yelped out. The cat hissed at the mouse and slapped it hard with her paw, knocking it into the wall so that it went unconscious. Ryou let out a slow sigh of relief and went over to the mouse, touching it with a finger. "Nice job."

            A low purr was his answer from the pleased-looking feline.

            "You are a strange one… its almost like… you understand me." Ryou muttered as he looked around, finally picking out a wire trash basket. He emptied it onto the floor and put it over the mouse. "There." He smiled softly and slowly petted the beautiful feline before hopping onto the bed, curling up on it. "At least I can talk to you without fear…" He moaned as he stretched lithely. "Oh… nice… 'Kura never lets me sleep anymore…" He explained shyly to the feline. Bast just jumped up and curled up against his chest, purring softly and soaking up the sun. The light's eyes slowly closed and he wrapped an arm around her, actually purring faintly himself. "Thank you… just for being here…" He murmured tiredly.

            Ryou nuzzled into the cat's fur, tears pooling in his eyes. "I miss her… my sister… miss my father… all I really have is Bakura… and even he… has Malik… Yami… and his… g-god…" The feline purred and licked away the tears. "He tells me… he won't leave me… but… but… he spends so much time with Yami and Malik…" He licked her ear as Bast rubbed her head under his chin.

            **_I will be with you if you want me to… _**Came the soft words in his mind. Ryou lifted his head and looked around slowly.

            "What… the…"

            **_It is just me, little kitten. _**The cat was still purring, but now stared into his eyes.

            Ryou blinked once, looking to the cat. 

            "You can talk!"

Review in my GuestBook, please! ~~~  



End file.
